MS Girls: Into the Unknown
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: When a Colony ship passes too close to a dying star the crew is dragged into events far beyond their understanding as some of them awaken powers that have never been seen before to face the unknown that lies before them
1. Lesson One: STAY AWAY FROM DYING SUNS!

Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise are the undisputed Tyrant rulers of Gundam, RISE UP AND FIGHT THE OPPRESSORS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Alter Egos"

Lesson One - STAY AWAY FROM DYING STARS

* * *

_**Colony Ship **_**Sanctuary**

* * *

A lone ship sailed through the stars, any viewports it had were darkened, the barest of illuminations coming from automated consoles as the ship sailed through the darkness, its crew deep in a cryo induced slumber, dreamt peacefully.

As the crew slept a virtual ghost monitored their vital signs and made minor course calculations according to the star charts. "_Log: Gravity and Radiation Anomaly Detected,_" a synthesized female voice rang out. "_Cause Located: Uncharted Dying Star._"

Nearby, a giant, majestic glowing red ball of fire was shrinking rapidly, even as it pulsed several times in response to its own gravity crushing it. Clouds of dust and plasma continually ejected from the core itself, as the core of the star contracted inwards, towards a solid core of iron so dense, it was barely managing to support itself. It didn't take much longer.

When the gravitational force exceeded the internal pressure of the iron core, the star began to eject its own mass in an increasing rate. With each pulse, the star began to grow hotter and hotter, changing from red to white, and then blue as its temperature increased drastically. As the star breathed its last, a massive explosion engulfed it, spreading out several times its own size and launching its plasma and dust particles even further outwards.

"_Warning: Genetic Anomalies present in crew, documenting,_" the AI toned out to no one. "_Graviton Anomaly increasing, unknown particle emission detected._"

Moments later, the cloud of dust and plasma, cooled down just enough for the ship to survive, slammed into it, rocking it and throwing it away from the supernova. A few of the exterior sensors sparked and fizzled out, even as an odd silhouette appeared beside it in the cloud, also caught up in the blast.

"_Temporal Anomaly, heading course changed, unknown destination,_" the AI warned out. "_Distortions of time/space continuum detected. Error: Events have occurred outside of system jurisdiction. Error: Sensor failure, no input data received. Error: Atomic clock showing erratic behaviour. Disconnecting atomic temporal components from system operation and substituting with internal electronic temporal count. Shipwide time temporarily set to 12 am._"

Inside the cold sleep module closest to the command center of the spacecraft, the circuitry began to fizzle and spark. The rest of the cold sleep modules stored in the 'residential' area of the craft also began to show similar signs.

"_Warning: malfunctions detected within electronics of decks one through forty,_" the AI warned. "_Initiating emergency thawing of all cryo pods for occupant safety, thawing underway._"

The individual in the cryo pod closest to the command center was the first to take a deep breath subconsciously. Before he could do much more than that, another wave of matter caught the ship, tossing it aside like a boat caught in a storm. When his head banged against the wall of the pod, he immediately jerked awake, if a little sluggishly and blinked several times in an attempt to fight off the drowsiness.

The next toss of the ship threw his head against the glass cover of the pod and fully woke him up.

"Mother fucker!" the thirty-something year old man cursed as he rubbed his forehead. "Sigurd, report, what's happening?"

"_Warning: Temporal Anomalies causing interior damage to _Sanctuary_, anomalies began shortly after the discovery of an unmapped dying star that bombarded the ship with unknown radiological waves that cause several genetic alteration within a number of the female crewmembers,_" the ship's AI, Sigurd, informed. "_Captain Hisanaga, you have the bridge._"

"Yeah, yeah," Captain Ryu Hisanaga grunted as he pulled the release lever for the cryo pod, cracking the seal and allowing it to swing open. He then pulled himself to his feet and gave himself a quick check over, standing at nearly 7' in height with a muscular build he cut an impressive figure with light brown, crew cut hair and dark green eyes.

Once he was sure there were no injuries on his person he quickly threw on a pair of sweats and made for the bridge. "As soon as the Anomaly is resolved, all genetically affected personnel are to be given examination by medical personnel, any wounded are to be treated first however," he commanded the AI. "What's our current position?"

"_Position unknown, currently experiencing an unknown wormhole like effect within the immediate vicinity of _Sanctuary_,_" Sigurd reported. "_Ship silhouette detected shortly before experiencing pseudo-wormhole event, suspected battleship-class ship._"

"Just what we need," Ryu muttered to himself as he arrived on the bridge and began flipping every switch that he could reach, causing green and red lights to blink up all around him. "Ship status?"

"_Operational, minor damage to circuitry forced the early release of Cryo Pods,_" Sigurd informed. "_Further analysis shows minor hairline fractures on the hull, so far they are not compromising ship integrity._"

"Say what you will about Savant Heavy Industries, but they build their ships to last, eh, captain," a new female voice asked as a woman in her late twenties stepped onto the bridge, making a beeline for the helm controls, she was around 5''5" with short cut blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes. "Thank the Goddess for that."

Ryu grunted in agreement as he reviewed what little sensor data they had. "We seem to be stable for the time being," he announced as more of the bridge crew slowly filtered in. "No telling about when we _exit _this wormhole."

"I think I got a concussion from that…" an Asian male standing about 6" tall muttered, walking in cradling his head in pain. He sported slightly long black hair, with brown eyes and glasses.

"Suck it up buttercup," another female shouted, her cherry red eyes flashing as he tossed some of her dark green, shoulderblade length hair over her shoulder, trying to intimidate him with her height of 5'1". "At least you didn't wake up finding some weird cosmic rays genetically altered you!"

The male blinked several times, rubbing his eyes as he turned to look at the verdette. "Who're you again?" he asked in no small amount of confusion.

"I'm Katrina you fucking dick!" Katrina Sanders shouted angrily punching the man in the arm. "Now you better remember that Leon or I'll fucking castrate you!"

"Enough, Katrina!" Ryu barked out, causing the woman to back down immediately, one thing everyone learned about their captain upon boarding, do _not _piss him off, he will hand your ass to you. "I need everyone at their best right now, we are in an emergency situation, personal grievance can wait."

"Yes sir!" Katrina replied instantly, placing her right fist over her heart in a salute. "Won't happen again, sir."

"In my defence, we did NOT have anyone running around with hair like that before we went into cold sleep…" Leon pointed out, rubbing his arm where he had been punched. "If it's as widespread as we think it is, this is going to be a slight shipwide issue before long."

Ryu nodded. "I know that Leon, needed to make sure comms were online first," he informed, pointing to the panel he was working at. "Attention crew of the _Sanctuary_, this is Captain Hisanaga, I know that you're all confused, and honestly, so am I, but rest assured, we will find some answers, I would like anyone who has been genetically altered to please report to the medical bay for an examination, speak with Sigurd if you have any questions, thank you."

"So any clue what's going on outside other than the whole being sucked into a wormhole thing?" the black-haired man asked, even as he floated into one of the chairs and began typing at the console.

"All we know for certain is that we were passing an uncharted dying star shortly before all this shit happened," Ryu informed plainly. "We also have a possible Battleship-class ship silhouette ahead of us as well."

Leon nearly fell out of his chair at the news. Even as he climbed back into it while adjusting his glasses, he began furtively typing at the console, his fingers flying across the keyboard in a flurry. "Sigurd, display unknown silhouette on the main screen," he ordered the AI.

"_Affirmative,"_ Sigurd responded, even as the main screen came to life with a low hum, flashing once as it fully booted up, before the image of the silhouette appeared on it.

"Enhance it," Leon added.

There was a short pause as a white line passed down the screen, increasing the resolution of the image as it passed. Leon took a moment to think as he scanned the image, zooming in on the still blurred out silhouette and checking it out where it very clearly had gun turrets.

"This is not going to end well is it?"_ Sanctuary's _Helmswoman Wiess Gunther asked as she looked at the obviously heavily armed ship. "I mean, all we have are a single particle beam cannon and some anti-air defenses…"

"I'm still wondering how we haven't crashed into them yet," Leon muttered. "With our two ships in such close proximity, caught in a supernova like this, I'd have expected to get blown into them or something."

"_We appear to be experiencing a parallel rift anomaly," _Sigurd announced. "_Warning: unable to theorize what may happen upon exiting the wormhole."_

"Captain, should we try to open negotiations with that other ship once we clear this wormhole?" Leon spun his chair to face Ryu.

"Might be the best option," Ryu agreed as he frowned in concentration. "Even if its just to try and let them know we're not hostile."

"I guess we'll have to wait then. This wormhole's screwing with our comms too much," the male turned to look back up at the aggressive-looking silhouette displayed on the main screen. "I REALLY hope they're friendly."

* * *

_**Colony Ship **_**Sanctuary**_**, Residential Block B**_

* * *

The room was pitch black, all the lighting off to save energy during the long journey. The lights abruptly came on, responding to the shipboard AI's emergency protocols, even as loud warning klaxons resounded throughout the large room, although it would be more accurate to call it a hall. Scores upon scores of cryo pods rested within arranged neatly in rows going around the circumference of the circular block, each one filled with a prospecting colonist, refugee, whatever you wanted to call them.

The pods were filled with people from all walks of life, all professions, coming from all over the planet they once called home. Most were people searching for adventure, or a better life away from home. Some were following their parents, relatives, children. And each had been chosen by hand to enter the ship, to continue the legacy of the great human race on a different planet in a different part of the galaxy.

There were young people, some even as young as 4 years old. The oldest had been through 60 years of life. After all, the young ones still needed guidance from the old folk. They had slept for the past few decades, uninterrupted until now.

Each pod hissed as they released the preservatives that had kept their occupants in suspended animation, before the glass hatches popped and swung open to once more expose their occupants. At that moment, the ship shuddered, rocked by another wave of matter from the supernova nearby. It was enough to send a few people floating out of their pods in zero gravity, most of them still too groggy from their long hibernation to be really surprised.

"Mugyaaa~" a girl with knee-length wavy silver hair sporting bright green eyes yawned cutely as she drifted through the space inside the residential block, even as she turned around and stretched, feeling her muscles respond a little too sluggishly. "Eh… are we there yet…?"

"I'm more than a little surprised how well you were sleeping considering we're apparently going through a rather rough patch of space," another girl with long black hair done in a ponytail muttered, drifting beside her with her bright red eyes narrowed and her right hand massaging her temples. "I swear they need to put some better shock absorbers in those pods…"

Blinking a few times, the silverette looked at the other girl. "Who… who're you again?" she murmured, still not completely awake.

"Kaede Serizawa…" the black-haired girl sighed, before she grabbed the silverette by the shoulders and began shaking her violently. "Wake up already, Hanami-chan! Only one person I know yawns like that!"

By the time Hanami Yukikaze was completely awake, her vision was still spinning. "I'm awake, I'm awake already, Kaede-chan!" she protested, trying to make sense of the swirls of… things she was seeing.

"Even though your hair and eyes are completely different, you're still the same inside," Kaede sighed as she turned to look around her, unable to do much else until they hit a surface where they could use their magnetic boots.

"Eh?" Hanami blinked away the last vestiges of her grogginess and took a good look at the other girl. "Kaede-chan, when did you dye your hair black?"

"The thing is, I didn't," Kaede frowned, idly playing with her ponytail. "Last I remember stepping into the cryo pod I was still a brunette."

Something white floated across the corner of Hanami's vision, distracting her momentarily. It was then that she connected what had happened to Kaede with what she had said, and she pulled a few strands of her hair to the front. "Eeep?" she squeaked, realizing her own drastic change.

"Silver is most definitely not a natural hair colour either… unless you're really old," Kaede pointed out.

"Kaede-chan, you know I'm not THAT old!" Hanami protested weakly. She did feel a few decades older with what was going on with them though.

"Kyaa!" a feminine voice screamed out. "Why does it look like I dunked my hair in gold!?"

The two looked over ahead of them to see a literally golden haired young woman with almost black colored eyes and a lush figure. "And I thought I wasn't supposed to grow in cold sleep!" she cried out in a semi-panic.

"Don't see why you want to complain about that," Kaede blinked as the two of them drifted towards her.

The teen's eyes watered to a comedic level as she looked at the two of them. "But I didn't _want _implants!" she cried out. "Mom's going to _kill _me!"

Once they were close enough, Hanami and Kaede spun around to point their legs at the ground, landing beside the golden-haired girl and making sure they could hear the satisfying thunk of their magnetic boots locking onto the floor.

"This is so unfair," Kaede muttered, looking darkly at the girl's chest.

"Err… Kaede-chan, I think both of us… kind of grew as well," Hanami blushed in slight embarrassment when she realized exactly what else had changed on her. Now that her brain was back up to speed, she distinctly remembered walking into the cryo pod with a much smaller chest as well. Kaede had also definitely not been as big back then either.

"_Attention: Any crew members who have experienced a change in their physiology are to report to the Medical Deck as soon as convenient for medical scanning,_" the ship's AI announced. "_Please remain calm and answers will be found._"

"I guess… that's us?" Kaede blinked.

"B-By the way, what's your name?" Hanami quickly asked, more to try and calm the golden-haired girl down.

"O-oh, right," the golden haired girl said in startlement before suddenly standing and giving a formal bow. "I'm Christina Jaeger, please, call me Chris! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Hanami Yukikaze," Hanami introduced herself.

"And I'm Kaede Serizawa," Kaede nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Chris-san."

"So… umm… where's the medical bay?" Chris asked as she looked around. "Umm… cause… I don't remember…"

"W-Well… neither do I…" Hanami confessed, even as she looked around for a map of some sort. "I didn't really get to explore the ship that much before we got into the cryo pods…"

"Well, both of you are hopeless…" Kaede sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I swear I saw a map around here somewhere…"

"Eheheheh," Chris chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry~"

"You don't have any idea where it is either though…" Hanami pointed out, causing Kaede to freeze for a moment.

Chris peaked at the frozen Kaede, giggling at the sight of the bullet like sweat that was pouring off her. "Hey! Why are you trying to make me feel guilty for something that even you don't know?" she asked poutingly.

"Well, we could always just follow the crowd…" Hanami turned to look at the crowd that was forming near one of the exits, before she blinked in surprise. All of them were girls, sporting a wide variety of hair colours, some of which she had never ever seen before.

"It's like a rainbow," Kaede absentmindedly remarked, voicing out Hanami's thoughts by proxy as well.

Chris clasped her hands under her chin as she stared with sparkling eyes at the sight before them. "Pretty~" she squealed. "Oh I wish I had my camera~"

"You're into photography?" Hanami inquired curiously.

"Of course, a single picture can say a thousand words," Chris said cheerfully, even as the girls melded into the crowd, making sure to hold hands so they didn't get separated.

"Please tell me it's a DSLR and not one of those lousy compacts," Kaede pleaded. "And that you have extra lenses for it…"

Rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, Hanami explained, "Kaede-chan here was in our school's photography club prior to coming onboard this ship. She's really into photography too, but she didn't bring her camera onboard so she gets a little jumpy when someone starts talking about photography around her."

"I miss my camera!" Kaede wailed pitifully.

"I got a professional level DSLR," Chris informed. "In fact, I was going to be an intern for fashion shoots before being selected for the Colonization efforts."

"I admit I don't have a lot of experience with fashion shooting…" Kaede scratched her head. "I'm more into landscape photography. Natural lighting has to be the best lighting ever, although it takes some tweaking and editing to get it to come out right."

Chris giggled in response as the crowd slowly filtered into a large white room. A rather sterile smell permeated the room, originating from the air purifiers mounted around the room. A large variety of medical apparatus was arranged neatly around the room, most of which the girls couldn't name. The only one that they knew for sure was the MRE machine.

"Man, with all the new natural hair colors, I'm excited to begin doing fashion shoots here!" Chris declared with a giggle.

"I wouldn't say they're natural…" Kaede sighed, watching as one of the girls was put through a cylindrical scanning machine. "Well, mine is, but most of the other colours normally don't go with hair."

"Don't make me feel old when I'm only 16," Hanami muttered.

"I think it's cute on you, Hanami!" Chris informed with a bright smile. "Silver is _so _your color."

"R-Really?" the silverette looked a little brighter at the compliment. "Thanks…"

"Mm, and when we get the chance I'm gonna dress you up like a doll to bring it out!" Chris continued pumping her fist into the air.

Hanami practically teleported behind Kaede, trying to use her as a shield between herself and Chris.

"She's a little scared of people getting too enthusiastic about dressing her up," Kaede explained, patting the silverette on the head softly.

"Don't worry Hanami… I'll be gentle." she informed, a shadow falling over her eyes as they seemed to glow yellow as a creepy smile worked its way onto her face.

"Eeeep!" Hanami squeaked and pulled Kaede closer, as if her increased proximity would better shield her from the fashion enthusiast.

"HANAMI YUKIKAZE!" A female doctor shouted out, reading off an electronic tablet. "Step forward for your examination please!"

"Uh, right!" Hanami quickly disappeared towards the source of the voice, leaving the other two girls behind. On the inside, she was grateful for the distraction…

"Please step onto the pad here please," the attending doctor, a blonde haired, veridian eyed woman wearing the same sweats as everyone else, only with a lab coat on overtop. "Hanami… Yukikaze, correct? Age Sixteen, female, and measurements taken on your boarding before cold sleep were 76/52/71," she looked up with a raised eyebrow and a quirked lip. "Obviously grown since then, and instead of black hair and brown eyes, silver hair and green eyes."

The doctor made a few notes on the tablet computer she was holding. "I'm Dr Wilson, a pleasure to meet you Miss Yukikaze," she said. "Now please stand still as the Nano-Scanner does its work."

Pressing a button, the pad that Hanami was standing on began to whir to life, a solid ring began to lift up, beams of red light emitting from it as it scanned every inch of her body. "Hmm… same as the others…" Dr. Wilson murmured to herself as she viewed the streaming data. "Well Miss Yukikaze, wish I could tell you more, but… all we know as of this moment is that whatever the genetic anomaly did to you - other than your physical changes - have cause you to start emitting some sort of energy within you, that, as of right now, doesn't seem harmful in nature."

"Some sort of… energy?" Hanami blinked in confusion, looking all around her as if expecting to find some sort of indication of said energy. She found none.

"It's the best way we can describe it at this moment," Wilson informed. "And right now it doesn't seem to be active, only… benign at the moment."

"I… I see…" the silverette muttered, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Now, I can understand if you are hesitant, but the Captain would like to have medical nanobots injected into those affected, as to monitor their vitals and to see if the genetic anomaly has any long term effects."

"Um, it's no problem," the silverette shook her head as she held out her arm. "So we're doing it now?"

Wilson nodded as she pulled out a syringe. "You will feel a slight pinch," she informed as she gently slid the needle into an artery. "And a brief moment of vertigo."

Hanami sat down for a moment, feeling the nanobots take hold in her blood. The vertigo was brief, but she knew that she would've stumbled if she had been standing. "Any idea how this genetic anomaly happened? Does it have anything to do with how the ship has been constantly shaking?" she asked.

"We have some theories, it appears that when we were in cold sleep we passed an uncharted dying star that bombarded us with an exoctic radiation that we've never seen before, we believe that is the cause of the genetic anomalies," Wilson informed as she tapped her chin in thought. "After that it seems that some sort of temporal event happened, dragging us into a wormhole."

"Wait, a wormhole?" Hanami did a double take, staring at the doctor incredulously. "I… Is the ship going to be alright?"

"She's holding together quite fine, the engineers of Savant Heavy Industries built this ship to survive in unknown conditions after all," the doctor said reassuringly. "And the bridge crew is doing everything they can to make sure it stays that way when we exit."

"That's a relief..." Hanami sighed, putting her hand on her chest and trying to ignore the new sensations that came with her increased... bulk.

"You're free to go," Wilson informed. "The Captain gave those who were… altered, clearance to take what they need for new clothing free of charge."

"Thank goodness," Hanami smiled. She didn't think the compression suit she was currently wearing would be able to take that much more abuse.

"I wish you a good day, Miss Yukikaze," Wilson informed with a slight bow of her head.

"You too, Wilson-san," Hanami bowed respectfully before she turned around and reentered the crowd, searching for the distinctive golden-haired girl in their recently-formed posse. Problem was, there were at least three other girls with a similar hair colour. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually found her way back.

Chris let out an excited squee as Hanami joined them. "Free shopping trip~!" she squealed in excitement. "Hanami, be my model!"

"Iyaaaa!" Hanami hurriedly ducked behind Kaede again.

"Please Hanami!" Chris begged. "My fashion advice is the best around!"

"Go easy on her, Chris-san…" Kaede sighed, pulling the distraught silverette out from behind her and pushing her out in front.

Chris grasped Hanami's hands with her own, her eyes gleaming. "I promise you Hanami, when we're done, you'll be the most drop dead gorgeous girl on this ship!" she swore.

"K-Kaede too!" Hanami grabbed onto the black-haired girl beside her.

"Leave me out of this!" Kaede complained, trying to get out of Hanami's grip.

"Of course she's coming!" Chris informed, her eyes glittering even more. "Let us go, FASHION AWAITS!"

"Traitor," Kaede muttered, giving up her resistance.

"You did it first, Kaede-chan," Hanami sighed.

* * *

**Sanctuary - **_**Bridge**_

* * *

"_Warning! Wormhole collapse detected!_" Sigurd informed the bridge crew. "_Tee minus, one minute!_"

Ryu slapped the general alarm. "All hands, secure yourselves!" he shouted out over the comm network. "Wormhole is collapsing!"

Leon quickly strapped himself securely into his seat, tightening the straps as much as he could. "So Sigurd, any idea what else we should do when a wormhole collapses?" he asked jokingly.

"_I believe the proper phrase would be: 'tuck you head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye',_" Sigurd responded in the same toneless voice she always used.

Len blinked for a moment, before turning to the man sitting in the captain's chair. "Captain, did our ship's AI just sass me?" he asked, in a disbelieving tone.

Ryu chuckled humourously. "That I do believe it did," he answered, an all too wide grin on his face. "Twenty seconds people, got anything to get off your chest now is the time to say it!"

"I'm the one who painted the walls of Leon's quarters into Russian Flags!" Katerina shouted.

"I'm seriously afraid of carpets!"

"I'm really a dude!"

"Wait, are you serious?" Leon blinked at the last one, before what Katerina said registered in his head. "Katerina, I'm getting you back for that one!"

"If we live I will _not _argue!" Katrina countered as Sigurd began to countdown, the ship's shaking became lurches as the wormhole seemed to destabilize.

"_Returning to normal space in three… two… one… now._" Sigurd announced seconds before the ship just seemed to slam to a stop, throwing most of the crew forward in their seats despite their restraints, a horrifying screeching sound echoing around them.

"_Warning: Hull breach detected between residential blocks A and B. No atmospheric loss. Unknown cause,"_ Sigurd reported.

"Dammit, get medical and security forces down there ASAP," Ryu ordered. "Give me information people!"

"_Warning: Hull breach widening rapidly. Both residential blocks A and B are compromised. System intrusion detected, origin unknown. Coding language unknown. Error: Hull breach does not match expected parameters."_

"Block all intrusions, lock down the main server!" Ryu ordered. "I need eyes people, security, what's your ETA?"

"_SecCon to MainCon, team 2 is currently headed over to investigate,"_ a voice came over the radio.

The ship was starting to tremble and shake violently at that point.

"_Warning: Data transmission cables severed. Data transmission cables reconnected. Unknown cause. Detecting foreign operating system. Warning: All sectors reporting hull breach."_

"What the hell is going on here!? I don't see any hull breach here!" Leon shouted.

"What do you mean Leon?" Ryu asked, looking over to the officer. "What are you seeing?"

"Shipwide cameras aren't seeing any hull breaches on the inside," Leon explained. "Exterior cameras are out of commission, but there are no damage signs. Instead, some of the corridors inside the ship are… shifting, and the exterior hull plating looks like it's being rearranged. Some of the corridors are linking to some others that I don't think I've ever seen before…"

"What?" Ryu asked incredulously as he brought the cameras up on his screen. "How in the hell?"

"_Team 2 to MainCon, we've encountered unknowns!_" a security guard shouted out. "_They look human but their tech is different!_"

"What is going on here…?" Leon whispered in shock.

"_External sensors 20% restored. Beginning scan of surrounding space. No contacts detected on visual, thermal or laser sensors within a hundred light seconds."_

"What?" Ryu nearly shouted, before his eyes widened. "Sigurd, run the probability of a wormhole event causing the merging to matter of two different ships!"

"_Unknown. This particular field of physics has not been explored. Presence of new system hardware detected. Running language decryption and emulation protocols. Beginning assimilation of new hardware."_

"Team two, this is MainCon, do not fire unless fired upon, what is the current situation?" Ryu asked.

"_Very tense down here sir,_" Team two's leader informed. "_We've basically got a Mexican standoff going on here._"

"Sigurd, as soon as you have a translation patch, download it to the hardware of all security personnel, Team Two is Priority One."

"_Verbal component of new language appears similar to the language 'English'. Building new character encoding algorithm, 10% complete,"_ Sigurd reported.

"Does that mean we can speak English to them?" Leon blinked.

"_Verbal communication to new species in English is not recommended. While verbal pronunciation appears similar, the meanings of some words are different."_

"Sigurd, if you can find their command bridge, send them a text message saying that we do not want to fight them," Ryu ordered. "Team Two, have they taken any action?"

"_Other than talking into their radios, no, I don't think they expected this any more than we did, sir,_" Team Two responded.

"_Error: Unable to contact secondary command bridge. Firewall in place."_

"Sir, why not just have team two relay the message?" Katerina questioned. "Have them write it out exactly as Sigurd says it and pass it off."

Ryu frowned as he was about to respond when a comm became active. "_MainCon, this is Security Team Three, we have made contact with hostile forces!_" a voice shouted out over the sound of gunfire. "_We need backup now!_"

"_Team Two here, they are firing on us!_"

"_Hostile activities detected,"_ Sigurd reported. _"Self-defence hardware integration in process, unable to respond. Blast doors are not functional."_

"Send two teams to reinforce Teams Two and Three, remaining Security teams are to defend the Residential Areas, civilians are to be given sidearms as per the self-defense protocols," Ryu ordered. "All bridge crew… grab a gun."

"_Warning: Hostile presence detected in residential blocks A and B."_

"Security teams, ResBlocks A and B, need _immediate _reinforcement, triple time it!" Ryu shouted over the radio. "Do _not _let them engage the civilians!"

"…Fuck." Leon quite aptly summarized the feelings of the rest of the bridge crew.

* * *

_**Colony Ship **_**Sanctuary**_**, Residential Block B**_

* * *

"Eh? What's going on now?" Hanami blinked in surprise, as the trio of girls headed for the repository to collect their new clothing.

Scant seconds after the general alarms had started blaring a massive tremor had overtaken the ship, throwing many people to the ground and as they recovered from the tremors their eyes widened as it looked like parts of the ship were being replaced with completely different sections of what looked to be a different ship. "I… I don't know…" Chris admitted nervously. "Does it have to do with the wormhole?"

"T-This is actually a little scary," Kaede muttered. On closer inspection, it was quite obvious that her hands were trembling.

"_Attention all civilians,_" Sigurd's voice rang out over the intercom. "_We are now at a Level One Emergency, please follow emergency protocols._"

"K-Kaede-chan… I think you should remedy that to _very _scary," Hanami whispered, looking around her fearfully.

"Ye-Yeah…" the ponytailed girl muttered.

"Come on, we need to find a safe zone," Chris said shakily, remembering Level One Emergency protocols - which was used whenever there was a foreign invader on the ship. "We have to hurry."

"But then… what's safe and what's not?" Hanami pointed out, even as the corridor beside them opened up a new pathway into an area that shared design aesthetics with the others parts of the ship that had been replaced. "I mean… I get that we should avoid those new parts of the ship… but it looks like some of the corridors are closed off, or had those parts inserted in between…"

"I know, but we can't stay here," Chris pointed out. "Even if it's just a storage room, we need to hide."

"Well yeah… but I'm scared… If even the rooms are shifting around, wouldn't there be a chance of us walking into one of the rooms and coming out through the same door into a completely different area later?" Hanami shivered at the thought.

"Then we just better hope no one is there," Chris countered, even as she shook slightly. "It's better than doing nothing."

"I… guess so," Kaede sighed, reluctantly agreeing with the golden-haired girl even as she abruptly halted, tugging at the sleeves of the two other girls to stop them as well. "But then… what are we going to do about those people in front of us?"

"Huh?" Chris asked in confusion as she looked up and paled at the sight of two foreign-looking uniformed men who stared back at them in equal surprise. "Umm… unarmed?" she offered hesitantly.

The two foreigners raised their guns, strange, pointed ones that they had never seen before that hummed ominously and emitted an even more ominous green glow from what appeared to be vents on their sides.

"I don't think they care, Chris-san!" Kaede grabbed Chris by her hand, turned around and began to run.

Green bolts of wreathing energy flew past them and slammed into the corridor walls behind them, leaving behind blackened scorch marks and a hole or two.

"RUN!" Chris shouted as she started sprinting down a random corner, the other two hot on her heels. "They have man-portable laser weapons, I thought those were only on freaking ships!"

"I think they're aliens or something!" Hanami shouted, wondering why she was barely even feeling tired despite never being trained athletically. Plus she was running at a speed she was sure she had never reached before…

"They look human!" Kaede pointed out, ducking under another laser that had been aimed at her head, blinking when she realized she had done it on reflex.

"I never saw a uniform or weapons like that before!" Chris shouted as she bolted around a corner, the other two close behind, narrowly missing a bolt herself. "Dear god please don't let there be a dead end."

"Dammit Chris-san, don't invoke Murphy's Law!" Kaede groaned out loud.

Hanami skidded to a halt slightly further ahead, holding the other two back. "It's worse than a dead end…" she said in fear, pointing a shaking finger at four more of the men that had just rounded the corner ahead.

"Oh god," Chris whimpered as the three came to a jarring halt. "Why are you attacking us? We're just civilians!"

"I don't think they understand the idea of what a civilian is!" Hanami whispered, preparing herself for her imminent doom.

At that moment, the ship began shaking again, even as the corridor wall beside them opened up, revealing a pathway to another part of the ship. The silverette wasted no time pulling them into it, while the ominous glow of green laser bolts bathed the corridor behind them.

"What the hell is going on!" Chris shouted desperately as they sprinted through the hallways. "I don't know if these suddenly appearing hallways are good or bad!

"I say they're good if we can keep running!" Kaede shot back.

They sprinted into a large room with a series of connected pipes all leading to a spherical, ice blue, glowing ball that just radiated energy. "Is… is this their engine?" Chris asked in shock.

"I… I think it is…" Hanami continued running past it. "W-We need to hide!"

Chris nodded in agreement as they searched for a hiding place. A short while later she found a dark corner behind a cluster of coolant pipes. The three girls dove into it just as the squad of soldiers ran in. "Don't see us, don't see us," Chris whispered, barely able to hear herself, pleadingly.

"Er… they're making a beeline for us…" Hanami whispered, barely able to believe how fast they had been discovered.

"Probably thermal scans or something…" Kaede muttered.

The soldiers shouted something that sounded vaguely like English even as they pointed their guns towards the hidden girls.

"What are they saying?" Kaede turned to look at the other two girls, still not leaving their hiding spots despite already having been found out.

Chris just shook her head in confusion. "I… I don't know..." she whispered as she shook fearfully. "Hanami, Kaede, I… I'm gonna distract them… run."

"You know they'll track us just as easily with whatever sights they have, right? A distraction won't really work, especially in this confined space…" Kaede pointed out, looking at the soldiers that appeared to be wearing some strange goggles of some kind.

Chris smiled weakly. "Each second counts… right?" she asked feebly, and before either of the two could stop her she charged out of the hiding place with a yell that was equal parts frustration and fear and she tackled one of the soldiers with a strength she didn't even know she had, causing the rifle he was holding to go off, slamming into a conduit pipe.

"That idiot!" Kaede seethed, before she turned to look at Hanami, who was trembling in fear. "Come on, we need to help her!" Then her eyes widened as she caught sight of another squad of soldiers that had been in the room already preparing to open fire on the two girls still in the hiding spot. "HANAMI, GET DOWN!"

"Eh…?" Hanami blinked slowly as she turned to look at where Kaede was looking. Her face paled visibly, but the soldiers were already squeezing the triggers on their weapons. Almost in slow motion, she watched as the laser bolt flew towards her, the ominous green glow filling her vision.

Time stood stock still for several moments, as Hanami's life flashed before her eyes. _'Is it… the end…?'_ she thought to herself._ 'I came on the ship to look for adventure… well, this technically is one, but did I ask for too much? Otou-san… oka-san…'_

…

"IYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hanami screamed, bringing up her arm as if it would help stop the laser bolt and closing her eyes on reflex. For a moment before she did, she felt electricity course through her raised arm, even as it was engulfed in a silvery glow… wait, that laser bolt was green, not silver…

There was the sound of fabric ripping, and she could only feel a minor heated sensation on her arm…

"Ha-Hanami, you…" Kaede whispered in shock.

The silverette slowly opened her eyes, her eyes widening when she realized what had happened - her arm below her elbow was now covered in what appeared to be a thick, white boxy armoured gauntlet. She realized she could barely feel the weight, even as she flexed her fingers which were also covered in the same armour. There was a strange rectangular frame or holder or something on the outside of the gauntlet as well, although she didn't know what it was for…

…

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?" Hanami yelled, even as the silvery glow spread to cover her whole body. Her compression suit, already stretched to its limits, groaned as it was stretched even further before it completely burst off of her, revealing that armour of a similar design was appearing all over her. A white, boxy frame with a protruding section in the center appeared over her chest, exposing her underbust. A white boxy crotch guard appeared as well over black spandex-like panties, together with a set of white plates that seemed to be a skirt.

She stumbled backwards slightly as a black backpack formed out of the glow, with a pair of thruster ports clearly visible sticking out of the bottom. Large, boxy shoulder pauldrons covered her shoulders, even as long white boots made of armour plating materialized around her legs from her knees downwards, with the same rectangular holders from her gauntlets appearing on the knees. To top it all off, a circlet appeared going around her head, with a single long, white horn protruding from her forehead.

Only after that did the glow die down, leaving Hanami standing there looking like a girl cosplaying in a very much modified and revealing mecha costume. The silverette stood there blinking for a moment before she dropped into a crouch with a loud shriek, wrapping her armoured arms around her chest. "Don't look!"

It only drew attention to the crack of her butt showing between the armoured skirt plating on her back.

The room was silent as everyone stared at her sudden transformation. "Ha… nami?" Chris asked slowly, even as she still somehow pinned the soldier down.

"What just happened…?" Kaede blinked, staring at the transformed Hanami incredulously.

"I-I don't know!" Hanami gasped, staring at the gauntlet where the laser bolt had apparently harmlessly splashed across it.

The soldiers said something to each other in their pseudo-english speak before they raised their rifles again and opened fire on Hanami, the bolts of energy splashing against her.

"St-Stop that!" Hanami brought her left arm around, gasping once more in surprise when she felt that sense of electricity running through her arm once again before a large white shield almost as tall as herself appeared on it. She raised it in the way of the laser bolts as she got back up to her feet, using it to block the laser bolts instead.

They shouted something at each other as they slowly began to back up, their firing becoming less accurate as they kept the automatic fire going, several of the shots pinging the coolant pipes causing a hissing sounds to be heard.

"Uh oh," Chris said as jets of coolant began to spring up from the lines.

"I said stop that!" Hanami shouted out, ducking low and jumping forward at the soldiers, her backpack thrusters suddenly firing up and slightly unbalancing her. Nonetheless, she brought her shield up in front of her and shield bashed three of the soldiers that had been dumb enough to stand there firing, sending them flying into the wall, although she did end up tumbling to the ground as well, not used to a jetpack-assisted rush.

Kaede gaped at the scene unfolding before her even as some of the soldiers behind them recovered. Apparently deciding it was pointless to shoot the armoured girl punching holes in their formations, they trained their guns on her instead, squeezing off several laser bolts that splashed on her back and sent her sprawling.

"Ow, that hurt!" Kaede grumbled as she climbed to her feet, only for the sound of ripping fabric to resound through the room once again. She froze, feeling her compression suit slide off her, at the same time electricity coursed throughout her. "W-Wait, don't tell me…"

A black aura spread around Kaede, wrapping around her. It quickly solidified into boxy chunks of armour of the exact same design as Hanami's, except it was black coloured instead of white. The only difference seemed to be in the circlet around her head, as the horn that sprouted from her forehead wasn't singular, but instead had several extra sub-horns that grew upwards from the main one.

"Ah!" Chris shouted as she was thrown off and shot at with the soldier's side arm, the bolts splashing against her making her shout in pain as a golden aura flared about her, causing her suit to be ripped into shreds, the aura forming into a golden version of Hanami's and Kaede's armour, her singular horn seemed to be like three jutting out from her forehead. "Whoa… this… feels weird…"

"Tell me about it…" Kaede blinked, examining her own armour. "What the heck is going on here?"

"This armour is so indecent!" Hanami wailed, getting up and making sure to keep an arm wrapped around her underbust to hide it. Her shield lay forgotten on the ground, near the three men she had knocked unconscious.

"Where did it come from?" Chris asked as she looked down at herself. "Is… is this caused by that genetic anomaly?"

"I… I don't know, but I think it's the only explanation that makes sense now…" Kaede whispered, joining the other two and completely ignoring the remaining soldiers. "I can barely feel the weight from all this, even though it looks so heavy…"

"B-But at least we're safe now, right?" Hanami squirmed uncomfortably, still trying to hide her more… exposed parts. "I mean… they can't hurt us like this…"

"But… what about everyone else?" Chris asked in concern. "Will they be able to fight them off?"

"Ah! We need to help them!" Hanami gasped, before a flying laser bolt, this one larger than before, connected with the back of her head, sending her sprawling again.

Kaede quickly raised an arm, trying to summon a shield like Hanami had done earlier. She was pleasantly surprised when it did appear, and quickly ran in front of the group to deflect more laser bolts. It seemed that some of the men had grabbed their fallen comrades' weapons and had somehow locked them together to create a much larger gun…

"Ow, that hurt!" Hanami squeaked, clutching the back of her head in pain as she teared up slightly.

"DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" Chris shouted angrily, a desperate need to fight rising up within her as she ran forward, what looked to be hilts flipping forward from the gauntlets on her arm with blades of energy flashing to life as she struck at one of the soldier's guns, slicing through the weapon with ease.

"Oh," Kaede stared dumbly at Chris, before she looked at her gauntlet. The beam sword hilt slid forward and the blade formed with a low hum as well. "At least these are something!" she charged at the soldiers, using her shield for cover in the meantime.

"M-Me too!" Hanami got back up and rushed the soldiers as well. Her thrusters came to life again, but this time she was ready for it.

The fight that followed was short lived as the three girls destroyed the soldiers' weapons before managing to knock them out. "This… this is amazing," Chris breathed as she looked over the 'battlefield'. "Such… power…"

"That being said… all those stray rounds did a lot of damage to the room…" Kaede forced a bit of a laugh as she surveyed the damaged room. The coolant pipe that had been struck earlier was already empty, and one of her own missed slashes had cut what seemed to be a very important series of cables…

"Er… ooops?" Hanami offered weakly.

"Where should we go now?" Chris asked as she looked around. "We need to stop these guys from hurting more people!"

"For now, I think we should make our way back to the residential blocks. We don't know how many more of them got in there…" Kaede suggested, looking back in the direction they had come from.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Let's go!" she shouted out before taking off with a shout.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

* * *

"Fuck. Your. FACE!" Ryu shouted as with each word he punched one of the unknowns into a wall before finishing him with a haymaker. "I may be retired, but once a Space Marine, _always _a Space Marine!"

"What a way to begin negotiations…" Leon rolled his eyes, leaning out of cover to fire a shot at one of the interlopers from his handgun before retreating, not caring to know whether he hit or not.

"Back off, creepo!" Katrina shouted angrily as she slammed an armored fist into a soldier's face - her sudden transformation when the bridge had been breached shocked everyone, but it was quickly proving to be an asset as she took the blasts from the energy weapons with ease. "I've had enough of your shit!"

Her transformation had been predated by the shredding of her compression suit, shortly followed by a dark green aura enveloping her when she had emerged from the aura she was wearing a set of dark green bulky leg armor that went up to just above her knees leading up to an armored green plate skirt that barely hid a pair of black panties from view, covering her torso was a black chestguard that revealed a good bit of her 'enhanced' cleavage with a strange sort of bird symbol on it along with elbow length gauntlets and a set of pauldrons that looked like they were missing something.

"Captain, what do you think of Katrina's transformation?" Leon frowned. It looked damn familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place where it had come from…

"Right now, it is damn fucking useful," Ryu informed as he picked up his discarded rifle before reloading it with practiced ease. "Leon, if there is one thing I learned as a Space Marine before coming into command of this expedition, you _never _look a gift horse in the mouth, else it may disappear."

"Sure, but does it look familiar to you or is it just me?" Leon scratched his head. "I feel like I'm forgetting something here."

"Think on it later," Ryu ordered as he stacked up against the doorway, hearing more booted feet coming in. "Katrina, hit 'em hard."

"With pleasure sir!" Katrina shouted eagerly as she snatched a pair of hilts off her waist, a pair of energy blade - one purple and one green - flashing into life before she charged out the door and into the approaching enemy squad. "Suck it, you fucking fruities!"

"Still as vulgar as usual…" Leon absentmindedly remarked, lowering his gun slightly.

"_Warning: Engine room 2 is damaged. Engine temperatures rising, initiating automatic shutdown. Error: Data cables severed, engine not accepting shutdown orders," _Sigurd warned over the radio. _"Engine core overheating, meltdown imminent."_

"SON OF A PROTESTANT WHORE!" Ryu cursed. "Katrina, get them out of the way, we need Engineers down at the core YESTERDAY!"

"We don't have a goddamned engine room 2!" Leon pointed out. "It's probably the one from the other ship that we just merged with! Our engineers aren't going to be able to do anything about that!"

"Goddammit!" Ryu shouted. "Sigurd, start shouting it in their butchered english over all channels ASAP!"

"_Warning, language decryption incomplete. Proceed anyway?"_

"YES!" Ryu shouted. "We need them to ensure we _all _don't blow to hell!"

"_Affirmative. Alerting hostile forces on all channels. Error: Hostile forces do not appear to use any system of communication similar to ours. Recommend personal contact."_

Ryu cursed. "Dammit, and of course, my combat suit is on THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FUCKING SHIP!" he shouted angrily. "What about speakers, can you use them to alert the bogies?"

"_Affirmative,"_ Sigurd reported back. Moments later, the speakers blared to life as the AI attempted to make contact with their enemies in the butchered version of English they used.

"You fucking dickless assholes!" Katrina yelled as she bisected several rifles, the soldiers backing off a bit before leaping away as a spherical object was thrown at her. "Oh… _fuck._"

Leon barely had time to yell out a warning for all the other fighters to grab onto something before the object exploded, ripping open a hole in the hull. Almost immediately, air began to leak from the hole, even as the rest of the crew held on to whatever they could to avoid being sucked out into open space. Katrina, being near the center of the explosion, had no such luck as she was launched out the hole.

"_Warning: Hull breach detected. Deploying emergency self-sealing gel._"

The hole was quickly sealed over by a gel that rapidly spread across the gap and hardened, locking the atmosphere in and allowing the crew to relax their grips, their faces pale from their close call with death.

"Bunch of idiots!" Leon roared, firing back with his handgun and nailing the grenade thrower. "They got Katrina!"

"DAMMIT!" Ryu cursed as he sprayed blindly around the corner before moving to the viewports. "Kat… rina?"

Instead of the lifeless corpse they had expected drifting outside, the girl in her new dark green armour was still looking around animatedly in confusion. Noticing Ryu's face in the viewport, the thrusters on her back fired and sent her flying towards it. When she was sure she had his attention, she tried talking, only to realize there was no sound coming out from her mouth due to the vacuum not having anything to transmit sound with.

"Captain, it's… vacuum out there. How is she still alive?" Leon gaped at the very strange sight. He could even feel part of his mind breaking from the logic-defying sight he was witnessing.

"I… have no clue," Ryu admitted, his eyes wide in shock. "Pass me a notepad and pen!"

"_I can hear you guys, you know…"_ Katrina's voice came over the radio as she rolled her eyes, although she didn't seem to be opening her mouth outside the ship.

"Well, that works, head for the… deck two airlock," Ryu informed. "I'll make my way there and open it."

"_Wait, did you just hear me thinking?"_ Katrina's eyes widened.

"Looks like you have a minor form of telepathy," Ryu muttered his eyes narrowing in thought. "Useful, can you tell me what the outside of the ship looks like?"

Katrina looked away from the viewport for a moment as she used her thrusters to put some distance between herself and the ship. "_Definitely doesn't look like the Sanctuary anymore, Captain,_" she said over the radio. _"It looks like that other ship we saw merged with it all right. We've got more guns and even a few missile launchers I think, if what I'm seeing is correct."_

Ryu nodded. "Right then, I'll meet you on deck two Katrina," he informed before looking out the bridge door. "Looks like they pulled back for now, Leon, you're on my six."

"Am I dreaming?" Leon wondered out loud, following behind Ryu.

"I think its related to that 'energy' Dr Wilson was talking about," Ryu suggested as they moved through the semi-familiar halls of the ship. "Whatever that radiation was, it somehow gave some people… superpowers… what is this, a comic book?"

"My brain hurts," the black-haired male muttered, cradling his head. "First we get caught in a supernova blast, sucked into a wormhole, then our ship merges with an alien craft and then this happens… ugh."

"_Hostile forces are continuing aggressions. They appear to be attempting to take hostages in the residential blocks,"_ Sigurd reported. _"Analysis of their 'radio' chatter suggests they are attempting to gain leverage on us for future negotiations."_

Ryu growled angrily in response. "What I wouldn't give for a squad of Space Marines right now," he muttered. "Leon, continue to deck two and let Katrina in, I'm heading for the Residential Blocks."

"Got it!" Leon nodded as he headed off down the corridor at a brisk pace. "Stay safe, Captain!"

"_Fighting has broken out in residential block B between the civilians and the hostile forces. Among the civilians are several of those who have had their genetic code modified. They appear to have undergone transformations similar to that of Miss Sanders," _Sigurd reported.

"Sigurd, has the armory lockup been moved at all?" Ryu asked as he ran through the corridors.

"_One moment: Analysing ship structure..._" Sigurd paused for a moment before replying, "_Armory has been moved, down one deck, three meters ahead._"

"Thank the virgin mother for small miracles, at least I'll have my combat suit."

* * *

_**Residential Block B**_

* * *

"I wonder if anyone else has figured out what they can do yet?" Hanami wondered out loud, slicing another rifle in half with an energy sword, before she bashed the wielder in the face with her shield, knocking him out.

"I hope so…" Chris murmured, as she kicked another soldier, sending him flying into a prefab unit, crumpling the wall as he impacted against it. "But these guys just need to give up."

"I'm getting tired of not having a gun though," Kaede grumbled, picking up a piece of debris and throwing it at another soldier fast enough that it conked him on the head and knocked him out instantly. "We're immune to their guns, yes, but getting shot at and not being able to shoot back is very nerve wracking!"

"Why don't we just take theirs, then?" Chris asked, pointing out the rather… obvious option.

There was a short, pregnant pause as the other two froze in their tracks.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier!?" Hanami made a motion as if smacking her forehead, before she remembered she had a horn that would probably hurt herself even more. Lowering it, she sighed as she rushed another soldier down, yanking his gun out of his hands forcefully and throwing him aside.

"There! That's…" the silverette's eyes widened as the gun was suddenly enveloped in the same silver glow that had covered her during her initial transformation, before it shifted and transformed in her hands to become a completely different gun, which had a relatively long barrel and what appeared to be a green targeting sensor above it. And it even came with a reticle that popped up in her vision indicating where she was aiming! She dropped it with a surprised squeak, causing it to clatter to the ground.

"Huh?" Chris asked in shock as she looked at the new weapon. "It became something different?"

"Me too!" Kaede grinned, picking up a fallen gun from the ground. It transformed as well, becoming an identical gun to Hanami's.

Before she could fire it at an approaching enemy though, Hanami hurriedly stopped her with a loud yell. "Kaede-chan, don't use that gun unless you want to blow a giant hole in the side of the ship!"

"Huh, what do you mean, Hanami?" Chris asked in confusion as she quickly disarmed a soldier of his weapon, it shifting into one like the others.

"I don't know… but remember that electric feeling running through your body when you first transformed?" Hanami said, making everyone recall the feeling. "It was… really strong when the gun transformed. I think that means it's really powerful…"

"Oh… yeah… good thinking Hanami!" Chris said brightly. "But… what should we do in the meantime?"

"Umm… just keep rushing and shield bashing them?" Hanami suggested weakly.

"Then what was the point of all this!?" Kaede grumbled, placing the rifle on her rear skirt armour. "In the end all we can do is eat their ranged attacks while we get in range to melee them! This sucks."

"Ahahahah… hang in there, Kaede-chan…" Hanami laughed sheepishly.

"I think they're thinning out at least," Chris offered weakly as she punched another soldier. "Umm… I think."

"Thinking isn't enough!" Kaede yelled. "Ugh, this is so frustrating!" she glared at an approaching soldier, before, as if responding to her intent, gunfire burst forward from two holes in her circlet on either side of her horn. The soldier quickly ran for cover, not wanting to get turned into a beehive.

"Oh that's cool!" Chris shouted as she concentrated, gunfire of her own shooting from the circlet much like Kaede's. "Now we can shoot without damaging the ship!"

"That works," Hanami blinked, before she tested out the newly-discovered guns on the box the soldier was hiding behind. The muzzle flash disoriented her slightly, since it came from just above her eyes, but she quickly adjusted to it. "At least we can take them out more easily when they have hostages now…"

"How rude of them, taking hostages like that," Chris pouted, puffing out a cheek as she fired some more rounds as she charged, using her jet pack to quickly boost around the cover before severing the soldier's weapon and knocking him out.

"Is that all of them?" Hanami scanned the area, jumping slightly when a computer-like HUD appeared superimposed over her vision before she started seeing everything in infrared. "Wow. I'm seeing in blue and red," she muttered, sweeping across the area. Finding no one that looked hostile, she sighed in relief and relaxed, letting her infrared vision fade although the HUD remained.

"Wow~ these powers are _so _cool~" Chris squealed as she did a little dance. "I wonder if I can fly now?"

"Last I checked, we don't have wings," Kaede pointed out. "And I don't think our thrusters are powerful enough to fly unassisted in gravity… They're only working so well for us now because we're in space."

"Aww…" Chris pouted, puffing out her cheeks again.

"Looks like I wasn't needed here after all," a male voice called out as a man clad in conforming black combat armor with a ceramic chest plate wearing a helmet with a polarized lens covering where his face would be and carrying an assortment of weapons on his person. "So… looks like Katrina isn't the only one to get that armor… although… yours are a different model…"

Hanami stared at the obvious male for several moments before she dropped into a crouch, covering her exposed underbust. "D-D-D-Don't look!" she whimpered in shame, still not comfortable with how skimpy the armour was.

The man didn't really seem to respond to her actions. "Sigurd, residential block B is secured, what's the status on block A?" he questioned to seemingly thin air.

"_Block A is secure. More people with similar armour have appeared and are easily holding off the hostiles. All personnel accounted for,"_ a synthesized female voice spoke out of nowhere, seemingly coming from inside the girls' own heads as well, causing them to jump in surprise and look around in confusion.

"Relax, Sigurd is using my armors speakers to communicate," the man informed, his viewplate depolarizing to show himself to be Ryu Hisanaga, the ship's captain. "Some captain I turned out to be, chosen to protect everyone else… only for those people to be forced protect themselves…"

"Er, I heard it in my head…" Hanami blinked, tapping her temples. "Does it work like some kind of radio?"

"It does," Ryu confirmed. "Hmm… could the partial telepathy function via radio waves?"

"I guess so…" Kaede said thoughtfully, before her mind caught up with what the man had said. "Wait, you're the captain!?"

Ryu nodded in confirmation. "Our security forces are all tied up all over the ship, which has apparently fused with the unknown ship that was in the wormhole with us," he informed as he started looking over the unconscious soldiers, patting some of them down as he seemed to be looking for something. "When I heard the Residential blocks were under attack I came as soon as I could, picking up my combat suit on the way."

"_Engine room 2, engine core has been manually shut down. Thrusters still inoperational. Warning: Approaching unknown Earth-type planet. Insufficient power to achieve escape velocity once caught in gravitational field. Warning: Reentry angle too steep."_

"Er… what does that mean, Captain?" Hanami asked curiously. "It doesn't sound good…"

"It means we're crash landing," Ryu informed grimly. "Sigurd, sound the warning alarms, everyone it grab onto something sturdy and are _not _to let go!"

"_Affirmative,"_ they could all hear the alarms going off around them even louder this time. _"Attention all personnel. Brace for crash landing. Brace for crash landing. T-minus 30 minutes to impact."_

"We're CRASH landing!?" Kaede gasped in horror.

"Yup," Ryu drawled as he grabbed the scruff of one of the soldiers and proceeded to slap him awake. "Sigurd, translate as best you can, alright?"

"_Ready, Captain Hisanaga,_" Sigurd replied.

"Listen to me, this ship is crashing, I don't know how you guys communicate, but unless you tell whoever is in charge that the ship is crashing on an unknown planet, and that we should focus on surviving rather than shooting each other, or we _all _are going to die, understand?"

After Sigurd translated it, the soldier paled even further and began nodding frantically even as he reached for a device on his ear.

Ryu let him go as he began to look around him. "Dammit, we need to find the most durable point in here and secure ourselves there," he informed. "There!" he pointed to a series of metal pipes. "Those are probably the most secured anchor points in this block, get yourselves strapped on, Sigurd, relay that to the soldiers as well."

"R-Right!" the girls exclaimed as one, even as they rushed for the pipes and looked around for things they could use to secure themselves with. Eventually Hanami rushed over with a length of carbon nanotube wire that they quickly cut up with their energy swords to use between the four of them.

"Right, we're secured, Sigurd, time till impact?" he questioned.

"_T-minus Ten Minutes,_" Sigurd responded. "_Hostiles have ceased all attacks and are assisting civilians in securing for crash landing._"

"Well, that's a good sign," Ryu muttered to himself as he let out a sigh. "Here's hoping we can actually sit down and talk this out like adults."

"Ahahah… if it helps, we tried not to kill any of them…" Hanami forced a bit of laughter, even as she felt gravity take hold, although it wasn't very noticeable yet.

"Probably does," he informed as the gravity slowly but steadily increased. "I just hope our casualties aren't that bad..."

"_All personnel are accounted for. No casualties, Captain, but there are 26 injured,"_ Sigurd reported. _"They are being taken care of, and will survive the crash land."_

"Good," Ryu responded in relief as he closed his eyes briefly. "Never did get your girls' names."

"A-Ah, I'm Hanami Yukikaze!" Hanami quickly spoke up.

"Kaede Serizawa! I hope we survive this!" Kaede threw in, bracing herself.

"I'm Christina Jaeger, just call me Chris though!" Christina responded cheerfully.

"Pleasure to meet you girls," Ryu returned with a smile. "Thank you for all your hard work."

"Well, it's no problem…" Hanami blushed at the praise. Odd, she was expecting to feel blood rushing to her head from the G forces she was experiencing...

"After all, we're super heroines now!" Chris shouted as she threw her arms into the air. "It's our duty!"

"You're being too enthusiastic about this, Chris-san!" Kaede complained, closing her eyes.

Ryu chuckled slightly. "Man, descending onto an unknown planet on a crashing ship going at.. what, Mach 5?" he asked to Sigurd, even as the ship's trembling grew a lot stronger.

"_Rapid deceleration due to atmospheric friction in progress. Warning: Hull temperature rising."_

"Yeah, thought so, this brings back memories," he reminisced aloud. "Although, that time it was intentional to burn the space bugs off our ship."

"_Reentry final phase in progress. Deploying parachutes. Warning: Parachute weight limit exceeded. Parachutes purged. Recalculating time to impact. T-minus 1 minute to impact."_

"That's bad, isn't it, Captain!?" Hanami stared wide-eyed at the male in the combat armour strapped to the pipe beside them.

"Kinda, kinda," Ryu admitted. "Let's hope the other ship can match up with Savant Heavy Industries' Armor, else the ship might scatter into pieces."

"Why are you being so nonchalant about this!?" Kaede groaned, resisting the urge to smack her forehead owing to the horn on it.

"Trust me, when you go through a dozen or so near death experiences, you tend to greet the Grim Reaper by his first name as he passes by," Ryu joked. "'Sides, with things out of our hands like this, losing my cool would not be the best idea."

"This is scary!" Hanami closed her eyes, curling up into a ball as best as she could.

"Yeah, the first time is always the hardest," Ryu agreed as the timer on his hud entered into the seconds. "Brace yourselves, we're crashing in ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… HITTING DIRT!"

The hull of the ship came to an abrupt stop as everyone on it felt the ship slam heavily into the ground. The structure groaned and creaked ominously even as the less-restrained objects inside the ship were thrown about violently - Kaede had to reach out to slap a flying crate away even while she was screaming hysterically, much the same as what Hanami and Chris were doing. It took at least a minute for the dust and debris to properly settle.

It took another half a minute for the three girls to stop screaming.

"Congratulations, you have just made your first crash onto an unknown planet," Ryu announced as he undid the carbon fibre tube and fell to the ceiling of the ship, which had now become the floor instead. Previously they had been strapped to the sides. "Just a heads up, it tends to go all downhill from here."

"W-Wait, it's going to get even worse!?" Hanami gasped, her throat slightly hoarse from all the screaming.

"In my past experience, yes, yes it does," Ryu informed. "But… here's hoping its not another fight with the unknown people on this ship, let's just hope it's like… rain or something."

"That was… nerve wracking…" Kaede panted, even as she fired her thrusters to ease her own landing, only to stumble forward on landing as her large assets unbalanced her. "Ugh. I think I might start hating gravity soon."

"U-Uwaaah!" Hanami screamed as she landed in the exact same way and ended up stumbling into Ryu. "S-Sorry!"

Ryu chuckled. "Quite alright, Miss Yukikaze," he assured as he helped steady her. "It can take some time to adjust, I know."

"Whee!" Chris cried out as she dropped down, flaring her thrusters at the last second only for her to slip and fall on her butt. "Owie!"

"So… what now?" Hanami quickly gathered herself and turned to survey the damage to the ship. A gaping hole had opened up in the side, and sunlight was filtering in.

Ryu let out a sigh. "Now? Now we play the most dangerous game in existence," he informed with a depressed tone.

"What game?" Kaede asked.

Ryu turned to face the one of the unknowns that was approaching without a weapon, his hands held up in a clear message of peace. "Diplomacy," he answered grimly. "With a mix of survival thrown in for shits and giggles."

* * *

**END CHAPTER!**

* * *

**DragonKnightRyu: Hello everyone! World's biggest pervert here and with a new and (hopefully) original story featuring MS Girls, but I am not alone, Astral XYZ is with me and Takeshi Yamato will be joining in later, so be sure to Follow for the latest!**

**AstralXYZ: Yep, hopefully original and hopefully unique enough to pique your interest - I don't think there are a lot of MS Girl fanfics out there, are there?**

**DragonKnightRyu: None that I'm aware of, so please, review and let us know what you think! We hope to produce more for you soon and your encouragement helps us out! Also, please put up who you think each MS girl is based off, we'll answer you next chapter!**

**AstralXYZ: And we'd also like to know what other MS Girls you'd like to see in this fanfic! Drop us a few ideas, and hopefully we can do something about it!**


	2. Lesson Two: Diplomacy Sucks

Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise are the undisputed Tyrant rulers of Gundam, RISE UP AND FIGHT THE OPPRESSORS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Alter Egos"

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu techniques**_"

**MS Girls**

**Hanami - Unicorn Gundam 01**

**Kaede - Unicorn Gundam 02 'Banshee'**

**Chris - Unicorn Gundam 03 'Phenex'**

**Katrina -** **Kshatriya**

Lesson Two - Diplomacy Sucks

* * *

_**Unknown Planet, Fused Ship**_

* * *

Ryu kept his face blank as he strode through the halls of the fused ship, that barely an hour ago had crash landed on a completely unknown planet, slightly behind him and on his right was Katrina, still in her armored state as her boots thudded against the metal hallway. "Just remember Katrina, don't start anything, I don't want another firefight breaking out all over this ship," he warned the fiery tempered woman. "We're going to need to work together if we're to survive."

"Tch, fine, fine…" Katrina grumbled. "I still wanna punch one of their faces in. You know what it feels like, being sucked out of the ship into vacuum!?"

"Uncomfortable, I imagine," Ryu replied. "I'm just glad that whatever that radiation did to you allowed you to survive."

"I know, right!? I'm thankful too, but this thing makes me feel like I'm wearing a fucking bikini around in public!" the armoured woman complained, wringing her hands.

Ryu smirked a little in response. "Ah, so _that's _why all those guys were staring at you, I never noticed," he informed sarcastically. "Just hold out till the end of this meet and we'll see what we can do to get you out of it."

"… If you weren't the captain, I'd punch your lights out, too," Katrina muttered resentfully.

"I know, and I take every bit of pleasure in it," he responded proudly before settling his face into a firm line as they came up to the designated meeting room, apparently the powers-that-be saw fit to merge the conference rooms of the two ships together into a single one. "Sigurd, how many are inside right now?"

"_There are 5 people in the conference room. All of them are armed, two with assault rifle type weapons, and the other three with handgun types,"_ Sigurd reported.

"Where did you leave those other three girls in armour that you bumped into, Captain?" Katrina asked.

"With the others," Ryu informed a deep frown on his face. "And right now regretting it, as this was supposed to be the two of us and one guard each."

"Well obviously those dickless, cowardly assholes want to have a numerical advantage over us," Katrina grunted, clenching an armoured fist. "But those girls were civvies anyway, right? No military training whatsoever. Bringing them along wouldn't make a very good impression."

"No, it wouldn't," Ryu agreed as he adjusted his grip on the assault rifle he was carrying before holding it out to Katrina. "Here, it seems that your ability will morph any weapons you pick up to something more powerful, and we might need that power."

"Really?" Katrina blinked, taking the rifle into her hand with some amount of difficulty owing to the size of the trigger compared to her armour.

…

"Nothing's happening, Captain," Katrina deadpanned, handing the rifle back. "Thanks for making me feel like an idiot."

"Maybe there are certain conditions," Ryu speculated. "I'm just in the dark as you are with this, anyways, ladies first."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence!" the woman grumbled as she pressed the button to open the door.

"_Warning, hostiles are opening fi-"_ Sigurd barely had time to issue a warning.

"Motherfuckers!" the woman cursed, even as her pauldrons flashed, emitting a dark green glow.

Four large teardrop-shaped armoured pods appeared, covered in dark green armour in front with two short barrels for some kind of weapon on either side. They were connected to the pauldrons by ball and gimbal joints, apparently allowing them to swivel all around Katrina. Before the energy projectiles the aggressors used could hit her, the pods converged in front of her, shielding both of them. As expected, the fire splashed across the pods harmlessly. Ryu noticed several small hatches in the undersides of the pods for something to exit as well.

Three shots rang out in response as Ryu fired through an opening in the shields, hitting the joints of three of the soldiers, causing them to cry out. "Sigurd, ask them what the meaning of this stunt was?" Ryu asked in barely contained fury. "And why I shouldn't shoot this fucker in the head here and now."

Even after Sigurd translated the question across the speakers in the conference room, the remaining two uninjured people, apparently the commanding officers judging by their different attire, kept silent, staring at Ryu and Katrina defiantly. The stare at the latter included some amount of fear.

Ryu noticed the fearful looks towards Katrina and sighed. "Sigurd, translate for me," Ryu ordered as he walked into the room and took a seat, keeping his weapon in plain sight. "I am Captain Ryu Hisanaga of the Colonization Ship Sanctuary, what are your names?"

"…I am Captain Argus Delanz of Her Majesty's Space Naval Ship _Eligor_," the older of the two officers finally said after about half a minute, Sigurd translating for him.

"Captain Argus, I think both of our crews got off on the wrong foot in general, which considering what happened isn't all that hard to understand," Ryu informed. "Now, I am willing to… overlook what has happened, but… that is only if you stop trying to kill us."

Argus, who was a muscular fellow for his old age, sighed as he looked down for a few seconds. "I'll see what I can do to keep hostilities to nil from now on, Captain Hisanaga," he said as he looked back up. "I take it you don't know why this happened, right?"

"We have some theories, but all we know for certain is that we passed too closely to a dying star, got hit by some strange radiation, and then caught inside of a wormhole effect," Ryu replied calmly. "As for the ships… fusing, our theory is that when we exited the wormhole, matter from both ships broke down and reformed around each other."

The younger of the two officers coughed into his hand, before speaking up. "I think the word you're looking for is 'hypothesis', not theory," he said, before throwing in a glare. "Also, thanks to _something_ from your ship, my little sister became modified!"

Ryu raised an eyebrow in response. "Honestly, we have no idea how _this _happened either," he informed honestly, gesturing to Katrina. "Many of our crew members woke up from cold sleep changed, and since you started _attacking the civilians_ they started awakening these powers."

The younger officer was about to rebut that point, but Argus held a hand out to stop him. "Lieutenant Yamato, that's _enough_!" Argus snapped out. "Arguing with these people won't do us any good, so please, _drop_ it!"

"If I had answers and a way to reverse it, I would share it with you," Ryu said in conclusion. "However, we are in the dark as well," he turned his eyes to the captain. "Captain, I think we need to decide on how we proceed from here."

Argus nodded in agreement. "Right, then," he said. "What are your thoughts?"

"Since it's quite obvious those under us won't accept an order from their… opposite, joint command for the time being," Ryu informed. "We have some of the best scientists from our planet with us, and they're working around the clock with various specialists trying to figure out what happened, if it can be reversed, and if it can, how _to _reverse it."

Argus nodded in thought. "That makes sense," he said. "Hopefully, we won't be making civilians soldiers against their will… I've bad experience with that sort of action."

Ryu gave a smirk of acknowledgement. "I can sympathize with that," he agreed. "But, there is one thing I want to stress towards the men and women under your command, while I understand that it was combat and things happen, I will not tolerate anyone making _any _sort of uncalled for hostile movements towards the colonists under my care, and should it happen again… I will take _lethal _actions in return."

"I understand," Argus said, before he turned to face his junior officer. "Lieutenant Yamato, you _will_ comply with their request, right?" He half asked/half ordered.

The Yamato male stiffened as he made to salute his superior. "S-Sir!" he snapped off.

"In return, I'll make sure that none of my own start any trouble," Ryu offered, extending the proverbial olive branch. "I was entrusted with the best and brightest of our planet to colonize a new one, I take that duty seriously."

Argus nodded. "Of course, Captain Hisanaga," he said. "Please… allow me to say, 'we hope to have great friendly relationships with you, and with all your crew'."

Ryu nodded, casting a small look at the injured soldiers. "Same, Captain Argus," Ryu returned. "If you'll excuse me, I have things that I need to see to."

"But of course," Argus nodded, moving with his junior officer to pick up the injured soldiers.

* * *

_**Fused Ship, Residential Block B**_

* * *

Hanami, Kaede and Chris were surveying the damage done to the ship during the crash land, while also trying to help salvage whatever cargo still remained intact from the cargo section of the block. It was quite a mess, considering that the cargo section had been displaced from its original location and apparently split into a few parts. The crash land shattering a few of the containers didn't help matters any.

"At least food storage is okay…" Hanami sighed as she yanked a fallen steel beam a few times her own size out of the way, allowing her to reach the crates behind it. In a way, she was grateful for the additional strength her armoured form allowed her.

"I know, it's amazing how much armor they put around it," Chris chimed in as she lifted a chunk of titanium twice her size above her head. "Plus, throwing all this stuff around is pretty cool!"

"Hey, don't throw around valuable stuff we can still use!" Kaede chided, pulling a crate out. "Even if it looks like junk, we can probably still recycle it at some point later on. Especially since we're not even sure what kind of resources the planet we landed on has."

"I wonder what kind of food it has?" Hanami mused absentmindedly.

"I dunno… but I hope it's sweet and juicy and yummy…" Chris began listing absently, the other two tuning her out as she continued on.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth…" Kaede sighed, as she turned to her friend. "Hanami-chan, you want to experiment, right?"

"Of course!" the armoured silverette nodded enthusiastically. "There's no telling what new ingredients and recipes are out there waiting to be discovered on this planet!"

"You always were like that, even before we got on the ship…" Kaede smiled softly, her memories rising unbidden to the front of her mind. "Your parents are probably worried sick about you."

"Were," Hanami admitted resignedly. "We were in cold sleep for decades, Kaede-chan. They're probably… passed on by now back on Earth."

"Yeah…" Kaede sighed. "I never did understand why you came on the ship alone."

"I wanted to see the brand new world out there for myself," Hanami confessed, looking at one of the many holes in the hull at the new world beyond, rays of sunlight poking through into the crashed ship. "I thought… I needed to become independent away from my parents too. It was tough… they wanted to come along with me as well, but they weren't selected. Kaede-chan, what about your okaa-san? She was selected, right?" she quickly changed the subject, trying not to think of the home they had all left behind.

"She's here on the ship somewhere in the other residential block. I haven't run into her yet since the chaos began," Kaede sighed. "I hope she's fine…"

"Ah," Chris said as she seemed to deflate. "I had to leave my momma behind," she informed. "It's only been me and her since Daddy died, and… I didn't want to go, but… she pushed me to go, told me that I'd regret not going even more… she's… she probably already passed on…"

Hanami hugged Chris as softly as she could. "Yo-You're not alone there…" she began sniffing slightly. "I… I think I understand how much it hurt for them to push us to go too…"

"Then we ought to make them proud, right?" Kaede smiled softly. "My otou-san passed away just a few months after I was born. I barely remember him, but my okaa-san never stopped telling me stories about him and how good a husband he was."

Chris sniffed a little before shaking her head and forcing a smile onto her face. "It's sad, but… that's why I'll always smile," she informed resolutely. "Because, to do otherwise would make Momma cry."

"Well, I'm sure my okaa-san would be happy to adopt both of you in a sense," Kaede chuckled. "I… won't understand how you two feel, but at least I can try to help fill that hole in your life."

"Thank you, Kaede," Chris said, giving her a bright smile. "I'll always appreciate the friendship you two have given me."

"Hey, we're all in the same boat… well, ship together," Kaede smiled. "We gotta stick together."

"Yeah…" Hanami forced a smile, pulling Kaede into a group hug as well. "Arigatou, Kaede-chan…"

"Ah, here you three are," a familiar voice called out, bringing their attention to Ryu as he picked his way through the debris. "Listen, I know this isn't your guys' responsibility or anything like that, so this is a volunteer thing, but we need to scout the surrounding area, Sigurd says that what little sensors are still operational from the crash that there are some minor power readings to the north of here, so I'm forming a scouting party to go and take a look."

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar female voice spoke up from a distance away, prompting the four of them to look in her direction. What they saw was an officer who seemed to belong to the same military that they had fought at least an hour earlier, only a really young officer at that, with blue hair and red eyes, and a rather impressive rack for her apparent age. "I was sent here by Captain Delanz to help smooth out relations between us, and to possibly assist with scouting out the land, Captain Hisanaga." With a bow, she added, "My name is Ensign Kyou Yamato. You already met my brother, Lieutenant Kenji Yamato, so…"

Blinking several times, Hanami looked at the newcomer. "Wait... you're speaking English awfully well... and you even have a name that sounds Japanese…" she noted.

Kyou blinked a few times. "I take it those are names for languages on your home planet?" she asked.

Kaede nodded. "You're not going to attack us again, are you?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, even as she ejected her energy sword into her hand, although she didn't ignite it.

Shaking her head, Kyou answered. "No, I wouldn't attack civvies, especially since I'm under orders from Captain Delanz to assist with the scouting party that would invariably be formed."

"Captain, do you trust her?" Kaede turned towards Ryu.

Ryu took some time to mull over Kyou's words and actions since showing up. "For the time being, we have no choice but to trust her," he finally answered. "It's not that I don't want to trust her… it's my prior training talking."

"No choice, huh..." Hanami sighed, before she gave a neutral look at the newcomer. "I'm Hanami Yukikaze."

"Kaede Serizawa," Kaede spoke up, reluctantly returning her sword to its sheath on her forearm. "I'll be keeping an eye on you..."

"I'm Christina Jaeger," Chris said in an unusually subdued tone compared to what the others were used to coming from her.

Kyou moved herself into a position to offer a hand to the other girls. "It's a pleasure to meet you… and I understand the distrust."

"Are you using a translator or something?" Hanami asked curiously, raising an armoured hand to shake Kyou's.

"Actually, I don't know how it happened, but I was gifted with the ability to understand your languages…" Kyou answered. "As far as I can tell, my name itself wasn't supposed to have the meaning of Japanese Mirror, if one were to get technical about the name's translation… might have something to do with the radiation that hit the _Eligor_."

"That's really weird… we still can't make sense of your jumbled up version of English despite going through the same thing," Kaede sighed. "At least having a human translator around will probably be a lot more useful than relying on Sigurd all the time."

Kyou blinked a few times, before she sighed. "I'm probably the only woman that was aboard the _Eligor_, or rather, the only woman that qualified for this treatment," she said. "If it turns out that it's some form of telepathy that's acting as translator, that would explain it, somehow."

"You're the only woman on your ship?" Hanami gaped. "That sounds rough… Does your military have some kind of restriction against women joining or something?"

"Actually, I don't know if I'm the only woman on the _Eligor_," Kyou answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were other women from the homeland, but I'm probably the only one who met the requirements for what happened, somehow."

"Well, have you actually seen your armour yet?" Kaede gestured at her own black armour. "It seems like every one of us got a different one…"

Kyou blinked. "I… actually haven't," she answered. "I know that I used to have black hair and brown eyes, and that I wasn't as… developed as I am now."

"Most of us started out like that," Hanami nodded, blushing slightly and sneaking a few glances at the sole male nearby the group. Ryu was looking away, apparently tuning the girls out. "Our ship is… or was a colonization ship, so we have a lot of people on board that got affected."

Kyou nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean… I highly doubt that silver's a natural hair color anywhere."

"Unless you're getting old," Kaede snickered.

"Kaede-chan, you're being mean!" Hanami whined, even as she ran her armoured fingers through her hair frantically.

"It still looks nice on you, Hanami!" Chris hurriedly attempted to ease the silverette's worries.

Kyou nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's true," she said. "I think it looks nice on you, too, Miss Yukikaze."

Hanami's cheeks reddened slightly. "W-Well… if you guys say so…" she said shyly. "But shouldn't we get to work soon?" she turned to look at Ryu expectantly.

Ryu nodded in agreement. "We will," he informed. "Get whatever you think you may need and meet me at Hanger Two in… 30 minutes."

Kyou nodded, before she stopped her head in thought. "Um, would you be adverse to me borrowing a couple weapons for this mission?" she asked Ryu.

Ryu shook his head. "I don't mind, they may be needed," he informed seriously. "Don't load up too heavily though."

"Roger that, Captain Hisanaga," Kyou saluted, before she walked over to a different part of the ship.

"I'm not even sure what kind of weapons I should bring along…" Hanami muttered, looking at the rifle on her back.

"The rifles you already have should be fine," Ryu informed. "No need to overload yourselves, and Kyou, Armory Lockup is the other way on Deck Four."

Kyou stopped in mid-step, before she turned around, heading towards Deck Four. "Right… my mistake," she chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"Everything got messed up during the fusion anyway…" Kaede sighed. "I should probably go look for my okaa-san first thing when we get back. I wonder if she's okay…"

Kyou blinked, before she said, "I hope that she didn't get injured during the hostilities… at all."

"There were several injured," Ryu informed, mentally reviewing the list of injured crewmembers. "I don't remember seeing any Serizawa's on the list."

"Thank goodness…" Kaede heaved a sigh. "Well then, shall we get going? I'm all pumped up!" she grinned, pumping an armoured fist in the air.

"Like I said, in a half hour, I need to pick up my armor and gear," Ryu informed.

Kyou simply nodded. "I hope you'll be able to show me where to go on your way there," she said to Ryu. "This is my first time in this part of the combined ship, after all."

"Follow me then," Ryu said with a nod. "Meet you three in hangar 2 in thirty."

"Er… where's hangar 2?" Hanami tentatively raised a hand to ask, before she jumped as a waypoint appeared in the HUD only she could see floating in her vision. "Oh."

"Wow… it's like a video game!" Chris declared happily. "Now I don't have to worry about getting lost!"

Kyou blinked at the display, before she sighed dejectedly. "Man… why don't I have access to such armor?" she asked in a depressed manner. "It would make my life so much easier…"

"Umm… but it's so indecent…" Hanami blushed, wrapping a hand around her exposed underbust. "It feels more like some kind of perverted cosplay instead of armour…"

"Although it does let us run through laser fire without taking much damage… your laser rifles didn't do anything to it at all," Kaede summoned her shield for a moment to make her point.

"Er… actually, they don't shoot lasers," Kyou pointed out. "They shoot plasma instead."

"…Oh," the other girls muttered in unison, amending their definition of flying green bolts of energy to plasma instead of lasers.

"We can worry about the details later," Ryu informed, not quite sternly, but definitely in a firm manner. "I'd like to get to the power source before sunset… being on an unknown planet at night, is not a good idea."

"R-Right!" the girls scrambled off towards the armoury for Kyou, and the hangar for the group of girls already in full armour.

* * *

_**Armory**_

* * *

"Kyou, going too far," Ryu called out as he came to a stop. "Armory's right here."

"Eh?" Kyou blinked, before she looked at the signs for the map. "Oh… right, sorry!"

Ryu chuckled as his iris was quickly scanned before the door unlocked, allowing them entry. "Why aren't you using your peoples' weapons?" he questioned as he moved to a locker with his name on it.

Kyou sank her head a bit. "Unfortunately, I forgot to come with my own weapons," she answered. "I didn't want to make a scene, so I left them in my quarters, and forgot to bring them with me."

Ryu hummed in response. "Rifles are over there," he informed giving a vague wave off to the right as he began to pull out his combat suit. "Side arms next to them."

Kyou nodded. "Thanks!" she called out. "Now… eh? What are civvies doing outside of the armory?"

"I'm telling you two, I don't need any guns!" one of the three girls, with bright red short spiky hair and vibrant blue eyes, and an E-Cup bust, was complaining to her two companions.

"Kimiko-chan, if we're going to ask permission to go on that recon run we were hearing about, it'd likely be easier if we had some kind of weapon," replied the second girl, with dark blue-purple waist-length hair and green eyes, with her breasts a bit smaller - around a D-Cup.

"But thanks to my skill at Jigen Haoh-Ryu, my entire body is a weapon!" the first girl, Kimiko, countered.

"That may be fine for you," the third girl, a blonde with shoulder-length hair, green eyes and a DD-Cup bust said. "But Sayane-chan and I aren't martial artists like you are - we would need weapons."

"Why are you wanting to join the recon group?" Ryu asked, not looking up from his locker as his back to the three girls.

"Part of why we joined the colony ship was to look for adventure," Kimiko said. "The chance to help forge a new history on a new world."

"That's her reason, at least," Sayane replied. "Honestly, she'd get in over her head if she went by herself - Haruka-chan and I joined up because we knew she'd need someone looking after her."

The third girl, Haruka, nodded. "That said, though, we want to help out - and when we heard people mentioning the fact you were planning a recon, Kimiko-chan was jumping at the bit to join the team and help explore."

Kyou blinked and sighed. "Should civvies even be allowed to participate in operations like this?" she asked Ryu.

"The best and brightest of all fields were selected, and before we even left, everyone underwent rigorous survival and self-defense training," he informed as he pulled on his polarized helmet before turning around. "You three can come, grab a weapon - at the very least a side arm - and follow me."

Kimiko sighed at the mention of needing a gun, but acquiesced as she walked into the room, followed by the other two. "Doubt I'll use it that much, but alright," she said as she picked up a pistol.

Sayane went over to the larger racks and grabbed a marksman's rifle, while Haruka picked up a light machine gun.

"This way," Ryu informed, stopping before a secondary lock up and entered in a passcode before pulling out an assault rifle and several clips before relocking it. "Our recon is a simple one, just locate the power source nearby and report in, if there are locals, we _may _initiate First Contact for assistance depending on their development stage."

"Right," Sayane replied, clearly the stoic of the group of three girls.

"And if I catch you heading off on your own," Ryu stopped walking to look back at them, his polarized faceplate flashing ominously. "You won't like the result."

Haruka nodded. "We'll do our best to stay with you," she said.

"Good," Ryu said as he turned back to walking. "And try not to shoot the locals, it tends to drag out the diplomatic process."

"Gotcha," Kimiko replied. "I'll try not to use my Jigen Haoh-Ryu on them, either, unless they strike first."

"Self defense is fine," Ryu agreed as they entered a lift. "Just remember the rules, do not eat anything until it has been tested, don't drink the water, and for the love of the goddess, do not piss off super predators."

"Wait… you people worship a goddess?" Kyou asked incredulously.

Ryu nodded. "Santis, Goddess of Life, Death, and Rebirth," he informed. "There are others, but Santis is the most prevalent, especially among military personnel, although each branch may also pay homage to another god or goddess that reflects onto their section, Colonists also pay homage to Clodis, God of the Dark Sea, what we used to call space."

Kyou blinked. "Um… o-kay," she answered. "I guess this goes to show why my people's a Monotheist group, then… having one for everything is less complicated in this case."

Ryu shrugged. "It's what works for us," he informed. "Hell, it actually helped avoid a few world wars by bringing in the Priest and Priestesses of Felra, the Goddess of War, basically, if they're brought in, shit gets fucked on an epic scale."

Kyou blinked again. "How bad are we talking about?" she asked.

"One is equivalent to a Battalion, they live and breathe war," Ryu answered. "Although they do have strict guidelines and rules they must follow. Breaking them without good reason, even the most minor one, is punishable by death, if you can prove it was necessary, they exile you instead."

Kyou gaped at that. "Er… o-kay, that's not fun," she finally said.

"Considering that each of them are equal to a Battalion?" Ryu responded. "What do you think would happen if they didn't have those rules and guidelines."

"Personally, I'd rather not think about it," Kyou answered. "I mean, the deity my people worships, Yago, has some strict rules about things like worshipping other deities, but never do we have to worry about anyone being killed or exiled for breaking even a simple rule or guideline."

Ryu shrugged. "Like I said though, they were too strong for them _not _to have those guidelines, although they've since then changed and became a section of the Space Marine Corps, the Felra Battalion and deployed on High Risk missions," he informed. "I think one or two are on this ship actually."

Blinking, Kyou asked, "How does one get to be too strong to not have such guidelines? Is it even humanly possible?"

"Quite so," Ryu informed. "Granted it takes a lot of time, training, discipline and a few biological augments, but yes, it is possible."

Kyou was almost about ready to faint at that part, but somehow kept her composure, oddly enough. "Is that… so?" she asked.

Ryu shrugged once again. "Our Biotech is some of the best you'll ever see, from nanobots to augmentations, we've got it all."

"Okay, I understand," Kyou held her arms up in a gesture of 'I surrender'. "Now… how soon do you think we'll be able to reach the hangar bay?"

"Now," Ryu informed as he turned left through a set of double doors and into the Hangar, smirking at Kyou's confused look. "I hope you're all ready, mission begins as soon as the other three arrive."

"Gotcha," Kimiko said. "I was born ready."

"I'll do my best!" Haruka cheered.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sayane informed.

Hanami, Kaede and Chris were already waiting, lounging around on a set of crates as they looked around at the hangar. The place had been messed up by the crash land, with a few vehicles having broken free of their restraints lying belly up. It was quite clear that the ship hadn't been the only thing affected by the fusion - some of the vehicles featured peculiar features that could only have come about through fusion too.

In particular, the buggy they were looking at now sported a plasma gun turret on top, and had hover engines instead of normal wheels that clearly came from something from the _Eligor_. There was even a large drop ship that had been turned into a stubby wingless gunship instead, with high-angle gun turrets lining the sides.

"Huh… I guess that means we can get going," Kyou commented, seeing the other girls in the hangar bay before Ryu did.

"Ah, they're here…" Hanami looked up and towards the group that had entered the hangar, blinking when she saw several extra faces.

"More people joining us?" Kaede asked, raising an eyebrow as she took in the newer girls.

"Volunteers," Ryu affirmed. "Why don't you get to know each other while I find us a vehicle?"

"Kimiko Saotome, Disciple of Jigen Haoh-Ryu Martial Arts," Kimiko greeted. "These are my friends Sayane Tokiha and Haruka Takamachi. Nice to meet you - and I like the armor you three have!"

"B-But it's so indecent!" Hanami whined again, ducking behind Kaede for coverage.

"Well, not like we can do anything about it…" Kaede sighed. "I'm Kaede Serizawa, the one hiding behind me is Hanami Yukikaze."

Kyou coughed into her hand for a bit. "For the three newcomers, my name is Kyou Yamato… no, I'm not from the colony ship portion of this vessel, but I was trained not to fire on civvies, or allies in this case."

"I'm Christina Jaeger!" Chris shouted enthusiastically as she gave a small jump, doing… interesting things to her assets. "Please call me Chris!"

"Er…" Kyou blinked again. "While the man of the group is away, I wish to know… before the radiation hit, what were your sizes?" To emphasize what she meant, she lifted her hands to her own assets, saying, "I'm pretty sure I was a B-cup beforehand."

"W-Why ask that now?" Hanami blushed slightly brighter.

"Consider it a matter of curiosity…" Kyou answered. "Besides which, I noticed Chris's jumping thing, which brought the question to mind."

"W-Well… I was a C-cup before," Kaede shifted uncomfortably. "I'm pretty sure I'm around an E or F now…"

"D-D-D-cup…" Hanami spluttered. "Now… F?"

"E-Cup!" Chris informed with a small bounce. "I _was _an A-Cup!"

"I'm an E-Cup, too," Kimiko replied. "Think I was a D-Cup, so not too drastic a change for me… means I already know a bit about how to move around with the extra weight."

"I was an A-Cup, like Chris-san," Sayane informed. "It looks like I'm a D-Cup now."

"I was a C-Cup," Haruka replied. "I think I'm now DD."

Kyou nodded. "Well… it seems like I've gone through the biggest growth spurt here," she said. "I'm maybe… G-cup?"

"…I don't think I should be feeling jealous, but I am…" Hanami muttered.

"I could be wrong, though," Kyou admitted. "I didn't get a chance to check… sadly."

"I wonder what your armour looks like?" Kaede scratched her head, trying to change the subject. "So far the three of us have gotten similar, if differently coloured ones… Supposedly one of the bridge crew got a completely different one, although I haven't seen it yet."

"Er… I don't know how to activate the armor, either," Kyou answered awkwardly. "Sorry…"

"If it's something we can all get, I can't wait to get mine!" Kimiko said. "I bet it'll be badass!"

"Well… we awoke ours when we were cornered and about to be killed," Chris informed thoughtfully. "Life and Death trigger maybe?"

"Maybe it takes some shock to trigger it?" Hanami mused. "I'm just worried if it has a time limit or anything of the sort…"

"Well… I guess we'll find out when we hit it!" Chris informed all too cheerfully.

"Are you girls going to be okay with that?" Kaede asked the four girls who still hadn't activated their armoured forms yet.

"Yeah!" Kimiko agreed with a fist pump, while Sayane simply nodded and Haruka smiled.

"But… it's going to be dangerous," Hanami pointed out with a slight frown.

Kyou coughed into her hand a bit. "We'll be sure that we stay safe, Miss Yukikaze," she said. "After all, as I'm a soldier, I know how to help save comrades."

"And Haruka-chan and I are used to pulling Kimiko-chan out of dangerous situations, so we should be fine," Sayane said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kimiko growled.

"That you often charge in without thinking, meaning Haruka-chan and I need to either hold you back or follow you in to clean up," Sayane replied matter-of-factly.

"Got us a vehicle," Ryu informed as he walked back. "Should have enough room for all of us," he motioned for them to follow. "It seems to be a Converse with some of your guys' tech installed," he informed as he led them to an APC that instead of having a series of wheels had what looked to be rotors at the bottom. "Based off jump jet design, this is the Rapid Response Scouting Vehicle, Converse."

Kimiko smiled as she climbed into the back through the open rear hatch and took one of the seats. "This is going to be fun!" she exclaimed, causing Sayane to facepalm, and Haruka to shake her head good-naturedly.

"I think our crash land gave me a sliiight case of acrophobia though…" Hanami made a face as she made to enter as well. Instead, her horn caught on the top of the hatch, causing her to squeak out loud as she ended up falling onto her back.

Ryu looked out from the driver's seat. "You alright?" he called out to her in concern as Chris and Kaede helped her back up.

Kyou blinked at the display. "Okay, note to self: should my armor be like that, _duck_ before getting in a vehicle."

"C'mon Hanami, this is going to be fun!" Chris called out encouragingly. "A new planet to explore!"

"Owow… alright…" Hanami relented with a sigh, strapping herself in to one of the seats.

Kyou blinked again, remembering that she was outside of the vehicle still. "Oh, right… getting in now."

"Alright then, everyone strapped in?" Ryu called out behind him, getting a course of affirmatives. "We're heading out then."

The Converse roared to life as Ryu started it up, the rotors underneath the vehicle whirring to life as it attained lift, hovering a few feet of the ground for a few moments before Ryu kicked the jets in, launching it out of the hanger and over the small forest they had landed in. "All scanners active, taking logs anything of note," Ryu muttered. "How you ladies doing back there?"

"Pretty good, so far," Kyou answered. "Nothing wrong over here… though, I think I'm feeling something from the three with the armor, hitting me like a heatwave. Could you please turn on the air conditioning?"

"Sorry, these things aren't equipped with Air Conditioning," Ryu informed apologetically. "Our Combat Suits have atmospheric adjusted heating/cooling systems, Hanami, Kaede, Chris, you three feeling alright? Need to RTB?"

"Funnily enough, I don't feel anything," Kaede frowned. "I'm still fine."

"I'm okay as well," Hanami nodded.

"Fine here," Chris informed, tilting her head in confusion. "Wonder why we're so hot… boobs aside."

"It might be my imagination… it seemed like someone's ramping up the sheer amount of sexual desire around me," Kyou admitted, shuddering at the thought.

"You sure it's not nerves?" Ryu asked, a teasing smirk hidden by his polarized helmet.

"Positive, Captain Hisanaga," Kyou answered dryly. "I've had nerves wracked before, thank you very much, and this is not nerves."

Ryu nodded before returning to the controls. "Coming up onto the power source, hello… looks like we have a settlement people!" he warned. "Looks fairly recent, some uncompleted structures and prefabricated shelters, odd… no life signs though."

Looking out the viewports they could see a small, ten or fifteen building settlement in a rough circular fashion, surrounded by a set of walls about a dozen feet high in the air with guard towers stationed every dozen feet, obvious turret emplacements built on top of them. Inside of the walls were concrete and prefab shelters, and like Ryu said, no signs of life.

Kyou blinked as she looked around. "Nobody else around?" she questioned. "Huh… that's odd. Why do you suppose this place got abandoned?"

"We'll find out soon enough, they have a landing pad," Ryu informed. "Weapons ready girls, this may be a trap so be ready for anything."

"Hmm… this really doesn't sit right with me," Kyou murmured. Raising her voice to be at normal speaking tone, she asked, "Supposing this is a trap, would I need to have brought AP rounds to get past armor?" Checking her ammo, she said, "I seem to have both types on me… though I'm not sure which is which."

"Blue tape on the clip is standard, red is AP," Ryu informed as he expertly manipulated the controls, bringing the Converse to a mid-air halt above the landing pad, before setting it down with a feather light touch. "Ready?"

Kimiko slammed a fist into an open palm. "I'm set," she said with a grin, followed by resolute nods from Sayane and Haruka.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kyou said, grabbing onto the firearms she was borrowing and the ammo.

"Ready~" Chris informed as she hefted her weapon.

"Ready too," Kaede nodded, drawing her rifle from her back.

"R-Right!" Hanami muttered somewhat uncertainly, gripping her rifle tight as well as summoning her shield.

"Alright then, weapons at the ready," Ryu ordered as he climbed out of the tight cockpit and into the cargo area, his hand hovering over the door release. "On my mark, Kyou, Chris, sweep left, Hanami, Kaede, sweep right, you three, on me center, understood?"

"Ryoukai desu!" Kyou answered, before she blinked. "Wait… what did I just say? I don't know what it means, sadly."

"It means roger that," Ryu informed before looking at the others, seeing their readiness. "On my mark, three… two… one… MARK!"

Kyou moved out of the Converse, heading for the left of the door, making sure to keep the guns on her person.

Chris followed shortly after, her HUD automatically scanning the area, a minimap popping up in the bottom right corner of her screen with green blips marking her friends. "Clear center," Ryu called out as he, Kimiko, Sayane, and Haruka scanned the area before them.

"Nothing on the right!" Kaede reported, even as she switched to infrared. "Nothing on infrared either!"

"Clear left!" Kyou called out.

"Sweep and clear the buildings," Ryu ordered. "Kyou, you take Kimiko, Sayane and Haruka, Hanami, Kaede and Chris, on me, check in every ten minutes."

"Right!" Kyou noded in affirmative. "Follow me!" she ordered Kimiko, Sayane, and Haruka.

"Right!" Kimiko replied as she followed, Sayane and Haruka behind her.

"I-Is it okay to have them go off by themselves without an armoured girl yet?" Hanami asked, hesitantly watching as the other group ran off.

"They should be," Ryu informed. "Besides, scanners picked up absolutely nothing within here, it's almost like this place was… sterilized or something."

"Yeah…" Kaede frowned. "I can't see any signs of life at all, not even from animals or birds. It's too quiet."

Ryu nodded. "And we're moving into the center of this compound," he informed. "If anything, that's probably where the defenders made their last stand."

"Defenders?" Chris asked in confusion. "What do you mean, what defenders?"

"Last time I saw anything like this, the Colony had been attacked," Ryu informed grimly. "Granted, there were more obvious signs, but still…"

They came up to the largest building within the compound, although it being only two stories meant it wasn't all that impressive, and it was obviously the first thing built there, made out of a smooth glimmering metal of some kind that felt oddly warm to the touch.

"There… won't be any ghosts here, right?" Hanami shivered slightly. "I mean… it all feels too eerie, even though it's the middle of the day…"

"Well, I've never encountered ghosts before, so I can't give a definitive answer," Ryu informed in slight amusement. "Stack up on the door."

"Hanami, there are no such thing as ghosts," Kaede rolled her eyes, grabbing Hanami by her shoulder and pulling her forward together with her, even as she put her back to the side of the door.

"B-But you never know!" Hanami spluttered. "I mean, there's no proof that they don't exist!"

"No proof that they do either!" Chris chipped in, in her ever so cheerful manner.

Ryu let out a small chuckle as he tested the door knob. "Unlocked, although I do find it funny that a Colonization capable civilization still uses doorknob," he informed before silently opening the door. "Reception area… and bodies…"

"EEEEEEEP!" Hanami yelped, diving behind Ryu. "So-So-So their ghosts might still be left behind!"

Ryu continued to study the entrance to the building. "Defensive positions… weapons are gone… but… still no signs of battle," he muttered in confusion. "Either there is something not right here, or we're dealing with an Hyper OCD attackers."

Kyou, who was watching her surroundings, almost missed the signs that there was something out there still… there was a strange odor in the air, one that smelt of chemicals that had been banned from use anywhere back in the Miltian Empire, though whoever used them obviously didn't know that they were not safe for human use in any way. In any case…

"Um, Captain Hisanaga?" Kyou finally asked over the comms. "Can you smell what's floating around here?"

"_Affirmative, serious cleaning chemical agents,_" Ryu informed. "_We found the Colonists, I'm searching the central building, Hanami, Kaede and Chris are securing the sole entry point._"

Kyou blinked a few times, before she clarified over the comms, "The chemicals you're smelling aren't meant to be used for cleaning like what you're thinking… those things are not safe for living being use! The reason why is because it's supposed to disintegrate living matter on the _molecular_ level! This sort of stuff is banned anywhere and everywhere, especially in the Miltian Empire, where we happen to be in the process of destroying the last of the chemicals!"

"_Hmm, that would explain why the defenders set up three containment fields in here,_" Ryu muttered. "_Raiders maybe?_"

Kyou let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad nobody was killed by the chemicals…" she said, before she blinked. "Um, Captain Hisanaga, we might be dealing with more of them soon…"

"_Maybe, keep your eyes open, I sent a message to base, they'll be using whatever sensors they have as an early warning,_" he informed. "_Keep searching, I don't think this was just a random attack, they were here for a reason._"

"Ryoukai desu," Kyou answered over the comms, turning hers off for a bit. Turning to her group, she asked, "Are you three doing alright?"

"Good to go!" Kimiko said with a fist pump.

"No problems," Sayane added with a nod.

"I'm alright," Haruka informed.

Kyou nodded. "Alright… here's hoping we don't run into trouble any time soon," she said, more for her own benefit than her teammates'.

Ryu hummed as he quickly scanned over the bodies before him, they were definitely alien, whatever they were, looking to be evolved from some sort of reptilian species they seem to run the gambit of greens, browns and yellows for color of the scales that covered their body, with ridges running in varying degrees of length over the eyes. Burn marks adorned them from all over, passive scans in his combat suit told him it seemed to be a particle based beam weapon from the out of place particles stuck to the wounds.

"Rest in peace with whatever god you follow," he whispered to the corpse he was studying before standing up and moving on, personally glad he told the three girls to stay behind, giving that the age of the aliens seemed to be getting younger the deeper he went into their final bastion.

Coming onto the final room, Ryu quickly entered and scanned the area before his eyes settled onto what seemed to be a container of some kind holding an odd, green glowing, rock that seemed to levitate of its own volition, giving off faint energy signals. "This is Ryu here, I think I found something," he called out as he began an in depth scan on the object. "Unknown rock that's glowing and giving off an energy signal… unknown composition, and element."

"_Yamato here…"_ Kyou spoke up after a moment. _"I hope you have some way of preventing possible contamination by foreign materials… apart from the obvious of not touching them."_

"My combat suit is sealed against absolutely everything," Ryu informed. "May not seem like it, but I got three days worth of oxygen stored up in this thing, plus it seems to be in isolation already. It's encased by some kinda glass like material, but… definitely not glass."

"_I see…"_ Kyou could be heard from the other end. _"Make sure it stays encased, Captain, please."_

"I plan on it, I don't know much about geology, but I know when something's glowing, let the scientists handle it," Ryu agreed grimly. "Other than that, this place is clear, the settlers are definitely alien, reptile in origin, going to bag and tag one for autopsy."

"_R-R-Reptile ghosts!?" _Hanami could be heard squeaking over the radio, before a loud 'thwack' rang out.

"_Hanami-chan, ghosts don't exist… let alone alien reptilian ghosts…"_ Kaede sighed.

"_Let's not worry about the deceased any time soon, girls,"_ Kyou said over the radio in a reprimanding tone. _"Also, no in-fighting, since you should know each other better than that."_

"_I call it more knocking some sense into Hanami-chan, not infighting,"_ Kaede pointed out.

"_Kaede-chan is being mean…" _the silverette in the group complained.

"_Oh, fer the love of… if you have to knock sense into anyone, _don't_ do it literally!"_ Kyou snapped exasperatedly.

"_Eh, that's how it usually went back on Earth. It's usually not too hard," _Kaede explained. _"Having some culture shock?"_

"_I hate to imagine what it actually is like, at this rate…"_ Kyou sighed exaggeratedly, even though her discomfort with the whole thing was apparent in her tone.

Ryu's secondary comm line beeped, informing him of a message from the ship. "Hisanaga here, speak to me," he said as he switched to the line.

"_Captain, we've got some strange contacts approaching you guys. Our sensors are a little too banged up to be able to tell exactly what kind of contacts though,"_ Leon called in from the fused ship they had come from.

"Understood, I think they may be responsible for the attack at this colony site," Ryu informed grimly. "Have Rapid Response Security Teams on standby, don't launch them till my signal."

"_They're currently trying to figure out how their new vehicles work, might take them a while even with help from the Eligor,"_ Leon reported back after a short pause. _"Oh and Captain, I think I may have a clue as to exactly what our armoured girls are…"_

"Yeah, what's that Leon?" Ryu asked as he made his way to the building entrance. "Somehow implanted Alien DNA? Secret Soldier Projects?" he asked humorously.

"_I'll show you when you get back. I think the girls need to be here for this too," _Leon said, a bit of humour in his tone.

"Understood," Ryu confirmed before changing back to the SQUADCOMM. "Eyes up girls!" he called out in warning. "We got bogies incoming, find a secured position and take cover."

"_What are bogies?"_ Hanami asked in confusion.

"Enemy contact," Ryu informed as he stepped outside. "Find good cover and get ready, we are pushing them back."

"_Ryoukai!"_ Kyou called out.

"_Got it~!_" Chris chirped.

"_How are you so certain that they're enemies?"_ Kaede asked.

"Considering that their infrared signal is coming in choppy, they're operating under stealth and are not announcing their presence, does that sound friendly to you?" Ryu asked as he took cover inside of a random building.

"_But then they could also be survivors trying to hide from the real attackers, right?"_ Hanami offered.

"Doubtful," Ryu informed. "We're taking cover so that we're not caught out in the open where they are free to rain death upon us, if they're similar in appearance to the corpses inside the building, I'll initiate First Contact."

"_A-Alright_…" Hanami agreed tentatively.

A loud buzzing noise was heard as something passed by overhead. Looking up at the newcomers, Kyou blinked when she saw what amounted to a horde of giant insect-riding reptile humanoids, the lizards equipped with advanced weaponry that would easily put the Miltian Empire to shame. "I spotted the bogies, Captain Hisanaga," she said over the comms. "Make sure to look up."

"_I see them,_" Ryu informed. "_Those look like sweeping patterns, keep low and quiet and maybe they'll pass on._"

"Right… time to do whatever possible to—" Kyou started to say.

***SPLAT!***

"GAH! DAUGHTER OF A _BASTARD_!" Kyou swore, feeling like she was hit with insect dung.

Ryu couldn't help it, he knew it was important to keep his eyes on the enemy, but he still couldn't help it, in the age old tradition in response to a fuck up, he introduced his face to his palm. "By Felra, FNGs, why is it always FNGs?" he asked.

"I _RESENT_ that statement, Captain Hisanaga!" Kyou snapped back at Ryu. "Also, for your information, I'm not a newbie!"

"_Kyou-san, what just happened?"_ Hanami called out in a bit of a panic.

"I was hit by a piece of insect dung!" Kyou answered angrily. "I personally blame Murphy, wherever he is!"

"_Wow, even people from other dimensions know about Murphy,"_ Kaede muttered in awe.

"And I say FNG because you're shouting, yeah… _that _was oh so quiet and subtle I almost didn't hear on the other end of the compound," Ryu answered sarcastically. "Oh, and you might want to duck as I don't think the bogies like you very much right now."

Kyou instinctively dodged the attack launched her way, which turned out to be an acid-based weapon that ate a small bit of the earth behind her, shivering at how close to death she was.

"Confirmed hostiles, open fire!" Ryu shouted as he ducked out from cover and fired a short burst into a bug above him, the bullets exploding into bursts of energy on contact, tearing through the insectoid and cause the lizardman to fall, landing on his head.

Kyou moved to shoot the next insectoid and lizardman combo, but wasn't fast enough on the draw to hit the pair she aimed at dead in the chest, though she _did_ cause the insect to crash land by destroying its right wings.

"Stay away!" Hanami could be heard yelling out. Moments later, a blue and red beam of compressed energy tore through the air, completely _vaporizing_ three of the insects and their riders. "I hate bugs!"

Sayane calmly sniped one out of the air with her rifle, while Kimiko was yelling, "Why don't you come down here and fight me up close, you cowards!"

Another blue and red beam tore through the sky as Chris opened fire, a childish giggle coming out of her throat. "Wow~! These guns are _so _cool!"

Kyou continued to shoot the insects as close to the center as she could, only for her aim to be proven off, for one reason or another. Eventually, she had managed to kill a dozen of the bug/rider combos, before… "I'm outta ammo clips and ammo!"

Kimiko was starting to get annoyed. "We wouldn't _need_ guns if we could just get in close!" She yelled. She tried to leap at one that passed fairly close, but something caused her to get blown into the air.

"Kimiko-chan!" Haruka yelled, before they could see a bright red aura forming around Kimiko's form.

She was now clad in a red, white and blue trimmed, chest piece that hugged her curves like a second skin, a tantalizing view of her cleavage exposed for all to see while leaving her waist area to bear with a white armored skirt and black panties, from her forearm to her knuckles was covered by white, blue trimmed gauntlets with red knuckles while from to her knees to her feet were red, blue trimmed, greaves with a white knee cap, on each shoulder rested a white pauldron, a thruster pack was now on her back and finally a golden double V crest rested upon a tiara that wrapped itself around her forehead.  
(**DKR: Someone can clean this up if they feel like it can be improved upon**)

Kimiko began descending again, but it didn't look uncontrolled at all. In fact…

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu…**_"

She was actually _charging_ downwards, mysterious particles trailing from her back, her right arm cocked back as she closed in on one of the insects.

"…_**SEIKEN-ZUKI!**_" Kimiko yelled out as she finished closing, slamming her fist into the insect rider, sending insect and rider into the ground with tremendous force.

"A martial arts based armour?" Kaede blinked, even as she aimed her rifle at one of the insect riders, before bracing herself and squeezing the trigger. The resulting beam clipped the insect, sending it crashing to the ground although the rider managed to leap off safely at the very last moment.

The rider shook his head as he recovered from his rather… rough landing, and sent a growl towards the black armored girl who grounded him and fired a burst from the acidic based weapon at her.

"Geh! I don't know if that can melt through this armour or not, but I don't feel like finding out!" Kaede muttered, boosting to the side with her thrusters to dodge the acidic projectiles. They fizzled and sizzled as they struck the ground, but the black-haired girl was already moving towards the rider, one of her energy swords drawn.

Her opponent didn't seem fazed by the weapon - instead he drew an energy sword of his own, gripped it with both hands and rushed towards her. Kaede swung her sword to meet his, meeting in a match of strength that saw the insect rider being pushed back despite her only using one hand. With a guttural growl, he broke the engagement off and jumped backwards before Kaede could follow up with a swing to bisect him.

"Take this!" Kaede roared, opening up with the guns on her circlet. The creature raised his arms to block the attack, temporarily blocking his own field of vision. Seeing her chance, Kaede made a thruster-assisted forwards jump while swinging her energy sword in a downwards arc. Her opponent couldn't block it, and ended up being bisected in half vertically for his trouble.

A louder buzzing noise was heard, making the group look up into the sky to see a massive beetle like insectoid descending down upon them, on its massive back was a large number of the lizard men. "Well… _fuck,_" Ryu cursed as the team came together. "Kyou, I blame you."

"W-What?!" Kyou turned her attention to Ryu. "What did _I_ do?!"

Ryu looked at her with a small glare that could be felt through his polarized faceplate. "_You _got their attention," he informed. "_They _would've just moved on."

"We can do this at a different time, Captain! Right now, we need to survive!" Kyou pointed out.

"Leon, send out the Rapid Response teams, make sure they're armed with heavy weapons, we'll try to hold out until they arrive!" Ryu shouted out. "Hanami, Chris, Kaede, shoot that thing down!"

"Got it!" Hanami nodded, even as she trained whatever weapons she had on the large beetle, her face paling slightly at the sight. "Why does it have to be so big!?" she complained, squeezing her rifle's trigger as well as opening up with her head guns.

"I know you're scared of bugs, Hanami-chan, but just hang in there!" Kaede sighed, following suit.

"Umm… I think we might have a problem," Chris informed as their combined attacks were repulsed by a greenish-yellow barrier that flickered to life. "Scary Bug monster has shields!"

Kyou, in the meantime, was forced away from the rest of the group by means of a dozen enemy soldiers firing their guns at the bluenette. As she backed away from the group of lizardmen firing their weapons at her, she suddenly hit a wall, forcing her to try moving either left or right to get out of the way. Unfortunately, a pair of the soldiers brought out a pair of energy swords each, pinning her to the wall by stabbing her shirt and pants… and then deciding, upon gazing at her for a few seconds, to force her to submit to them!

"Wha-What are you…" Kyou gasped as she attempted to squeeze herself into a smaller space. "St-Stop!"

The enemy soldiers just kept advancing on her, even as one of them held her down bodily while the others used their swords to tear off her clothes.

"N-No! Do-Don't get any closer!" Kyou yelled, even as chest bindings were rent from around her breasts, revealing that her bust was larger than she said earlier. "St-Stay away! Stay awaaaaay!"

The soldiers were forced to relinquish their grip on the girl as a bright blue light engulfed her. Kyou could feel some kind of energy coursing through her body, before it expelled itself from her and formed into armour around her - she couldn't quite see it herself through the glow, although she could feel it settling and locking into position all around her.

When the glow cleared, Kyou found herself wearing a dark blue blocky chest piece with vents on it that was open at the bottom to show her underbust, with a dark grey wedge on the center. Her shoulders were covered in dark grey pauldrons, complete with what appeared to be large thrusters on top pointing out to either side. From there, her arms were bare until a set of long vambraces reaching all the way up to her elbows, although not really covering them.

Unlike the other girls, her armoured form didn't sport any skirt armour on the front, instead having a black set of spandex-like panties with a large dark grey crotch guard that almost reached her knees in length and two large plates of skirt armour covering her butt on her back. Her legs from her knee downwards were covered in thick, dark grey armour with openings in the back and feet for thrusters. A dark blue backpack with a set of dark gray wings attached to its sides and a dark gray tiara with small guns on the sides and an additional piece going over the top of her head with a green sensor on it completed her ensemble.

Kyou blinked in surprise, before she looked down at her armor. "Well… this looks good on me," she said. Looking back up, she grinned a feral grin, shouting, "Come and get me, you sons of bitches!"

As if on queue, the lizardmen started charging at Kyou, blinded by rage against her. As they did so, Kyou grabbed her discarded rifle and moved it into position to fire on the soldiers, nearly missing the change that occurred to make it able to fire beams instead of bullets. When the soldiers got closer, she opened fire, getting nearly zero recoil in the process of firing energy rounds.

The soldiers scattered from her attack, some ducking into cover as others continued to charge, letting out hissing roars of challenge as they brandished their energy swords.

"Oh, it's on!" Kyou yelled, ever ready for the challenge they would provide. As soon as she aimed her beam rifle at one of them, she pulled the trigger, coring it through the neck.

"_Hey, who fired that beam? It looks different compared to ours…"_ Kaede asked over the radio, which Kyou realized was now coming from inside her head.

"Oh, that was me," Kyou answered. "I transformed… into something similar to you and the others like us."

"_Really? Congratulations!" _Kaede replied happily._ "Now come help us out with these… persistent bastards!"_

"I'd be more than happy to," Kyou answered. "If I wasn't already fighting a group that used to be 12 strong!"

Suddenly, one of the Lizardmen that was within cover was thrown out into the open, crashing through a wall on the other side of the 'street', Ryu stepping out shortly after, cracking his neck as he walked, his rifle currently slung across his back. "And Felra said unto her followers, 'Do not take up the sword for selfish gain, take it up to defend your comrades, for that is the difference between murderers and warriors'," he quoted almost tonelessly as he walked. "Come heathens, allow me to instruct you in the ways of Felra."

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu: SEISŌ-GERI!**_" Kimiko called out as she leapt high into the air, particles trailing behind her from her backpack, before descending towards the giant insect in a powerful kick.

The massive beetle seemed to have barely noticed the kick as soldiers atop of the beetle manned turrets mounted on its back and targeted Kimiko, firing waves of acid at her.

She leapt upward again, dodging the acid, before coming down once more, this time with her fist cocked back. "_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu: DANGAN HAGAN-KEN!**_" she yelled, slamming her fist into a turret, through it, then onto the back of the beetle with tremendous force.

"Damn you!" Chris shouted as she used her two beam tonfas to block a beam sword, actually straining from the force of the lizards blow. "How are these guys so strong?"

"Kaede-chan… is it just me or is it starting to feel a bit… hot?" Hanami asked over the radio, sweating slightly as she fired her rifle at the large beetle, groaning as it splashed harmlessly against whatever shield the thing had. "How did Kimiko-san get on it like that when we can't even get through the shields?"

Kyou looked at the giant beetle and thought to herself, _'If only I could get up there and help out an ally…'_ When she finished that thought, pieces of her armour started to separate from her and fly off, seemingly on its own accord. Her backpack shifted slightly further down her back, the sides opening up to reveal mechanical braces that locked her arms to her sides. The wings swung out to either side and opened up wide, even while a large shield materialized over her head, her circlet linking to it and locking her head into place facing downwards.

"W-What's going on?" Kyou blinked, trying to turn her head and failing. She saw the back of her leg armour open up backwards and downwards as well, widening the thruster aperture as booms extended from her backpack to link to either leg, also freezing them in place. To complete the transformation, a white plate extended from the bottom of her shield to cover the top of her head and her chest armour reassembled itself on top of her breasts facing forward, her assets' previous coverage taken over by what appeared to be a black bra that only covered the top part. In short, she looked like a hybrid between a fighter jet and a human, and the point was only proven further when her leg thrusters ignited, propelling her into the air.

"Wh-Whoa!" Kyou exclaimed, before she realized that she could help Kimiko get rid of the giant beetle. "Hang on, I'm coming in to help!"

"... Did Kyou-san just turn into a fighter jet?" Kaede looked a little taken aback, before she looked down at her own armour. "These things just keep getting weirder and weirder…"

As Kimiko continued fighting on top of the beetle, joined quickly by Kyou, Sayane and Haruka continued firing their weapons at the enemy forces.

The sound of powerful engines joined the noise of the battle as a five large high-tech looking VTOL carriers joined the fray, launching a series of missiles at the beetle, exploding harmlessly against its shields, although it did catch the attention of the beetle as five squads of five soldiers jumped from the air vehicles, a bluish bubble like aura surrounding them as they came close to the ground, slowing them down to allow them a gentle landing before they joined in on the pitched firefight. "Sir! We brought the heavy weapons you asked for," the leading soldier closest to Ryu shouted out over the roar of the crafts' large engines. "But I don't think Fusion Rockets will do much to that beast with its shield up!"

"I know, we got two girls who have that strange armor power up there, I think people can pass through the shield unharmed, it just blocks high velocity projectiles, lasers and anything else we threw at it," Ryu informed as he unslung his rifle from his back and opened fire on the Lizardmen. "Radio the Sentries to get within its shield and try to shoot then!"

Meanwhile, up in the air, Kyou fired her beam rifle at one of the Lizardmen acting as turret men, coring it in the heart and causing a minor explosion on the beetle. "Miss Kimiko, are you alright?" she asked Kimiko.

"Never better!" Kimiko called back. "This armor is incredible! I can use my Jigen Haoh-Ryu Martial Arts with much more power than I could otherwise!"

"Good," Kyou said, before she turned her attention to the enemy soldiers. Firing a few grenades from the nose of her fighter jet form at the beetle, she was surprised to see that they were actually somewhat effective, causing the creature to emit a screech in pain as it wobbled slightly in mid-air, although there wasn't much visible damage on the armoured outer shell.

This was shortly followed by a part of the beetle's armoured carapace opening up towards the rear as a swarm of small drone like, machine/insectoid hybrids were released and began to harry Kyou and the other girls, shooting off small bursts of acid.

"Whoa there!" Kyou got out, even as she inadvertently activated her armor's biosensor and started to see afterimages… no, future images of where each drone would be at some point in the future. "Huh? How did that happen?"

Hanami, Kaede, and Chris suddenly each let out small screams as they sank to their knees on the ground, clutching their heads in pain. Tiny seams were opening up in their armours, emitting soft red, gold and blue glows respectively, even as ominous creaking sounds could be heard.

"W-What's going on…? My head… it hurts…" Hanami moaned, her rifle clattering to the ground noisily. "And it feels so… hot…"

"Something… something's echoing inside my head!" Chris shouted out, not quite in pain. "GET IT OUT!"

"My… head…" Kaede groaned, even as she fumbled around trying to reach her energy sword again, since it had fallen out of her hands when the headache assaulted them.

All around them, their enemies looked at each other and nodded once before advancing on them, drawing their own energy swords.

"Get away!" Chris shouted desperately as she clutched her head. "IT'S COMING!"

"_What's going on, Hanami, Kaede, Chris!?"_ Ryu shouted out on the radio.

"I… I don't know…" Hanami gasped out, her armour creaking even more violently as more of the material on the inside started to show through the gaps. "B-But… Ryu-san!" she shouted out loud, even as their enemies squeezed their triggers.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Kyou started firing on the drones that had emerged from the beetle's back, and was having some slight trouble considering she was a little too fast in her current form, and ended up having a tendency to overshoot the smaller, slower drones. That being said, she did catch sight of the three defenseless girls being fired upon. "Dammit! Please make it in time!" she swore as she dove towards them, intent on at least throwing herself into the way of one of the shots to protect them although she knew she wasn't quite fast enough.

She wasn't.

The acid globules converged on the three girls, just as all of them screamed out in pain once more. Instead of making contact with them, the acid struck what appeared to be an energy shield that formed around them, before it was repulsed, forcing the enemy soldiers to back off lest they get hit by their own acid.

Hanami was the first to change - her armour separated along the glowing red seams, sliding apart to show even more of the red frame within even as she let out a sensual moan. Her body visibly changed as well - she grew several inches in height, her wavy hair lengthened to match and turned red at the ends, and extra flesh filled into her hips and bust to fit the extra room her expanded armour had given her. Topping out at around a H-cup, she climbed to her feet, panting in exertion and doing interesting things to her upgraded proportions as the single horn that had been on her circlet split down the middle and swung apart, transforming into a large golden V-fin. Her backpack sides opened up to reveal extra thrusters as well, even as two extra energy swords swung out of it so they stuck out from behind her shoulders.

Kaede's own transformation was very similar, except for the golden glow from her armour's internal frame. She gasped and moaned as her own body grew, developing in all the right places and pushing her chest up to around a low H-cup as well. She looked up at the enemy humanoids surrounding her with a renewed vigor in her now glowing red eyes, causing them to back off slightly in fear. The added golden tips to her hair also helped make her presence just that more intimidating.

Chris also had a similar transformation as her internal frame glowed with a sky blue light, her figure becoming more lush as her hips expanded to match her now H-Cup breasts as the tips of her hair became sky blue, standing up she glared at the Lizard-like men with glowing golden eyes as her beam tonfas blazed to life.

"That felt good…" Hanami moaned in a more mature, seductive tone than earlier, even as she slowly drew her fingers up her sides in a sensual manner, brushing lightly over her large bust. "I really should do this more often, ufufufu~"

Chris looked down at herself, as she flexed her hands into a fist. "Another transformation…" she said musingly as she inspected her body. "Could the energy we possess be evolving us?"

"I don't care so long as I get to bash their faces in!" Kaede growled aggressively, picking up her energy sword once more.

"Chris-chan got calmer and Kaede-chan got more aggressive, huh?" Hanami noted, smirking as she noted the way her opponents were backing away from her as she picked up her beam rifle again. "Well, I do feel better than I've ever been too…"

"I suppose we're going to have to deal with these creatures before anything else," Chris speculated as she looked them over. "Hanami, do you think you can get up to that beetle?"

"Easy peasy, Chris-chan," Hanami looked up towards the flying beetle and its accompanying drones before she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, her eyes pulsed green once, and a wave of invisible energy spread out from her, slightly buffeting the soldiers around her. "Those drones are in the way!" she roared, reaching out with one hand opened wide.

Almost instantly the drones in the air seemed to freeze in place, even the ones that were attacking Kimiko and Kyou.

"Interesting, it seems that we can own exert control over that beetle's remote weapons, useful," Chris observed before turning back to the gathered lizardmen. "Shall we, Kaede?"

"ORA ORA ORA!" Kaede was barely listening as she plowed through a group of enemy soldiers, sending more than a few flying incredible distances that they were likely never to survive. "What was that, Chris-san!?"

Chris sweatdropped slightly before shaking her head. "Nevermind," she informed with a sigh before she blocked a pair of swords with just one of her own swords, not even straining as the humanoids put every ounce of strength into the swing.

"What… in the world?" Ryu breathed out. "How… how did this happen to them?"

"Well, we're not too sure ourselves…" Hanami looked over in Ryu's direction with a shrug, even as she clenched her fist without moving from her spot. The drones that had previously been frozen swung back into action, this time bombarding the defenders on top of the beetle with their own acid weaponry. "Would you like to give us a… personal check up when we get back? I'm sure all of us would like to figure it out…" she smiled saucily at their leader.

Ryu blinked a few times in response. "I'm… not quite sure how to respond to that," Ryu answered before looking around. "But after this..."

"Then it's settled!" Hanami clapped her hands happily. "Now, how about we get these nuisances out of the way first?" she turned towards the beetle, before her thrusters ignited to send her flying into the sky. She somehow managed to add a mid-air wiggle of her butt to it as well…

"Oh my, Hanami's seemed to have developed a bit of… perverseness to herself," Chris commented as she played around the lizardmen, giving them 'light' swats that threw them into walls, before she sent a heated look towards Ryu. "Although I don't think she's the only one… she's just more… open about it."

"Ara? Chris-chan, by any chance are you being attracted to our captain as well?" Hanami smirked, punching easily through the beetle's shields and landing on its head before she drew one of the swords from her shoulder racks. "I know I'm starting to feel a little hot and bothered just… looking at him…"

"ORAAAAAAA!" Kaede yelled from the ground. One of the enemy soldiers went flying into the beetle's shields at near subsonic speeds, apparently fast enough that it vaporized him on contact.

'_Okay, making note of that,_' Ryu commented looking at the flickering shield. '_Wait… what?_'

Chris gave a rather coy smile. "And if I am, Hanami?" she asked teasingly. "He is a rather… _fine _specimen for the male species."

Hanami chuckled as she began hacking away at the beetle's carapace, each swing of her sword tearing open large gashes in its carapace and causing it to scream in pain. "I have no objections to sharing, Chris-chan. He's definitely… big enough to handle both of us at once," she squeezed her chest with her arms slightly at the thought… ah, she could feel some liquid dripping from her panties. "Ara, I seem to be… excited at the idea."

Chris giggled in response, the thought of the three of them together made her shiver. "I am as well," she agreed huskily. "Mmm, that big meaty thing…"

"_I can't believe they're talking about this on an open channel,_" Haruka remarked over the radio. The others could also hear what vaguely sounded like a hand meeting her forehead with a loud smack.

"Ara, can't handle the heat, little girl?" Hanami smirked.

"Oi, don't forget about me!" Kaede yelled, tossing another lizardman through several walls with a single punch. "I want a piece of him too!"

"Oh my, Kaede, you're more than a mass of roaring anger and hate right now?" Chris asked in fake shock.

"How can I not snap out of it when you're talking about Ryu-kun like that?" Kaede snapped. "Besides, ravaging him in bed sounds rather fun!"

Ryu let out a rather strangled choking noise at her announcement before trying to palm his face, only to be stopped by his helmet. "I… I need to go hit something…" he informed before walking over to the closest lizardmen before punching it in the jaw hard enough for the humanoid to be thrown a good dozen feet away.

"Ara, is Ryu-kun also feeling hot and bothered?" Hanami laughed, a tinkling laughter that sent chills down his spine in both a good and a not-so-good way. "Need some… relief?"

Ryu's eye twitched slightly. "I… I am not going to say anything right now," he informed in a strained manner. "Because… I am not quite sure how to respond."

"_Captain, please tell me I'm dreaming and those three girls aren't doing what I think they're doing in the middle of a battlefield,"_ Leon whispered on a private channel over the radio.

"Dear god I wish I was dreaming, then it would make sense," Ryu responded, wiping a bead of cold sweat from his brow - how had that gotten on the outside of his helmet anyway?

"_I believe I may have an answer for you Captain,_" Dr Wilson announced as she joined the private channel. "_I think I may have found what have triggers the transformation - it was a resonance effect with Estrogen. Of all the girls that have transformed, they have all had higher Estrogen levels than those who have not, and upon studying those who _have _transformed into their armored state, I have found that over time, the 'energy' weakens, and as it does so a recently discovered tumor of sorts is releasing an aphrodisiac-like chemical into their bloodstreams._"

"_English, please, doctor!"_ Leon groaned.

"_Basically, the longer they remain transformed, the hornier they get, this effect is increased the more of this 'energy' they expend,_" the doctor informed.

Ryu blinked in realization. "And those three have not only been transformed for a good couple of hours, but seemed to have unlocked a secondary transformation," he muttered. "So they must be swimming in aphrodisiacs then."

"_Precisely,_" Wilson agreed. "_Which is why, as strange as this sounds for me to say this, but you should engage in coitus with those young ladies, not doing so at this point would be even more harmful._"

"_... Captain, you are one _fucking _lucky bastard,"_ Leon muttered in awe, adding as an afterthought, _"Pun completely intended."_

"Well, my mother had me out of wedlock, so I am technically a bastard, _and _I am apparently lucky," he muttered. "Alright then, as soon as we're finished wrapping up here, I guess I'm going to need a private soundproofed room."

"_I already have one set up for you, Captain,_" Wilson informed smugly. "_Just so you know, I do have sensors set up in the room so that I can monitor any effects coitus will have on them._"

"_By any chance, Katrina, are you feeling any hotter than usual?"_ Leon asked.

"_SHUT UP YOU DICK I AM NOT HAVING FANTASIES ABOUT YOU!_" Katrina roared angrily over the radio.

"_Hey, I was just curious! Doc, it seems like she's not getting any hornier though," _Leon pointed out.

"_Quite the contrary, Mr. Kho, Katrina is quite… _eager _shall we say, especially if the blood rushing to her face is any indication,_" Wilson informed, the smug grin of her face could almost be _seen _over the radio.

"_Interesting… Hey, can I call in that favour you owe me in return for painting my room in Russian colours now?"_ Leon grinned cheekily.

"_LEON YOU ASS!_" Katrina shouted angrily before letting out an angry huff. "_Fine! Besides, it's not like I like you or anything!_"

"_Whoah, classic tsundere response," _the slight confusion in the technical officer's tone was clear. _"Someone smack me, I must be dreaming if the infamous _Hurricane Katrina _is actually willing to do this."_

"_SHUT UP!_" Katrina shouted, the level of her blush coming through on the radio. "_I'm only doing this because that energy is making me horny!_"

"_Well anyway, Captain, the fight seems to be wrapping up over there if the diminishing radar contacts I'm seeing are correct,_" Leon said. _"I'm watching from one of the dropship cams as well. By the way, one of your fiancees is approaching you with sashaying hips and swaying breasts. I'm going to look away now and give you some privacy."_

"_Have fun, Captain,_" Wilson informed smugly before closing her link as well, making Ryu sigh.

Turning, he came face to face with Hanami. "Well, got an answer on why you three are so horny right now," he informed her. "Turns out, you have a new part to your brain from the energy that pumps out aphrodisiacs when you use said energy."

"Mmmm, I don't think I… could care any less…" Hanami moaned, her cheeks flushed as she approached Ryu. "What say… we do it now…? I… can't wait… much longer…" she whispered in his ear, pressing her chest against his arm, although her softness was covered by her armour.

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu… SOTEN GUREN-KEN!**_" Kimiko yelled out, followed by a tearing sound as she tore through the beetle with a rising uppercut… and a few seconds later, several men could be heard wincing in sympathetic pain as that same uppercut nailed a lizardman in the crotch.

"Oi, don't do that in front of Ryu-kun!" Kaede roared, jumping up at the red-armoured girl and catching her across the cheek in a punch that sent her flying a good distance away, although she remained unharmed from the impact.

Ryu's attention wasn't on what was happening above, well… not completely anyways, as when Kimiko punched through the beetle, the interior parts of the beetle started to spill out, drenching those not under cover in… questionable bits of gore.

Hanami reached out with a smirk, summoning her shield which had also expanded sideways, and raised it above the two of them. An energy barrier formed around them, deflecting any pieces of gore that came close to them.

"Sentry-1, what happened?" Ryu asked with a sigh as Hanami took the opportunity to continue to rub her body against his.

"_Umm, the girl in the red armor… yeah, she uppercutted the beetle, went right through and into the crotch of one of the bogies,_" the pilot of Sentry-1 informed with a pained wince.

"I dealt with her!" Kaede landed in their vicinity, slamming both her knuckles together to make her point.

Ryu let out a small groan. "Alright, Security Teams, secure this compound, and have more defenses brought out for it," he ordered. "Away Team, we're RTBing."

"What's RTBing… Ryu-kun?" Hanami asked saucily, even as the outer surface of her armour began to dissolve into white particles. "Is it yummy?"

"Return to Base, Hanami," Ryu informed as Chris and Kaede joined them, their own armor disappearing in particles of gold and black respectively. "And… I think your armor is disappearing."

Hanami looked down at her armour, before she looked back up at Ryu. "Like what you see, Ryu-kun?" she grinned, apparently not really caring for the state of her armour. "If you want to join us in the buff, I don't think Chris-chan or Kaede-chan will mind doing it in the ship once it's all gone…"

"It's not you three I'm worried about, it's everyone we come across between the hangar and the room we've been assigned," Ryu informed with a sigh as he brought his hand up to rub his forehead, only to be stopped by his helmet. "Why do I keep forgetting this thing is on?"

"Hmmm, I don't think I'll mind giving everyone else a free show…" Hanami giggled, wrapping her arms under her chest. "But… only you get to be inside me… Ryu-kun~"

Chris let out a mixture of a hum and a laugh as she wrapped herself around one of Ryu's arms. "Ooohh, that sounds… _exciting._" she said in agreement, trying her best to bury his arm in her cleavage. "What do you think, Kaede?"

"I'm only letting Ryu-kun see me naked!" Kaede huffed, crossing her arms under her chest.

"You're no fun, Kaede-chan," Hanami pouted.

Kaede glowered at the pair. "Ryu-kun is the only man for me!" she growled. "Anyone else is just plain unworthy!"

"I think there might be some spare jumpers on the Converse that you three can use," Ryu informed and interrupted Chris and Hanami before they could speak. "And you two are wearing them as well because we don't need the other faction we're sharing a ship with to hate us even more."

"Mou~ that's boring though," Hanami pouted.

"I know right?" Chris said in agreement as the quartet made their way to the Converse.

"Chris, I'm going to need my arm to pilot," Ryu informed as he tried to move into the cockpit. "And before you ask, no, there is only room for one."

"Aww," Chris pouted as she reluctantly let go of Ryu. "I still agree with Hanami that we should do it right here."

"Oh, think of how jealous everyone would be as we're screaming and writhing in ecstasy," Hanami purred temptingly.

"No," Ryu informed, his voice becoming strained as he entered the cockpit. "Come on you three, get in, but if you feel so strongly about it, you don't have to get dressed until we're just about back to the ship."

"Yay!" Hanami and Chris cheered out in excitement as they entered the Converse.

"I'm getting dressed now," Kaede informed as she grabbed a jumpsuit and struggled to get it on, her large bust stopping the zipper from going fully up, only stopping just past her navel and leaving her nipples barely covered.

"Kyou, I think you and the other three are going to have to get a lift on one of the Sentries," Ryu informed. "_Especially _with the way these three are."

"I think I agree," Kyou informed with a sweatdrop as Hanami and Chris began to… _touch _each other. "Good luck with them." '_And please don't let me be as bad as them._'

Ryu nodded as he let out a long suffering sigh before activating the Converse and launched the ship into the air and set course for the ship. '_We're going to need to name the ship, aren't we?_' he thought to himself as his tried to distract himself from the moans coming from behind him. '_And Alcohol… lots and lots of alcohol._'

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Lesson Three: Beware of Mothers

Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise are the undisputed Tyrant rulers of Gundam, RISE UP AND FIGHT THE OPPRESSORS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Alter Egos"

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu techniques**_"

**MS Girls**

**Kimiko - Build Burning Gundam**

**Kyou - Delta Plus**

Lesson Three - Beware of Mothers

* * *

_**Unknown Planet, Fused Ship - Ryu, Hanami, Kaede, and Chris' shared Quarters**_

* * *

It had been a trying test of Ryu's patience to get the three_ extremely _aroused girls to his room, between Chris and Hanami's attempts at exhibitionism and Kaede's seemingly new found homicidal urges towards anyone who even _looked _at him the wrong way, it had taken him longer than it should have to get the trio to the assigned quarters, but he managed it, and was now being manhandled onto the king sized bed that Wilson had thoughtfully provided for them.

Although, it would be better to describe the quarters as a small apartment, considering that it was made up of a good sized living room with attached kitchen, a rather large bathroom with a jacuzzi like bathtub along with a several closets attached to the large bedroom, one of them had been turned into a lockup - obviously for Ryu's gear which he quickly made use of, stripping out of his combat suit and secured his weapons.

"Finally~" Chris moaned out as she literally tore off the temporary jumper she had been wearing once Ryu had finished undressing. "My body is _burning _for you Ryu~"

"We're all virgins here, Ryu-kun," Hanami smiled coyly, sashaying forward after similarly ripping off her jumper with her enhanced strength. "Be gentle~"

Ryu closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath before reopening them. "Right then," he muttered before placing his hands on Hanami's bare hips and pulled her into a gentle kiss, feeling himself stiffen as her bust mashed up against his chest.

It was clear that she was doing it on purpose though, from the smirk on her lips. "How do you like our more… adult bodies, Ryu-kun?" she whispered.

"Admittedly… enthralling," he informed heatedly. "But I also must admit to not completely wanting to do this as you're not exactly in the right frame of mind…"

"B-But we're feeling so hot and bothered because of you, Ryu-kun…" Hanami pleaded, her eyes quivering slightly. "And there's no one else on the ship that we can trust enough to do this at the moment…"

"It helps that Ryu-kun is a man among men!" Kaede contributed eagerly.

"A most manly man indeed," Chris chimed in, her eyes drawn down below.

"And that is why I am going through with this, Hanami," Ryu answered. "But, I hope we can discuss this when you're… calmed down."

"Ara, but I'm not sure if I _want _to calm down," Hanami chuckled, hefting her large breasts with one arm and reaching down to her sopping wet entrance with the other. "This is pretty fun."

Ryu rolled his eyes in response. "Not sure if I can _survive _you like this, any of you," he informed, making the girls giggle. "But… I think we have some other business to attend to."

"Yeah, we do~" the girls chorused, swarming close enough to push Ryu down onto the bed using the combined bulk of their breasts.

Ryu allowed his perversity to break through as he felt the trio of H-Cups press up against his body as each of the girls pressed up against him, Hanami directly atop of him as Chris and Kaede took either side. "So… how shall we do this?" he asked as his hands began to roam their surprisingly pliable, feather soft skin.

"Me first!" all of the girls yelled out at once, before they glared at each other heatedly. "So there's only one way to decide…"

The girls faced each other, raising their fists. "Rock-Paper-Scissors!" they chorused, bringing their hands down.

The grinning silverette who had thrown out a paper to the other two girls' rock turned back towards Ryu and crawled on top of him. "I guess I'm first," she whispered sensually, tucking a stray strand of her silver and red hair back.

Ryu chuckled. "That works I suppose," he informed with a chuckle as he ran his hands along her hips before massaging her asscheeks gently. Leaving one hand to continue that course of action, Ryu brought up his other hand to the back of her head as he pulled her down for a lingering kiss.

"Ahn~ so bold~" Hanami moaned, on fire where Ryu was touching her and getting her already erect nipples to harden even further. "I'd like it more if you massage my upper body though," she murmured through the kiss.

"If that's what you want," Ryu informed before he flipped them over, his hands resting on her chest as he slowly began to rub them in slow, gentle circles, leaning back in for another kiss, his tongue brushing up against her mouth for entrance as he continued his ministrations.

Hanami gladly obliged, slipping her own tongue into Ryu's mouth, even as she moaned slightly. After they broke apart, she eagerly lapped up the trail of saliva between their mouths. "Ryu-kun, do you like big breasts?" she smiled, shaking ever so slightly as Ryu continued rubbing her soft, fleshy mounds.

"Can't say I'm against them..." Ryu informed teasingly as he gently brushed up against the areola around one of her nipples. "I think they'd make some very nice and soft pillows."

"Then what do you think of giant ones?" she added. "I'm all yours to do as you please, Ryu-kun… That includes massaging my breasts to make them get bigger~"

Ryu laughed gently as he slowly increased the tempo and force of his massage. "So you want them bigger do you?" he asked softly. "Then maybe I should pick up my pace a little?"

"I'd like them bigger, yes…" she moaned. "Even if it's just a myth… hyaan~ you don't have any objections to trying it out, right?"

"Not really," he informed before leaning down and flicking her nipple with his tongue making her let out a louder moan. "Liked that did you?"

The silverette couldn't do much more than nod her agreement, even as she felt a small release down below. "St-Stop teasing me…" she moaned.

"Well, if that's what you want," he informed before latching onto her nipple with his mouth and began to suck on it, watching her squirm and moan in pleasure, his now free hand slowly making its way down to her wet core.

Hanami froze when she felt his hand lightly brush across her clit, sending waves of electric pleasure shooting through her entire body. "I… I want you inside me, Ryu-kun…" she whispered, reaching down with one hand and spreading herself wide open.

Ryu gave her a soft smile before he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed himself in before coming up to her hymen. "Are you sure, Hanami?" he asked her softly.

"I was sure the moment we… transformed into adults," she grinned weakly, bracing herself. "Just take my virginity already! Make me feel so good I can't feel the pain!"

Ryu nodded as he pushed himself past her barrier, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as he waited for her minor trembling to subside, a small nod in the middle of the kiss was her indicator to start moving, allowing him to roll his hips, eliciting a gasp from the both of them. "It's… really tight."

"Oh, yes, that's it, Ryu-kun!" she gasped, clenching down even tighter on the captain's rock-hard member. "I-I-I've never felt so good in my life!"

Ryu began to pick up his thrusts into her, gasping slightly as she clenched down even harder on him. "Believe me, it's the same with me," he told her as he pounded into her, his fingers pinching, tugging and playing with her nipples. "Your entire body feels so good."

"Of course it does, it's an adult body!" Hanami exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "Although… I'd also like to try this in my younger form and see what's different…"

"If that's what you want," Ryu answered, going back in for another kiss. "Hanami… I think I'm going to cum soon…"

"M-Me too, Ryu-kun! Fill me with your seed!" she moaned, pulling his body in closer so he was mashed against her soft, pillowy breasts.

Ryu grunted as he sheathed himself fully within her, pressing up against her womb. "I'm cumming!" he called out as he released his thick spunk within her.

"Ryu-kun!" Hanami called out, tensing herself as her juices gushed out as well, mixing with Ryu's in her womb. She continued to clench and unclench her muscles in an attempt to milk Ryu of all he had, although she seriously doubted that she'd be able to. Nonetheless, she was engulfed in a wave of pleasure that had her panting and heaving, causing her breasts to wobble enticingly on her chest.

Ryu panted as he felt her vagina ripple around him, coaxing some more of his seed out of him, his eyes glued onto her wobbling breasts as he tried to recover.

He was brought to our his state of distraction as he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulder before he was yanked off of Hanami who let out a small whine as she felt his rod being pulled from out of her body, before he was thrown back onto the bed as Kaede quickly straddled him. "It's my turn now, Ryu-kun," she whispered possessively as she rocked her hips against his, running his erection along her wet slit, moaning as it pressed up against her clit. "I want you to have what no other man will _ever _have."

Ryu blinked as he came back to reality, just in time for her to lean down and capture his lips with her own, her tongue plunging deeply into his mouth as she forcefully took control of the kiss, rubbing the entirety of her body against his in a sensual manner. "Ka… ede," Ryu panted out as they separated, his hands resting on her hips as he felt her rock hard nipples scrape against his chest.

"Yesss~" she hissed out in pleasure. "Say my name more… Ryu-kun~"

"Kaede," Ryu whispered again, in a more husky manner, making her shiver again in pleasure. "Kaede, your body is different than Hanami's but yours is good all on its own, firm and strong."

Kaede moaned at his words, shaking from a minor release at them and her rubbing against him. "Yess~" she moaned out as she pushed herself upright, lining her pussy up with his hard prick. "Now I want this inside of me, fucking me, pouring its potent thick seed into me."

Ryu gasped as she suddenly plunged down upon him, not even stopping for her broken hymen as she began to ride his cock eagerly, bucking and bouncing on top of him with loud moans as she raked her fingernails along his chest, leaving small scratch marks upon it.

"So big~" Kaede moaned out. "It's filling me up so much more than what any other of those limped dicked boys ever could, Ryu-kun~!"

"You're squeezing me so tightly, Kaede," Ryu moaned out as she clamped around him.

"Because, I want more inside me," she moaned. "I want to feel that thick, hot, potent seed attacking my womb!"

"Kaede, I'm going to cum soon," he warned her.

"_Good~_" she cooed in response sd she erratically began to buck against him. "Give it to me and make me cum!"

"It's coming!"

"Ryu-kun~!" Kaede shouted out in a mix of a scream and a moan as she pressed her entire body against him, hugging him tightly as he released within her, shooting straight into her womb as she was hit by a massive orgasm.

Kaede panted erotically atop of him as she shivered from the orgasm. "That… that felt _so _good, Ryu-kun," she breathed out after a few more moments. "And your seed feels _so _good inside of me~"

"Well it's my turn now!" Chris called out as she moved Kaede out of the way, grinning lustfully at Ryu. "And you're _still _hard, you really are a man amongst men…"

Ryu panted as he looked at his erection in surprise. "As surprising to me as it is to you," he admitted as she flicked her tongue along his length, pulling a moan from him.

"Mm… so tasty, the mix of Kaede's, Hanami's and your juices taste really good," she informed as she gave him a few more licks before she turned herself around on all fours and lowered her upper body to the bed so that she could use both hands to pull her pussy lips apart. "Please, won't you add a third person's taste to it, Ryu?"

Ryu chuckled slightly as he pulled himself up and positioned himself behind her. "I've come this far," he agreed.

"Please, just shove it in and fuck me hard," she moaned out to him as she felt him press up against her. "I need it so bad I don't care about the pain."

Ryu blinked twice before nodding. "If that's what you want," he conceded before shoving himself in completely and started pounding into her, making her let out a wail of pleasure as she bucked her hips back into him.

"So _good~_" she moaned out joyfully. "It feels so good pounding into my pussy! Harder, please, fuck me harder, Ryu~!"

Ryu gasped lightly before he began to pick up the pace and strength of his thrusts into her, his fingers digging into her soft, pillowy flesh for a better grip as he did so. "Are… are you enjoying the pain?" he asked in slight confusion.

"Yes~" Chris moaned as she was pounded into the bed relentlessly. "I've always liked getting hurt, it just feels so _good~_"

Ryu blinked in surprised before giving her ass an experimental smack, causing her to let out a loud scream as she clenched around him. "Yes, like that!" she cried out as he smacked her ass again, watching, entranced as her asscheeks jiggled from the blow. "I'm a masochist! I love pain!"

"Who am I to comment on what they want," Ryu asked himself in a low mutter before giving her ass another smack. "Chris, your pussy is making me want to cum."

"Yes, please, let my womb taste your cum, I want to feel it within me!" Chris pleaded as she bucked back against him.

"Alright then, here it comes!" Ryu called out as with one final smack he hilted himself fully within her, exploding his seed inside of her womb as she cried out to the heavens in joy from the bliss it was giving her.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Ryu panted as he stared up at the ceiling tiredly. "I'm tapped out," he informed tiredly. "You three drained me completely…"

There was no reply from the three women.

Looking down Ryu blinked in surprise to see them fast asleep, their bodies slowly reverting to their teenaged forms, before letting out a sigh. "It has been a long day," he mused to himself as he absently pulled the trio, barely consciously aware of doing it as he set Hanami atop of him with Kaede and Chris on either side of him, clutching his arms. "But, sleeping is a good idea…" with that final mutter Ryu allowed his eyes to drift close, enjoying the warmth of the surrounding bodies around him.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

* * *

"Mugyaa~" Hanami yawned as she snuggled into her very much warm and hard pillow - not that being hard made it uncomfortable - in fact it felt really nice to touch.

Wait a second, she didn't remember ever having a pillow that felt like this… not to mention it even felt like it was moving slightly! She slowly opened her eyes, before she realized exactly what her 'pillow' was. Ryu's sleeping form lay beneath her, causing her breath to hitch when she also found out that both of them were naked.

What in the world had happened to them last night!? She gasped out loud when her memories of the fight the previous day came to her - she even remembered how she had been acting when she had transformed that second time! That… that… had been so… so… embarrassing!

"R-R-R-R-Ryu-kun, wa-wa-was yesterday a dream?" she asked hopefully, even though the male seemed to be asleep.

"No, no it wasn't," Ryu informed softly, his eyes remaining closed, seemingly content with their current position from the oddly… gentle smile on his face. "It was very real… I… I hope you're not mad or see me as taking advantage of the situation, do you?"

"N-No, not really!" Hanami hurriedly replied, her whole face completely red in her embarrassment. "B-But was I really acting so… so… so shamelessly back then? On the battlefield? On a public radio channel?"

"You were," he confirmed, a twitch on his lips informing her of his amusement at the situation. "It was… different from the usual you."

Hanami froze, her brain trying to process the information and completely failing at it. It quickly led to a catastrophic failure across the board, as she passed out and collapsed back onto Ryu's chest.

Ryu blinked, opening his eyes as her head thudded lightly on his chest. "Huh… interesting reaction…" he muttered softly.

"In case you're wondering, I don't regret a thing from yesterday," Kaede said as she opened one eye, wrapping her arms around Ryu's left arm and pulling it into her bosom. "My okaa-san probably won't have any objections to my first time being with you…"

"So I don't have to worry about a frenzied horde of angry mothers chasing after me then?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I'm the only one among the three of us with her okaa-san on the ship after all," she sighed. "I just wish I wasn't such a yandere after transforming the second time…"

"I'll admit it was a bit… disconcerting," Ryu admitted with a small wince. "But _far _easier to handle than these two."

"I only remember Hanami-chan being super perverted," Kaede laughed. "I passed out after my turn, so I don't remember how Chris-chan was like."

"I seemed to have developed some… masochism…" Chris explained, sounding groggy as her eyes fluttered open. "I can't believe I really did that."

"I think that's a sentiment all of us share," the black-haired girl nodded. "Especially that part about how horny we all got there…"

"Well, from Dr. Wilson's explanation, the power you guys have seems to slowly pump out an aphrodisiac-like chemical into your body the longer its active, and considering you three triggered a secondary transformation..." Ryu explained before trailing off.

"So… the longer we use the armour, the… hornier we get…" Kaede's cheeks reddened. "Great, just great."

"Well, I suppose there could be worse trade offs," Chris inputted as she slowly trailed a finger along the space Hanami wasn't taking up on Ryu's chest.

Hanami let out a small yawn as she woke up. Blinking a few times, she looked back down at Ryu, let out a small squeak before collapsing again.

"How many times is she going to be doing that?" Ryu asked, looking at Kaede with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Kaede shrugged. "This is honestly the first time I've seen her faint more than once in a row."

"Well, considering what happened yesterday… more specifically last night?" Chris replied, letting out a small giggle.

"I have my money on at least 6 more times," Kaede smirked.

"Eh, I don't mind," Ryu informed letting his head fall back onto his pillow. "I'm completely content with this position right now."

"It feels slightly wrong to me, being in a relationship with a guy older than me by about 10 years, but I don't think I care anymore," Kaede snuggled into Ryu's side happily.

Chris nodded as she mimicked her maneuver on the other side. "Agreed," she informed. "And honestly… I don't think I'd mind repeats of last night…"

"Neither would I. But maybe next time in our normal forms, I'm not that big a fan of my yandere mode," Kaede sighed.

"I will admit, it did find it… oddly adorable the way you thought I needed to be protected," Ryu informed, a slight teasing tone leaking into his voice.

"I-I-I wasn't myself at the time!" Kaede blushed. "And besides, with how good-looking you are, aren't there other girls interested in you too?"

Ryu shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of," he informed. "I'll be honest, never really had much interaction with non-combat personnel until the start of this expedition."

Hanami chose that moment to wake up again, before her eyes widened and she sat up to check her position. Upon seeing Ryu, she fainted again, this time with her breasts squashed against Ryu's chest.

"There she goes again," Kaede rolled her eyes.

Ryu chuckled as he somehow managed to maneuver the arm that Kaede had a grip on to slowly stroke her hair, while Kaede was still wrapped around it. "She's an innocent one, isn't she?" he asked humorously. "What did she do when someone tried to confess in school?"

"She'd turn red, stutter for a while before fainting," Kaede giggled. "Happened without fail every single time. In the end she'd never be able to give a reply, usually because she faints while trying to do it, no matter whether it was written or spoken."

"Huh…" Both Ryu and Chris responded in eerie unison. "Man, in its own way, that would be incredibly intimidating for a guy."

"She's had a few run ins with the bad sort before, requiring me to step in as well," Kaede shook her head, looking down at her chest. "Even before all this happened, she's been quite a bit on the… curvy side on the normal Earth scale."

"Yeah, that can certainly bring about the wrong sort of attention," Ryu agreed with a grimace before chuckling slightly. "Although I have seen it backfire when a group of street punks tried it with a Priestess of Felra."

"I don't think I'll ever understand that religion of yours," Kaede sighed. "Then again, we're more civilians than fighters, despite these armours we have now…"

Ryu hummed slightly. "Felra… it can seem intimidating on the outside I suppose," he agreed. "But then again, I was raised in one of their monasteries, so I grew up around it, but at its core, the religion of Felra is Protection of the Weak, through the Power of the Strong."

"That's pretty noble," Kaede smiled. "Which only makes you all the more attractive to girls like us."

Ryu chuckled. "I'm not complaining," he swore as he continued to stroke Hanami's hair. "Three beauties around me, not complaining at all."

"You'd better not be," Chris informed, jabbing him lightly in his side. "I'd hurt you if you did."

Hanami woke up again, but this time she fainted almost immediately afterwards upon seeing Ryu's face so close to hers. He was the only one who saw it this time.

"So, where did you and Hanami grow up, Kaede?" Ryu asked curiously.

"We're native Japanese from the city of Saitama in the Saitama Prefecture," Kaede explained. "We were childhood friends, went to the same schools all the way until we applied for the colonization effort."

"Nice, the two of you must be close then," Ryu mused. "How about you, Chris?"

"Well, I'm actually from New York, I… I grew up in the poor neighbourhoods, and when I was approved for joining the colonization effort, my mom encouraged me to do it so I had a way out of the slums," Chris informed, before hugging his arm tightly. "I think she would have adored you, all of you."

"Awww," Kaede gushed. "Don't worry, my oka- er, mum won't mind taking us all in. I'm just wondering how she's doing…"

"Why don't you go visit her today then?" Ryu offered. "I need to speak to the section chiefs today anyways."

"I'm not going out into the public areas of the ship in my birthday suit!" Kaede squeaked. "Ca-Can we get some clothes first?"

"Well, we haven't checked the closets or the dressers yet," Ryu informed. "I think Dr. Wilson intended for this to be our… permanently assigned quarters, so it wouldn't surprise me if she already had clothes set up in here, knowing your measurements and all…"

"R-Right…" Kaede nodded slowly, reluctantly relinquishing Ryu's arm as she rolled off the bed and walked over to the dresser. Opening the doors, she got a pleasant surprise as his prediction proved correct - there were indeed compression suits inside that were sized perfectly to fit them.

"I hope the shopping arcade is going to be opened soon," Chris gushed, looking over the compression suits. "Cause I want to make Hanami and Kaede into my models!"

Despite still being unconscious, Hanami managed to shudder as if she was having a particularly bad dream.

"Do as you wish…" Kaede groaned, recognizing the futility of making the golden-haired girl give up on that.

Chris let out an excited squeal. "Oh this is going to be so much fun~" she informed happily. "I'll make you two _so _cute, or maybe you want to be drop dead sexy for Ryu?"

Hanami jerked awake, blushed even brighter than before and fainted again.

"That's the 4th time," Kaede noted. "And I'm not sure if we can pull off 'cute' with these bodies," she gestured down at her large breasts.

"Sexy it is then!" Chris informed as she also climbed off Ryu, just as reluctant as Kaede. "Ohh~ this is going to be fun~"

"Really, have fun with it," Ryu sincerely told them. "It'll be better than talking with the section chiefs, they can be such children sometimes."

"Well, don't let us keep you for too long," Kaede smiled softly. "Go do your thing, Captain."

Ryu rolled his eyes, carefully eying Hanami before suddenly pinching her buttcheek.

"Eeep!" Hanami yelped, rolling off the bed in shock. Kaede only just managed to catch her friend in time before she could hit the ground painfully. "That hurt…"

"Well, I needed to wake you up so I could get out of bed," Ryu informed as he slid from the bed and grabbed a male compression suit. "Plus, it was funny."

"Ryu-kun, that was mean…" Hanami whined, before she revisited her memories from the previous day again and her cheeks turned bright red.

"You're not fainting on us again!" Kaede quickly pinched the silverette's cheeks.

"Ow! Fine, fine!" Hanami protested.

Ryu chuckled as he finished dressing, before kissing each of the three girls on the forehead. "I'll be seeing you three later," he informed them. "How about we discuss our… um… new relationship over dinner, and go from there?"

"That… s-s-sounds like an idea," Hanami was still crimson red, as she tried her level best not to pass out again.

Ryu gave them a kind smile. "I'll see you guys then," he told them before disappearing out the door.

"So… how was it for you?" Chris asked as soon as she was sure Ryu was gone. "Cause, even with how… weird I was acting, it was amazing."

Hanami opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly as her blush spread to her neck. It took her a while to recompose herself. "W-W-Weren't we… er… t-t-t-touching ea-each other in t-t-the C-C-C-Converse?"

Chris blinked a few times before recalling the event. "Oh yeah, we were… I wouldn't mind trying again," she informed with a bright smile. "Cause… well… if all three of us are going to be… _with _Ryu… wouldn't it help if we were _with _each other as well?"

That did for the innocent silverette, as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she went out like a light once again, collapsing onto the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut.

"Not again, Hanami-chan!" Kaede groaned.

* * *

_**Later that Day - With Ryu**_

* * *

"How are we holding up in here, Doctor?" Ryu asked as he walked into Dr. Marie Wilson's office, the doctor herself was sitting in the chair at her desk, utilizing a holographic control interface to manipulate a scan of the lizardmen. "I heard you were handling the interrogation of the Alien we captured."

"Ah, Captain Ryu," Dr. Wilson turned to greet him. "Yes, I am… though I'm not really sure I should be satisfied with the end results, as it turns out."

"What happened?" Ryu asked as he took as seat and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Simply put, the Androvan, the species of sentients that fought you and the others, had abducted a human civilization earlier… down to the last newborn," Dr. Wilson answered, shaking her head in sorrow.

"I see," Ryu responded with a small frown. "How about the colonists I found in the building? They looked to be a different species."

"Actually…" Dr. Wilson sighed. "There seems to be a problem here."

"What kind of problem?" Ryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The databases in the settlement were wiped clean, so we know absolutely nothing on them," Dr. Wilson answered.

"How about the bodies we brought back, were you able to learn anything about them from there?" he asked.

"Only that they're herbivores," she answered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Other than that? Nada."

"Right, how about the women who've changed, were you able to learn anything after… *Cough* last night?" he asked, a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Er… about that, Captain," Dr. Wilson answered. "I didn't get much opportunity to study one of the women since you returned to your quarters. The only thing I managed to confirm was that your activities last night recharged their 'energy' to maximum capacity."

"Really?" Ryu asked in surprise. "How… how is such a thing possible?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Dr. Wilson shrugged, looking as confused as she sounded.

Ryu let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that's fun," he muttered to himself. "So, has R&amp;D begun work on the weapons we recovered?"

"That, yes," Dr. Wilson answered. "They managed to barely begin reverse engineering the technology behind them."

"Well, not expecting miracles overnight," Ryu informed with a sigh. "I suppose I should go down and talk to Chief Engineer Hawthrop, said they wanted to talk to me about the… transformed girls ability to morph weapons."

"You mean Yuki, right?" Dr. Wilson asked in clarification.

Ryu nodded. "You know of anyone else who's crazy enough to take charge of the Engineers we have?" he asked humourously.

"Well, that's not what I meant, actually," Dr. Wilson clarified. "It's more like… I think she was hit by the dying star really hard while we were in cold sleep."

Ryu nodded. "I'll keep an eye out then," he promised as he stood up. "Please let me know if R&amp;D makes any progress, also, have Sigurd translate your reports and send them to our… allies, I'd rather not have them making accusations of hoarding."

"Right, Captain," Dr. Wilson nodded.

Ryu stepped out of her office and began making his way to the elevator to go down to the Engineering Deck - mentally praising the designers of Savant Heavy Industries for instead of building a single bay or research lab, they had dedicated entire decks to housing numerous construction facilities, repair bays, research labs, and even testing areas.

"Oi! Hawthrop, you called?" Ryu shouted out as he entered the open Engineering Deck, his voice carrying over the noise of the Engineers at work.

"Yes, Captain!" a woman called out from an office halfway through the deck. "I'm currently in my office!"

Ryu made his way through the assorted assembly lines that were currently taking apart some of the vehicles that had been fused during the trip, analyzing what it had changed and if it could be improved until he stepped into the office closing the door behind him, pausing as he took in the Chief Engineer's new appearance. "Wow… upgraded your breast size I see."

Yuki Hawthrop rolled her green eyes in mock annoyance. "Yes, yes, I know, Captain," she said, moving her left hand into her red-streaked white hair. "I could've sworn I was too old for this sort of growth, especially considering that I'm 22, and that I was at C-cup before the dying star happened… now, though, I'm probably at, what, G-cup?"

"That's a pretty big jump," Ryu agreed with a chuckle. "Have you manifested the armor yet?"

"Regrettably, no," she answered. "If I could, I'd know how the others got their weapons to morph from the get go."

Ryu nodded. "Well, there seems to be certain requirements or something for the weapon morphing," he informed with a sigh. "I had Katrina try it with my assault rifle, but nothing happened."

Yuki winced. "Yeah, that's not gonna end well," she said. "I think she has to have a specific weapon designed, like some form of Gatling Gun, though that would be purely conjecture."

Ryu shrugged. "She'll be experimenting later, I think she's still locked up with Leon," he informed, laughing slightly at the thought of the two of them. "So, you said you had some ideas for the morphing?"

"Well," Yuki moved her hand through her hair and flung it around, before handing Ryu a folder with her right hand. "This is primarily for the non-flight capable girls, a support craft that acts as a base for their feet in mid-air… something I decided to call a Base Jabber, if you will."

"That'll be helpful," Ryu agreed. "Come up with some prototypes and if you haven't been able to summon your armor yet, I'll get some volunteers to help you test it."

"Thank you," Yuki said, before she reached with her left hand to a different folder and gave that to Ryu as well. "This, on the other hand, is an extra weapons configuration mode for specific types of females who are designed with the right dockable parts… it can also be considered extra armor."

Ryu flipped the folder open, leafing through it. "One of the girls has multiple forms?" he asked, looking up at Yuki.

"Yes, that's what happened," Yuki answered. "In fact… she's probably not alone on this front."

Ryu raised an eyebrow before continuing his reading. "Her sisters as well, huh?" he mused. "Hmm, it seems that relatives awaken something similar."

"Yes, that's what I'm theorizing," Yuki nodded.

Ryu hummed in agreement. "Right, have you had a chance at all to look at our… _friend's _weapons?"

"I actually have, yes," Yuki said, reaching for a different folder and handing that to Ryu. "Here's my findings so far, Captain."

Ryu took the file and began looking through it. "Plasma based weaponry," he murmured. "Artificially created huh?"

"Yes, that's exactly right," Yuki nodded once more.

Ryu hummed as he looked it over. "Well, looks like I got some homework to do, if you do manage to make some breakthroughs, have Sigurd translate the report and send it off to the Miltians," he told her, rubbing his eyes. "Don't want to start a cold war or anything with them."

"Roger that, Captain," Yuki agreed. "I'll keep you posted on the whole thing."

"Thanks, Yuki," Ryu said with a gusty breath. "Right then, off to solve the next crisis I think, need to speak with the Security Chief and the Miltian rep about setting up forces inside of the captured compound."

"Yes, that should do good," Yuki nodded, before holding her hand out. "Now, could I please have the folders back? I need to add more details later."

Ryu rolled his eyes and handed them off. "Have copies sent to my tablet," he told her. "I want to study them a bit more closely when - or more like: _if_ \- I get some time."

"I understand, Captain," Yuki said, before getting back to work.

Ryu nodded before stepping out and making his way back to the elevator. "I hope the girls are having a better time with Kaede's mom…" he muttered to himself as he hit the floor button.

* * *

_**Residential Block A - C building Quarters 101**_

* * *

"So what's your mom like, Kaede?" Chris asked curiously as the trio came up to the quarters that were assigned to the Serizawa matriarch.

"Ah, she's just your typical mum. Knowing her, she's been really worried about me, especially since she can't get into contact with me…" Kaede sighed, looking around as she pressed the button to open the door. "I don't want to worry her too much…"

"I actually think that's kind of her job, Kaede-chan…" Hanami pointed out, the three of them walking through the open doorway into a small apartment with white, sterile walls and minimalistic furniture.

The cold sleep pods on the ship were designed to be able to be taken apart when no longer needed, and combined with some other parts in storage they could be used to create actual, comfortable living space. The rooms that could be created were modular in nature, expansion easily performed simply by adding in more parts. Linking to the ship's plumbing was easily done as well, allowing each apartment to have its own bathroom and clean drinking water.

At least for some time. Despite all the water purification on the ship, the water would eventually run out unless a new water source was found. Plus, there were some people who were THAT queasy about drinking their own recycled and purified pee. Hanami was one of them.

Food, though, was an entirely different matter. With the fusion of the Sanctuary and the Eligor, the conveyor belts going around the ship to dispense food had been disrupted badly, and coverage was no longer complete. Only about 40% of the people in the residential blocks had food dispensers within a 4 minute walk. Not that the system was supposed to be used forever - it was expected that colonists should start farming, foraging and hunting for their own food at some point. The ship was only a temporary crutch to help people get started.

"KAAAEEEDEEEEE!"

All of a sudden, a head of shoulder-length white hair with blue, red and yellow streaks tackled Kaede with a surprising amount of force, knocking her over and bringing the other two girls along for the ride.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" the woman looked up, allowing everyone to see her features. Kaede blinked a few times as she took in the woman's hair colour, green eyes and her bosom comparable to the girls themselves. "Are you hurt anywhere? And is this Hanami-chan? Who's the other girl?"

"Ah, I'm Christina Jaeger, ma'am," Chris informed dropping into a small bow. "A pleasure to meet you."

"O-Okaa-san, you look different too…" Kaede noted.

"Yes, well… I could say the same for you and Hanami-chan," the woman laughed sheepishly, her hand going to her hair on autopilot. "But no matter how you look, I'll always be able to recognize you on first sight!"

"Have you been cooped in here for all this while, Ibuki-san?" Hanami asked.

"Kind of… I haven't had anything to do other than watch some of the old documentaries we had recorded on the ship's database," Ibuki Serizawa sighed, looking at the holographic projector on one side of the room. "That and worry about you girls…"

"We-we're fine… sort of," Hanami laughed sheepishly.

"Come on in, come on in, have a seat!" Ibuki clapped, before gesturing at the table in the center of the room with a few chairs arranged around it. "Good thing I put in an order for those extra chairs."

The three girls nodded their assent, as they walked towards the table. Ibuki narrowed her eyes, seeing the… odd gait the three of them were carrying themselves with which could only mean one thing.

"So…" she began once everyone was seated. "Who's the man?"

Hanami spluttered for several moments, the reminder fresh in her head - how could it not be with how sore she was feeling?

"O-Okaa-san, how did you know!?" Kaede gasped, blushing bright red.

"Mother's intuition," Ibuki smiled ominously, tapping the side of her head. "I thought I warned you about this kind of thing, Kaede…"

"W-Well, we had no choice!" Kaede spluttered. "And the guy we ended up with is actually quite good anyway…"

"_We_?" Ibuki's brows shot to her hairline. "All three of you?"

"Yup!" Chris informed, actually looking proud of the fact. "Hanami here fainted, what, five times this morning?"

"Oh my…" Ibuki blinked, leaning forward in her seat slightly. "She faints all the time though, so it's not really surprising. Even more so in this kind of situation."

Hanami ducked her head in shame.

"You still haven't told me who the three of you are with now," Ibuki reminded them, folding her arms over her sizable chest.

"I-I-It's Ryu Hisanaga, okaa-san," Kaede explained nervously. "The ship's captain."

Ibuki stared at Kaede, her metaphorical jaw having fallen to the ground and punched a hole in it several metres deep.

"It was after we volunteered for a scouting mission outside the ship earlier, while we were… transformed," Hanami explained, trying to keep a straight face and completely failing at it. "We… kind of unlocked a more powerful form, and apparently wore ourselves out. And apparently when we get worn out, we get really, really… h-h-h-h-horny."

"Plus, we kinda change personalities," Chris added. "I became smarter… and a masochist, Hanami was a pervert and Kaede a yandere!"

"Oho…?" Ibuki narrowed her eyes, staring at all three of them ominously.

"I was trying not to mention that, Chris-chan!" Hanami waved her hands in the air frantically.

"But if we didn't then she'd break out the 'Mother's Evil Eye' attack!" Chris informed fearfully. "It's even more powerful than the 'Puppy Dog Eyes' attack!"

"She's already doing it," Kaede whimpered, feeling the air in the room get heavier as a dark aura could be seen around Ibuki…

"I-I-It's not our fault!" Hanami tried to reason with the scary mother. "We never knew anything like this could happen!"

"And we couldn't control ourselves at the time! Everything was in a haze…" Kaede supplied weakly.

"Plus, who better than the Captain of this ship?" Chris inputted. "He's strong, well set in a good job… not to mention big where it counts…"

The air thickened further as Ibuki's dark aura kicked up a notch. "I'll decide that for myself when I see him," she said resolutely, in a tone of finality.

"Y-Yes, okaa-san," Kaede nodded frantically, not willing to argue.

"By the way, have you seen any of the other girls in armour yet?" Hanami asked, attempting to change the subject.

"A few of the others transformed to protect us," Ibuki nodded. "But so far I haven't been able to activate mine. I guess everyone who was… modified has them?"

"Yeah," Kaede confirmed.

"I… see," the Serizawa matriarch sighed. "I wish I could do something other than just sitting around like this…"

"Well, why don't we go out to see the sights together sometime?" Hanami smiled. "This planet actually has rather nice scenery… when you're not under attack by lizardmen."

"Sounds like a plan, Hanami-chan," Ibuki chuckled, patting the silverette on her head softly. "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

_**Barracks - With Ryu**_

* * *

"Hey, Heisenberg!" Ryu shouted out as he walked into the barracks of the ship, one that seemed to have fused the two of both ships into a single one, it was quite obvious as to which side belonged to which faction given the stylistic differences, the Colonist Security Forces having a more relaxed feel to it than their counterparts rigid order, although on the Colonist side, a large ring was set up, the symbol of Felra - a sword overlaying a prayer book - was on prominent display.

This was one of the more ancient traditions that had carried true throughout their History, the Battle Circle of Felra, where two people would settle any dispute through combat, and no matter the outcome, neither could bring the matter up again, it settled a lot of things over the years and still carried weight even in modern society.

"What is it Ryu?" Mark Heisenberg, a balding middle aged man with a little black hair remaining and sharp blue eyes. "Here about that compound you got into a scrap inside of?"

Ryu nodded, studying the powerfully built man who wore a bulky, armored, combat suit. "Yeah, I wanted to set up a team down there and some defenses," he informed. "Maybe work with our friends over there."

Heisenberg snorted, shooting a look across the barracks. "Right, let's see if their 'representative' is willing to talk," he said as the pair made their way across.

"You called?" a man's voice said off to Ryu's right.

Ryu looked over and raised an eyebrow as he saw Kenji Yamato approaching them. "I see, so you were assigned to be the representative were you?" Ryu asked warily.

"Yes, I was… though… do you know where my little sister went?" Kenji asked. "I know she was with you yesterday, but… did something happen to her?"

"She was fine when we seperated, had to take different vehicles back to back due to a certain… situation," Ryu informed. "Have you guys gotten Dr. Wilson's notes on the transformations?"

"Uh… hang on a sec, that wasn't my job at the time to get the notes," Kenji admitted. Turning to face a different soldier, he asked, "Worf, do you know where the doc's notes went?"

A man wearing a red version of the Miltian Empire military uniform, with brown hair and blue eyes, walked over to Kenji and handed him the notes. "Here you go, Lieutenant. Make sure to read them for yourself, alright?"

"I'll give you the important plot notes now," Ryu informed with a sigh as he scratched his scalp. "Basically we found that the Cosmic Rays or whatever it was that triggered the changes resonates with Estrogen, which - like I said - caused the transformation, those who changed had higher levels of Estrogen than others, but there is another effect other than giving them an unknown energy and the ability to manifest the power armor or whatever you want to call it, the energy, as it drops, triggers a newly grown tumor within the brain that then released an aphrodisiac-like substance into their bloodstream the lower that the energy gets…"

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight…" Kenji held up a hand to interrupt Ryu. "You're saying that, should my sister run really low on energy, she'd essentially be super _horny_?!"

"Yes," Ryu informed plainly as he rubbed his forehead. "She's manifested her armor, but didn't seem to use up her energy, unlike the other three we were with…"

***POW!***

Ryu blinked as he was suddenly looking at Heisenberg who was staring at him in surprise. "Five seconds to explain before I throw you into the Battle Circle," Ryu informed in a deathly whisper.

"If _anything_ were to happen to my little sister against her unaltered will…" Kenji said in monotone, head lowered for a brief period, before snapping it back up with protective hate in his eyes. "I'll _kill_ the bastard who _rapes_ her in that circumstance!" he roared.

Ryu rubbed his jaw for a moment. "Well, I can say for sure I never touched her in that fashion," he informed. "Let me give you a warning though, none of my people would _ever _even think of raping someone, you don't want to know what we do to them, as for your sister, she seemed perfectly capable of tossing fucking lizard aliens around so I don't think anyone on this ship will give her problems if she was unwilling, sides from what we gathered, it'd hurt them more if we just left them alone."

Kenji blinked, the hate out of his eyes. "Is that right? Well, forgive me for not believing you right away about your people having no desire to rape my sister… I'd rather find someone she would want to be with instead of her being forced upon by anyone." Taking a moment to look over the notes in full, he said, "As a matter of fact, after this mission's done, let's find out who I can trust her with… none of the soldiers from Miltia really want her in the military, but for different reasons than myself."

Ryu shrugged. "If I see her I'll send her your way," he told him. "Anyways, we needed to talk to you about stationing people at the compound, even if this planet isn't going to be our permanent home, unfortunately with the damaged food lines of the _Sanctuary_ we can only get for to about 40% of the ship, so many have to go further than normal to get their food."

Kenji nodded. "Alright, that's understandable… so, now that that's out of the way, how about we get our pick of soldiers ready to go out there?"

Ryu nodded before looking over to the Colonial Security side of the Barracks. "Squads Three, Five and Ten, front and center!" Ryu shouted out causing a group of fifteen people to jump from their down time tasks and assembled before Ryu. "Grab your gear, we're going on a sleepover."

Kenji blinked, before he shook his head. "Albatross, get Special Armor Division Four," he ordered.

With a salute, the redshirt answered, "Sir!" With that, he ran off to find said unit of soldiers, who weren't in the barracks at the time.

Ryu nodded. "Heisenberg here will be going with your man," he informed, pointing to the man who nodded in greeting. "He's in charge of the Security Teams, unfortunately as Captain, people seem to fall apart if I'm not around."

Kenji nodded. "I see… makes sense," he said. "Well, let's get along now."

Ryu nodded. "Have fun Heisenberg, don't throw anyone off a building this time," he told the large man who scowled at him.

"It was one time and he came at me with a knife," the man informed defensively.

"A butter knife," Ryu clarified as he walked away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to face the worst threat to man."

Kenji blinked. "Which is…?" he asked.

"Mothers of deflowered daughters," Ryu informed before disappearing out of the Barracks.

* * *

_**Back in Ibuki Serizawa's room - 30 minutes later**_

* * *

A knocking at the door interrupted the conversation between the girls. "Oh, I think that's Ryu," Chris informed with a smile.

"I'll get it!" Kaede rushed for the door, almost tripping over in her rush to get out of her seat. She quickly unlocked and opened the door, revealing that it was indeed the captain at the door.

"Ryu-kun!" Hanami blushed.

"Hey, you three doing alright?" Ryu asked in greeted as he stepped in, a slightly tired look on his face.

"We're quite fine, we were just talking to my oka… mum about you," Kaede fumbled slightly to get the English version out instead of the Japanese one she was used to.

"W-Wait, Ryu-kun, what happened to you?" Hanami rushed forward, clapping a hand over the bruise that was forming on his jaw.

"Didn't see a punch coming," he informed. "It's nothing."

"So you're the man my daughter and her friends lost their virginities to?" Ibuki got off her seat and walked forward.

Ryu nodded as the two inspected each other. "Would it help if I said it was done under duress on my part?" he offered.

"The girls have already explained everything to me, and I fully accept and understand their circumstances," Ibuki said formally in a neutral expression. "But while you may be the captain of the ship, I believe I still have the right to check your credentials before I let you take the girls in, as Kaede's mother and Hanami-chan's guardian. I'm not sure about Chris-chan, she hasn't told me about her circumstances yet."

"My mom was left behind," Chris informed looking down slightly, only for Ryu to walk over as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her warmly.

"Then is it fine if you let me be your guardian?" Ibuki smiled warmly at the goldette. "I can't just leave a friend of my daughter's like this."

"That'd be awesome, thank you," Chris said gratefully, tearing up slightly as she let out a few sniffles. "I guess that makes us all sisters in a way, huh, Kaede, Hanami?"

"In a way," Kaede smiled softly.

"Now, Ryu Hisanaga-san," Ibuki spoke up in an ice cool voice. "My wards appear to have gotten into a scrap outside the ship yesterday. I would like to know what you intend to do to protect them if something else like this happens again."

Ryu folded his arms as he hummed in thought. "Unfortunately, while I wish I could keep them away from harm… and as much as I hate to admit it, we need their power," he informed with a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead. "The aliens that attacked us… unfortunately until we can get this ship up and running we don't stand much of a chance against them."

"I see," Ibuki nodded icily, but understandingly. "Are you ever going to hurt the girls intentionally?"

"Never," Ryu answered instantly. "Wouldn't even dream of it."

"No hesitation, huh?" Ibuki nodded approvingly. "What will you do if the girls get pregnant from all this?"

Ryu blinked for a moment before responding. "Take care of both them and the child," he informed, raising an eyebrow. "What else _is _there to do?"

"Very well," Ibuki nodded as she stood back and thought for a moment. "Are you going to add, or let any more girls into your harem?"

Ryu stared blankly at her for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Oh dear god I started a harem…" he muttered as sweat dripped down the back of his head.

Hanami let out a giggle.

Chris smiled widely as she laughed with Hanami.

Ibuki raised an eyebrow at Ryu's apparent shock. "Yes or no, Ryu Hisanaga-san?"

Ryu let out another sigh. "I _want _to say no," he informed her plainly. "But Ferx seems to have other ideas."

"Who is this Ferx?" Ibuki asked.

"God of Love and Marriage," Ryu informed absently. "Man, outside of Santis and Felra the pantheon is being forgotten."

"Try asking someone from your own religion," the mother with multicolored hair chuckled. "Although I can't say I don't respect a man who's firmly rooted in his piety. You pass, Ryu-san."

Ryu shrugged in response. "Comes with being raised in a monastery," he explained, looking off into the distance. "It was a nice place to be raised though… good, decent people were there."

"Incidentally, you _are _aware of the age difference between the girls and yourself, right?" Ibuki asked.

"_Painfully _aware thank you," Ryu informed with a wince. "Trust me, if there had been another option, I would have taken it."

Ibuki hummed to herself, before drawing in close to Ryu. "Well, you're going to need someone to keep them in line. They're not exactly at an age where they actually understand what it means to be married yet."

"Wait... are you saying what I think you are?" Ryu asked warily, inching away from Ibuki.

"Well, I do need to stop moping about my dearly departed husband," the mother sighed. "Coming to this world has made me aware that I need to be the one to protect my family without my former husband around. He would've wanted me to move on anyway, so…" Ibuki smiled, providing little to no warning before launching herself at Ryu and squashing their lips together.

"OKAA-SAN!?" Kaede gaped at her apparently emboldened mother.

"Oh, _wow_," Chris said in wide eyed awe as she watched the make out session. "We _definitely _can learn a thing or two."

"Not from my _okaa-san, _thank you very much!" Kaede groaned, covering her eyes.

Ryu gasped as the two finally separated, both looking a little flushed from the session. "That… was unexpected…" he admitted before whispering to himself. "What is it with me and being caught flat footed?"

"I just need some insurance for when I do go out and burn myself out fighting, if I'm going to get as horny as the girls said," Ibuki winked coyly.

"Oh dear lord I'm going to be the first recorded incident of 'death by fucking' aren't I?" Ryu asked in an exaggerated manner.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm sure we can work something out," the mother waved her hand in the air dismissively, before she winked at the other three girls. "Right, Kaede, Hanami, Chris?"

Hanami took a step back. "Kaede-chan, is it… legal to be competing with your mother for Ryu-kun's affections?"

"I don't think it should…" Kaede slumped. "Sorry…"

"It doesn't matter!" Chris announced with fire in her eyes. "I won't lose Ryu to anyone! Come on Hanami, Kaede, it's time for… _shopping._"

"Oh no, not without me you don't," Ibuki grinned. "Besides, I'm not going to displace you girls in the harem… Ryu-koi has enough room for us all, right?"

Ryu couldn't stop the groan that came from his mouth as he dropped his head. "There's no way out of this is there, my life… has officially spun out of control," he muttered to himself before speaking up. "But… might as well enjoy it I suppose, so, yes, plenty of room here."

"Well, as the girls said… you _are _a man among men…" Ibuki chuckled, latching onto Ryu's shoulder. "Besides, being with me won't feel as illegal as when you're with them, right?"

Ryu gave her a blank stare. "There's still the fact that I am essentially, for all intents and purposes, and though everyone else inside this little… harem… made this decision, I am now engaged to three, or was that four, women, three of which… are still underaged," he pointed out in complete deadpan. "Well… not underaged, but… _younger _than me."

"That's why I'm here, Ryu-koi…" Ibuki grinned. "To keep an eye on them and make sure you don't do anything… illegal to them."

"Please say that doesn't mean we can't have sex again!" Chris shouted desperately, slapping her hands against the table as she stood up.

"That would be hypocritical of me, Chris," Ibuki chuckled. "But we can talk everything over a round of food. I'm quite hungry right now."

"Food is a good idea," Ryu agreed. "I haven't eaten at all today actually."

"Y-Yeah, I'm hungry too…" Hanami nodded pitifully.

"Should we go to one of the restaurants in the Shopping Arcade?" Chris asked curiously.

"Sounds like a plan," Kaede nodded, still not too entirely comfortable with the idea of her mother being in the same harem as her.

"Right, let's get going then," Ryu said as the seated girls stood up and followed him out the door. "Something tells me I'm going to feel _very _uncomfortable with this coming conversation."

"Whyever would you think that, Ryu-koi?" Ibuki asked with a coy smile, rubbing herself against him.

"How about the fact that you're rubbing up against me while the three behind us are glaring holes into the back of our heads?" Ryu offered sardonically.

Ibuki let out a giggle in response. "What, a mother can't have her fun?" she asked teasingly.

Ryu sighed again. "And _that _is why this conversation will be uncomfortable."

* * *

**END CHAPTER!**


	4. Lesson Four: Relationships are hard

Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise are the undisputed Tyrant rulers of Gundam, RISE UP AND FIGHT THE OPPRESSORS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Alter Egos"

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu techniques**_"

**MS Girls**

**Kimiko - Build Burning Gundam**

**Kyou - Delta Plus**

Lesson Four - Relationships are hard

* * *

_**Leon's Quarters**_

* * *

"Unh… what happened last night?" Kyou asked herself, even as she woke up in what did not appear to be the barracks, but rather a private apartment of some sort. "I recall that I had been running dangerously low on energy by the time I made it back to the ship… but everything else between then and now? A blur."

When she started to sit up in the bed, she realized something… off. "Huh? Why does it feel like someone stuck a meat stick up my pussy and past my hymen?" she asked herself in deadpan, mere moments before she realized what she just said. "Past my _hymen_?!" she exclaimed.

"Nugya..." came from next to her, catching her attention. "Who's being so loud in the morning?"

Blinking, Kyou looked at the source of the voice, seeing that it was a verdette woman with a significantly smaller chest than her own, who was barely waking up. "G-Gomenasai," she apologized in a soft tone. "I didn't mean to disturb your sleep."

The verdette blinked a few times as she looked around. "Oh, right, Leon's quarters," she mumbled before plopping back down on her pillow. "Sleepy time…"

Kyou started to wonder what this was all about… until, for some inexplicable reason, her memories of the time between returning to the ship and waking up came rushing in like a flash flood.

* * *

_**The previous night…**_

* * *

Kyou sped towards the doctor from the colonists, hoping to figure out how to avoid losing her virginity, when she heard the sounds of a man and a woman going at it like no tomorrow coming from one of the nearby rooms. Stopping herself, she made her way to the door where the noise was coming from, when she was assaulted by the sounds of a couple she'd only heard over the radio.

"Leooon!" a feminine voice called out in bliss. "Harder~"

"You're being rather enthusiastic for someone who reluctantly agreed to… this!" the male grunted.

"It's just so _big!_" the female informed, her voice entering into a higher pitch at the last word. "How could I not be enthusiastic for it?"

"Thank you for the compliment!" the male replied. "I'm not hurting you too much, am I?"

"N… no," the female replied bashfully. "You're really gentle - even when fucking me into the bed…"

"I hold myself strictly to my code of conduct, Katrina," the male said softly. "Going to have to dig up some nice massage techniques later to help with your soreness."

Katrina let out a pitched moan. "I look forward to it… Leon," she informed in a husky moan. "Now, if you don't start moving that cock of yours I'm going to rip it off and do it myself."

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be in your _dere _mode, not your _tsun _mode?" Leon groaned, even as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh picked up anew.

"Sh… shut up and fuck me!" Katrina shouted over her moans. "I… I just want to feel it inside me."

"Fine, fine," the male relented, speeding up his thrusts. "No regrets?"

"N… _nooo!_" Katrina informed in a high pitch. "How could I regret having _this _inside of me?"

"Alright… then…" Leon grunted out with some noticeable effort. "You're getting so tight…"

"I'm… I'm going to cum soon," she admitted. "Please… fill me up with your seed!"

"I'm close… too…" Leon groaned. "Get… get ready for it!"

"Leon, I'm cumming!" Katrina shouted as she let out a mix of a shriek and a moan.

"Here it comes!" the male roared.

"_LEON!_" Katrina moaned out. "Your seed… it feels _so _good inside of my womb!"

"That was actually my… first, you know," Leon confessed.

"Same," Katrina agreed. "But, my hymen tore during training, god that day was embarrassing."

"Sounds like a tale for another time, Katrina," Leon chuckled. "You're looking pretty wiped already."

Katrina chuckled sultrily. "Mm, but you're as hard as steel, Leon," she countered. "It would be remiss of me not to look after that."

"Wait, what are you-" Leon was interrupted as he let out a throaty moan. "Argh, that feels good!"

A muffled giggle was heard, as if Katrina had something in her mouth. "Itsh my firsh shime doing shis," she informed. "I shope you lishe ish."

"Of course I do!" Leon groaned. "Keep it up and I'm going to cum again!"

A lewd suckling sound was heard through the door as Leon moaned again, followed by a slight pop and a disappointed groan from the man. "Let me taste your seed, please… _Leon,_" Katrina pleaded, her voice dropping several octaves as she purred his name before he moaned again.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Leon laughed.

Katrina let out a muffled moan of pleasure and after a few moments she let out a gasp for air. "It's so thick and tasty, Leon," she purred huskily. "And it's still so hard…"

Kyou, at that point, suddenly felt her armor disappearing. "EEK!" she let out, even as she hurried into the room without any regards for who might be in there, locking the door right behind her as the armor fully vanished.

Two sets of eyes stared at her as she stood there, back plastered against the wall, a green haired woman with cherry red eyes, kneeling between the legs of a man with black hair and brown eyes, the woman released the cock that she had inside of her mouth as she stared at Kyou. "Who the hell are you, why are you naked, and why shouldn't I kick your ass?" the verdette demanded.

Kyou blinked in surprise, before she stammered, "K-K-Kyou Y-Y-Y-Yamato, a-a-a-and my armor d-d-d-d-d-disintegrated, a-a-a-and I'll be l-l-l-leaving shortly!"

The pair looked at her before their eyes drifted lower to where her snatch could be seen, dripping juices down her leg. "What do you think, Katrina?" the male asked down to the woman between his legs. "Even you basically just admitted you can't get this thing to go down."

Katrina pouted, a thin sheen of sweat covering her naked body. "I know… but…" she trailed off looking at Kyou. "You're really horny too, aren't you?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, I am…" Kyou admitted, before she clapped her hands around her mouth in shock.

Katrina glowered at her for a moment. "Fine! You can help me with Leon," she said with an imperious air. "But _I'm _his lover, you're just his toy to relieve stress that I cannot, understood?"

"H-Hey, Katrina…" Leon protested quietly.

Kyou blinked, before asking, "Why can't we be equally his lovers? Isn't he man enough to have more than one lover?"

Katrina blushed cutely in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "But I want him to be all mine!" she shouted. "Mine and only mine!"

"Then you don't want me to help out?" Kyou tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Katrina blushed even further. "That's why you're the toy, so that he can manage this monster of a dick better when I can't!" she shouted.

"Katrina, enough," Leon said firmly, making Katrina blush even further. "First off, even if she did want to join in, you'd still be special to me, and secondly, we didn't even ask for her opinion."

"Leon…" Katrina said as she ducked her head to the side. "Fine, she can join as your lover… but I'm your wife, got it!"

Leon let out a choked 'erk' in response to Katrina's declaration.

Kyou timidly walked forward to be at the bed with the others. "Um… please, give me the time of my life, Leon, Katrina," she said, even as she got onto the bed with them.

Leon smiled gently at her as he cupped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a soft, gentle kiss, their lips pressing against each other as he placed a hand on her breast and slowly began to massage it.

"Ahn!" Kyou moaned into the kiss as her breast was massaged, before she sought entrance within Leon's mouth. Pushing her tongue to his lips, she begged for entrance.

Leon parted his lips as the two deepened the kiss, his massaging of her breast became a bit more earnest as he picked up the tempo, Kyou jolted in surprise as she felt something warm ghost across her lower lips, and looked down in surprise in time to see Katrina drag her tongue along her lower slit. "Pay attention to Leon," Katrina told her with a small glare. "That's the only reason you're here for, I'm just making sure you're ready to take him in here."

Kyou gave Katrina the 'a-ok' symbol, before she focused her attention on Leon. As she did so, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her considerable assets against him as she drew him closer.

Leon groaned as he felt her breasts press up against his chest, as the two kissed, his hands were now both occupied with massaging the parts of them he could reach while down below, Katrina began to slowly push her tongue into Kyou's pussy, drinking up the juices that were pouring from her.

"Ahn!" Kyou moaned into the kiss again, this time because of Katrina devouring her insides. Even still, her attention was on Leon and the ministrations he would give her.

"You're liking the attention Katrina is giving you, huh?" Leon asked in a husky whisper as they separated. "Do you want to return the favour?"

"Return the… favor?" Kyou asked, a bit confused by Leon's words.

"Do to her what she's doing to you," Leon clarified with a small smirk.

Kyou's eyes widened, before she nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, Leon…" she said, before she positioned herself and Katrina into a 69 position, sticking her tongue inside the other woman's snatch.

Katrina moaned as she felt the bluette's tongue press inside of her, the weight of the other girl pressing down upon her in a warm way, instead of feeling oppressive weight upon her - like she had thought such a position would have felt like - it rather felt intimate. "Ah… your tongue…" Katrina moaned out encouragingly as Leon positioned himself behind Kyou, his tool ready for penetration.

Kyou couldn't speak to Katrina at that time, especially since she was dutifully returning the favor given to her, devouring her insides like Katrina was doing to her.

Katrina, upon seeing where Leon intended to penetrate, smirked before she went back in, although she didn't start attacking the pussy, instead, her tongue brushed up against Kyou's rosebud.

Kyou finally let out a squeak in surprise when she felt Katrina's tongue there, something her own tongue appreciated, especially since it hit a rather sensitive spot in the alpha's snatch.

Katrina let out a low pitched moan in response. "Like that~" she encouraged before looking up at Leon with a heated look and pulled apart Kyou's ass cheeks. "It's all ready for you, Leon."

Leon nodded in understanding as he pressed himself against Kyou's rosebud, making the bluette jerk slightly as her eyes widened. "I'll be gentle," he promised as he slowly began to push himself in, all the while Katrina began to focus her own efforts of Kyou's clit.

"Ahn~!" Kyou let out, even as her anal virginity was slowly being taken from her and obliterated. Even though she wanted to say more, she honestly couldn't say anything, both because her tongue was occupied and because of Leon's four inch thick dick going up her ass.

Katrina watched entranced as Kyou's ass was parted by Leon's dick. "It feels great, doesn't it, Kyou?" Katrina asked in a low moan. "I remember when he did that with my ass…"

Kyou couldn't help but nod at what Katrina said, even as she hit the latter's most sensitive spot inside her pussy in her attempt to devour Katrina's insides.

"Man, she's really trying to squeeze my cock of its juice," Leon commented with a slight grunt.

"Oh~" Katrina moaned as she felt her inner coil tightened. "I'm going to be cumming soon~"

Kyou didn't have the chance to say anything, even as she finally got Katrina to orgasm from her licking, spraying her face with Katrina's juices. As soon as she got her face out of Katrina's pussy, Kyou said, "Ahn~ More, Leon, more! Go harder, faster too, but don't be gentle!"

"If that is what you want," Leon grunted out as he picked up his pace, slamming into her. "I hope you're ready for it, cause it's going to cum soon."

"Ye-Ahn~ Yes, I'm re-Oh~ ready!" Kyou shouted. "Give me your load!"

"Here it comes!" Leon shouted out as he gave one final thrust into her and let out an explosive orgasm, dumping his seed into her.

Meanwhile, Kyou's pussy was quick to react to the huge amount of seed going into her, despite it going up her rectum. Her ass, on the other hand, was able to milk Leon's dick for a bit before she slumped to the bed. "Alright…" she said. "I want it past the wall this time."

Leon nodded in understanding as she rolled off Katrina to lay down on her back. "If that's what you want," he agreed as he positioned himself at her vaginal entrance. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Leon~!" Kyou said enthusiastically.

Leon nodded as he pushed himself into her pussy, breaking past her barrier and fully sheathed himself into her womb. "Wow… you're really tight…"

"And I'll hopefully stay tight, too," Kyou said before Leon started his thrusts in her pussy.

"It's really trying to milk me for everything," he commented. "You really want my seed, don't you?"

"Yes~! I do~!" Kyou cried out, even as she felt the massive dick sawing through her womb, before she noticed something odd about her belly… there was a bulge going up and down her stomach in time with the dick's tempo! He was so massive he was rearranging her stomach lining!

Katrina eyed her enviously before she moved over and began to suckle on Kyou's breasts. "I'm jealous that mine aren't this big," she pouted slightly as she played with her opposite number's breasts. "I want bigger ones."

"Ahn~! More… more~!" Kyou exclaimed, even as Katrina played around with her pumpkins. "Play with my body more, both of you~!"

Katrina grinned as she held one of Kyou's nipples between her teeth. "Wow… I think she actually wants to be a toy…" she commented in slight surprise.

"I want to be Leon's toy most of all~!" Kyou confirmed, mostly because of the aphrodisiac-like chemicals in her system, though. "As well as the toy of anyone else who loves Leon like I do~!"

Katrina grinned as she bit down a bit. "See, Leon," she said to their shared lover. "She _wants _to be a toy."

"Huh… who would have guessed?" Leon said in surprise as he continued to pound into her. "So… does that mean you want it rougher or something?"

"YEEEEESS~!" Kyou screamed. "Make it way rougher than before~! In fact, don't just make it _rougher_, I want you to fuck me stupid 21 ways to _Sunday_~!"

Leon blinked before shrugging and increased the force of his thrusts, the bulge from his cock becoming more pronounced with each thrust, even as Katrina became rougher in her ministrations, her fingers twisting Kyou's clit at the same time. "I'm going to cum soon!" Leon shouted out.

"Y-Ahn~! You don't need m-ahn~! My permission t-ahn~! To cum~!" Kyou shouted out for Leon to hear.

"Who said I was asking?" Leon replied. "Because I'm claiming this womb!"

"YES~! THANK YOU~!" Kyou screamed to the heavens, even as she and Leon came at the same time, her inner walls clamping down hard on his dick to fully milk him for what it's worth.

Leon panted as he felt his balls empty out into Kyou's womb. "I… I'm finally tapped," he informed in a panting breath.

Kyou panted hard as well, especially as she closed her eyes. "I'm so… tired, _master_~. I need sleep…" she said.

"Go ahead and sleep," Leon said patting her head before nearly collapsing on top of her, resting his head on her large breasts.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Oh… that's what happened," Kyou muttered, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Mph," came the oh so very intelligent response from the verdette who was on the bed with her. "It felt amazing…"

"I'm not gonna deny that…" Kyou said, even as she looked at the still hard protrusion inside her inner walls. "Still, I guess that we were lucky to be with him… forever and ever."

"Oh, a romantic are we?" Katrina asked with a sly smirk. "Funny coming from the one wanting to be a toy."

Kyou had the decency to blush at that. "W-Well… because I love him is why I want to be his toy, and the toy of whoever else he is with," she said at last.

Katrina blinked and looked at her in surprise. "You love him?" she asked. "No offense, but you don't even know him."

Kyou sighed, looking down at that. "Honestly, I think it's love at first sight… plus, in my culture, women are supposed to be married to the one who takes their virginity and/or makes them pregnant… this counts."

"Huh… well… just remember, _I'm _the first wife," Katrina informed haughtily as she gripped one of Leon's arms possessively.

"Not gonna question that," Kyou chuckled weakly, even as she embraced Katrina. "Thank you."

Katrina flushed slightly as she felt Kyou's assets press up against hers. "S… shut up…" she mumbled out, ducking her head.

"I'm serious, though," Kyou said. "Thank you for accepting me… and my place in the relationship."

"You're… welcome… I guess…" Katrina mumbled cutely.

"Right, now that that's over with," Kyou said, even as she released Katrina from her embrace. "I suppose we should get to know each other better, right? My name is Kyou Yamato… or, it was, before this happened. What's yours?"

"Katrina Sanders," the verdette informed. "I'm Captain Hisanaga's personal assistant and communications officer."

"I see… thank you for filling me in," Kyou said, before she glanced at Leon's sleeping form. "And… who's our husband?"

"Leon Kho…" Leon informed with a small groan as he woke up. "Weapons officer and 2IC of _Sanctuary_… well that happened last night…"

"Oh? Thank you for telling me this, honey," Kyou said. "I… really wanted to find the right person for me somehow, which is part of why I was in the military, in spite of the sexism involved."

"Huh… so… by your culture's law, we're married now?" Leon asked for clarification. "Man, this is Karma, it just has to be…"

"Yes, we're married," Kyou admitted. "Although… my brother would likely want to kill whoever he thinks raped me, because of his overprotective tendencies, which, while nice, are too much for a woman to have."

"Great, the one thing worse than a mother, is an overprotective brother," Leon groaned out. "Well, we should get informing him out of the way as soon as we can… but… I am hungry…"

"Me too, Leon, make us breakfast…" Katrina whined.

"Me? I can barely boil water, let alone cook," Leon protested.

Kyou raised her hand. "My mother taught me how to cook when I was younger," she said. "I might be a bit rusty, but I'll make breakfast."

"Well, it'd be better than the unidentified goo the two of us would make," Katrina informed her. "I can't believe I almost forgot about your attempt at cooking during Colonial Training, that thing almost got the better of Captain Hisanaga."

Kyou winced at that. "Ouch… not fun. Well, let me get to the kitchen in here, then."

"Back in the main room, to the left," Leon informed, gesturing to the right. "I need a shower…"

"This way, Kyou," Katrina informed as she climbed off the bed.

"Thanks," Kyou said, before she remembered something. "Uh… honey? Your morning wood's still here."

Leon blinked. "Oh, sorry," he replied as he removed himself from within her. "Better make that a _cold _shower," he muttered to himself.

"Aww… I wanted to be your toy longer…" Kyou whined.

Leon let out a small 'erk' before he coughed a bit. "Well… I suppose I could make use of your body, Toy," he informed, letting a leer slip onto his face.

"Yay!" Kyou exclaimed, even as she tackled into Leon in an embrace. "Use me however you wish, I don't care how!"

Leon sweatdropped a bit before nodding as he looked down at her assets. "Then I want you to give me a titjob," he commanded her. "Put your full effort into it."

"Okay, honey!" Kyou exclaimed, even as she let go of him. Positioning herself at the right place, she hefted her large breasts and squeezed them around his dick, noting that a few inches were left uncovered. Rubbing her I-cups together around Leon's little sword, she put her mouth around the last few inches to help him along, suckling all the while.

Katrina grinned as she witnessed Kyou getting down on her knees. "Ohh~" she moaned, feeling herself tingle down below. "What a nice, obedient toy we have," she cooed before moving over to kneel down next to her. "Let me help you… just this once, toy," she then proceeded to take one of Leon's balls into her mouth and began to suck on it, much to Leon's vocal encouragement.

"Damn, that… that feels really good, you two," he told them.

Kyou didn't have the ability to thank Leon for the compliment, given her dutiful dedication to his enjoyment. As she massaged his dick with her jugs, she suckled on the part not covered by her breasts, swirling her tongue around what was in there.

Leon groaned out in pleasure as he placed his hands atop of her head, pushing down lightly as he rocked his hips a bit. "Glad to see that toy's udders have some use for us," he commented to Katrina, who smirked. "I'm tempted to keep her in the bedroom forever, just as our toy and that is all."

Kyou moaned in pleasure from how her body was being used, even as she took more of his dick into her mouth, and felt, right then and there, that her ultimate purpose in life was to please her husband. She continued swirling her tongue around the part of his cock in her mouth, making sure to keep up the pace, and she continued moving her breasts up and down Leon's dick.

"I think she should get a reward," Katrina informed as she reached down and began to slowly tease Kyou's pussy, making her shudder. "Would you like that, toy?"

Kyou nodded in anticipation, even as she continued her task at hand.

Katrina smirked and pushed three of her fingers into Kyou's pussy and set a rough pace, pumping her fingers into her. "Mm, you like that?" she asked as she felt Kyou's pussy ripple around her fingers, before using her free hand to give Kyou's ass a light smack. "How about that?"

Kyou moaned in pleasure at what she was feeling, even more so with her her body doing what it was under her conscious will.

Katrina grinned as she gave a bit of a sharper slap and pressed the thumb of the hand pumping into Kyou's pussy down on her clit. "Mm, I love our new toy," she cooed. "Don't you, Leon?"

"It is a nice toy," he agreed. "I'm going to cum soon!"

Kyou didn't need to be told twice, even as she sped up the process of Leon's release.

"Here it comes, I hope you enjoy your breakfast Toy!" Leon shouted as he exploded into her mouth, even as Katrina did her best to trigger Kyou's own orgasm.

Kyou's own orgasm was almost at the same time as Leon's, especially since she let out a flood of her juices, while at the same time drinking down Leon's thick and creamy cum.

Leon let out a relieved sigh as he pulled himself free from Kyou's warm pillows and mouth, his erection dying down finally. "Good girl," he told her, patting her head like a pet with a small smirk. "Now… I _really _need a shower."

Kyou nodded, before standing upright. "I'll make the real breakfast, then, and take my shower after eating," she said. "Also… thank you."

Leon blinked. "Hm? For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For treating me right, for one thing," Kyou answered. "Also… for complimenting me on my abilities."

Leon blinked. "Oh…" he replied dumbly, unsure of what to say. "You're… welcome?"

"Oh, she most definitely is!" Katrina informed with a wide grin, licking her hand clean of Kyou's juices. "After all, she's our adorable little toy!"

Kyou beamed at that. "Thank you very much," she bowed, a smile on her face.

"Mmm, I think we should get to work before I start to _eat _you," Katrina cooed. "We don't want to waste our day away with only sex… okay, maybe we _want _to do that, but we _can't_… we have stuff to do."

Kyou blinked, before she facepalmed. "I can't believe I _forgot_ about my duties to the Miltian Empire military!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "I really need to convince my brother not to kill you, honey…"

"Yeah, don't think I want to be killed," Leon agreed with a sweatdrop. "Anyway we can break the news while avoiding that?"

Kyou opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't really think of anything, so she said, "I'll get back to you on that."

"Please do," Leon informed as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

_**Residential Block B - Serizawa household**_

* * *

Chris let out a low groan as her eyes slowly fluttered open, her lower lady parts were feeling a bit numb. "What happened last night?" she questioned in confusion.

"Oh, you're finally awake, Chris," Ibuki chuckled from beside the bed, swirling a glass of something that looked distinctly alcoholic. "Had fun last night?"

"Huh?" Chris asked as she looked around the large bedroom she was in, as well as the large king-sized bed, on either side of her were Hanami and Kaede, laying unconscious, face down on the bed with dildos in their pussies, feeling a… peculiar feeling in her loins she looked down to see another dildo sticking out of her own. "What happened last night?"

"Well, you girls got a little… hot and bothered while I was doing it with Ryu-koi," Ibuki scratched the back of her head. "I must admit he's very different from what I was used to."

Chris nodded absently as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her, turned out that proximity and sight of sex happening could _also _set off their new aphrodisiac-producing brain part, which led to the three younger girls getting into the action, using dildo's whenever someone else was being fucked by Ryu. "Yeah… Ryu's… something else," she agreed. "It… it was fun last night, I didn't know your tongue could twist like that inside me…"

"It's… slightly liberating being able to think like a teenaged girl again," Ibuki confessed with a wistful smile. "I feel younger already after last night. And here I was thinking I'd never be able to accept another man after Koshiro-koi passed…"

Chris blinked and tilted her head slightly. "Umm, not to sound rude or anything… but… your face _does _look younger, like you lost a few wrinkles or something," she informed cautiously.

"Well, that's a really nice compliment," the mother laughed, looking down at herself. "I should be past my prime already, but it might have something to do with finally getting some action. You girls look more mature as well, like you've lost some extra baby fat."

Chris blushed slightly as she looked down at herself. "Umm… maybe?" she responded before looking around. "Hey… where did Ryu go?"

"Captain's business, he had to leave a little earlier," Ibuki explained with a sigh. "Our lover is a very busy man, Chris."

Chris nodded in understanding. "Man… look at me, I was a slum girl, that had been fortunate enough to be chosen for the Colonization effort," she informed as she hugged her legs. "And from there I was catapulted to one of four lovers of the Colonization's Leader…"

"I don't think any of us expected to get into this situation either," Ibuki gulped down the last of her drink before setting the glass down gently on a table. "Quite honestly, this almost feels like a dream to me…"

Chris smiled slightly. "I can't complain though," she agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her head. "Plus the benefits are _amazing._"

"I couldn't agree more," Ibuki laughed, hefting her large breasts. "Whatever that star did to us, these things don't even sag one bit despite being on normal Earth gravity! And we're apparently strong enough not to get back pains from them!"

"Plus the sex!" Chris agreed with a happy smile before something dawned on her. "Oh no, I never got to use Kaede and Hanami as my models! We never even went shopping!"

"Wouldn't it be more fun to do the shopping with Ryu-koi around?" Ibuki giggled. "And watch his face as we try on increasingly more exotic clothing?"

"Okaa-san!" Kaede shot upright with a groan. "Stop giving Chris-chan ideas!"

"But I _like _those ideas," Chris informed with a happy smile. "Let's do it!"

"It'll take a while for the shopping arcade to get back into full swing after the crash though," Ibuki mused, completely ignoring her daughter's protests. "Not to mention the need to source for suitable local materials… Think we should help the local craftsmen along with that? I mean, with our armour, we'd make really good escorts to ward off any local unfriendly wildlife…"

Chris nodded in encouragement, her excited nod doing… interesting things to her chest. "Yeah!" she said aloud. "Think of all the exotic dyes that could be produced!"

"Mugyaa… noisy…" Hanami rolled over on the bed, ending up in a pretty uncomfortable position lying on her breasts. After a bit more rolling around, she finally got up, blinking groggily.

"While I won't object to helping get everyone else back on their feet after all that happened…" Kaede sighed, rubbing her temples, "What do we do if we run out of energy again and need to look for Ryu-kun? And okaa-san, you don't even have your armour unlocked yet…"

"We just let Ryu-koi know what we'll be doing, and I'm sure you girls can help me do something about that," the mother responded immediately, having already thought out everything.

Chris let out a giggle as she threw her arms up into the air. "Field trip!" she shouted out excitedly.

"Kaede-chan… what just happened?" Hanami asked her black-haired friend.

"Something troublesome," Kaede simply replied with another sigh and a shake of her head. "But… maybe it's something better to do than just lazing around."

"Yup yup, plus we get to help people and explore more of this new world!" Chris added. "It'll be so much fun!"

"And I don't think we'll be having the classes we were promised until we fully settle down anyway…" Kaede added as an afterthought.

Hanami blinked away some more of her drowsiness. "Um, new cooking ingredients?" she asked.

"Of course you'd be thinking of that, Hanami," Ibuki smiled. "Of course. Let's just go see what needs doing for now."

Chris nodded as she leapt to her feet, her breasts swaying a bit. "Let's go!" she shouted out eagerly.

* * *

**Residential Block A - Conference Room 002**

* * *

"I call the Colonial Heads meeting into order," Ryu announced as he took his seat at the head of a table with a large assembled group of varying people. "I would like to welcome Captain Argus Delnaz of the Miltian Naval Fleet, the people who our ship fused with, to this meeting," he gestured over to where the Captain sat with one of his aides who both nodded in return.

"This meeting is over the… situation we have found ourselves in, and the opportunities it presents, first off, as of this moment, we are on an unknown world, that shows signs of an attempted colonization by an alien species of reptile origin that were attacked by another species - also of reptile origin, but of a different type - and killed, now I understand that there are those that wish for us to focus our Colonization efforts on this planet?"

"It is perfectly logical for us to do so, Captain," the Head of Domestic Affairs, a bulky man who had been an electrician before he was selected for the effort, spoke up. "The scouts have reported that the infrastructure of the settlement you clashed around is still fully functional and easily adaptable for human life. If there are more settlements out there like that, then it would greatly reduce the amount of effort we need to put in to make this venture succeed."

"There is the matter of the aliens attacking us, however," the Head of Agriculture pointed out, a slim woman with graying black hair and brown eyes behind a pair of wireframe glasses. "How can we safely Colonize if we're under constant attack?"

"We can enlist the help of the armoured girls to help protect us, right?" the Head of Domestic Affairs replied. "We've all watched the recording of the battle. Overlooking their more… shameless natures, their strengths have already been proven once."

"About that," Leon coughed, stepping forward beside Ryu. "It has come to my attention that the armoured girls apparently have their roots in something from old Earth. Most of them don't seem to know, but their powers are derived from large humanoid exoskeletons known as Mobile Suits. And they are pure fantasy."

There was a short period of surprised murmuring before Ryu raised his hand for silence. "Can you clarify this for us, Leon?" he asked, turning to his 2IC.

"Gladly," Leon bowed, pulling out a tablet. "These Mobile Suits only appear in animated videos from Japan, from several series collectively referred to as the 'Gundam universe'. While there are certain differences in scale, our armoured girls, or MS Girls as I shall hereby refer to them as, share very noticeable similarities to select Mobile Suits. Most are unique, but grunt variations have been noticed as well."

At that, Leon pinched a file between two fingers and sent it flying towards the holographic screen in the center of the room. "I have selected some choice footage from one of the series in the universe known as Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, and edited it alongside battle footage recorded from the clash yesterday. You will observe those similarities I was referring to."

Ryu's eyes narrowed as he saw Hanami, Chris and Kaede go into their further transformed state, alongside three 'mobile suits' that held shocking similarities to them. "They're based upon each of these… 'Mobile Suits'?" Ryu asked. "Does that mean we can extrapolate their abilities from their… 'parent' suit?"

"Yes, we can," Leon nodded. "Their ability to morph their own customized weapons also seems to be based on their 'parent' mobile suit, which means that they can only morph weapons their parent suits used."

Ryu hummed in response. "I don't like putting the entire weight of defending the Colony on these girls, some of them only have the barest training in combat, let alone full-scale war," he informed. "While I agree they are critical for our defense, we should only have those who volunteer for the duty fight."

"I concur, Captain," Leon nodded, taking a step back.

"Captain, with all due respect, I believe we have a case of conflict of interest here," the Head of Domestic Affairs' eyes narrowed. "Are you not romantically involved with those three girls in the video?"

Ryu sent a look at the man. "I have asked their opinion before the fighting even started, they wish to fight," he informed. "And they wish to _continue _fighting, it was not them I was talking about, but rather those who were pressed into combat without choice," he tone dropped several levels towards threatening. "And are you implying that I cannot put my duties as Captain before my own personal feelings, Director Barkhorn?"

"I stand corrected then, Captain," the man, Director Irvin Barkhorn nodded. "But without full cooperation from those 'MS Girls', we may not be able to adequately fight off our enemies on this hostile planet. Wouldn't it be better for us to conscript them into the security corps and have them help defend us?"

"And what, create an army of child soldiers?" Ryu asked in complete deadpan. "If that's so, why do we have such things as our research and development teams, our engineers and scientists who are working around the clock to develop new ways for us to fight back against whoever we may come into conflict with?"

"Sacrifices are sometimes necessary for the survival of our group, Captain," Director Barkhorn said gravely. "If we don't sacrifice those girls now, we might stand to lose even more precious people later on, without knowing how much time it'll take to develop the new weapons and tactics we need. Even with new weapons, it doesn't change the fact that our security corps are more than likely outnumbered by whatever the aliens have."

Ryu shook slightly in his seat, his eyes glittering dangerously as he glared at the Director. "Well then, by that reasoning why don't we also hand you a gun and force you to fight as well, Barkhorn?" he asked in a low voice. "After all, every life to buy time right?"

Barkhorn shook his head. "From what we've seen, the MS Girls vastly overpower the aliens, and won't even be hurt by any of their weapons. If we train them well and mount a preemptive strike, we could rid the planet of the aliens and secure the safety and prosperity of the colony for years to come. Think about it, Captain. They have the power to make a change. Shouldn't we then train them to use that power?"

"_Only _if they wish to, Director," Ryu informed. "I am all for them fighting, because I do agree that they do make a difference, but… if we force them to fight, when they have no desire to, then we are no better than the Cult of Serka."

That had many of the people in the room wincing, the God Serka was one of the… _less _popular Gods whose primary domain was conquering, and doing so at any cost, the Cult of Serka was one that took this to an extreme in a black mark on their Earth's history, when they forcibly conscripted hundreds of children, elderly and anyone else they could get their hands on and forced them to fight a bloody war of conquest.

"But Captain, surely you agree that all MS Girls, awakened to their powers or not, should be trained to use their powers, right?" Barkhorn pushed on, feeling he was in the right. "Without proper training, they could end up hurting themselves due to lack of control and proper restraint. I'm not suggesting a complete military training scheme, but rather something similar to a… National Service of sorts. We should train them to an acceptable level at the very least. That way, they can still defend us in an emergency, but they don't have to stay in the military chain of command permanently unless they choose to."

"Barkhorn, right now I am treading on my own _moral _ground," Ryu informed. "By agreeing that we should even consider training _civilian volunteers _for combat, and while I agree they do have the potential for harm, imagine what would happen to them if they were overstressed, those three there," he gestured to the image of Hanami, Kaede and Chris in the 'ascended' state so to speak. "Reached a secondary state in the midst of combat against this enemy, and thank Santis they were mentally stable, can you imagine what would happen if a _forcibly conscripted _person were to awaken like that in less than ideal conditions? Or if they mentally _broke down?_ Forget about the damage they would do to themselves, they could potentially try to _kill _each and every person they saw responsible for causing it! Including us!"

"Captain, that is why we need to at least train them to control their powers so things like that don't happen," Barkhorn pointed out. "If not full military training, at least just enough that they know what can happen to them due to their status as MS Girls. We don't have to expose them to deadly conditions, and it would definitely be preferable to have them know how to fight, but not need to. We'll keep them in the very last line of defense, where they stand the least chance of getting hurt."

Ryu forcibly calmed himself down. "On that, we can agree director," Ryu informed. "I suggest you be careful on how you word things, as when it comes to the topics of forcing people to fight against their will when there are other options, is a _very _sensitive subject for me, for only monsters take the easy way out."

"The reminder of that dark mark on our history was sufficient, Captain," Barkhorn nodded slowly. "I apologize for bringing up the bad memories."

Ryu nodded. "Now, onto other matters, our engineers report that _Sanctuary's _modular build model remained intact from the ship's fusing," he announced. "As such, when we manage to complete what repairs we can in this situation and get airborne, we can detach the Residential and Shopping Arcade Blocks for Colonization efforts."

"Then what will we do with the ship? Convert it into a warship for defense purposes?" Barkhorn asked. "We don't have need for a dedicated cargo ship with a small, self-sufficient settlement that the ship's provisions allow for."

"That is one of the reasons Captain Delnaz is here," he informed gesturing to till then silent Captain. "Captain?"

"Thank you, Captain Hisanaga," Argus nodded as he stood up. "I would like to mention that, at present, the ship would need to go to a drydock for full repairs that would be needed. It might not be what would have been hoped for, but, at the very least, we know the full extent of the repairs needed, and are willing to share that information with the colonists that have a hand in the maintenance of the ship."

"In other words, this ship is going to have to leave the planet at some point to be fully repaired," Ryu clarified. "We would never be able to build dry docks with the limited resources we have at hand…"

"Regretfully, that is the case, Captain Hisanaga," Argus sadly nodded.

"So, this is our situation, Captain Delnaz has agreed to assisting us in ensuring that the colony is fully defensible, should the aliens from before return," Ryu informed, giving the captain a grateful nod. "However, I believe that our best defense would be to draw their attention away from this planet, in other words, using the ship as bait, and for that to happen, we will need to have some of these… 'MS Girls' with us."

"I have no objections to that, but where are you going to drydock the ship?" Barkhorn inquired. "Even if you say that we'd never be able to build dry docks with our resources, where would you go about finding a dry dock we can use?"

"I was hoping to find the deceased aliens we found in the Colony and try to broker a deal with them," Ryu informed. "Granted it's a bit of a longshot…"

"It's more than a longshot, Captain, with our lack of navigational knowledge in this new world," Barkhorn frowned. "Perhaps it might be a better idea to assign some of the MS Girls to more mundane mining duties to gather enough materials to actually build the drydock? They do appear to have enhanced strength, and the ship does possess the refining facilities to handle most of the complicated work."

Ryu shook his head. "There is still the factor of being attacked again," he informed. "With our current situation, I personally would rather _not _colonize this planet at all and leave as soon as possible as we are able to maneuver better and not be stuck defensively, even if the ship is weakened at the moment, however, I realize that many here have no wish to fight, and are simply _not _capable of fighting, which is why I believe this ship should be used as bait to draw away the majority of the enemy ships if they do return."

"But still, you're going out there with barely any chance of successfully finding the progenitor race here, Captain," Barkhorn reasoned. "There has to be another way, perhaps we can mine the local settlements for clues? They have to have kept navigational logs somewhere…"

"That's what our teams are doing now," Ryu informed. "They're working with Sigurd as we speak to translate whatever they can, even if we can get a heading."

"Then I will offer my support in whatever way possible," Barkhorn nodded. "Captain, the colony needs you. Make sure you do come back afterwards."

Ryu smirked in response. "Well, considering that all we face is the unknown? I think I'll be fine," he informed with a slightly cocky tone before addressing the entire room. "Are there any other matters that need to be brought forth?"

"I have something to bring up, Captain," the head of Research and Development, a older man with grey hair and dark brown eyes wearing a white labcoat over a simple button up shirt and blue jeans. "We have been studying the rock that you recovered during your expedition to the Colony, and quite honestly, we were shocked to find that it emits the same type of radiation that Sigurd recorded as what changed some of the women on the ship."

The entire room blinked in surprise. "Really?" Ryu asked. "This is a surprise…"

The scientist nodded slowly as he typed in a few commands into a console. "One of the researchers, Ymir Collase, volunteered herself to testing to see if it held the same properties," he informed as a holographic image sprang to life in the center of the room, showing a dark skinned, brown haired, brown eyed woman wearing a black body suit that clung to her small B-cup breasts and slight hips, standing in the center of a containment room with the still covered glowing green rock next to her.

"_This is Researcher Ymir Collase,_" the woman informed to the recording camera. "_This is a test to see if the radiation the rock is giving off still holds transformative properties, okay, remove the shielding unit._"

A mechanical arm lowered from the ceiling and attached to the seemingly glass case and lifted the case off, allowing the radiation to escape, seconds after doing so Ymir let out a grunt before a small scream before a light engulfed her.

The case was quickly slapped back into place as a pair dressed in full HAZMAT suits entered and approached the now collapsed Ymir who now sported white, orange and yellow streaking burning red hair and bright green eyes with a now paler skin tone with a definitely larger DD-cupped breasts and wider hips.

The pair quickly pulled her from the room as the video ended. "As you can see, it still holds its transformative properties," the director informed. "We tried with a male volunteer, but other than some dizziness, nothing happened."

Argus raised an eyebrow at that. "If that's the case, then what if they were made women artificially, instead of staying in their natural form?" he asked.

The director shrugged. "Well, if you know of a woman trapped in a man's body let me know and I'll have the surgery room prepared," he replied blithely. "Unfortunately, that was one of the things that we had to screen for, not out of discrimination, but necessity, as we had to think of procreation."

Argus nodded. "I understand what you mean," he said, "and I believe I know of some candidates for the process… willing candidates, at that, sir."

The director blinked in surprise. "Oh, that was actually meant as a joke, but by all means, send them to me and I can walk them through the Gender Reassignment process and discuss the risks with them," he informed. "Once their hormones have settled they can volunteer for testing."

Argus nodded again. "Thank you, doctor," he said.

"Alright then, thank you Director Vossler," Ryu said to Doctor Erik Vossler, who actually held the record for most Medical PhD's held by one man. "If that is all, I call this meeting to an end, thank you all for your time, and I wish you well until our next meeting."

* * *

**With Hanami and the others**

* * *

"Well, so we've got a job… for now," Ibuki held up her tablet, a contract displayed on it. "I didn't quite expect to get one so fast, from a tool manufacturer, but okay…"

"Only because you were so pushy, okaa-san…" Kaede sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen someone that pressured to accept us."

"It's an adult technique, Kaede," Ibuki winked, turning back behind to look at the shop front. "Besides, I didn't even use my feminine charms, so you can't complain about that."

"Er, Ibuki-san, I think our feminine charms come into play regardless of whether or not we're actually trying to use them…" Hanami weakly raised her hand.

"Nope, they can be used," Chris interjected. "Flash a little skin, give your voice a cutesy or husky tone, and men will do anything!"

Hanami opened her mouth to say something, before a small puff of steam left her ears and she turned slightly red.

"Chris-chan, I don't think they'll work on Ryu-kun…" Kaede muttered with a small smile.

Chris hummed. "Well… maybe we need to use _more _skin to sway him?" she offered. "Or Puppy Dog Eyes, those are great too."

"Don't be indecent, Chris-chan…" Kaede smacked the goldette lightly on her head with a knife hand.

"Well, I don't think he'll mind," Ibuki chuckled. "When we're the ones doing it at least."

Hanami's cheeks turned noticeably redder.

Chris giggled excitedly in response. "Oohhh, I can't wait for the Shopping Arcade to open," she informed happily. "Getting so many modelling ideas… including a Ryu's Eyes Only risque lingerie shoot."

Kaede smacked Hanami upside her head just hard enough to stop her from passing out. "Don't do that, Hanami-chan," Kaede sighed.

"That's why we need to hurry up and help it open!" Ibuki declared.

"Yes, Ibuki!" Chris cheered with a fist pump and YOUTHFUL fire burning in her eyes. "For the Lingerie Shoots!"

"Why do we feel like the most normal people in this group?" Kaede looked at Hanami.

Hanami blushed and shrugged.

"Because you are, so stop being normal!" Ibuki grinned, grabbing the two normal girls in a headlock and dragging them over towards the airlock leading outside the ship designated for civilian use.

"So, where are we heading, Ibuki?" Chris asked curiously as they moved.

"The shop we're contracted with now, Piezo Metalworks, identified a strain of ore nearby using the resource scanners that recently came back online," Ibuki explained, referring back to the contract. "They've been looking for people to go check it out, but they don't dare to send any non-armoured people along because of the alien scare."

"So we're digging?" Chris asked. "Oohh, down and dirty!"

"Yep, we'll be digging," Ibuki confirmed. "We'll have a drone along with us that'll help check the purity of the mineral vein. If it's usable, we bring back whatever samples we can."

"Cool," Chris replied with a wide grin as with a slight humming noise a cylindrical-like drone came floating down to them, several claw like grippers mounted along its body while the main camera/scanner was prominently displayed on the front of it. "Ain't you a cute little fella, I know, I'm gonna call you Spot!"

"Really, Chris-chan?" Kaede smacked her forehead, almost able to see the faces of the men in the control room for the drone in her mind. Even the drone itself had a bead of cold sweat on its back somehow.

"Well, I guess we need to change before we head out," Ibuki nodded to herself as she looked out over the expansive landscape from a view several stories high up. Access to the ground level from the airlock was provided by several platforms connected by stairs, built on the side of the ship. A few crew were bustling around, quite grateful for the Earth-like composition of the planet's air not requiring them to wear helmets.

"Why?" Chris asked looking down at her compression suit. "Our clothes get shredded when we transform…"

"That's what I meant by change, Chris," Ibuki chuckled, looking around them once again at the predominantly male crew. "No sense giving them a peep show, so let's find somewhere with a little more privacy to strip down and you can teach me how to summon the armour."

Hanami gave a pointed look at the drone as they headed over to a more out-of-the-way spot behind a few large crates. "You guys over there had better not be looking," she advised, killing intent leaking from her as an ominous white Noh mask appeared levitating in the air behind her.

The drone quickly looked away.

"That still scares me, even after so many years in cold sleep…" Kaede blinked, staring incredulously at Hanami's trademark floating mask.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Hanami seemed genuinely confused as she looked at Kaede with her head cocked sideways. In the same instant, the mask dissipated into nothingness.

Chris looked at her with sparkles in her eyes, fists under her chin. "Hanami! Teach me that please~!" she cried out pleadingly. "That was _so _cool~"

"Teach you what?" the silverette blinked in further confusion.

"Keep trying, Chris… you're not getting that one out of her," Ibuki sighed, one step further away from Hanami than earlier.

Chris folded her arms and pouted. "But it looked fun…" she whined, giving Hanami a surprisingly serious look. "I'll figure it out one of these days, just wait and see!"

"I don't even know if she actually doesn't know how she does that or if she's just playing innocent…" Kaede groaned, eyeing the still confused Hanami. "And it never shows up on any recordings for whatever reason either…"

"It's one of the few things that scares even me," Ibuki confessed, shaking slightly. "I'm just lucky she doesn't pull it out whenever I want to have some fun…"

"Pull what out?" Hanami asked.

"Never mind, Hanami-chan!" Kaede muttered, checking their immediate area for any cameras and finding none.

"Right, transforming time!" Chris shouted as she closed her eyes momentarily and reached for the energy she could always feel in the back of her mind, upon 'touching' it she was engulfed in a light before a tearing sound was heard - her compression suit falling in pieces around her, as the light died down she was now clad in her familiar golden armor. "It feel's good, like, all tingly and stuff," she informed with a giggle.

"It's like…" Kaede took a moment to think before adding. "Remember that energy we gained when we were changed?"

"Yeah?" Ibuki nodded, reaching inside her where she could feel the energy.

Hanami was stripping off her compression suit off to the side so she wouldn't tear it while transforming.

"Just get a good feel for it…" Kaede encouraged her mother, making sure to copy Hanami in the meantime.

"Maybe I can help!" Chris chirped as she stepped up to Ibuki placing her hands on her shoulders before concentrating on both of their energies. "Maybe if I push _my _energy in like… this…"

Ibuki suddenly stood ramrod straight as what felt like electricity passed through her body, causing her to heat up. "Ahn~" she couldn't resist letting out, even as she leaned against the wall for extra support, her hand reaching for her core down below.

"Chris-chan, what did you do?" Kaede looked on, horrified.

"I was trying to help bring her energy out!" Chris informed defensively. "Umm… I thought that I could kinda do something like jumpstarting a car battery?"

"Sure, the energy we have does behave like a battery, but that's not really a reason to do this right off the bat!" Kaede groaned, pulling her mother up and freezing up slightly when the Serizawa matriarch groped her breasts.

"Heheh… you've gotten bigger…" Ibuki giggled, even as both of them were engulfed in light.

When the light subsided along with the ripping sound of Ibuki's compression suit tearing off her, Kaede was standing off to the side, her hands around her armoured chest protectively. Her mother was standing against the wall, blinking and clutching a red armoured handprint on her cheek.

The biggest difference, however, was that Ibuki was in her armoured form now - a majestic red, blue, yellow and white coloured set of armour consisted of pauldrons made from three sharp shells layered over each other with sensors pointing forward where her shoulder should be. Yellow and blue chest armour bared her cleavage, with a blue protrusion from the center of the chestpiece holding a green, flashing orb that appeared to hold some significance. A few thin strips of red armour wrapped around her midsection, baring her navel. Slightly lower down, a white pair of spandex panties covered her hips, with additional coverage provided by white skirt armour with blue highlights.

Covering her legs from the knee down were two white greaves ending in red heels, while a pair of white and blue gauntlets wrapped around her arms. The most striking feature about the gauntlets were the yellow claws on the backs, although reversed they appeared to be capable of flipping over for melee attacks. A pair of mechanical, but birdlike wings in the primary colours of her armour also materialized on her back, while her ensemble was completed with the addition of long white and blue ear extensions to make her ears looked pointed and a golden circlet with two pairs of V-shaped fins flanking what appeared to be sensors.

"I needed that," Ibuki sighed, blinking in surprise as her green HUD made itself known, superimposed over her vision. "This is cool," she flexed her limbs, marvelling at how well they moved despite the bulk of the armour.

"Wow~" Chris cheered, looking Ibuki over. "Your armor looks so _cool~_! Not to mention _sexy._"

"Quite honestly though, the trend with the armour seems to be sexy and revealing so far," Kaede frowned, looking down at herself.

Hanami blushed as she touched her own core of energy mentally, and emerged from the resulting flash of light in her own white armour. "It does seem to be the… case…" she nodded, covering her exposed underbust with an arm.

"I kind of wonder how what Ryu-koi thinks when he sees us like this," Ibuki laughed, striking a sexy pose and blowing a kiss at an imaginary camera. "I haven't worn anything like this in years!"

Chris giggled in response. "Oh! Maybe I can do a fashion shoot with all the transformed girls, do a Calendar or something!" she realized in excitement. "With more risque shots for their… _significant _other!"

"That's an idea!" Ibuki laughed.

"Don't encourage her, okaa-san!" Kaede groaned. "I don't wanna be a gravure model!"

Hanami was clearly almost ready to faint from the sheer thought of being a gravure model.

Chris turned to the pair, her eyes seemed impossibly large and watery as she curled her hands up under her chin. "_Pwease?_" she pleaded cutely. "Only Ryu will see _our _risque photos."

"That doesn't change the fact that posing in the armour is going to be risque enough as is!" Kaede complained, pointing at her chestpiece where her underbust was exposed. "And the Puppy Eyes technique doesn't work on other girls of the same age!"

"Damn," Chris pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It didn't even have to be a naughty photo, even just a group pose picture…"

"Err… Kaede-chan…" Hanami tugged at Kaede's pauldrons softly. "I don't think Chris-chan gets it that our armour itself is indecent…"

"Can we just go grab the minerals already?" Kaede groaned, trying to change the subject and distract Chris.

"Fine, but I'll get you yet," Chris swore as she turned sharply, causing her hair to swish behind her. "I swear it! Now… um… which way are we going again?"

"That way," Ibuki pointed off somewhere in the distance, near a few hills, jumping slightly when her HUD apparently downloaded the contract data off the tablet she had been holding to display a waypoint in her field of vision. "Okay, that helps a lot."

Chris giggled as they started walking. "I know right?" she asked. "I mean, we don't have to get lost anymore!"

"Well, sorry for having a bad sense of direction," Kaede grumbled at her own expense.

"That's one thing she doesn't take like her okaa-san in," Ibuki snickered unrepentantly.

Chris knuckled the side of her head. "I do too actually, I wasn't allowed to leave home without my GPS," she informed. "I could get lost in a straight hallway with two doors."

"Hanami does okay, when she has a map," Ibuki indicated the armoured silverette, who blushed lightly in response.

"So do we need any specialized equipment for the dig?" Kaede tried to deflect the subject away from her own navigational incompetence. "I mean, even with our enhanced strength and durability, I don't think our hands are good for digging…"

The drone floated over to a crate and hovered up and down over it as if beckoning them over.

"What is it Spot? Is Jimmy stuck in a box?" Chris asked the drone, getting a smack to the back of her head from the other three. "Ow…"

"The next time she does that again, I'm throwing her off the nearest platform with a vertical drop," Kaede smacked her forehead, even as she watched her mother approach the crate.

Once she was close enough, the crate opened up to reveal a few pieces of assorted mining equipment, as well as a smaller crate that was floating on an antigravity device, apparently for holding the ore they would need to deliver.

Chris inspected the mining equipment for a moment before grabbing a hold of a large power drill that was normally used by the automated mining Drones and lifted it with ease. "Heheh, I love my new superpowers," she informed twirling the drill over her head. "Super strength for the win!"

Ibuki nodded, hefting a similar drill with one hand. "It's quite scary how light this feels…" she noted absentmindedly. "Oh yeah, you girls mentioned being able to transform guns as well?"

Hanami nodded meekly, drawing her rifle from the back of her hips. "We got ours from touching the guns from the Eligor…"

Chris nodded eagerly in agreement before placing a finger on her chin in thought. "Although, Ryu said that it only works with certain weapons from what he could figure," she informed. "He said that one of the girls he was working with tried it but it didn't work…"

"Well, I suppose until we get more clues as to how it works, it's trial and error!" Ibuki grinned. "I want to learn to fight as well, so I wanna find mine out ASAP!"

"I don't think Ryu-kun will have problems getting access to the weapons you need for testing, okaa-san," Kaede mused, before her expression turned serious. "But are you sure you want to be out there fighting? It's dangerous…"

"Fighting is in my past, Kaede," Ibuki smiled sadly. "It's been a part of me since I left high school. I don't think I've ever been able to put it behind, no matter how much I managed to immerse myself in my work after I had you."

Kaede sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "Okaa-san, the JGSDF doesn't exist here, you don't need to feel obliged to fight…"

"I can't lie to myself about putting my gun down anymore, Kaede," Ibuki softly patted her daughter on the head. "Not in these hostile conditions."

"You were in the JGSDF, Ibuki?" Chris asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Yep, 1st Airborne Brigade, based in Camp Narashino, Funabashi, Chiba," Ibuki smiled softly, remembering her past. "Basically we were paratroopers."

"Wow… that's pretty cool," Chris informed with an awed look. "You're pretty awesome, Ibuki!"

"The training was very grueling, Chris. I'd rather not have any of you girls go through that," the mother sighed. "Besides, I'm supposed to be pretty out of shape compared to those old days, after I left the JGSDF to have Kaede here."

"But the armour does give us super strength to make up for it…" Hanami pointed out.

"True," Ibuki laughed. "But it feels like too much of a shortcut. Besides, think of it this way - if we're this strong after the super strength, then what if we train our normal strength up? If the super strength works like a multiplier, we'd get even stronger, right?"

"Maybe we can ask Ryu to help us train then?" Chris asked as she gave a small skip and a twirl. "After all, he's some kind of warrior priest, right?"

"I can understand what kind of training he went through, even if I didn't go through it myself," Ibuki explained. "It's quite similar, if more intensive than mine, and that's saying something. You can probably get him to scale it down for you, but are you sure? Quite honestly, I don't think you girls have any business going into battle…"

"I don't think I have any other way to contribute to the ship in a situation like this if I don't fight, Ibuki-san," Hanami confessed. "I mean, I was just a high school student before coming onboard… with no useful skills so to speak. I want to help!"

Chris nodded in agreement, an unusually serious look on her face as she held a hand to her chest. "When we were attacked before we transformed and crashed on this planet, I felt so weak and helpless," she admitted, her eyes tearing up slightly before hardening as she gave Ibuki a determined look, her hand clenching into a fist. "I swore to myself, I will _never _feel that weak again, and if I have to push myself past the breaking point to do so, I will do it."

"I feel the same as Hanami-chan and Chris-chan, okaa-san," Kaede nodded firmly. "I don't want to feel like useless baggage when everyone else is fighting for our survival."

Ibuki was silent for several moments as she looked over the three determined girls in armour. It was another minute or so before she finally took a deep breath and responded, "I've seen your determination, girls. I'm probably going to regret this, but how about I train you girls for now before passing all of us over to Ryu-koi? That is, after we complete this little quest of ours. I could use some training myself, need to get back into shape if I'm to help defend the ship."

Chris nodded happily. "Of course!" she agreed, jumping a little with a fist pump. "Now, let's go get some ore!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	5. Lesson Five: Being True to Oneself

Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise are the undisputed Tyrant rulers of Gundam, RISE UP AND FIGHT THE OPPRESSORS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Alter Egos"

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu techniques**_"

**MS Girls**

**Ibuki Serizawa - Wing Gundam**

**Ymir Collase - Heavyarms Gundam**

Lesson Five - Being True to Oneself

* * *

**Evening time - In the shared room of Ryu Hisanaga and his lovers**

* * *

"Hey," Ryu greeted as the quartet, still clad in their armored forms returned from their job. "I heard you were helping out with contracts today, how'd it go?"

"Turned out quite well," Ibuki nodded, still looking completely healthy without a sign of fatigue. "Although Kaede got a little tired of mining by hand and ended up using her hands like shovels instead. Turned out surprisingly well. Apparently we have more power than the power drills we're supposed to be using."

"But it's getting a bit hot…" Hanami muttered, fanning herself slightly. Her face already looked slightly flushed.

Chris giggled happily. "Plus we managed to find a sheep like animal that they can use to create wool," she informed. "They sent out some herders to bring a bunch in to start a small farm with."

"Even with the air conditioner up this high, I'm still feeling… hot…" Kaede groaned, splayed out on a chair resting.

Ryu blinked, his eyes narrowing as he took in their flushed expressions before letting out a small sigh. "How long have you guys been transformed?" he asked, giving them a kind smile.

"Since this morning, after we accepted the contract?" Ibuki mused, looking a little red in the cheeks herself as she looked herself over.

"We… haven't figured out how to transform back to normal yet," Hanami confessed.

"Well, I guess that answers what we'll be doing tonight," Ryu said with a slight chuckle. "Oh, before I forget, found out something interesting today, it turns out, that the armored forms you all have, including the others, hold an unerring resemblance to robots from the old 'Gundam' shows."

"Heard of them, wasn't really interested in them, interested in them now," Ibuki pulled up a chair in front of Ryu, her face schooled into a determined look. "Robots from the old 'Gundam' shows?"

Hanami gasped out loud, before tentatively raising her hand. "I… errr… used to watch some of them," she confessed. "But I never… made the connection until now…"

"So… we somehow ended up looking like them?" Chris asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Wow, that's a coincidence."

"That's what makes me worry, to be honest," Ryu admitted, shaking his head as he raised his hands in a shrug. "I mean, what are the odds that you would get powers that were almost the exact same to an old TV show…"

"So… any clue which Gundams our armours are based on?" Hanami asked. "I can't think straight right now…"

"I'd also like to know who figured it out," Ibuki nodded. "I assume there's a lot more going on to our armoured forms than just a superficial resemblance."

"My 2IC, Leon, was the one who finally made the connection," Ryu said as he let out a small chuckle. "Ever since then, both the R&amp;D and Engineering Departments have been pouring over the shows, apparently trying to find ways to improve combat abilities and figuring out who uses what type of weapon."

"So what kind of weapon we can use is actually dependant on what… 'Gundam' our armours are based on?" Ibuki mulled the information over. "I'd love to know what I get… so far from what I can tell, I just have these," she drew her energy sword, but didn't ignite it. At the same time, a pair of quad-barreled gatling guns emerged from hidden compartments just on top of her shoulders and a shield appeared on her left arm.

Ryu nodded. "We can talk to the ones in charge of that later, they can also inform you of what the 'parent' Gundam was capable of, and that may influence what you are capable of," he theorized. "Also, we had a department head meeting, we're going to be having anyone who has been changed by the radiation undergoing combat training for self-defense and colonial-defense, we hope that those who don't wish to fight would be the last resort, but… with these enemies we face…"

"I'll volunteer to be an instructor, Ryu-koi," Ibuki quickly spoke up. "I have training from the JGSDF's 1st Airborne Brigade."

Ryu blinked in surprise before giving her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ibuki," he told her before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate that, some bad memories came back up today, hearing you say that makes me happy."

"Why? Was it something related to the ISIS incident that happened on Earth before we left?" Ibuki's eyes hardened in the way only a war veteran could. "Because I lost some good friends in those fights too."

Ryu nodded. "My last mission before being assigned as Captain of the _Sanctuary_," he informed, rubbing his forehead as he sat down at the kitchen table. "They used child soldiers, brainwashed and genetically engineered."

"Ran into them too," Ibuki shook her head. "Lost a good friend because he hesitated shooting one of them. It's a good thing we stamped those bastards out."

Kaede softly touched her mother's shoulder. "Okaa-san, can we not talk about depressing stuff now?" she pleaded.

"Yeah, Ryu-kun…" Hanami nodded her agreement as she walked over behind Ryu and wrapped her arms around his neck, unwittingly pushing his head into her bust. "Sometime else, when we're all sober enough to actually listen."

Ryu smiled softly, placing a hand on one of the arms Hanami had wrapped around him. "Yeah, it is rather depressing isn't it?" he asked, tilting his head to look up at Hanami. "I wonder what I did to deserve you girls?"

"Well, you helped us out during the ship's crashland," Kaede smiled. "Armoured or not, I don't think we would've survived being unrestrained during that mess."

"And you've been nothing but… kind to us after that, too, helping make us feel useful," Hanami added in her own two cents. "I mean… sure, we ended up losing our…" she turned red and started sputtering unintelligibly, but everyone got the basic gist of what she wanted to say.

"Not to mention how _great _you are in the sack!" Chris chipped in. "But… you're also really kind, you don't see what others do, you just see, without judgement."

"Point is, Ryu-koi, just shut up and let us love you," Ibuki grinned. "The girls have it right."

Ryu chuckled as he accepted the kiss that Kaede planted on his lips. "I suppose you're right," he informed. "Maybe I should _repay _you girls for cheering me up."

"I'm still feeling sore down there though… I don't think I can make it tonight," Kaede sighed. "I'll just rest and hope I can recover like that. After figuring out how to dismiss this armour…"

Hanami blushed, but stepped up beside Kaede to show her agreement with the black-haired armoured girl.

Chris nodded as she wrapped her arms around Kaede and Hanami. "We can have fun later!" she chirped. "Cause I don't think having _fun _in these suits of armor would be comfortable."

"The girls have spoken," Ibuki shrugged, turning to Ryu. "Let's just make it a snuggle night, clothes optional. That way we still get some degree of fun, but we don't wear them out either."

Ryu chuckled in amusement. "Sure, that sounds good," he agreed as he felt his body relax. "A snuggle night sounds like a good idea."

Hanami wrestled with her armour for several moments, before giving up as it apparently resisted all attempts to take it off physically. Kaede had better luck, concentrating and trying to cut off the flow of energy from her core. She looked on in surprise as her gauntlets faded away in a burst of particles, leaving behind her normal, slender human hands.

"Huh, so it's the inverse of what we did to summon the armour…" Kaede noted.

Chris blinked before trying herself, her own armor beginning to fade into particles as she let out a giggle. "It tickles," she managed to get out between her giggles.

Hanami managed to get everything on her first try, her entire set of armour dissipating into nothingness. She blinked for a few moments before she let out a loud squeak and covered herself on reflex, looking shyly in Ryu's direction.

"No need to be shy, he's already seen us naked more than once, Hanami," Ibuki rolled her eyes, her own armour fading away as she imagined a tap being turned closed to shut off the flow from her energy core.

"Hanami, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Ryu told her soothingly. "You're a beautiful young woman and you should be proud of yourself."

"B-B-But I can't help being shy…" Hanami whispered as she wrapped her compression suit around herself for some quick cover, having brought it back on their way back home.

"You'll probably take that suit off again later anyway, so just don't put it on," Kaede sighed, walking over to the main door and making sure it was locked and secured.

"Yeah, cause we're going to have some naked snuggle time with Ryu tonight!" Chris said encouragingly. "It'll be great!"

"E-Eh?" Hanami gaped, red all over.

"Come on, let's get some good rest for tomorrow," Ibuki clapped the silverette on the back softly. It still made her stumble a few feet. "It's getting late - has anyone figured out the hours for this planet yet? I swear the days feel longer than they're supposed to."

"28 hours," Ryu explained. "So that's probably why the days feel so long."

"Ugh, that means more adjusting," Ibuki groaned. "Well, at least it sounds like a reason to sleep in…"

"Sleeping in sounds good," Ryu agreed with a slight yawn. "So… how should we assemble ourselves on the bed?"

"Ryu-kun in the center, everyone else around him," Kaede said without hesitation.

"C'mere," Ibuki said commandingly before laying down on the bed, dragging a compliant Ryu with her as she set him atop of her, his head resting in her bosom as the girls began to climb around them, Hanami nervously laying down ontop of him as Chris and Kaede each took one of his arms. "See, we all fit."

"I guess so," Ryu agreed with a chuckle as he relaxed back into Ibuki, shifting around slightly so that he could wrap his arms around Chris and Kaede before resting his hands on Hanami's back, making the silverette squeak slightly. "Night, see you all in the morning."

"Good night~!" the three girls replied as they made themselves comfortable.

"Good night, Ryu-koi," Ibuki said as she wrapped her own arms as best she could around all of them, enjoying the warmth they all provided for one another.

* * *

**The next day - With Captain Delnaz**

* * *

Captain Delnaz was silently praising the Miltian Empire's deity that there were women trapped in men's bodies in his forces. He was thoroughly and pleasantly surprised when he learned that there was about 50 of his forces who wanted to undergo the treatment and not be discriminated for it. Hell, he was even surprised to see his second in command join up for the process, for a reason known only to Kenji and himself.

"Good day gentlemen," Dr. Vossler greeted as they entered into the Medical deck. "Please, follow me into the conference room and I can run through the process with you."

As soon as the soldiers walked to the lecture room, with Delnaz staying behind, the Captain thought about how this all started. He didn't want to force the whole thing to occur because the colonists had no women to go around, far from it, actually.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Erik asked as he paused outside of the room.

"I'm not one of the ones you need to consult, doctor," Argus explained. "I'm not a woman trapped in a man's body… to my knowledge."

"Perhaps, but as their commanding officer, I would like you to see this presentation, so that you are aware, yourself, of the risks, the support they will need and how we will do this," the doctor informed. "We have long since learned that medicine is far more than physical, it is also a mental art, and while you may voice your support, just being seen overlooking them, will encourage those that follow you even more."

Argus blinked, before he sighed. "Alright, I'll come in with my soldiers," he relented. "I'd best get this over with, too."

Erik nodded and followed the captain into the lecture room. "Now, I am not sure how your own medical specialists handled your… situation, and if you've had transgender operations available back home," he began as he took his place at the head of the room. "So I will begin with a little history of _our _practice of this medical field."

A holographic image appeared at the front of the room of an anatomical model of a male and female. "This field of study was first theorized in psychology - the study of the human mind - as we found that there were men who behaved more like females, and vice versa, and upon in depth study, we found that sometimes, when an embryo is still within the womb, instead of the extra 'X' chromosome being changed into a 'Y' chromosome, one will spontaneously appear, with the extra 'X' remaining behind, now sometimes when this happens, the child will be born female, while others will be born male."

He started pacing in front of the assembled people. "These of course were not only ones, but it was the most readily available explanation we had at the time," he explained. "So, we began asking questions, that, if it were possible, would they want to be female, or male in the case of men trapped in women's bodies, and if they were willing to risk medical testing for this, of course this is _after _we had done extensive animal testing.

"Some subjects stepped forward to receive the surgery and treatments and thus, transgender medical research began, since then we have discovered bio-augmentation which has helped the process immensely, reducing the risks and recovery time and when _Sanctuary _had left our planet, even exploring options of a 'false' womb so that they can carry children if they so desired."

The image changed to a pure male model. "Now, as to the process itself, there are several steps that need to be taken over the course of a month, and provided there are some volunteers, we will expose some of you to the radiation to test what the limits for the transformation process is, if it is also a mental consideration, purely physical, etc," Erik told them as he paced. "The first stage starts with a drug regime to increase the levels of Estrogen in your system, and this process takes up to about a week to finalize, and this is when we would begin the second test with the radiation and volunteers to see if Estrogen levels _do _affect the chances of transformation."

The slide changed again to what looked to be a man with feminine characteristics, such as softer angles, curves and breasts. "This is the average appearance of men when they are at their 'peak' Estrogen levels for the surgical process," the doctor explained. "It is at this point that we will begin the surgical process to create a vagina within the now former males.

"We normally allow a week to two weeks recovery before beginning the next stage of the process, and to allow time for the neo-females to adjust to their new sexual organs, although you will have to abstain from coitus for a period of one week minimum, it is at this point we will begin the radiation expose to the volunteers to see if sexual organs affect the transformation process.

"The next stage is the bioaugmentation process where we use bioaugmentation to… smooth the edges so to speak and complete your transformation into fully female humans, and this period normally takes a few days to complete, now… are there any questions?"

None of them had any questions to ask.

"Very well then," Erik concluded. "We will begin the process with a full medical physical, so please, step outside and you will be assigned to a doctor who will oversee your transgender transformation from beginning to end."

* * *

**With Kenji**

* * *

After a short trip to outside the conference room, Kenji was almost immediately partnered up with a female doctor, one by the name of Patricia Moriarty. "So… doctor, how does the process start?" he asked her.

Patricia smiled at Kenji, tucking a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear as her green eyes sparkled. "Well, we will be running a full physical on you to begin with," she informed. "And there will be a small psychological exam, both are to step up guidelines of mental and physical health throughout the process," she gestured to the room they were standing outside of. "Please, come in, you will need to strip down for the physical."

Kenji nodded, before he headed to the room with Patricia right behind him. As soon as he started stripping his clothes off, he asked, "What level of stripping?"

"You can keep your underwear on if that makes you comfortable," Patricia informed with a small laugh. "Once you are finished step onto the pad and hold your arms level with your shoulders."

Kenji nodded, even as he stripped completely naked. "Let's get this over with, please," he said, stepping onto the pad and doing as instructed.

A ring separated from the floor as his body was scanned. "Alright, as the scanning is happening I'm going to be asking you a few questions to ensure that you have a stable frame of mind," the doctor explained, holding a tablet. "First question: Why did you become a soldier?"

"To protect my family," Kenji explained. "Even with Kyou joining right behind me, I still want to protect them."

Patricia nodded and made a note down on the tablet. "Do you have any sort of past regrets that weigh heavily down upon you?" she asked. "Such as military mistakes, a feeling of personal failing, and the such like, keep in mind that even if you are of different military, I am still bound by our confidentiality laws and regulations and can only reveal what you tell me if you are at risk of harming yourself or another."

"There is one regret that I have…" Kenji admitted. "It's that I couldn't protect Kyou's twin from being abducted by a splinter cell of the Miltian military… Katsu was only five at the time. I wanted to protect all of my family, including Katsu, so I joined to find him as well."

Patricia nodded in understanding as she made another note. "Loss of family members is always a hard thing," she agreed. "Alright, final question for this part: why do you wish to be female?"

"It's… complicated, but, I think I was initially supposed to be a female in accordance with the Seer's prediction back home," Kenji replied. "My parents told me I was supposed to be a girl, and thus able to get better education for not just myself, but Kyou, too… and, I've had weird dreams of being a girl completely."

"I see," Patricia informed as she made a note. "I'm sorry, but it does require to ask this, but do you feel pressured into following through this procedure?"

"Actually, no," Kenji admitted. "I feel more like I was pressured to do more because I was _born_ a _boy_… with my whole family suffering for it. I wish to help take the stress off of them… and to understand why I've had those weird dreams… among other reasons."

Patricia nodded. "Alright then, as a rule, we cannot accept people who have been pressured into taking the treatment as it is against our ethical and moral codes," she explained before an ink blot hologram came to life over the tablet. "Can you tell me what you see when you look at this?"

"I see… a grandfather clock," Kenji admitted. "I know it's just supposed to be an ink blot, but that's what it looks like."

"Quite alright, it's what we want to hear, what _you _see," she informed as a new blot showed up. "How about this one?"

"It looks to me like someone threw a bunch of tomatoes at the screen…" Kenji replied.

Patricia laughed a little as the blot changed. "And this last one?"

"I see… a human head," Kenji replied. "More specifically, my mother's."

"Alright, that's good, you seem to be of sound mental health," Patricia informed as she looked over the results. "And Physically you are good shape as well," she pulled out a bottle of pills. "Like Director Vossler explained, the first part of the process will be an Estrogen drug regimen, take _one _pill per meal for the next week, and if you experience any negative side effects, please come and see me as soon as you can."

Kenji nodded. "Alright, doctor," he said, before he blinked. "Er… what time is it?"

"Just about breakfast," Patricia informed. "Make sure you eat something with the pill, alright?"

"Alright, thanks for the reminder," Kenji nodded, before he had one last question. "Does this mean eat right before taking the pill, or what?"

"Either take it before or after you eat," she informed. "And if you do miss one, do not take it between the meals, it needs to be broken down with other proteins and chemicals."

Kenji nodded again. "Thank you," he said, before getting his clothes on and taking the bottle of pills from her. "I hope to see you soon… as your patient."

"Please come back in seven days to begin surgery prep," she informed. "Also, we would like to ask if you would like to volunteer for the radiation exposure tests."

"Sure, I'll do so," Kenji agreed. "If it doesn't work the first time, I'll have to wait, right?"

Patricia shook her head. "You will be the control test, should you not be transformed the first time," she informed. "We suspect though, that each persons 'requirement' will be different."

Kenji nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'll have to find my 'requirement', then."

Patricia nodded with a smile. "Thank you, now you better get to your meal," she commented. "And I'll see you in a week."

Kenji nodded again. "Alright, doctor, thank you," he said, as he walked out of the office.

* * *

**A bit later - Mess Hall**

* * *

Katrina hummed happily as she dug into her massive pile of her personal vice, syrup soaked chocolate chip waffles. Looking up she saw someone that she had become familiar with recently, Kyou's brother. "Hey, Kenji, right?"

"Erk!" Kenji let out, before he turned to face Katrina. "Er… hello, miss Sanders," he said. "How may I help you?"

"Just having breakfast!" she chirped happily. "C'mon, join me!"

Blinking, he asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to impose upon you and whoever else you'll have join you…"

"It's no worries, food is best shared with friends!" she claimed.

"Best shared with… friends?" he asked, before a mirthful smile graced his face. "Sure, why not?" he asked. "I might as well."

"Well, what else are we going to be, bitter enemies?" Katrina offered sarcastically. "If the captain is willing to let bygones be bygones then so am I."

"Ah, right…" Kenji chuckled, before he placed his tray down in front of her. "I hope you know what happened to Kyou, by the way… haven't seen her for a few days."

Katrina paused slightly before swallowing. "Umm… actually… I do…" she admitted. "Well… she ended up… umm… losinghervirginityandbecomingsomethingofawillingsextoy?"

Kenji blinked before he could take his pill. "Wait, slow down, please," he said. "What happened? I'll hear you out."

"Well… you know how using the armor makes us girls… horny?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm aware," Kenji admitted. "What about… it… oh, dear gravy, NO!"

"Well, her armor dissipated when her energy ran out right outside where me and Leon were… engaged…" her blush was luminescent. "And we offered her a chance to join in that she took… and she's… kinda submissive… in bed."

Kenji almost gave way to his murderous tendencies until he heard the whole explanation. "Oh… well, that's better, I guess," he answered.

"She's a willing participant, there's no worries on it," Katrina soothed. "So yeah, please don't kill Leon, I rather like a certain part of him."

Kenji nodded, before he said, "Alright… well, not like I'll be one to talk soon…" With that, he took the pill and started to eat.

Katrina blinked as she tilted her head. "Huh, what are you talking about?" she queried.

After taking a few bites worth of his food, Kenji swallowed. "Well… I have to take one of these pills with each meal for a week, so that I can be with my sister better than before," he answered, showing her the bottle.

Katrina read the label, her eyes widening slightly. "Estrogen? You're going for the transgender surgery?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am…" Kenji admitted. "Please don't tell Kyou, though… I don't want her to pull the plug on this, especially since she and I both were supposed to be girls to begin with."

Katrina blinked. "I won't tell her, but… how are you a guy then?" she asked. "If you're supposed to be a girl?"

Kenji sighed. "Medical science isn't quite up to par back home…" he admitted. "Plus, our parents were trying to get out of the path to poverty, and a seer told them I would be born a girl… women are more valued for their status in nobility back home."

"Huh… must have been hard when you were born then," Katrina murmured. "Were your parents hard on you because of it?"

"No, but that was because they didn't care if I was born wrong," he said. "In fact, they treasured my life, mainly as proof that they weren't impotent."

"That… makes sense then..." Katrina replied, biting the inside of her cheek. "Are you volunteering for the radiation exposure as well?"

"Yes, I am," he admitted. "I wish to know what it's like for Kyou to have that happen to her… on a regular basis."

Katrina flushed slightly. "Then… then I guess it's alright for you to join us with Leon when you transform," she informed imperiously. "But I'm the first wife, got it?"

Kenji blinked, before nodding. "Alright, then…" he said. "Please keep me in good care, then, boss lady."

Katrina flushed deeper. "Of… of course!" she informed. "It's the duty of the first wife to take care of the concubines."

Kenji nodded in understanding. "Alright… oh, and I'll join under a new name," he said.

"What is it going to be?" Katrina asked. "And when it's complete, what will you tell Kyou?"

"I'll be Kira," Kenji explained. "I would've been named that had I been a girl… and I'll tell Kyou the truth, don't worry."

"Okay…" Katrina replied slowly before going back to her meal. "So long as you do, I'll hurt you otherwise."

Kenji shivered slightly at that.

* * *

**With Ryu - Medical Deck, Dr. Wilson's office**

* * *

"So doc, got into the minds of the lizard people yet?" Ryu asked as he walked in.

Dr Wilson snorted slightly as she looked up from her work. "Somewhat," she informed. "From what we've managed to translate from the colonists and the personal effects of them and the attackers we theorize that they're a predominantly aggressive culture that gained power on their home planet by essentially consuming the other nations for their own gain."

"So, you think that they're basically a war tribe then?" Ryu clarified.

"Something like that, yes," Wilson agreed. "Without more to research, this is just preliminary speculation of course, but, we have made some progress in understanding their biology."

Ryu nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"They are, like I had said before, mostly carnivorous, but, we came across something surprising," she continued, placing a small mechanical device on her desk. "They have cybernetic implants, far more advanced than we have ever used before."

Ryu picked it up as he inspected it. "Really, any ideas what they do?"

"Speculation mostly, we believe that the one you're holding is their equivalent radio device allowing communication over large distances," she explained. "The Engineers are looking over the device we believe allows control over the drone like weapons that the giant beetle used, which is another matter altogether, an almost perfect synthesis of mechanical and organic life."

"Can we make use of their tech?" Ryu asked, looking at her.

"Possibly, R&amp;D is working on reverse engineering it now, but it will take some time to get a working model."

"Keep me updated on their progress, those impact shields the beetle had would be helpful, seemed to stop anything moving at subsonic speeds, but allowed slower moving objects to pass through," Ryu mused. "Mines will be helpful if we can get them within the shield's radius."

At that point, a call came over the intercom. _"Captain Delnaz to Captain Hisanaga… could you please come to my office?"_ he asked.

Ryu sighed as he placed the device down. "Duty calls," he commented, getting a chuckle from Wilson. "Talk to you later doc."

"You take care of yourself, Captain," she answered.

Ryu nodded as he stepped out of her office and headed for the elevator and punched in the floor for one of the Miltian decks.

* * *

**Later - Argus's office**

* * *

"You called me, captain Delnaz?" Ryu asked as he walked into his opposition's office.

"Yes, I did," Captain Delnaz answered. "I was hoping to share the list of men who are currently trapped in female bodies by this point, if you don't mind."

Ryu nodded and accepted the list that the captain handed him and looked it over, one name standing out. "Kenji?" he asked. "Your second in command?"

"Yes, my second in command," Argus answered. "He always had these weird dreams about being a woman, among other things, especially since he himself was sexually confused as a child… so he told me."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "Well, if the Radiation _does _transform them, Ibuki Serizawa is setting up a training camp of sorts for the girls who have awakened this power," he explained. "It's twofold, help them manifest their armor, and train them for combat, like we talked about in the Director's meeting."

"Ah, yes, that would indeed be a good thing," Argus nodded as well.

Ryu nodded in agreement. "Anything else you need to cover with me?" he asked as he looked up from the list.

"Not that I'm aware of right off," Argus shook his head. "I hope you manage to find the list helpful."

Ryu nodded. "I'll make sure that if they do transform they are enrolled in the combat training course," he assured. "Right, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet up with my - and I still can't believe it's plural - fiances."

Argus chuckled heartily. "I hope you have a good day ahead of you, Captain Hisanaga," he said, just as Ryu was about to leave the office.

"Same to you," Ryu returned with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**One week Later - Medical Deck**

* * *

"Well, your Estrogen levels have definitely increased, I hope the… growth of your new breasts wasn't too uncomfortable," Patricia said as she looked over Kenji's charts.

Kenji sighed, before saying in a clearly feminine tone, "No, it wasn't uncomfortable like that… what _was_ uncomfortable was getting used to my voice reversing the deepening process because of testosterone." After a couple seconds passed, he asked, "How are the measurements?"

"Well your three sizes now are Bust: 79, Waist: 58 and Hips: 72," Patricia informed. "Rather impressive for a transgender actually, especially for pre-augmentation."

Kenji blinked, before looking down at his body. "Huh… that's something," he said. "So… any idea on the size of my rack in cups?"

"Mid-ranged C-cup," Patricia informed. "Now, are you still willing to expose yourself to the radiation before undergoing the surgery?"

Kenji nodded solemnly. "I might as well see if it will work, doctor," he answered. "Please, take me there as soon as possible."

Patricia nodded as she led Kenji through the labs to a fully sealed door. "The rock is on the other side, and once you give the ready signal, it will be removed from containment," she explained. "If anything goes wrong, a team of medics are standing by."

Kenji nodded. "Thanks, doc…" he said, before walking to the door.

The room itself was white with only the rock and a couple of cameras in the room. "_Whenever you're ready, Kenji,_" Patricia informed over the intercom.

Kenji gave Patricia and whoever else would be watching a thumbs up. "Ready now," he said.

There was a slight hissing sound as a pair of mechanical arms descended from the ceiling and gripped the glass case and removed it, allowing the radiation to flood the room.

As soon as the radiation touched Kenji, a grunt escaped his lips, before he screamed like a little girl and was engulfed in the same transformative light. When he… _she_ was done with the light, the form she took was a yellow-eyed woman with white, blue, and black streaked hair, and tears in her old clothes from the sudden growth in her measurements. Plus… she was unconscious.

The rock was quickly resealed as the medical team came in wearing HAZMAT suits and hussled the unconscious neo-female out. "Well, it seems that Estrogen is a need factor for the transformation…" Patricia commented as she followed. "But it may not be the _only _requirement…"

"Er, doctor, are we gonna replace the patient's clothes?" someone from the medical team asked her.

"Once we're certain she's in stable condition," Patricia informed. "I think we should be more concerned about her livelihood than fashion."

"Right, doc… sorry," the same person answered.

"Just get her to the Care Units," Patricia commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" the whole team responded, taking the neo-female over to the Care Units.

* * *

**A Short While Later**

* * *

Patricia calmly waited for her patient to awaken from her unconscious state, organizing her notes and data for submission as she waited. '_Estrogen levels have a strong connection to transformation into these 'MS Girls' as they started calling themselves,_' she thought as she wrote down her theory. '_It is possible that the subjects _will _also plays a factor, Subject 13, formerly Kenji, now Kira Yamato, has expressed her own desire to be female and a strong wish to protect those close to her, this desire to protect may play a role in the transformation._'

"Ungh…" Patricia looked up from what she was writing to see that Kira was indeed awake. "What… happened?" she asked aloud. "Did I… really turn female?"

"I am quite happy to inform you that you are _indeed _a fully functional female now," Patricia informed. "You will even be having periods and can have children."

Kira blinked a few times, before looking at Patricia. "Um… did the radiation play a part in the process?" she asked.

"From what we can tell, yes," Patricia informed. "Now, you will be kept overnight for observation, but you should be able to return to your duties tomorrow, and I would advise you to abstain from coitus for at _least _five days to allow you time to adjust to your new body."

Kira nodded in understanding. "Alright, doctor," she said. "Please let me know when that time comes, alright?"

Patricia smiled. "Please do come back in five days so that I can give you one last checkup, just to make sure there's nothing wrong with you," she requested. "I'll see you in the morning to discharge you, and, congratulations."

Kira smiled happily. "Thank you… I feel like I should be for once," she said.

"Then enjoy it," Patricia ordered as she left. "And good luck."

"Thank you…" Kira nodded from the bed, before falling asleep again.

* * *

**With Ryu, Leon and Ibuki - Armory**

* * *

"So you think you know what weapon should go to what girl?" Ryu asked Leon as they and Ibuki entered the armory.

"Yep, after going through the episodes of all of the old series. I must say it's a pretty nostalgic feeling…" Leon had a goofy grin on his face.

Ibuki giggled slightly. "If what you said is right about what weapon I'd get I'm quite eager to test that theory," she said. "What was it? A Buster Rifle?"

Leon actually shivered slightly. "I get it that you're formerly of the Japanese JGSDF, but please do NOT test fire that gun within the confines of the ship. There's a reason it's converted from an extremely high-calibre anti-materiel rifle."

Ibuki giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so. "Please, don't worry, I wouldn't _dream _of damaging my Ryu-koi's ship," she explained loftily.

"My ship?" Ryu asked in confusion. "How is it _my _ship if there are _two _captains?"

"You must admit Ryu-koi, you definitely are more charismatic than that Captain Delnaz," Ibuki pointed out.

"She's got that right, Captain. There's just something about that young blood that makes you that much more charismatic," Leon grinned.

"Right, and you're not being an ass kisser at all Leon," Ryu countered with a snort. "So, what sort of gun should we have her try out?"

"The Denel NTW-20, for starters," Leon walked over to a rack with several gigantic guns on it. "20mm x 110 Hispano ammunition. South African make, one of the most powerful anti-materiel rifles at its time of service. Still is."

Ibuki nodded as she gripped the weapon and hefted up, and waited a few moments. "Umm, is it supposed to be an automatic thing?" she asked.

Ryu let out a small hum. "The others were all in their armored forms when the weapons changed, maybe try channeling some energy into it?" he suggested.

Ibuki closed her eyes as she reached for her inner energies and gently pulled it towards the rifle in her hands, a brief glow enveloping it before it was changed into a massive rifle-like weapon that started off bulky near the grip, mostly due to three energy capsules that dominated a good 50% of the weapon's bulk and thinned out towards the barrel. "So, this is the Buster Rifle, huh?" she asked with a smile. "Looks like it can do some damage."

"Let's just say two of those can destroy a nuclear bunker with 3 consecutive full power shots, or 6 shots for one," Leon shuddered at the thought of the weapon being fired inside the ship. "It's a siege weapon, Ibuki. Use it wisely. You should also get a pair of racks on your forearms to store the energy capsules you need to fire the thing. I'm not sure how ammo works in your armoured forms, we'll need to figure it out eventually."

"Well, that's going to be helpful," Ibuki said as she looked at the rifle before cutting off the small flow of power trickling into it, causing it to disappear in a shower of particles. "Handy."

"Definitely," Ryu agreed with a somewhat jealous look. "Wished I had that kinda power when I was lugging a ton worth of weapons and ammo through the Himalayas back home."

"By the way, the weapon you converted it from is supposed to be carried by 2 people in parts, definitely not one handed or even hand carried in the first place like you just did," Leon remarked with a shake of his head. "It still amazes me how strong you MS Girls are."

"I know, it's great, but kinda scary at the same time," Ibuki nodded, clenching her fist a few times. "And this is me _out _of shape and rusty…"

"Definitely something to consider," Ryu agreed. "I'm just glad none of you accidentally broke my back with an affectionate hug or something."

"You're already quite strong enough to resist our strength after all," Ibuki chuckled, patting his back softly.

"Also, is it just me, or do you look younger, Captain?" Leon frowned, peering at his captain through his glasses. "I mean, less stubble, less wrinkles, everything."

Ryu blinked as he rubbed at his own chin in thought. "Hm, now that you mention it, I haven't needed to shave in a while now…" he commented. "And don't take this the wrong way, but the same could be said for the two of you, Ibuki, Leon."

"Maybe it's something related to having sex with an MS Girl?" Ibuki mused out loud. "I do feel like I'm getting younger and younger by the hour, and my suit has been feeling a little tighter recently..."

"It could be," Leon nodded. "I'll check with the Doc later, see if any changes have been recorded in other guys who have been with MS Girls."

"Good idea," Ryu agreed. "It doesn't seem harmful, but it's best just to be on the safe side, so, speaking of being with girls, you and Hurricane Katrina _and _Kyou?"

"It just happened!" Leon turned red. "Kyou just showed up out of the blue during our first night... And, well, she was running low on energy and... you know what happens when they do that."

"Yup, I know," Ryu agreed looking at Ibuki with a smirk. "Something tells me Ibuki's going to be a hellcat when she runs low on energy."

"Really?" Ibuki laughed. "I blame my newly-recovered youth. I wonder if that means my menopause was reversed too…"

"Uh oh, sounds like I'm in trouble," Ryu said jokingly. "Although, that does bring up a thought… pregnancies…"

"Don't remind me," Leon shuddered. "While I would like to be a father, I'm not sure if it's a good time to do it when we're in a state of war."

"If you need any fatherhood advice, feel free to come to me," Ibuki smiled. "I still remember my previous husband's fatherly duties at the very least, even if he didn't manage to perform them for very long."

Ryu placed an arm around her waist comfortingly. "Well, this time, if it does happen, you won't be alone," he told her, kissing her behind her ear. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Ryu-koi," Ibuki chuckled, kissing him back on his cheek. "Kaede's always wanted a little sister or brother to dote on, even if she doesn't quite want to admit it."

Ryu chuckled. "Mm, I've always wondered about having a family…" he admitted, his eyes growing a bit distant as he held Ibuki. "It would be nice I suppose… eventually."

"It definitely would," Ibuki agreed, her eyes misting over slightly as she recalled her former husband. "I wouldn't trade having a family for anything else in the whole world."

"Mm, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryu asked with a grin.

"Get a room, you two!" Leon chuckled. "But do that later, we still have to work out the armaments for your wards."

"Tch, fine fine," Ibuki grumbled, folding her arms under her impressive bust. "Spoil our fun, you spoilsport."

"He really is, isn't he?" Ryu asked with a teasing quality to his voice. "Always being such a downer when anything fun was being planned, like changing the bridge into a rave club."

"It's my job to keep you in line whenever you come up with anything too crazy, Captain," Leon stuck out his tongue in a show of maturity. "That includes that tank derby you were trying to organize back from before we set sail. Military hardware is not supposed to be used like that, even if you weren't going to get much flak from command for that with how high up you were."

Ryu waved his hand dismissively. "It would have been great for morale and you know it," he huffed. "Plus they wouldn't do anything cause I could kick the ass of anyone who was even close to being able to stop me!"

"You actually tried to organize a… _tank _derby!?" Ibuki let out a cute bark of laughter, clutching her sides in slight pain. "Your logistics would've given you hell for that! That's a lot of parts that would need replacing after something like that!"

"Hey it would train for tank operation _and _repair!" Ryu informed haughtily. "I think things through, really!"

"And it's also a waste of perfectly good resources that could possibly have caused us to miss our launch window and delayed the launch for days due to not having enough equipment on board to protect ourselves adequately," Leon rolled his eyes. "Clearly you didn't think enough, Captain. That, command would've given you hell for, high-ranked or not."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with so that I can have some fun time with Ibuki," Ryu said irritably. "Why couldn't I get a more compliant 2IC?"

"Right, right," Leon shrugged, pressing several buttons on a nearby control panel and causing several weapon racks to slide out of the walls. "From what we can tell, the Unicorn trio - that's Hanami, Kaede and Chris, can use mostly the same weapons. Chris is the slight problem - there's not much data available on Unicorn 03 Phenex, but we can quite safely extrapolate the usable weapons from Unicorn 01, Hanami and Unicorn 02 Banshee, Kaede."

"So the girls' MS Girl armours were based on similar 'Gundams' after all?" Ibuki asked.

"Indeed, Ibuki," Leon nodded. "All of them should be able to use gatling guns, beam rifles, bazookas, missile racks, grenade launchers and a melee weapon called a hyper beam javelin. R&amp;D is working on miniaturizing missiles for use by MS Girls that can equip them, but for now they'll just have to stick to the rest. In addition, Kaede will be able to use a large physical claw - that one she'll likely have to materialize herself, and a special beam smart rifle, a rifle that doesn't have to aim precisely where its targeting."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "If I remember from what the tech boys wrote down, the Unicorn and Banshee were upgraded in their shows, right?" he asked for clarification. "Do you think that will come into play with their powers?"

"Likely. But without the ability to understand or upgrade their armours directly, there's likely to be an alternative way for them to upgrade," Leon frowned. "We've got all sorts of theories flying around the place from R&amp;D. I'll organize everything and deliver a report to your tablet once I'm done."

"Thanks," Ryu said gratefully. "I'm not a dumbass, but the way they just slapdash those reports together gives me headaches."

"Tell me about it," Leon rolled his eyes. "I've had to personally go down there and kick their asses in gear more than a few times, then rewrite the report along the proper format myself. Wish I was a Newtype or something and could rewrite everything in an instant."

Ryu snorted. "Would be helpful," he agreed. "So, any other recommendation for the girls?"

Leon walked over to a rack holding large Gatling guns. "The M134 Minigun, a classic from the USA. Usually mounted, but with how easily Ibuki handled the Denel earlier, probably easily hand-carried by a MS Girl."

Ryu walked over, gripped the carrying handle and the trigger of the Minigun and lifted it with a grunt. "Yup, definitely heavy," Ryu commented before setting it back down. "So, you think they can change it?"

"Definitely," Leon nodded, pulling out a tablet and showing some footage of the Unicorn Gundam from the show firing a beam gatling gun, before he walked over to the next rack. "The Carl Gustav, an 84mm multirole recoilless rifle. Would've gone for an RPG, but that wouldn't work with what we have in mind - we needed a bazooka, not a rocket-propelled grenade."

"Well, that's another classic," Ibuki remarked, stepping forward and examining the weapon. "We called it the Sumitomo FT-84, before it was replaced by the Type 01 LMAT."

"Those three girls seem to be getting a lot of heavy weapons," Ryu commented as he looked over the weapons.

"Yeah, they do," Leon scratched his head. "Hanami should be able to carry the biggest load - in the original series her parent Gundam could get loaded with 3 shields, 6 beam gatlings, 2 hyper bazookas, a beam magnum - that's the gun she has now, 2 grenade launchers, 2 anti-ship missile launchers with 3 missiles each, and 8 racks of grenades, 3 grenades each for a total of 24. All at once."

Ryu was silent for a moment with an incredulous look on his face. "Are we talking about the same Hanami? Y'know, shy, sweet, doesn't want to hurt a fly?" he asked. "That's… that's just overkill."

"That's what I thought when I first saw the thing," Leon sighed. "Overkill. But yes, theoretically she'll be able to carry the same loadout at some point. And also, you forgot to mention that in her NT-D mode - her secondary transformation, she gets perverted and a lot more outspoken."

Ibuki was apparently still trying to wrap her head around the fact that the normally soft-spoken silverette had the ability to carry and use enough gear to wipe out an army.

Ryu groaned palming his face. "Don't remind me about how she becomes," he pleaded. "I should warn you, Ibuki, your daughter becomes a bit of a Yandere when she transforms…"

"Huh? Oh, that little problem?" Ibuki snapped out of her funk. "It's nothing to worry about, she won't raise a hand against me, yandere or not."

"Not you I'm worried about Ibuki," Ryu informed. "I had trouble getting her to our quarters from the hangar without killing anyone the last time she went into that… NT-D form, granted I was also trying to stop Hanami and Chris from showing off their exhibitionist sides…"

"Kiss them into submission," Ibuki grinned, sashaying forward. "I think that should work perfectly fine. Once you lock lips, they won't be able to think about anything else. Well, at least one of them won't for a bit."

Ryu groaned. "This is going to get troublesome, isn't it?" he asked, although the smirk on his face took away the bite from the comment.

"I'll be happy to let you practice on me now, Ryu-koi…" the mother smiled saucily, pressing herself against Ryu. "If you can kiss me until I go gaga, you won't have any trouble getting the girls under control."

Ryu smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an intense kiss, his tongue reaching past her tongue and into her mouth to entwine with hers.

"Get a room, you two," Leon groaned.

Ryu and Ibuki, still locked together, raised their hands simultaneously and made a shooing motion towards the technical officer.

"Fine, fine!" said officer threw his hands in the air and headed for the door. "Do whatever you want!"

Ryu lifted his hand and flipped Leon the bird before separating from the flushed and dazed Ibuki. "Bedroom?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Most defi… nitely…" Ibuki murmured.

Ryu chuckled as he wrapped a hand around her waist and led her from the Armory, heading for his quarters. '_Wonder where the girls are at?_' he asked himself absently.

* * *

**With the girls**

* * *

"Kyou! Over here!" Chris shouted, waving excitedly, which did… interesting things to her bust, drawing the attention of nearby males.

"Chris, quiet down a bit!" Kaede hissed, pulling the exuberant goldette down to the seat she had been occupying in the cafeteria.

"Aww…" Chris pouted, puffing out a cheek. "You never let me do anything fun…"

"The guys are looking at you funny," Kaede pointed out, her eyes darting around to check out the other guys around them.

"Nothing is going change them looking," Chris pointed out. "They _can _look, but they will _never _touch."

"…Ryu-kun will kill them if they lay a finger on us," Hanami nodded with a blush. "And I think they know we're… his…"

"I know, but I just don't like feeling other lecherous eyes on me," Kaede slumped backwards in her seat, the sudden action causing her bust to bounce slightly, drawing more attention.

Chris shrugged. "Meh, I kinda like blue balling them, myself," she informed with a giggle.

Kyou finally made her way to their spot at the cafeteria, before sitting down with them. "Alright, what's up?" she asked. "I was just about to go find my brother, see what happened to him over the past week or so that required him to see the doctor."

Katrina swallowed slightly as she sat down, making sure to fill her mouth with food as soon as she did so.

"I hope he's alright," Chris said in concern.

"He's your ship's second in command, right?" Kaede asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Then he's probably alright. Nobody would dare to touch him, unless you Miltians do it differently."

"No… people don't appreciate back stabbers so… it can't be that," Kyou muttered, rubbing her chin in thought. "But… he's been wearing bulky clothes a lot and his voice has been sounding weird lately."

"That does sound… weird," Hanami agreed. "Maybe he's not feeling well? A cough, sore throat or something like that?"

Katrina suddenly coughed, thumping her chest.

"Oh yeah!" Kaede started slightly, turning towards the verdette. "I don't think I ever got your name. I'm Kaede Serizawa."

"Katrina Sanders… although it'll be Kho as soon as Leon gets off his ass and gets a ring," Katrina answered, letting out a huff of irritation.

"I-I'm Hanami Yukikaze!" Hanami quickly introduced herself. "Katrina… didn't Ryu-kun mention that name before?"

"You're the one that couldn't transform the weapon, right?" Chris asked making Katrina flush angrily.

"Sh… shut up!" she shouted. "I don't _need _any guns! I'm going to be getting remote weapons!"

"Remote weapons?" Hanami blinked a few times before she smacked her palm with her fist. "Like the ones I… took over during the fight last time?"

"Oh yeah… wonder if Kaede and I can do that as well?" Chris wondered. "It would be helpful."

"I wouldn't doubt it if we could," Kaede nodded. "Although I wonder if I can actually think enough to do it in that… state," she finished lamely.

Chris giggled. "Kaede is as articulate as a barbarian in that state!" she said teasingly.

"Are you cruising for a bruising, Chris-chan?" Kaede cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Kaede-chan!" Hanami hurriedly held back her black-haired compatriot before she could actually throw herself at Chris.

"Nyeeh!" Chris taunted as she pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"Sometimes… I forget that half of those transformed are teenaged girls…" a random security officer commented to no one in particular. "Then this happens, and I fear for us all…"

"Chris-chan, that was rude!" Hanami quickly tried to placate Kaede, who was actually struggling hard enough against her grip to leave a sizable dent in the wall when her fist accidentally hit it. "Kyou-san, Katrina-san, help!"

"Right!" Katrina shouted as she jumped onto Kaede and joined in the struggle to bring her down, toppling the table over in the process. "What does she eat, muscle supplements?"

"Normal food, like a normal human being!" Kaede growled. "Let me at her! I'm gonna kill her for calling me as articulate as a barbarian!"

"Chris-chan, you… need to apologise!" Hanami got out while catching the flying plates sure before they could land on Kaede and potentially enrage her even further.

"Niener niener, pumpkin eater," Chris taunted, dancing out of the way of Kaede's free hand. "Can't touch this~!"

"Oh, it's on!" Kaede growled before there was a flash of light and accompanying ripping sound. She rushed out of the light in her armoured form, sending Katrina flying from sheer strength alone.

"Mugyaa!" Hanami yelped as she dove out of the way of the angry MS Girl. "Ka-Kaede-chan, calm down!"

"Eeep! Run away!" Chris shouted as she took off running out of the Cafeteria with Kaede hot on her heels.

"This… is not good," Kyou informed with a sweatdrop.

"W-We need to go after them before they cause too much damage to the ship!" Hanami quickly got up. "I don't know if Kaede-chan will try to use the beam magnum when she's like that, and that would definitely break through the hull!"

In a flash of light Katrina transformed to her own armored form. "Let's go!" she shouted.

* * *

**With Ryu and Ibuki**

* * *

Ryu panted as he and Ibuki separated from a particularly intense makeout session after stumbling into his quarters. "You're insatiable, you know that, right?" he asked as he helped her remove her compression suit.

"I blame my newly-recovered youth," Ibuki chuckled. "It feels different when your body is younger!"

"I think I can agree on that," Ryu's hand began to drift lower, reaching towards her core-

"_Captain, emergency! Miss Serizawa and Miss Jaeger are getting in a fight in the hallways of the ship!_"

"Son of a bitch!" the two adults cursed.

"Argh, that was a complete buzzkill!" Ibuki groaned as she quickly climbed off the bed and transformed into her MS Girl form in a flash of light. "What happened this time!?"

"I don't know," Ryu growled as his eye twitched angrily. "All I know is that I just got blue balled by them… very _badly _blue balled."

"We'll finish this later after we punish them," Ibuki rolled her eyes, feeling a slight trickle of liquid going down her thigh. "And hogtie them up in a corner and force them to watch without being able to relieve themselves."

"Sounds good," Ryu agreed as he began to stalk towards the door, making sure his compression suit was on. "Now let's go prevent some property damage."

* * *

**With Chris and Kaede**

* * *

"Where are you aiming?" Chris asked tauntingly as she dodged Kaede's beam slash, already transformed to her own armored form.

"Stop dodging and eat my beam saber! You want a barbarian, you'll get one!" Kaede roared, slashing at the goldette once more and leaving a large gouge in the wall of the ship. Thoroughly frustrated, she raised her left hand and made a grab at Chris.

She barely even noticed when a large metal construct appeared around the hand and unfolded into a large claw.

"Eep!" Chris squeaked as she managed to barely dodge the manifested claw before using her thrusters to gain some distance. "Wow, taking a trip down your beastial side, Kaede?"

"I don't give a crap!" Kaede growled, grabbing at Chris once again. Her claw missed and buried itself in the wall, coming back out with a large chunk of said wall. She tossed it aside without batting an eyelash and performed a thruster-assisted horizontal jump to close the distance, shifting to running on the wall for several seconds when Chris turned a corner.

"Slow poke~" Chris shouted from the other end. "Can't catch me slowpoke!"

"You wanna up the ante, Goldilocks!?" Kaede shouted out, pulling out her beam magnum from its holster on the back of her hip. "Just wait till I get you in my sights!"

"With your aiming skills barbarian?" Chris asked tauntingly. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Wa-Wait up, Kaede-chan, Chris-chan!" a panting Hanami closed in from behind, also in her MS Girl form. "Don't fire in the ship! The beam magnum will tear a gi-giant hole in the hull!"

"I wish I could use my fighter mode inside the ship…" Kyou groaned, following close behind in her own armour.

"Nyah-nyah!" Chris called out cheekily as she ducked around a corner. "Where am I, Kaede?"

"In very, very big trouble," a familiar voice replied from behind her.

"Huh?" she replied, turning around to see an eye twitching Ryu with an irritated Ibuki.

"I hope you realize how much trouble you're in, young lady," Ryu said in a low growl.

"Meep," came Chris' response as Kaede rounded the corner.

In a flash, Ibuki had stepped forward and clotheslined her daughter right into a wall, her superior speed showing its advantage. Kaede dropped her rifle in surprise, while her winged mother stepped on it and kicked it away. "Kaaaaaeeedeee…"

"Fuck me," Kaede muttered, surprisingly meekly.

"No fucking for you for a very long time, Serizawa Kaede-chan…" Ibuki replied in a tone sharp enough to cut steel.

Hanami rounded the corner and stopped in shock. Kyou and Katrina couldn't quite stop in time, resulting in a loud squeak from the silverette as she was plowed into a wall.

"So…" Ryu asked in a deceptively calm tone. "What's going on here?"

"Umm… a rousing game of tag?" Chris offered hopefully, only to get a blank look from Ryu. "Crapbaskets."

"She started it," Kaede said sullenly, apparently back to her normal personality. "She called me a barbarian."

"And that led to you trying to blow a hole in the ship?" Ryu asked bluntly with a raised eyebrow.

"A… A red haze came over me?" Kaede slumped. "My yandere personality took over…"

"Still, you should've come to me instead of trying to turn the ship into a beehive," Ibuki sighed, looking to her side at Kaede's discarded beam magnum. "God knows maintenance is hard-pressed enough patching up all the holes from our crash landing. We don't need you adding any more."

"So, I think the punishment from earlier applies handedly, don't you, Ibuki?" Ryu asked looking at the mother with a downright evil smirk.

"It does. To _both_," Ibuki confirmed, ignoring the look of horror on her daughter's face. "Hanami, I know you tried to stop them, you're alright. Thanks, er…?" she looked at Kyou and Katrina, still in a pile of limbs together with Hanami.

"Umm, I'm Kyou Yamato ma'am," Kyou informed in a nervous voice.

"Katrina Sanders… miss scary lady," Katrina offered.

"Well, you two don't have to be scared of me," Ibuki laughed, barely doing anything to the tension in the air that was thick enough to cut with a knife. "You didn't do anything wrong. I appreciate the help in… apprehending my errant wards, Yamato-san, Sanders-san."

"You're welcome," the two chorused, not at all relaxed, remembering how easily she had taken down the berserk Kaede.

"Um… what's going to happen to them?" Hanami was almost afraid to ask.

"They're going to be tied up in the corner of the room while Ibuki, myself and you have some… _fun_," Ryu informed. "And they're going to stay like that all night."

"Until they reflect on what they did wrong," Ibuki added with a glare at the two previously bickering armoured girls. "If they still don't get it by morning, we're going for round two."

The two affected girls paled noticeably.

"Well, shall we get started?" Ryu asked in a pleasant tone as he withdrew a length of reinforced carbon nanotube rope from somewhere.

"Yes, let's," Ibuki nodded, her tone similarly pleasant as if simply talking about the everyday weather. In the meantime, she produced a pair of gags from somewhere.

Chris and Kaede turned to look at Hanami pleadingly, trying to communicate through their eyes to get her to help them.

Hanami looked at her two harem sisters pitifully, but made no move to do so despite her stellar blush.

"Well, have fun, Katrina, Kyou," Ryu called out as he and Ibuki force marched the pair down the hallway. "Cause I know _two _people that won't!"

The remaining three armoured girls stared after the leaving quartet in silence. Through one of the holes Kaede had left in the ship, they could even hear crickets, or at least cricket-like creatures chirping outside.

…

"I pity them," Kyou broke the silence with a remark.

"They _did _bring it about themselves though," Katrina pointed out. "But… I never thought the Captain could be so… _cruel._"

"I… I couldn't agree more," Hanami was shaking at the thought of Chris and Kaede's punishment. "I mean… I know I'm going to… um… l-l-l-like it, but it's kind of at their expense…"

"Have fun with that," Katrina said absently. "Umm… Kyou… am I the only one feeling a _need _to find Leon right now?"

"You're not," Kyou confirmed.

"But b-before that…" Hanami began, trying to roll over and failing.

"Oh, right," Katrina said in realization as she tried to pull her limbs free. "How did my leg end up stuck on your horn?"

"I-I don't know, but please… get off me…" Hanami groaned, giving up and planting her face in the ground where she was at the very bottom of the group. "Two armoured girls on top of me is too… much…"

"Right!" Kyou said as she tried pulling her arm free. "How could we get this tangled up from simply landing on one another?"

"I think my leg is almost… free!" Katrina shouted in a strained manner.

"I… I think my right arm is going numb…" Hanami whined pitifully. "A-And my chest hurts…"

"Don't you die on me Hanami!" Katrina shouted. "Keep thinking about the sexy time you're going to have with the captain, you can't have it if you die!"

"N-No… I mean my breasts…" Hanami corrected, her eyes scrunched up in discomfort. "They're being squashed against the floor…"

"I think I almost got it…" Katrina said as she let out a grunt of effort before, with a strange 'pop' sound, the three girls suddenly tumbled apart. "What just popped?"

"I… don't… k-k-know…" Hanami finally found herself able to roll over to ease the weight pressing her large breasts uncomfortably against the floor. "I just want to go finish off the lunch we got interrupted in the middle of… and then go rest…"

"What about the sexy time with Captain?" Katrina asked. "your actually going to skip out on it? And rubbing it into Kaede's and Chris' faces?"

Hanami's face reddened dramatically. "On s-second thought, see y-you girls later!" she hurriedly climbed to her feet and rushed off in a hurry.

"Thought so," Katrina mumbled before turning to Kyou. "Should we go find Leon?"

"Yes," Kyou agreed. "Yes we should."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter Six: Learn to Cope

Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise are the undisputed Tyrant rulers of Gundam, RISE UP AND FIGHT THE OPPRESSORS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Alter Egos"

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu techniques**_"

**MS Girls**

**Kira (Formerly Kenji) Yamato - Freedom Gundam**

Lesson Six - Learn to cope with the Unexpected

* * *

**Evening - The Kho Residence**

* * *

"Man, I don't know what it was… but hearing Ibuki and the Captain talk about the punishment for Kaede and Chris just really turned me on…" Katrina panted as she curled up on one side of Leon, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's quite understandable, they were talking about what basically amounts to torture for MS Girls," Leon shrugged. "So you'd seek comfort. That being said, they really did a number on the ship…"

Katrina moaned slightly. "Tell me about it, I think Ryu might also make them fix it all themselves," she said as she snuggled in closer to Leon. "So… how was your day?"

"Showed Ryu and Ibuki around the armory, picking out gear for her and the three Unicorn girls," Leon replied, quickly catching the slightly disgruntled look on his lover's face. "The Kshatriya's weaponry does come built-in to your armour anyway, Kat. Nothing much I can do about that, except give you a beam gatling gun. Your built-in weapons still have more power than that."

Kyou looked at Leon thoughtfully, before asking, "How powerful will my weapons be?"

"Not very," Leon shook his head. "You're stuck with a beam rifle and a shield with a beam cannon and 2 grenade launchers on it. But you do have speed on your side."

"Guess I can't really complain, especially since I'm going to be getting remote weaponry," Katrina muttered, clinging tighter to Leon. "It just doesn't seem fair that those three get so many weapons…"

"Hey, your remote weapons - funnels by the way, are more than enough," Leon grinned. "You've got 24 of them at full load - we're just not sure how to make them yet. Get some small drones from the armory, maybe?"

Katrina nodded before snuggling in closer. "We can worry about that later," she said. "I want to enjoy our time together…"

"So do I. Kyou, if you really have issues with not carrying enough weaponry, we can try to analyse the converted weapons and reverse engineer them manually so you can use some of them," Leon looked towards the bluenette on his other side. "I'm not even sure if you can get an upgrade, the Delta Plus wasn't a very well-documented mobile suit in the series."

"Thanks anyway, Leon," Kyou nodded, before snuggling into said man. "Just as long as I can protect you and anyone else better."

"I'll hold you to it that," Leon grinned, reclining back and wrapping his arms around both of the girls warmly. "I want to be able to treat this colonization effort as a very, very long holiday at some point…"

"Mm…" Katrina moaned/hummed at the thought. "A holiday sounds nice, maybe even go to a beach or something…"

"I'd definitely like to see both of you in swimsuits at some point," Leon agreed. "I don't mind either one-pieces or two-pieces."

"I'll probably look better in a two-piece, actually," Kyou commented. "I think it's my woman's intuition talking, though, but I have the feeling you would _love_ to _ravage_ me while I'm in a two-piece swimming suit."

Leon groaned, looking down at the growing tent in his suit. "Most guys are into that thing, shows more skin," he explained. "Hard not to be into that."

"Mm, I kinda have a sexy one piece I always wanted to try… but never had the figure for," Katrina confided with a sultry smile. "I think it's kinda made for 'fun-time' at the beach…"

The male in the room flinched slightly. "I get the feeling this colony's culture is going to end up significantly different from Earth's," he remarked. "Especially with how sex-oriented MS Girls are turning out to be…"

Kyou blinked for a moment, before she looked at the door. "Someone's at the door, Leon," she informed. "Do you know who could be here, either of you?"

"I'm a little more interested in knowing how you can sense a guy at the door when I haven't heard the buzzer ring," Leon blinked, trying to make himself presentable and urging the girls to do the same as he headed to the door.

As soon as he reached the door, the buzzer rang, before a female voice on the intercom asked, _"May I come in? I need to talk… hopefully."_

The Asian male turned around to look at the girls, making sure that they had gotten dressed enough. He did catch a slight twitch in Katrina's eye, most likely directed at the female voice though. Once he was sure they were presentable, he turned back to the intercom and replied, "Err, sure. Come on in, whoever you are."

"_Thank you,"_ the woman answered, before the door opened to reveal Kira in a female Miltian Military uniform, who took that moment to walk into the residence.

"Oh, Ken… Kira," Katrina greeted. "Out of surgery already?"

"Yes, I am," Kira nodded. "I just wanted to show up to talk right now… will need to find a place to live on my own later, but that can wait, really."

"What did you need to talk about?" Leon asked, before he paled slightly. "It's… not about your little sister and me, is it?"

Before Kira could say anything, Kyou finally connected the dots. "Wait… _Kenji_?!" she shrieked incredulously. "But… but why?!"

Leon sighed, rubbing his head. "I read the reports from the medical bay, but I think it's better for Ken… Kira to explain it to you herself."

Kira nodded, before starting to say, "It started before I was even born…"

* * *

**Half an hour later**

* * *

"…and that's why I decided to be what I should have been from the beginning," Kira finished up.

"Just so you know, I knew about it, and I've been helping her adjust to her new body," Katrina commented as she moved over to Kira and gave the neo-female a hug. "Sorry I didn't tell you, Kyou."

"But… but… oh, you know what? Forget it," Kyou released a frustrated sigh. "Just… how long until you can do anything a female's designed for?"

"Four more days at minimum," Kira explained, holding up a hand and extending all but her thumb.

"I already told her that she can… be with us," Katrina informed, sending a look to Leon. "I hope that's alright, Leon…"

"Sheesh, don't go making decisions like that without my input…" Leon groaned, rubbing the back of his head in consternation. "Especially with the second in command from the _Eligor_… great, now I'm feeling really awkward here."

"Leon," Katrina spoke up placing her hand on his chest. "She wants to be close to her sister, please… for me?"

Kyou blinked for a bit. "Wait… she wants to be close to me?" she asked in surprise.

"Well duh, she's your sister," Katrina confirmed with a roll of her eyes. "She knows she can't control your life, but she wants to be near you and help you."

Kyou was silent for a few moments, before she started shaking on her feet, tears breaking free.

"I didn't say I was against it," Leon pointed out. "But this is going to feel awkward to me for a while. It'll take me a while to get used to it."

Katrina smiled at him, giving him a light kiss before moving over and embracing Kyou. "It's alright Kyou, we're all here for you," she whispered in a motherly fashion as she stroked Kyou's hair.

"R… really?" she asked in a whisper. Upon seeing the nod and being released from the embrace, she walked over to her sister and gave her a hug, saying, "Thank you… onee-chan."

Kira nodded, not showing that she did to her sister, before saying, "You're welcome, imouto."

"You'll have time to get used to it, Leon," Katrina assured. "She can't have sex for another four days, so you'll have time to get used to it."

"By the way, did you realize you just spoke in Japanese as well?" Leon blinked, referring to Kira's usage of the word 'imouto'.

"Eh?" Kira blinked at that. "Oh… so I did," she laughed a bit at the end. "Don't know how that happened, actually."

"Hmm, maybe the transformation implants knowledge of language within the transformee," Katrina speculated. "You don't have that accent anymore either."

Kira blinked again. "I don't?"

Katrina shook her head. "Nope, not even a little," she confirmed.

"Huh… that's something," Kira admitted. "Well, hope the next four days won't take up too much time…"

Katrina gave her a sly smirk. "Eager, are you?" she asked. "You want what you used to have inside of you, don't you?"

"Erk!" Kira coughed out. "Y… yes?" she answered.

Katrina's smirk grew as she stepped closer. "To feel it throb within you?" she pressed. "To feel it pound into you like a slab of meat?"

Kira, who was starting to imagine it at that moment, blushed a significant shade of red from the mental imagery.

"To feel his seed being pumped into you," Katrina continued, placing a hand over Kira's abdomen. "To feel your body swell with his offspring?"

Kira couldn't handle the stress of being teased like that any longer, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She pulled Katrina into a kiss and frenched her.

Katrina blinked, but smirked as she returned the kiss for a few moments before breaking away. "While I'd like to continue this," she admitted. "You're going to have to wait four days, Kira~"

"I don't know how long I can last without this, though," Kira admitted herself. "I _need_ what you already _have_!"

"Well too bad," Katrina said teasingly. "You're going to have to wait, else you might hurt yourself."

Kira sighed a bit, before she said. "Alright… I'll wait on the sex. However…" she started.

"Hm?" Katrina prompted.

"…I'm gonna need some help with finding a suitable swimsuit for Leon's enjoyment," she finished. "If either of you would like to help me, please?"

Katrina smiled toothily. "I may know _just _the person to help us," she informed with a dark chuckle.

Kira blinked in surprise. "Really? Who?" she asked.

"Another MS Girl like us who happened to be involved in fashion before the Colonization Effort began," she replied, an ominous shadow building up over the top half of her face as her eyes began to glow. "After all, not only are we going to have to get you a swimsuit, we need to get you an entire wardrobe."

Kira, oblivious to the ominous shadow and the glowing eyes, said, "Okay. I'll have to speak with her later, then."

The low chuckle that seemed to be unheard by Kira was _definitely _heard by Leon and Kyou who both shuddered.

"Should we warn her?" Leon whispered to Kyou.

"I think so…" Kyou whispered back. "Then again, it might not work to simply warn her, we'd need to make sure she doesn't get corrupted."

"Would she really end up getting corrupted into fashion?" Leon looked back at Kira. "I mean… she should still have guy tendencies, right? And guys aren't as into fashion, right?"

"Possibly, but, who knows?" Kyou asked, looking at her sibling at the last two words.

"Hopefully Chris tones it down after being schooled by Ryu and Ibuki?" Leon threw in with a hopeful tone, although both of them doubted that the hyperactive fashionista would not restrain herself.

"I dunno… it's not real likely in this case," Kyou answered, shuddering more.

"Leon~" Katrina called out in a sing-song voice. "Wasn't the shopping arcade slated to open tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it is," Leon confirmed, pulling up his tablet and checking the news section. "Unfortunately only a few shops for now, but just give it a few weeks and everything will be up and running. Do I need to get a trolley to carry everything?"

"What's a trolley?" Kira and Kyou asked at the same time.

Leon paused for a moment. "Don't you use trolleys to move large crates or items around? Three or four wheels, large platform for putting stuff on, handle for pushing them around?"

Kyou blinked, before she facepalmed. "I don't get why the name of it is completely different from what we know of it," she muttered.

"What do you call it?" Katrina asked curiously.

"A loading tray," Kyou answered, feeling shame for one reason or another.

"I guess you use it more for weaponry then?" Leon blinked.

"Regretfully," Kyou replied. "It's not a common sight, anyway."

"Well, I'd say it's time to introduce you Miltians to how we Earthlings do things," Leon chuckled. "On Earth, we use those for shopping as well."

Kira and Kyou blinked. "Huh… that sounds really handy," Kira stated.

"It is," Katrina informed with a giggle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a vid call to make."

Kyou blinked at that. "Um, is that call to someone important?" she asked.

"It's for the trip tomorrow," Katrina said mysteriously. "The most suitable person on this ship for fashion…"

Kyou blinked again, before she face faulted. "Why… why in the whole universes did we have to merge with _your_ ship, anyway?" she asked from the ground.

"Because you're just that lucky," Katrina giggled as she merrily skipped from the room. "I'll be back~"

Kira blinked as she helped her little sister up off the ground. "Er… is it _really_ going to be that _bad_ for us?" she asked.

"To put it bluntly, onee-chan? Yes, it really is, no matter how you slice it," Kyou answered.

"Going through some culture shock, I see," Leon laughed, patting the Miltian girls on their backs. "You'll get used to it if you keep hanging out with us."

Kira nodded dumbly at that comment.

* * *

**With Kimiko, Sayane, and Haruka**

* * *

"Finally calmed down, Kimiko?" Haruka asked as she rolled off the red head, panting heavily with Sayane as their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Y… yeah…" Kimiko replied, though she wasn't panting quite as badly as the other two. "That was… a lot of fun…"

Haruka panted heavily. "Good, cause I can't go anymore…" she said. "I don't think I can move very much…"

Sayane just groaned, unable to vocalize more than that.

Kimiko looked at Sayane and Haruka, smiling a bit as she thought about the activities they'd just taken part in. "Sayane… Haruka… Aishiteru," she said.

Haruka looked at Kimiko with a surprised look. "Huh?" she vocalized intelligently.

"I mean it," Kimiko replied. "We've been friends since we were little kids… I guess I could tell my feelings were getting deeper, even though I never really was great at showing them… I guess it just took actually sleeping with the two of you to actually get it through my head just how deep my feelings have gone…"

"Well… I… I love you too," Haruka informed with a large blush. "And… I guess it was the same way for me… to actually admit it to myself…"

Sayane nodded, a massive blush on her face.

Kimiko was also blushing. "Thanks, you two…" she said, before leaning over to Haruka and bringing their lips together, Sayane barely managing to crawl into a position where she could join in.

Haruka moaned slightly as she and the two other girls shared a tender kiss. "So… did you hear about that combat training course they're setting up for those who've been changed?" she asked after they separated. "I hear that one of the captain's lovers set it up."

"I did…" Kimiko replied. "Might be interesting to at least watch… though if there are team exercises, then I'd likely join in if I was alongside the two of you."

"Well, I was planning on joining because they think they know a way to help the transformed girls access their armored forms," Haruka said with a determined look. "I won't let you fight alone."

"Thanks…" Kimiko replied, before she grimaced. "I just hope that Kaede girl doesn't hit me again… that really hurt."

"That really came out of nowhere, didn't it?" Haruka commented.

"To… to be fair…" Sayane said, finally able to speak, even though she still had to pause for breaths often, "your Soten Guren Ken… did nail that lizardman… in the crotch… Don't know if the Captain… was actually watching or not… but…"

"She _did _seem Yandere-ish, didn't she?" Haruka asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah… and a lot more… brutish, I guess…" Kimiko said. "Might have been a side effect of her secondary transformation."

"That was something else," the blonde said with a small amount of awe. "I wonder, could we do something similar?"

"Depends on our forms…" Sayane informed, slowly managing to catch her breath more. "They're still looking through those… 'Gundam' Archives to find Kimiko's 'parent' MS, remember…"

"Right… what was Kimiko's again?" Haruka asked in confusion.

"They said that with its focus on martial arts, it was similar to the God Gundam from that G Gundam series, sometimes called the Burning Gundam," Kimiko replied. "Though it wasn't exact enough to be a 100% match… they're still looking through the other series to try and find a better match."

"Huh," Haruka responded as she suddenly snuggled closer to Kimiko. "Tired…"

Kimiko yawned a bit. "Yeah, me too…" she said. "Let's get some rest…"

A soft snore was her response, looking down Kimiko and Sayane saw that Haruka was already out like a light.

Kimiko was close behind, shortly followed by Sayane.

* * *

**Ryu's Quarters**

* * *

Ryu hummed as he looked at the tablet he and Ibuki were studying at the kitchen table as Hanami bustled around the kitchen making something for them all to eat, in the corner Kaede and Chris were securely bound and gagged, whimpering as they strained against their bindings. "I think you're right with the primary focus being increasing their physical capabilities unarmored, but we should also have them run through battlefield tactics," Ryu commented. "We can't have them just milling about waiting for someone to tell them what to do."

"The basics," Ibuki agreed, every now and then glancing over in Hanami's direction with an awed look. "Simple flanking maneuvers, usage of cover, squad combat, that kind of stuff. We can save the advanced stuff for those who really want a military career."

Ryu nodded in agreement as he made a few notes, glancing over at Hanami who seemed to be in the center of a whirlwind of ingredients. "Is that normal?" he asked, pointing to the silverette. "Because, it doesn't seem normal."

"It's… normal for her," Ibuki confirmed. "Not normal for most human beings, but yes, normal for her. In fact, I think she's gotten a lot faster at it since becoming an MS Girl."

"Huh… anyways, we should also find a place to do range shooting," he continued. "Since I'm pretty sure the shooting range wasn't built with lasers in mind, let alone cannons like the one you have."

"One slight problem there - a normal shooting range won't be able to withstand some weapons the other girls can bring out," Ibuki frowned. "We'd need either some kind of large desert area where we can fire with impunity without worrying about killing off too much of the local wildlife, or reinforce the hell out of a normal shooting range. We don't really have enough resources for the latter."

"I'll have some flyers go out and look for a desert region," he agreed. "We'll also need to run them through some swordplay drills, it looks like all of you have one of those beam sabers at the very least."

"Let's see if we can find any swordplay instructors among the crew. It's a dying art though, we might have a lot of trouble," Ibuki suggested. "My training only covered dagger fighting, and our beam sabers reach a lot further than those."

"I know some of the basics and a few advanced tricks," Ryu commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "But nothing comprehensive, I'll ask around the crew."

"This is going to be hard…" Ibuki slumped onto the table for several moments before she sprang back up, surprising Ryu. "I think I might know someone…" she whispered.

"Hm, who's that?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I recognized a name among the list of people with combat skills earlier…" Ibuki scrolled through the tablet, before letting out a small cheer when she pulled up a profile. "Yang Xiao Lin, a Chinese swordmaster with knowledge of at least 4 different styles of swordplay - Japanese _Yagyū Shinkage-ryū_, _Hokushin Ittō-ryū_, Chinese _Yang-style Taijijian_ with two swords, and the Spanish _La Verdadera Destreza. _She basically trained her entire life in swordsmanship until her 50s, then came and joined the colonization effort hoping to pass on her skills. She was among those transformed too, and apparently the transformation de-aged her back to her prime instantly for some reason.

Ibuki continued reading for a few moments before noticing a handwritten note at the bottom, signed by Ryu's second-in-command. "Oh, a note from Leon - this trend has been noticed among MS Girls with True GN-powered mobile suits as parents. Suspected to be related to Innovator gene type… whatever that is. Theory, original series pilots' gene types are bleeding into MS Girls. Look up database entry on Gundam gene types for more details."

"Gene types?" Ryu asked as he pulled up the info. "Newtype, Coordinator, Innovator, X-rounder… huh, this is going to be a lot of reading isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Ibuki scratched her head. "I can't believe I'm studying anime of all things…"

"Honestly, it makes me worried," Ryu admitted as he stared at the tablet, a deep frown on his face. "I mean, really, without outside intervention, what are the odds of all of these changes not only being _beneficial _but… being so goddamn close to what we _know._"

"So should we be worried that there's… something watching over us?" Ibuki frowned.

"_That's _what makes me worried," Ryu said, folding his arms. "First: If something has a hand in the changes, why? Second: What do they have planned for us? Thirdly: _What _has the kind of power to initiate those kinds of changes?"

"Maybe we should save that kind of ominous stuff for later," Ibuki sighed, patting Ryu on the back. "For now, let's just do what we can to survive."

"Agreed," Ryu said with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "I just know that I'm going to be grey before forty."

"You're not even going to reach forty at this rate," Ibuki chuckled. "Remember, we're de-aging the more we stay with each other."

"Huh, so what do we do for birthdays then?" Ryu asked humorously. "Make up numbers?"

"We'll need a new calendar along this planet's time first," the mother pointed out.

Ryu smirked at her. "I know this game, women never want to admit to their true age," he commented. "Making up excuses now?"

"I thought I already told you I was past menopause before?" Ibuki raised an eyebrow. "That should've been enough of a hint as to how old I was."

Ryu chuckled before pulling her in and kissing her on her temple. "I know, I'm just teasing you," he soothed.

"You had better be," Ibuki pouted, pulling off the look rather well due to her recovered youth.

"Mmmmmmph!"

Ryu looked over to Kaede and Chris who were both squirming desperately. "Think they learned their lesson?" he asked. "After last night _and _this morning?"

Both girls nodded furtively.

"Ryu-koi, you do realize they're going to go right after you once you set them free, right?" Ibuki pointed out neutrally.

Ryu gave her a dry look. "You do realize that they'll only get worse the more we put this off, right?" he asked. "It might be best to deal with them now, rather than later."

"Point," Ibuki conceded, while looking over at Hanami. "Should we save lunch for later then? This might take a while."

"No, I'm going to need the energy," he said with a sigh. "Something tells me it won't be _just _those two I'll be 'satisfying'," he gave Ibuki a pointed look with a small smirk.

"So… do we untie them before or after lunch?" Ibuki asked, an ominous gleam in her eyes.

"After," Ryu declared, suppressing a smirk at the desperate whimpers behind him. "Might as well make this a family thing."

"That's mean… slightly," Hanami remarked as she walked over to join the two at the table, toting several plates of food at once with her enhanced strength.

Kaede gave the traitorous silverette a hard, stern look that she completely missed.

"Perhaps, but is it not better to do things together?" Ryu asked with a wide smile. "Speaking of family…"

"Mmmm?" Ibuki looked at Ryu curiously, only to jerk backwards in her seat in surprise when she saw him kneel in front of her.

"Now, I know this isn't the shiniest or most beautiful, but…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple ring, it was unadorned and a silverish-grey color. "Ibuki Serizawa, will you marry me?"

"R-R-R-Ryu-koi…" Ibuki's jaw was hanging wide open - she hadn't been expecting the big question to come out of nowhere like that! "I-I-I…"

Hanami gaped at the scene ongoing before her, her face turning bright red.

"I know that it's probably sudden and, not exactly romantic… what with your daughter and her friend trussed up in the corner," Ryu said, a pair of muffled shouts punctuating his statement. "But… I have strong feelings for you, all of you, and… yeah…"

"Of course I accept!" Ibuki leapt at Ryu happily, knocking him to the ground and hugging him while making sure to control her strength to not accidentally crush him.

Ryu smiled as he returned the hug, enjoying the warm feelings emanating from Ibuki. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "My love."

"Ryu-koi…" Ibuki whispered affectionately as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Thank you too…"

"There is something else, dear," Ryu whispered quietly so that only she could hear, although he was content to stay in the position. "Hanami, Kaede and Chris…"

"Them too, now?" Ibuki chuckled, releasing Ryu and wiping a small tear from her eye with a hand. "Alright, Ryu-koi, I'll leave you to it."

Ryu sat up, keeping her in his lap as she tried to get off, before giving her a firm kiss, putting his emotions for her into it. "I love you just the same," he whispered. "Plus, I think I'm going to wait until they're _legally _of age."

"The physical side might come a lot sooner than you think, the way they're aging up," Ibuki pointed out cheerily. "Hanami's already complaining about her suit getting tight."

"Don't remind me," Ryu said with a sigh. "But I am going to wait until they _are _eighteen rather than _looking _eighteen."

"Fair enough," Ibuki shrugged, before pausing and wiggling her butt in his lap slightly. "Ryu, your body is telling me you can't really wait till they're actually eighteen…" she smirked.

Ryu rose an eyebrow at her. "No it's telling me that there is a beautiful woman in my lap," he responded. "And asking me why I'm not ravishing her body yet."

"That sounds about right too," Ibuki grinned. "I hate to blue ball you though, but we really need to eat before we get around to that. I don't want you to dry up too fast on us later."

"Agreed, I am one who tries to please his ladies," Ryu commented, returning the grin as he pinched her butt.

Ibuki raised an eyebrow at the action. "That hurt a lot less than it should," she remarked, obliging and getting off anyway. Before returning to her seat though, she turned back towards Ryu and held out her left hand with a bright smile, wiggling her ring finger.

Ryu grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger before giving her knuckles a kiss. "I casted the ring myself, we had spare titanium around so… I may have pinched a bit for it," he admitted.

"We're going to need a formal ceremony for this sometime," Ibuki laughed, before frowning slightly. "I'm a little… scared of my MS Girl transformation breaking it though," she confessed.

Ryu grinned in response. "I admit to cheating a little, I had one of the Engineers who also transformed test going into armored form with it," he explained. "It comes out just fine, not sure why, they think it's a sympathetic metal reaction or something like that, they lost me when they started going on about matter breaking down."

"That's awesome!" the mother grinned right back happily, before turning to the blushing silverette on the other side of the table. "Hey Hanami, wanna be my bridesmaid for the ceremony?"

A large puff of steam escaped Hanami's ears, before she started spluttering unintelligibly. When she realized she was doing so, her blush spread to her neck, and she hurriedly nodded violently. A few seconds later, she passed out onto the table.

Ryu blinked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why would that embarrass her to the point of fainting?" he asked in confusion. "I mean, after the sex, I can understand, same with her perverted NT-D mode, but… this…"

"She's imagining herself in my shoes too," Ibuki pointed out cheekily.

"Well damn, it'd be hard to do _her _ceremony if she keeps fainting like that," Ryu chuckled as he moved and grabbed the plates of food Hanami had prepared. "Still, better not waste lunch."

"You… could always do it with me," Hanami suddenly spoke up in an odd tone.

Ryu and Ibuki blinked, Ryu's eyes widening as he recognized the sultry tone. "Wait… but… you're not in NT-D…" he pointe dout.

"Ryu-kun, Ryu-kun, who said I had to be in NT-D to come out?" Hanami chided, sitting up and propping her head on her crossed hands. "It's getting so boring in the back of her head~"

"I… I got nothing to say to that," Ryu admitted. "Dear, meet Hanami's exhibitionist perverted side."

"I think we might get along as well," Ibuki grinned, extending a hand. "Hello, perverted Hanami!"

"I like to think of it as being… truthful to my inner voice," Hanami giggled, reaching out to grasp her guardian's hand. "And technically I'm still the same person anyway. She's just being a closet pervert."

Ryu sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "So long as you don't start trying to get into my pants in the middle of a crowded hallway," he said with a stern look before he began eating. "Although, I got to say, you have some timing considering what's going to happen when those two are untied."

"Ara, how could I let myself miss out on some fun time in bed when she's passed out?" Hanami laughed sultrily, reaching over and drawing circles on the back of Ryu's hand. "An MS Girl can never have enough sex," she nodded sagely.

Ryu snorted. "I don't mind so long as I don't end up as a shrivelled husk in the end," he chuckled. "Other than that I have no complaints with four beautiful women being affectionate with me."

"Glad you know a blessing when you see one!" Hanami exclaimed, picking up her spoon and chopsticks. "Now… time to build up some energy for sexy time later!"

Ryu chuckled as he dug in. "Looks like we won't be getting much done today, will we, dear?" he asked Ibuki.

"Apparently. Are you complaining?" Ibuki began to eat as well.

"Nope," Ryu returned with a somewhat perverse grin. "Not in the least."

* * *

**Residential Block B, Yang Xiao Lin's residence**

* * *

"Well, this is quite obviously a Chinese house," Ibuki laughed sheepishly.

Ryu sweatdropped slightly at the chinese lanterns that hung at the entryway to the residence, as well as the upside-down Chinese character for 'fortune' pasted on the door. "Quite," he responded, looking at the Chinese character. "Why is 'fortune' upside down?"

"It's Chinese culture. Supposed to represent fortune flowing into the house," Ibuki explained. "Oh yeah, it was supposed to be Chinese New Year a while back. That explains it."

"Ah," Ryu responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "We study a lot of languages back in the temple when we're young, but… not very much culture."

"The only reason I know is because she explained it to me once when I asked the very same question," Ibuki chuckled, stepping forward and activating the intercom. "This is Ibuki Serizawa. Xiao Lin, are you in?"

Someone could be heard bustling around inside, before the door slid open… and no one was there. Ibuki looked around at her eye level in confusion.

"Down here!" an indignant shout came from below.

Ibuki had to crane her head to see around her chest. She blinked in surprise when she saw who appeared to be a small girl with blue and white hair in a bowl cut with a Chinese bun on the back standing in front of her tapping her foot impatiently.

"I know I'm a midget now, you don't need to stare!" the midget snapped.

"Umm… this is new," Ryu admitted with a raised eyebrow. "Yang Xiao Lin?"

"Yes, I'm Yang Xiao Lin," the midget confirmed, turning to look up at Ryu while folding her arms. "And you are?"

"Captain Ryu Hisanaga," Ryu responded plainly. "I'm here to enlist your services as a sword instructor for the MS Girls."

"Finally a chance comes around!" Xiao Lin smiled. "Although I must warn you I'm still trying to get used to this midget body of mine. I likely won't be able to do any instructing for the first few weeks or so."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "We need to work on increasing their general strength and endurance anyways before we can get started on any serious training," he said. "Have you managed to awaken your armored form yet?"

"Unfortunately no," Xiao Lin shook her head. "It's hard enough for me to move around with these proportions - urgh, damn these short legs. I used to be so much taller!"

"Well, we can help you awaken it when you feel you're ready for it," Ryu nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," Xiao Lin's face soured slightly as she glared up at Ibuki. "Your useless flesh got bigger since the last time I saw you, didn't it?"

"Don't call it useless!" Ibuki grumbled, folding her arms around said 'useless' flesh. "And it happened during the transformation, I couldn't help it."

Ryu let out a small snigger. "I think she's jealous," he commented. "Was she flat before all this happened?"

"A swordswoman has no need for such flesh!" Xiao Lin declared, although Ryu could tell she _was _jealous by the way her eyes kept darting to Ibuki's chest.

"Nope, I'd say she used to be a C or so," Ibuki mused, dodging a swing from a sheathed sword the midget had apparently pulled off the wall in the blink of an eye.

"Hm, impressive speed," Ryu commented idly, tracking her. "Man, really got the short end of the stick, didn't you?"

"Don't call me short!" Xiao Lin snapped from behind Ryu, swinging her sword at him only for Ibuki to get in the way and catch it between her hands.

"Xiao Lin, I know you're mad about your height, but you didn't need to attack Ryu over it…" Ibuki sighed, grasping the sheath with one hand, reaching forward and flicking the midget's forehead once.

"Don't treat me like a kid either, insolent brat!" the midget grumbled, but withdrew anyway, replacing the sword on its holder on the wall.

Ryu chuckled in amusement as he shook his head. "It seems I'm going to be working with yet another interesting character," he mused, holding out his hand. "Look forward to working alongside you, Xiao Lin, maybe we can spar sometime."

"Of course, I haven't had a good one in a long time," Xiao Lin nodded, accepting the hand and shaking it. "Would be a good time to get some use out of my old bones… wait, I can't use that one anymore."

"No more than I can," Ryu countered with a grin. "Technically, this is including time in cold sleep, I'm around a hundred."

"You don't look that old," Xiao Lin grumbled. "And it doesn't seem like the men were affected by whatever did this to me."

"Well, considering I spent a total of eighty years in cold sleep, are you really that surprised?" Ryu asked dryly. "I was a unique type of warrior priest, they didn't want me going around and making my own decisions with what to do with my strength."

"I see," Xiao Lin nodded slowly. "Well, at least one thing I can't complain about is getting my youth back… even if I'm too young."

"Sure you're not one of those types that look much younger than what they really are?" Ryu asked. "What was it called again?"

"Loli?" Ibuki suggested helpfully.

Xiao Lin reached for her sword again.

"That was it," Ryu affirmed. "Again, sorry for your luck."

Ibuki caught the sword that flew at Ryu once again between her hands.

"Of all the techniques I taught you, you just had to pick up the _Mutodori _with that level of mastery…" Xiao Lin groaned in exasperation at failing to hit her target once again.

"Well, I liked the idea of catching a sword with my bare hands," Ibuki grinned, redirecting the sword off to the side.

Ryu smirked, his eyes having followed their movements. '_Hm, I'd probably need to activate the combat augs to keep up with their armored forms,_' he thought to himself. "Yup, definately meeting some interesting characters."

"So, Mr. Hisanaga, what can you tell me about the armoured forms the other girls have obtained?" Xiao Lin asked.

Ryu hummed in thought. "Well, they all seemed to be based off of that old TV series, Gundam where the mecha are called Mobile Suits, hence the name MS Girl," he answered. "Ibuki here is based off of the 'Wing' Gundam apparently, and they all seem to have a unique variation of weapons, although there have been reports of people with family ties apparently turning into the 'grunt' mobile suits."

"Kids these days have a lot of imagination," Xiao Lin sighed. "Things all used to be so much more simpler…"

"Well, we do get a lot of perks out of being MS Girls," Ibuki grinned, manifesting an armoured gauntlet around her right arm and flexing her fingers before dismissing it. "Like our super strength and super speed, not to mention all the guns we can use…"

"Gun nut," the midget muttered.

"Not ashamed of it," the gun nut returned cheekily.

"Hey don't knock guns," Ryu said. "I'll have you know there's plenty a gun can do that a sword can't, even with your superpowers."

"Mr. Hisanaga, you cannot feel the weight of a life with a gun like you can with a sword," Xiao Lin said gravely, drawing her sword just a little bit out of its sheath, showing the glint of the perfectly polished 1.5m long katana within. "With a sword, you need to exert force against that weight. You need to impose your will to fight, to live… to kill, on your sword. With a gun, you don't feel life - only the cold, hard metal of the trigger greets you as you snuff out a life."

"It's never that simple, especially for those who are snipers," Ryu countered with a shake of his head. "We watch as they die, as we track our target, the target and the shooter, become something more than themselves, the connection they share, is deeper than that of lovers, and we watch as the light that is their life, fade from their eyes and their movements still, before repeating the process all over again."

Xiao Lin shook her head. "I see you have your own philosophy as a sniper, but you do not have to exert force to sunder flesh and sever bone. You do not look your opponent in the eyes as they cross over to the next world. You are not subjected to their hateful stare, the weight of their whole life's work, their resentment towards you, their regrets at not being able to see their loved ones again, their honour, all behind that stare. It is… chilling. But such is the path of the sword."

"The sniper's way is no different, even if to them we are an unknown face in the distance. To us, they are all we see," Ryu said somberly. "But enough of that depressing talk, we need to plan out the training, don't we?"

"Very well, I suppose we must agree to disagree on the way of the sword against the way of the firearm," Xiao Lin sighed, straightening herself up. "Physical training is of course necessary to use a sword, but exactly what kind of training will depend on what kind of sword my pupils are intending to use. A rapier is different from a _dao_, a Chinese saber in that it relies more on high speed thrusting movements rather than crushing strength. Similarly, a katana requires speed and precision in comparison to a broadsword's powerful two-handed swings."

"Many use what's called a beam saber," Ryu informed, Ibuki summoning the weapon and igniting the blade. "They're all similar to that, but there are those that have different types of weapons as well, there's some who have two shorter physical blades, some have claymore like weapons, hell, there's one who has one that can switch between pistol mode and blade mode."

Xiao Lin thought for a moment. "I will need to see them, feel them for myself before I can decide on suitable training."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "Of course, we're going to have to spend a bit of the first day awakening many of their armored forms before we begin with any serious training," he explained. "You can take your time to study their melee weapons then."

"Well, that's fine…" Xiao Lin sighed. "I'll just find a place to train and try and get used to my body. Goddamned young hormones making me feel a little hyperactive."

Ryu chuckled in response. "Let me know if you want a sparring partner," he offered. "Need to work out some kinks myself."

"Give me time to get used to my younger bones first. I'm still having some trouble gauging distances because of this body," the midget swordmaster muttered.

Ryu chuckled as he tempted fate, reached out and ruffled her hair. "Sure, Loli-sensei."

Ibuki intercepted Xiao Lin's sword again.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Xiao Lin snapped.

Ryu chuckled as he looked at Ibuki. "Note she didn't protest the hair ruffle," he commented.

Xiao Lin groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Damned young body. Damned hormones."

"And now denial," Ryu chuckled. "Oh, I have a feeling this is going to be fun, hey, dear?"

"Well aren't you a bold one, Ryu-koi?" Ibuki laughed, leaning against Ryu.

"Finally stopped moping around that other brat you were with?" Xiao Lin noted the new ring on Ibuki's ring finger.

"I asked, she said yes, a very _enthusiastic _yes." Ryu confirmed as he wrapped an arm around Ibuki. "With a reward shortly after."

"And yes, I figured it was time to move on," Ibuki kissed Ryu's cheek lightly. "Plus, there were circumstances…"

"And those circumstances leave me dehydrated and needing five galleons of water," Ryu muttered. "Not that I'm complaining about them."

"I'm not going to ask," Xiao Lin folded her arms. "So is that all, or are you going to go back to your own room before you do it?"

"Hmm," Ryu hummed in faux thought. "Maybe we should 'christen' her entryway, Ibuki? Or maybe her bedroom?"

"Get out of my house!" Xiao Lin shouted as a tick mark developed on her forehead, making shooing motions with her sheathed sword. "Out! Out!"

Ryu laughed as he and Ibuki were herded from the home. "Oh, I'm sure you'll change that tune soon enough," he said mysteriously.

"I said out!" the midget pushed the two out of the house proper, and pressed a button before the door slid shut, the red light on the keypad indicating it was locked.

"Ryu-koi, you're really fearless, aren't you?" Ibuki remarked, dusting herself down before pulling Ryu's arm into her bosom cheerfully.

Ryu chuckled in response. "Ah, what's life without fun," he asked. "Plus, I knew you had my back."

"Still… I'm actually a little scared of what she'll do when she runs low on energy," his partner confessed, looking back at the door fearfully. "And after she does it with someone."

"Hm, maybe we _should _have warned her," Ryu admitted. "But… she seems really… pent up."

"Well, she never married and devoted her whole life to the sword," Ibuki explained, scratching her head. "That might explain it. Plus her hormones are apparently back in full force…"

"Man, when the dam breaks, she's… going to be wild," Ryu predicted. "…You don't think she'll be trying to get into my pants, do you?"

"That might… depend on who's closer to her when it does," Ibuki mused. "But will you even fit into her with her body like that?"

An odd silence ensued for several moments as the both of them produced their own mental images of the scene Ibuki had just described.

"That's… a bit disturbing to think of," Ryu said finally. "Doesn't help that it's an oddly arousing thought, by Santiss you all corrupted me."

"It does seem a little… illegal, doesn't it?" Ibuki muttered, her cheeks slightly reddened. "I mean, she _is _physically a loli now… even if mentally she's a sword-obsessed grandma."

"I don't even know what the laws of it would be…" Ryu scratched his scalp. "Let's just… deal with it as it comes."

"Yeah…" his partner sighed. "But Ryu-koi, you don't seem to be against the idea of having another person in the harem?"

"At this point, it's easier just to accept it rather than fighting it," Ryu said with a sigh. "Can't really complain about it though… despite its trials, it's… made me happy."

"It had better!" Ibuki put her hands on her hips as she turned towards Ryu with a smile. "We go through so much to make you happy, it had better be worth the effort!"

Ryu chuckled in response as he placed his hands over hers on her hips. "Of course, and I appreciate every bit of effort you four put into it." he whispered to her, kissing her cheek. "You've all made me _very _happy."

"Right, now I would very much love to get right to what Xiao Lin was suggesting," Ibuki nodded happily, before pausing in thought. "…I think my endurance is getting better and better lately."

Ryu smirked as he pulled her closer to him. "I know the feeling," he admitted, kissing along her jaw, making her shudder slightly. "Were… were you just thinking about tying me down to the bedframe for the rest of my life?"

A shocked look appeared on Ibuki's face for a moment, before she schooled her expression back to normal and looked slightly away. "Errr… no! No I wasn't!" she denied.

"You were… and somehow… I could tell?" Ryu muttered, a frown flickering across his face. "What in the world?"

Ibuki slumped and rested her forehead on Ryu's shoulder. "I thought our radio telepathy thingy didn't work unless we were transformed…" she grumbled.

Ryu ran his hand through her hair soothingly. "I don't think that was you," he said with a confused look on his face. "It's strange, but I think it was me."

"Think we should bring it up with Doctor Wilson and Leon?" Ibuki frowned.

"At some point yes," he agreed. "But right now, I'd rather focus on you."

"Fine, fine," Ibuki conceded, kissing Ryu's cheek lightly. "Shall we get back to our room then? I think Hanami might still be up for round three…"

"Sure," Ryu agreed with a warm smile. "Let's do that."

* * *

**With Kimiko, Sayane, and Haruka**

* * *

The three friends, now lovers, after waking up, had decided to go see if there was any training going on yet.

Bad news: It wasn't just yet. Good news: They finally knew what Kimiko's 'base' was.

"Build Burning Gundam?" she asked the tech who had told her about it. "Doesn't sound like something from a traditional Gundam series."

"Surprisingly, it is," the technician informed, a middle aged man with black hair and viridian eyes. "It's similar to the God Gundam, biggest difference - other than color scheme - is the usage of Plavsky Particles."

"Plavsky Particles?" Haruka asked.

"In the show, they were special particles used to animate scale plastic models of Gundams," the tech explained further. "Using the particles, they could make the plastic model move, and also generate special effects like beam weaponry, physical bullets, even creating the environment on which the battles take place and even deform the plastic model according to damage taken during battles - called Gunpla Battles."

"So… rather than a giant mecha, Kimiko's armor is based on a plastic model interpretation of said mecha?" Sayane extrapolated. "On top of that, it's one that is original to its series?"

"Yep," the tech nodded. "Don't diss it though, the Build Burning was quite powerful. The only limitation is that it's stuck with martial arts attacks. No beam sabers, no nothing. I assume Kimiko here can't hit the flat side of a barn with a sniper rifle from 100m away."

"No, not really," Kimiko huffed. "My focus is the same as the armor - Martial Arts. Definitely a good thing that the armor matches that - and that it seems to mesh well with Jigen Haoh-Ryu."

The tech blinked a few times, before replying, "Well, you're using a form of martial arts right out of a TV show then, because the pilot of your parent mobile suit also used that.

Kimiko blinked. "Huh," she said. "Never expected that."

"I wonder which was developed first?" Haruka asked. "Did Martial Artists in real life come up with Jigen Haoh-Ryu before the show, and the developers of the show like the look and decide to use it? Or did they make it for the show, with help from Martial Artists to get the forms right, and those Martial Artists passed it down from there?"

"Well, I doubt we can just ask the show's creators," Sayane remarked.

"Of course you can't, they're probably all dead anyway," the tech said gruffly, returning to his work tinkering with one of the merged tanks, now apparently sporting a large Miltian plasma cannon. "Besides, we don't have the means to get a message back to Earth."

"Well, no sense worrying about it," Kimiko remarked with a shrug.

"Point," Haruka replied.

"Agreed," Sayane said.

"I wonder how everyone else has been doing since the recon on the colony base?" Haruka asked curiously. "Should we check in on them?"

"Probably," Kimiko replied.

"Where would they be though, we don't know what quarter's they were assigned," Haruka commented. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I know those 'Unicorn' girls were with the Captain," Sayane remarked. "Maybe check his quarters?"

"Best place to start, I suppose," Haruka agreed as they started moving.

"Yeah, though if they're not there, we'll have no idea where they actually are," Kimiko remarked.

"Well we could alwa- omph!" Haruka started only to run directly into another body, sending her and the other sprawling to the ground.

"Gah! Son of a _bushwhacker_!" the other person, who sounded like a girl, yelled out in pain. "What just hit me?!"

"Ugh, feels like I hit a brick wall," Haruka groaned out.

"Who are _you_ calling a brick wall?!" the other girl shouted, even as she scrambled to her feet. "Mein Himmel, you must be more full of muscle than anything else!"

Haruka glared in return, climbing to her own feet. "Well maybe if you were paying attention to where you were going this wouldn't have happened!"

Before the first girl could start a shouting match with Haruka…

"Hulde, that's enough!" the second girl interposed herself between them. "We shouldn't be making enemies of fellow colonists!"

"But Solvig—!"

"She's right, you know," the third girl interjected from behind. As if noticing the other three girls, she said, "Hello, my name's Karola Tannenbaum. These are my triplet sisters, Hulde and Solvig."

As the three lovers looked at the Tannenbaum triplets, they noticed that the girls had dark-gray hair with red streaks in it, green eyes, and wore sky-blue dresses that went down to their thighs, plus green socks and brown shoes. Hulde had straight hair that wasn't tied together in any way, Solvig had her hair in twintails, and Karola had her hair in a bowl cut, though Karola's hair had a fringe across her forehead, as well as two small ponytails on her shoulders.

"Kimiko Saotome, Disciple of Jigen Haoh-Ryu Martial Arts," Kimiko introduced. "This is Sayane Tokiha and Haruka Takamachi."

"Well, what a nice surprise," Karola said, a smile on her face. "You three have the first letters of our names, which is hard to come by in a grouping like this."

"Karola, what are you _doing_?!" Hulde turned to face her sister, anger in her eyes. "Don't get chummy with these imbeciles, mein gott!"

"Excuse me, are you calling us idiots?" Kimiko asked, frowning.

"No, I'm calling you geniuses on par with Einstein's wife," Hulde said, sarcasm flowing out of her mouth.

"Oh… no problem, then, though I think only Sayane's quite that smart," Kimiko remarked with a smile, though Sayane and Haruka facepalmed.

Hulde spun around to face Kimiko and snapped out, "Haven't you heard of _sarcasm_, you retarded _monkey_?!"

***CHOP!***

"Owie!" Hulde cradled her head from a knifehand courtesy of Karola.

"No calling others retarded, Hulde," Karola chastised her sister.

Haruka placed a hand over Kimiko's mouth, preventing her from replying. "Kimiko can be rather dense, at times, and sarcasm simply seems to fly over her with frightening regularity," she said.

Solvig winced at that description. "I bet… I've heard autistic people are always blind to sarcasm, though I wouldn't really know if that's true," she explained.

"Well, Kimiko isn't autistic as far as I know," Haruka replied. "Just unbelievably dense." Kimiko had something of a pouting expression in her eyes at the remark.

Karola winced at that. "Well… hopefully we can be good friends," she said, her eyes showing her sincerity.

"If only that _wench_ apologizes for running into me," Hulde scoffed, arms crossed under her considerable bust.

Haruka frowned. "Did it ever occur to you that _you_ might be the one who ran into _me_?" she asked, crossly.

Karola cleared her throat, before saying, "How about this… both of you apologize for not looking where you were going. _Now_." The way she said the last word broached no arguments.

Haruka actually shivered a bit. "S… sorry…" she muttered out timidly.

Hulde shivered as well. "Y… yeah… same here…" she spoke softly.

Karola clapped her hands together. "Okay, it's official!" she said cheerfully. "We'll be _really_ good friends, won't we?"

"Sure!" Kimiko said, finally getting Haruka's hand away from her mouth.

"Y… yeah," Haruka added, still a little nervous from what had just happened.

Sayane simply nodded.

"Well… who wants to go get some food from the cafeteria?" Solvig asked.

Kimiko's stomach chose that moment to let loose a rather loud roar.

"I'll take that as a yes," Solvig said, before heading in the direction of the cafeteria. "Let's go eat."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter Seven: Shopping is Hell

Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise are the undisputed Tyrant rulers of Gundam, RISE UP AND FIGHT THE OPPRESSORS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Alter Egos"

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu techniques**_"

**MS Girls**

Lesson Seven - Shopping is Hell

* * *

**The Next Day - Captain's Office**

* * *

Ryu let out a sigh as he palmed his eyes as he looked over the daily section and recon reports that came in overnight, staring at his holographic interface with a deep frown before changing the reports over to the power readings that they discovered emanating from the desert region by the nightly patrols. '_Going to need to send a team out there to investigate,_' he thought to himself as he looked the data over.

"What's going on, Ryu-kun?" Hanami asked from behind him, craning her head to look at the interface.

"Recon data from the nightly patrols," Ryu answered as he read through the reports. "Unusual power readings from the desert region were detected last night, considering who I should send out to investigate it."

"Why not send us, then?" Kaede smiled, stepping up as well. "We're strong enough to deal with anything they could throw at us after all."

"And if there really is something there, I can just crush it, right?" Ibuki grinned, holding out her arm and summoning her Buster Rifle.

Ryu hummed slightly before shaking his head. "No, I need you here for the start of the Training Camp," he said. "No, I think I'll be sending Leon out…"

"But I thought Kira-san wasn't combat-ready yet?" Hanami pointed out. "She's still getting used to her body, right?"

Ryu bit his thumb slightly. "Only thing is, outside of us, Leon and his girls are the only combat ready grouping," he pointed out. "I'll be sending three of the mixed combat squads… hmm, but I think some of the men have MS Girls that are… connected to them, we could send some of them out instead…"

"That might work…" Ibuki conceded. "It would be a good time for the other girls to get some field experience as well. So we're all going to be stuck here for now?"

"That's going to be a little boring…" Hanami pouted, her eyes flashing for a brief moment.

Ryu hummed as he drummed his fingers on his bicep. "How are you managing to switch out like that?" he asked without turning.

"Ack, you figured me out that quickly!?" Hanami gasped, before she slumped. "Should've expected it from you, Ryu-kun… Well, shall we just say she's a little weak-willed and I can easily switch in whenever I want? She'll still remember everything that happens to me, don't worry."

Ryu chuckled. "She'll probably be a bit put off by that comment of yours then," he commented idly. "Plus you normally would never say that not going out to battle is boring."

"Pooh, where's the fun in sitting around all day?" Hanami pouted, resting her bountiful bosom on top of Ryu's head and wrapping her arms around him. "There's nothing to do on the ship besides a few gathering missions and sex with you…"

"Hanami, stop trying to get ahead with Ryu! That's not fair!" Kaede suddenly shouted out after her eyes flashed, pointing an accusing finger at the silverette.

"Yeah!" Chris shouted in agreement, pumping her fists angrily. "We _all _want sexy time with Ryu!"

"Then why don't you get over here as well, girls?" Hanami smirked saucily, pressing her bust into the top of their lover's head.

Ryu deadpanned as Chris and Kaede pushed their own busts onto his shoulders as he tried to keep reading the reports. "I can't focus on my work like this," he commented dryly. "Plus, isn't the shopping arcade opening today?"

"Oooh, I can grab some sexy clothes!" Hanami was instantly distracted. Slightly. "Hey, Ryu-kun… What do you think of me walking around the house in a black, lacy bikini or maybe… a thin, skimpy thong? Maybe I should go topless like you do sometimes… just wearing a pair of your boxers too."

"I go topless because I don't have boobs," Ryu pointed out plainly. "Not sure if that can work so well for you."

"Well, no one else is going to see us, right?" Hanami bounced up and down, causing her breasts to also bounce up and down on Ryu's head. "It'll just be the two of us… plus the extras beside me."

"Don't call us extras!" Kaede tried to smack the flirty silverette upside the head, only for her to dodge. The attack hit Chris instead.

"Owie!" Chris cried out in pain, looking at Kaede with teary eyes. "Et tu, Kaede?"

"Fine fine, you can join in too," Hanami sighed, still remembering her experience with the berserk Kaede and not wanting to repeat the same thing lest she get into trouble with Ryu as well. "Ryu-kun would definitely enjoy it after all…"

Ryu sighed as Chris suddenly realized something. "Wait… the shopping arcade is opening today?" she asked slowly.

"Yup," Ryu confirmed with an absent nod.

Chris seemed to vibrate for a moment before she let out a high pitched excited squealing sound. "SHOPPING SPREE!"

"Yay!" Hanami cheered as well, raising her hand to high-five the goldette. "Let's get sexy for Ryu-kun! Ibuki-chan, you want to come along too?"

"Now you're calling me -chan?" Ibuki raised an eyebrow. "Well, I do suppose I look a lot closer to your age now…"

Indeed, Ibuki no longer had any of the wrinkles she used to, and her skin was perfectly smooth and pale. Her hair was also a lot more voluminous and lively and glistened with a beautiful sheen. She was also just slightly taller and her skintight compression suit showed off the abs she had developed during her prime, while she had been training for the JGSDF.

"You're like my super cool big sis right now!" Chris informed with a wiggle. "So you want to be one of my models?"

"Why not?" Ibuki shrugged. "Let's invite Ryu-koi as well, into the dressing room too."

Ryu sighed in resignation. "There's no escape, is there?" he asked rhetorically.

"No, there isn't," Hanami grinned saucily, tugging at Ryu's arm. "Come on, just take a break from all that work and come shopping with us! We promise you'll enjoy it!"

"Yeah, you're right," Ryu agreed smiling at them. "I think I do need a break."

"And we can invite Leon and his harem along as well!" Hanami gushed excitedly. "Kira-chan still doesn't have a full wardrobe yet!"

"Yes, another model!" Chris shouted excitedly. "Hanami! You and I will ensure she _loves _shopping by the end of this and will be our willing subordinate, right?"

"Yes, we shall!" Hanami cheered happily. "Let's corrupt her over to the side of the sexy lovers!"

"It's all for Ryu-kun!" Kaede threw in as well with a huff.

"Sexy lingerie shopping spree - plus sexy clothing - away!" Chris shouted as she latched onto Ryu's arm and started to drag him to the doorway.

"Chris, let me get dressed first," Ryu said with a deadpanned expression, gesturing to his boxers. "As the captain I can't really be seen being dragged around in my underwear."

"I dunno, Chris-chan, should we?" Hanami looked at the overexcited goldette. "We can always grab some handsome clothes for him at the shopping arcade too…"

Chris hummed in thought. "But… I don't want some random girl eyeing up _our _Ryu though," she pointed out.

Hanami conceded, relaxing her grip on Ryu's arm. "Fine, fine."

"If any random girl so much as looks in Ryu's direction, I'm killing her," Kaede growled.

"So glad that you agree to letting me get dressed," Ryu said dryly. "Give me a minute."

As Ryu headed for the wardrobe, the girls followed along happily.

"Say, is it just me or is my suit getting tighter and tighter?" Hanami muttered, crossing her arms under her bust. The other girls turned to her just in time to see her apparently stretch taller slightly, while her bust and hips bulged outwards slightly within her suit's confines.

Chris' eyes flashed for a moment before she let out a somehow mature sounding chuckle. "Hmm, it appears our bodies are changing to their adult forms when _we _take control," she said musingly.

"Oh, that's cool!" Hanami grinned, even as she grew a little more. "That's going to mean even better sexy time!"

"Of course!" Chris agreed with a wide smile. "_And _we can get super-sexy clothes for sexy time too."

"Well, life since joining the colonization effort hasn't been boring," Ryu commented as he stepped back out dressed in a compression suit. "And it's been chaotic since meeting you three."

"Chaotic in the fun way?" Hanami smirked, sashaying towards Ryu seductively, even as she unzipped the front of her suit to relieve the stress on it. She pulled it down to just below her bosom, exposing her cleavage in its full glory.

"That's one way to describe it," Ryu agreed with a smirk. "Because I'm definitely not complaining."

"Well, I still have you beat in the maturity department, girls," Ibuki chuckled, sticking her chest out. "Keep trying to surpass me! Let's just make it all the more fun for Ryu-koi!"

"Don't forget all those 'special massages' Ryu's been giving to Hanami's breasts!" Chris pointed out. "She'll definitely surpass you with the help from those massages!"

"Aw snap," Ibuki muttered, before she brightened up. "Ryu-koi, give me those massages too!"

"Well, I think he might have been massaging them a bit too vigorously…" Hanami confessed, feeling a slight trickle of liquid on the inside of her suit. "Not that I mind, of course."

"Why do you say that, Hanami?" Ryu asked in confusion.

"I'm… leaking," Hanami actually blushed slightly at her own confession as she unzipped her suit a bit more to make her point.

"Lactating?" Ryu asked in shock as he put it all together. "That's… a shock…"

"Ryu-kun, I want more of those massages too!" Kaede huffed, folding her arms.

"Same here!" Chris shouted. "It sounds like it'll be fun during our fun time."

"I definitely want more too!" Ibuki pressed her chest against Ryu's back.

Ryu sighed and pulled out the age old card that men the multiverse over used in their aid against battles with their significant other, or others in his case. "You don't want to be late for your shopping spree, do you?"

"Gah!" Hanami recoiled as if struck by an arrow. "Chris-chan, Kaede-chan, Ibuki-chan, let's hurry up and go!"

"We _cannot _miss this opportunity!" Chris shouted in agreement as all four girls began to drag Ryu away. "Shopping Spree Brigade… AWAY!"

'_I think I just doomed myself to an even worse fate,_' Ryu thought to himself mentally as he was dragged by four overeager women.

* * *

**Leon's Quarters**

* * *

"Well, it seems like the shopping arcade's open," Kyou noted from her spot at the table, her tablet showing her the news. "So, who wants to go shopping?"

"I have no objections…" Leon sighed, recalling his time back on Earth with his family. "…so long as I'm not a pack mule."

"Don't worry Leon, we'll get a trolley to carry our purchases," Katrina assured, patting his arm as the two snuggled up on the couch. "Don't want you to be all tuckered out tonight after all."

Leon rolled his eyes and looked at Katrina. "Of course there's an ulterior motive behind that," he said with a straight face.

"All women have ulterior motives," Katrina countered primly. "Even Kira's developing them, mostly trying to get into your pants before she's fully adjusted."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the _Eligor_'s second-in-command is trying to do that so soon after becoming a girl," Leon groaned, leaning backwards and freezing when his head encountered some… unexpected soft resistance.

"So…" Kira started to say from behind him, a tone of playfulness in her voice. "You like what you're feeling?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it," Leon muttered, looking up into her eyes. "But it's still a weeeeee bit awkward considering you used to be a guy."

Kira rolled her eyes at that last statement. "Please don't get me started on when I was known as Kenji…" she said. "I was born the wrong gender, and it messed with my life ever since."

"The Thais have a concept like that," Leon closed his eyes, choosing to try and relax into the soft pillows cushioning his head. "Being born the wrong gender and going through sex change operations to correct it. Oh, they were people of a country called Thailand on Earth."

"Really?" Kira blinked, looking down at Leon. "What sort of people were they like? Did you ever meet anyone from there?"

"Went there on vacation once," Leon said without opening his eyes. "The Thais have a very strong culture, quite obvious throughout their society even if they weren't exactly very well-off. Just one problem - sometimes you're not sure if the girl you're talking to is really a girl or not. Some of the transgendered girls were even prettier than real girls."

Kira blinked again. "Is that… normal on Earth?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's not, which is why I'm having to forcefully rewrite my mental perception of you as a guy," Leon explained. "The people who actually go through the transgender operation are a minority on Earth, sometimes looked down on for leaving their original genders behind. Thailand is only one exception to that."

Kira winced at that. "Ouch… stupid sexist jerks for ruining a girl in mind and hopefully body," she said.

"Onee-chan, I think this was one of your not-so-bright ideas to follow through on," Kyou commented from the table.

"I used to have the same thoughts myself when I was young and stupid, you know," Leon muttered. "I thought myself too polite and unmanly - I hated sports unlike my peers - to be a guy. I eventually learned to let it go, of course, which is why I'm even here on this expedition now. Wouldn't have gotten selected if I hadn't left that one behind."

Kira sighed heavily. "I wonder what would have happened if this didn't happen to me, being corrected to being a girl…" she said.

"I'm quite curious though - what about your duties as the _Eligor_'s second-in-command?" Leon opened his eyes again, sat up and turned around to face Kira. "You've been here for so long, but you definitely haven't been doing anything that looks like what a second-in-command would do."

Kira blinked, before she facepalmed. "Crap… I gotta get to my duties to the _Eligor_ side of things," she said. With that, she headed for the door, to make sure that she made it to her superior officer.

"What happened to shopping?" Leon casually spoke up. "Not that I'm forcing you to skimp on your duties, but if I'm not mistaken, you're still not fit for duty yet, Kira."

Kira stopped before she reached the door, looking at Leon in the process. "Erk!" she let out. "I have to at least get my things to do from Captain Delnaz, though… Paperwork, mostly, but…"

Leon held up his holographic tablet, expanding the screen to twice its size so that Kira could see said list of things to do on it. "I kind of predicted this situation and had him send them to me," he grinned.

Kira face faulted a few seconds later.

"Ack! Onee-chan!" Kyou shouted.

"Even Miltians know what a face fault is these days…" Leon sighed, stowing the tablet away and getting up to walk to where Kira was lying on the ground. "Need a hand?" he extended a hand towards her.

"Y-Yeah…" Kira said, holding out one of her hands to let Leon help her up.

Leon gripped her hand gently and pulled Kira to her feet, handing her the tablet as well. "You can get it done when we have free time," he encouraged.

"Ah, thanks," she accepted the tablet.

"Onee-chan, we gotta work on your ability to stay on your feet more," Kyou sighed exasperatedly. "This is just getting ridiculous…"

"Clumsy girls can be cute sometimes," Leon muttered absentmindedly. "Kyou, it's called a face fault. Usually done by comedians on Earth whenever someone does something incredibly stupid. I have no idea how Kira did it without knowing what it is, but she did, even if I don't think what I did was stupid."

Kyou blinked, before she facepalmed. "Oh… whoops," she said at last.

"Not exactly something to go 'whoops' about," Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is just too much fun," Katrina commented idly from her position, a cheshire grin on her face as she watched the unfolding scene. "Who needs TV when this household has all the entertainment I need?"

"Katrina!" Kyou shouted at the green-haired woman irately. "Not helping!"

"I know," Katrina informed primly. "I can't wait for when Chris shows up, the chaos will be simply _delightful._"

This time, Kyou face faulted.

"I'm not sure if I want to go along with this if Chris is coming along," Leon took one step back. "Knowing that girl, she'll do her utmost best to make Ryu and I faint from blood loss…"

Katrina giggled. "Too bad~" she sang. "She's on her way with the rest right now~"

Leon looked at Katrina incredulously. "Goddammit," he simply groaned. "Anyone got tissues for when I start bleeding from my nose on the shopping trip?"

Kira held out a box of tissues for Leon. "Here you go," she said.

"I'm not carrying that around," the male deadpanned.

Kira replaced the box with a small package of tissues. "This better?" she asked him.

"Yep," Leon nodded, pocketing the tissues. "Much appreciated."

"Any time, Leon," she nodded.

"What's wrong Leon, don't you _want _to see us all dolled up sexily?" Katrina asked teasingly.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Leon muttered, rubbing his head. "But I'll get a nosebleed from seeing you dolled up sexily. And if Kira and Kyou join in as well…"

Kyou stood up at that point. "Please, just make sure we don't do too many things on the sexy scale for just _anyone_…" she begged Katrina.

"Leon's only teasing, nosebleeds only happen in anime," Katrina said dismissively. "And of course, only Leon gets to see us all sexy like."

"Pooh, ruin my fun, will ya?" Leon pouted, but smiled anyway. "Just make sure you get some comfortable casual wear too. I'm not sure if I can restrain myself with so many girls strutting around the place in sexy clothes all the time."

Kyou sighed in relief. "That's good to know," she said. "Now… um, Kira-nee, would you like me to find you some decent clothes?"

"Oh, that would be good, imouto-chan," Kira answered with a smile and a nod.

"Oh, are we about to see the incestuous bonds between sisters?" Katrina asked teasingly, her grin growing wider

Both sisters spluttered as they looked at the verdette, indignant about the question. "No, you're not!" they answered simultaneously.

"Boo," Katrina countered with a thumbs down. "That's no fun then."

"I didn't need that image, Katrina!" Leon groaned, rubbing his temples. "Now I won't be able to get it out of my head!"

"You know you love that image, Leon," Katrina said smugly. "All guys do."

"You're corrupting me," Leon's forehead met the wall.

"Of course, it's half of my daily fun," Katrina giggled. "The other half is having the sex."

Kira groaned as well. "Please don't bring that up while I'm incapable of actually doing it…" she said.

Katrina giggled again. "But it's so fun watching you squirm!" she announced.

Kira facepalmed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" she said.

"Our society here on this colony is really starting to become very different from Earth…" Leon muttered.

"Well with what happened to, what, 70% of the females on this ship, are you really that surprised?" Katrina asked in a suddenly serious tone. "Because of our need for sex now, especially since in the near future there are high chances of us needing to fight, slowly our culture will adapt to that."

"Yeah…" Leon scratched his head. "For now… I guess I might as well go with the flow, huh…"

Katrina gave him a smile. "I'm actually curious what the culture will be like even three generations from now," she admitted.

"So am I, but I'm not even sure if we'll be around long enough to see," Leon nodded, reaching for a glass of water on the table. "I'm not even sure if MS Girls can pass down their powers to their children."

"…speaking of children…" Katrina began. "What are your thoughts of having them?"

Leon froze halfway through a sip and began coughing.

"Wow, I thought he'd do a spit take," Kyou commented idly.

"Argh, you even know what… a spit take is!?" Leon groaned, wiping some water off his chin. "Being an MS Girl seems to be giving you more random cultural knowledge than anything… Anyway, Katrina… The answer to that is a definite yes."

Katrina smiled softly. "Good, because I _definitely _plan on having some myself," she placed a hand on her abdomen. "I've always wanted a little girl or boy of my own to hold and cuddle with…"

Kira coughed slightly into her hand. "Um… what about shopping?" she asked. "When are we getting to it?"

A pounding noise was heard on the door, drawing their attention. "Katrina!" Chris shouted through the door. "It's time!"

"How about now?" Katrina said in response to Kira's question.

Kira blinked a few times, before nodding to Katrina. "Works for me," she said.

Leon nodded as well, walking towards the door and hitting the button to open it. He blinked a few times when he saw exactly who was outside. "You girls aren't transformed, how are you in your adult forms? Or at least, between adult and teen…"

"The answer to your question, Mr. Kho, is that we - the secondary personalities - took control." Chris informed. "And our bodies matched us."

"Girls, are you ready to get sexy?" Hanami bounced into the room uninvited, forcing Leon to avert his eyes from the immense amount of cleavage she was showing.

"Of course!" Katrina shouted in agreement, leaping to her feet and grabbing hold of Kira in an iron grip. "Here's the primary subject… of… _experimentation._"

"Oooh, fun!" Hanami leaned in closer to Kira. "Kira-chan, we'll make sure you're all dolled up for Leon tonight~"

"Um… thanks?" Kira weakly asked. "Though, I don't think I'm able to enjoy tonight like you girls can…"

"You had better not look at Ryu-kun too much!" Kaede wrapped her arms around Ryu's arm possessively, directing a glare at Kira.

Kira chuckled weakly. "Sure, I'll keep my eyes away from him during this time we'll be shopping," she acquiesced.

"I don't know…" Chris said musingly. "I think sharing between us would be… _interesting._"

"I should kill you for even suggesting that!" Kaede yelled, turning her glare on the goldette instead.

"Nah, you won't kill me, cause you love me," Chris countered with a cat like grin.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Kyou asked, looking at the clock to check the time.

"Of course!" Chris agreed clamping down Kira's arm as she began to drag her away. "Shopping, _away!_"

As the gaggle of girls left the room, Leon looked at Ryu. "How do you keep a handle on those four girls at once?" he asked.

Ryu gave him a strange look. "Handle them?" he asked skeptically. "I just try and survive them."

"I get the feeling it's going to be even worse once Kira gets completely used to being a girl and when she can start having sex," Leon slumped against a wall. "So, you're developing some slight telepathy, Captain?"

Ryu nodded. "It's on and off sometimes, I can pick up what seems to be particularly strong thoughts that have a particularly emotional connection to the person," he explained. "Also I've been picking up vague feelings of people around me, like I can sense them."

"Me too, Captain," Leon sighed. "I suspect it might have something to do with some of the MS Girls in our harems having Newtype-based abilities… but without concrete evidence I can't prove it."

"I'll be talking with Dr. Vossler tomorrow," Ryu admitted. "He'll be taking an MRI to get a good look at my brain."

"Bring me along too," Leon looked at Ryu. "And see if we can get any other people with MS Girl partners with special genetype-related abilities into the MRI as well. If my theory is right, this could change our way of life forever."

"Right," Ryu agreed. "But first, we have to survive the girls going shopping."

"Hey, Leon? When will you and Captain Hisanaga be ready to leave?" Kyou called out from the distance.

"We'll be right there!" Leon shouted back, before sighing and nodding at Ryu.

Ryu shrugged in response with a small chuckle before following after the girls with Leon.

* * *

**Several Hours Later - Hisanaga Homestead**

* * *

Ryu let out a sigh of relief as he pushed the heavily laden trolley into the home he shared with his harem… and it was still awkward to admit that it was a harem, no changing that anytime soon. "Alright, ground rules, you have bought too much, if the trolley almost breaks from the number of purchases you've made," he announced as the others followed him in. "You realize I _would _have made you carry the rest if it did break down right?"

"That wouldn't have been a problem," a still somewhat adult Hanami grinned as she knelt down and picked the trolley up with both hands, demonstrating her strength.

Ryu gave her a light glare. "Why do you have to make it so hard to be threatening, is withholding sex really the only tool at my disposal?"

"Ah, Katrina and Kyou told me about that one," Leon nodded. "But that would probably do more harm than good if you try it against Hanami."

"It would, Ryu-kun…" Hanami looked at Ryu with a pitiful expression on her face, her eyes widened and teary. "How could you… You know I'd just be even hornier afterwards… and I do extreme things when I'm really horny…"

Ryu gave her a deadpan look. "I need to find _something _to threaten you with, you'd just get off on spanking so don't even try suggesting it," he commented.

"I know I would!" Chris exclaimed, flouncing into the abode. "Oohh, can I be spanked tonight?"

Ryu just gave her a strange look in return.

"It's not like you wouldn't get turned on from it either, right?" Hanami chuckled, turning around and wiggling her butt in Ryu's direction. "With the way they'll bounce and jiggle as your palm smacks into them, and how soft they are~"

"Blackmail," Ryu announced suddenly. "I need blackmail, you got anything I can use for them, Ibuki?"

"Not for Hanami - anything I've got on her will just slide off her perverted side," Ibuki chuckled. "Nothing on Chris, but I have baby photos of Kaede…"

"OKAA-SAN!" Kaede screamed, tackling Ibuki to the ground before she could continue.

"Well, it's a start," Ryu muttered to himself as the mother and daughter pair wrestled. "Maybe in their personnel files there's something I can use."

"Good luck with that, I already looked. There's not much," Leon rolled his eyes. "You'll have to find some on your own."

"There has to be something, there always is," Ryu declared with a malevolent grin. "I _will _find it."

"Well, you'll only be able to cow the other me into submission with that kind of stuff," Hanami chuckled, squashing herself against Ryu's chest and drawing circles on his pecs. "For me, there's no such thing as shame!"

Ryu hummed in response before narrowing his eyes. "I think I know," he announced. "Banning you from the kitchen."

"Try harder," Hanami laughed, before she stiffened up and her eyes flashed once. "Ryu-kun, how could you!?" she suddenly demanded, backing off from Ryu while tearing up.

"Because Hanami, you are far easier to work with than your perverted side, you actually listen to my requests," Ryu answered. "And I promise to only use it in desperate times."

"Ryu-kun…" Hanami whispered softly, before she became aware of a distinct draft on her chest and looked down into her completely exposed cleavage. "Umm… Ryu-kun… why am I still older?" she blushed brightly even as she tried to discreetly pull up her zip again.

"Hmm, I think the reversion back to your younger self only happens when you lose consciousness, i.e, sleeping or something," Ryu commented. "The last time this had happened, you had shifted back when you fell asleep."

"So… I'm stuck like this for now?" Hanami whined, not really wanting to draw attention to her body. "B-But it feels so shameless… and lewd…"

"Um…" Kyou spoke up at that. "I think being that way suits you better, personally, though that's probably just me."

"Plus, we can't have you becoming younger yet, Hanami," Chris informed. "After all, we need to give our darling Ryu a fashion show, don't we?"

Hanami started spluttering and her blush only got even brighter as she was abruptly reminded of what her other self had bought during the shopping trip… and what she had done to Ryu as well.

"You're not passing out on us now, Hanami-chan!" Kaede smacked Hanami upside the head, apparently having reverted to her original persona as well. A snickering Ibuki holding a tablet nearby and cooing over it apparently had something to do with that.

"Well, I guess it's only natural that clothes like that end up being the norm after news of MS Girls' and their sex recharging got out…" Leon scratched his head, sighing.

Ryu sighed in agreement before peeking over Ibuki's shoulder at what she was looking at. "Is that Kaede?" Ryu asked skeptically. "With her diaper on her head running through a park?"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaede rushed over back to Ibuki, bowling her over once more in an attempt to snatch the tablet out of her hands. "OKAA-SAN! DELETE THOSE PHOTOS!"

"These are mementos from Earth! There's no way I'm deleting them!" Ibuki's voice rang out of the ensuing comedic dust cloud unapologetically.

Ryu simply reached into the dust cloud and snatched the tablet out of Ibuki's hands and kept looking through the pictures. "These are rather cute to be honest," he said with a chuckle.

Kaede tumbled out of the dust cloud with a prominent blush dusting her cheeks. "R-Really…?" she whispered.

Ryu chuckled again. "Yup," he replied. "Everyone has _something _embarrassing in their childhood, so do I actually."

"So… you're not going to use them as blackmail, right?" Kaede asked hopefully.

"Only if you give me a _very _good reason to," Ryu promised, before pointing to the tablet. "Why are you dressed as a ballerina… in a brown leotard?"

"Oh, that was when she was in ballet as a kid," Ibuki chirped, getting up from the floor. "She practiced so hard for that performance until she was aching all over, but still went for the real thing anyway. She couldn't move for the next day."

"Really?" Ryu asked curiously. "Did you keep up with it, Kaede?"

A blushing Kaede nodded.

"It's one reason she's so flexible in bed now~" Ibuki giggled.

"OKAA-SAN!"

Ryu chuckled. "Well, I know Dr Wilson did ballet for a while if you're looking for someone to practice with," he said idly.

"I… dropped out of it a long time ago," Kaede confessed, after regaining her composure from her mother's abrupt reveal. "To focus on studying."

"She did get into one of the top 10 high schools in Japan at the time," Hanami confirmed.

"Couldn't beat Miss Honour Student's scores though," Kaede huffed, glaring lightly at Hanami.

"Well, if you enjoyed it, you should take it up again," Ryu informed. "People need to have relaxing hobbies they enjoy when they are to fight, it helps soothe the soul."

"I didn't exactly enjoy it all that much," Kaede sighed. "I'm more into music than dancing, I realized after a few years in ballet. That's why I quit it and started taking up the violin."

Ryu smiled at her. "I'd love to hear you play it sometime," he said honestly. "I'm actually a guitar player myself, it's my own chosen hobby."

"I'm finding it very hard to picture a warrior priest playing the guitar," Ibuki admitted, trying and failing to imagine Ryu in a strange cross between military tactical armour and priestly robes strumming away at a guitar.

Ryu shrugged in response. "I actually have my guitar in storage, it's actually a heirloom from my father, the only thing I have of my parents," he admitted. "We should play together sometime, Kaede," he suddenly blinked before a choked out laugh escaped his lips. "Dear lord Ibuki, what is with your mind?"

"What? I don't know how you looked like in the past! And that's the first thing that came to mind when I thought of a warrior priest!" Ibuki huffed, before she realized something. "Ryu-koi, you did it again."

"Yeah, I'll be getting an MRI later on to make sure there isn't any negative repercussions," Ryu assured. "And to sate your curiosity, we actually only had formal robes for functions and combat suits for battle, but… any other time, whatever we wanted to wear."

"Ryu-kun did what again?" Hanami asked curiously, even as she painted a very good mental picture of Ryu in a toga in her mind.

"No, Hanami, we didn't wear togas," Ryu informed with a small smirk.

Hanami blinked owlishly for a second or two. "R-R-R-Ryu-kun, did you just…" she whispered, pointing at her head.

"Yup, I can apparently read minds now," Ryu announced. "Well, _your _minds."

"Gah, he can get blackmail on us easily then!" Kaede pointed an accusing finger at their smirking lover.

"Oh! He can read our dirty wishes and make them come true!" Chris announced happily.

"Aren't you scared of being blackmailed…?" Kaede quirked her eyebrows, looking at the exuberant goldette.

Chris shrugged. "Give and take is the basis for all relationships," she declared. "So I don't mind."

"I'm not sure if it's proper to discuss blackmail when another harem is in the vicinity," Leon remarked jokingly.

"Else we may use it ourselves," Katrina said with a giggle.

Kira sweatdropped a little before leaning into Kyou. "She's really opportunistic, isn't she?" she asked her sister.

Kyou sighed a bit. "You have _no_ idea…" she replied in a bit of remorse. "Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even with Leon… before I remember that I can't undo the marriage between us, only his parents or ours… can… crap!"

"Are your parents even on the ship? Because if this is a completely different dimension, they're not going to be able to undo anything," Leon asked worriedly, drawing a little closer to the bluenette to offer his reassurance.

"Um… our parents are friends with Captain Delnaz," Kira pointed out. "If they want to check up on us, they can and _will_ check up on us, regardless of distance, regardless of _anything_."

"Well, for starters you can explain to me how your parents can communicate _across dimensions_ if your interdimensional corridor is still in prototype stage," Leon pointed out calmly. "Because the colonists would sure as hell like to get messages back to Earth as well."

Kyou blinked at what Leon said. "Er… they said they were involved in the development of the corridor, but I'm not sure if they were pulling our legs or not," she admitted.

"Either way, to get a message to the ship, they'd need to lock on to the ship's coordinates in a completely different dimension," Leon surmised, his brain running at full power. "Otherwise there's just far too much space to cover trying to get a message out and it would take astronomical amounts of energy to bombard the whole dimension with the proper information, and risk it getting intercepted by the wrong sort anyway. Without a dimensional beacon on the Eligor, it's therefore nearly impossible for an interdimensional message to arrive without loss of information."

Kyou sweatdropped at what she heard. "Honey…?"

"Too technical?" Leon turned to Kyou with a small smile.

"Yes," Kyou answered, dropping her head in the process.

"Um… could we please wait on the science lessons?" Kira asked. "I don't think Miltians in general like having to learn that technical a subject. Our parents were part of the oddballs in that case…"

Leon chuckled, pulling up another tablet and checking a personnel list on it. "I've been looking for people in the proper fields to teach some lessons. Expect a school to be opened up in some time if you're interested in learning."

Before Kira could say anything, Kyou answered, "Sure, that'd be good, honey."

"Although…" he paused for a moment. "Definitely going to need to get a biology expert to give everyone a refresher on what happens during sex first…"

Katrina snorted slightly with an amused smirk. "The good old 'birds and the bee's' talk," she said. "Making conversations with parents awkward for centuries."

Kira blinked for a bit. "What do birds and bees have to do with sex?" she asked obliviously.

A pregnant silence hit the surrounding five meter area, which slowly expanded as more people sought to process what they heard.

"…guys?" Kira asked, slightly worried.

Katrina groaned. "Of all the information for the transformation _not _to give you," she muttered. "Y'know, being told what sex is and explaining reproduction."

"Um…" Kira said slowly. "Sorry, we never had that discussed back on Miltia, I don't remember…"

"Onee-chan, _you_ never had it discussed," Kyou pointed out. "_I_ was the one to learn what it was!"

Katrina sighed before palming her face, rooting around her purchases for a moment she pulled out a book and tossed it to Kira. "There, a smut book," she declared. "No way in hell I'm talking to you about that stuff."

"Um… thanks?" Kira asked intelligently.

"I find it slightly incredulous how she was trying to get into my pants without knowing what it entailed," Leon smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Good luck with that Leon," Ryu said honestly as Chris moved over to the three other girls before dragging them off to the bedroom, bringing Hanami, Kaede and Ibuki with them. "But I think we need to worry about the now as Chris is going to start her little 'fashion show'."

"W-W-W-With Leon-san here!?" Hanami asked, looking fearfully over her shoulder at the technical officer.

"No worries, no worries, think of him as a brother," Chris assuaged pushing the silverette into the bedroom. "We'll be back in a second boys~"

Leon turned expectantly towards his own harem.

"We'll be out in a second, honey," Katrina promised as she ushered Kyou and Kira into the room as well. "I hope you're ready for it when you get out."

"I hope I will," Leon chuckled. "I'm expecting to be completely stunned when you get out."

Katrina gave him a saucy wink before disappearing into the room. "Well… want a beer?" Ryu asked.

"I don't drink beer," Leon raised an open hand in polite refusal, even as he pulled out a bottle of red wine from a crate from the trolley. "Ever tried red wine?"

Ryu shrugged as he moved to the fridge. "Not personally, but I think Ibuki might have a bottle somewhere," he commented as he pulled out a can of beer for himself before hunting around for the wine. "Ah, found it."

"I'm surprised she has red wine, thought she'd have sake instead," Leon raised an eyebrow, taking a seat on the couch and placing his own bottle on the table.

"She has that too, actually, a rather large collection of wine, sake, champagne… _where _did she get all this?" Ryu muttered to himself before shrugging and opened his beer for sitting down in a reclining chair and letting out a relaxed sigh. "Damn, I love this chair."

Leon let out a low whistle. "Now I have to ask her to let me try some at some point. Sorry I'm not a beer person, Captain."

Ryu shrugged as he took a sip. "Not everyone is," he agreed, letting out a small sigh of contentment. "Y'know, I'm surprised this chair survived in storage when I was in cold sleep before this whole colonization effort."

"I'm more surprised it didn't break apart during the crash land," Leon said, swirling his bottle of wine idly. "Got a spare glass?"

"Should be in the cupboard to the left of the fridge," Ryu pointed. "Sorry, I'd get up, but this chair has a nasty habit of making me lazy."

"Maybe I should've had it broken down for materials then," Leon rolled his eyes as he got up to grab a glass.

Ryu chuckled. "I would have fought to kill if you had done that," he countered. "This chair and I are _old _friends."

"Sheesh, I was just kidding," Leon grinned, returning with a glass and setting it down beside his bottle of wine. "I know the feeling, I just wish I had kept my own lazy bed from my home on Earth. Maybe I'll see about getting a new one made on this new planet. Hmm, I wonder what kind of new alcohol we'll come up with here?"

Ryu chuckled as he raised his can up in a toast. "Leave it to humanity, we will _always _find a way to make either alcohol, or liquor," he announced. "Out of _anything._"

"The only problem is making sure that whatever we get isn't poisonous, or finding a way to sterilize it," Leon chuckled, raising his glass as well. "To the future."

"The future," Ryu agreed. "Actually, one time in training, me and my fellow trainee's got desperate enough, we actually made poisonberry moonshine, thankfully this was _after _our kidneys were augmented to process poisons."

"Normal civilians don't have those augs, Ryu," Leon rolled his eyes again, pulling out a tablet. "So far we've discovered 168 new species of plants and 133 new species of animals and insects. We have a few food scientists working with the botanists and animal physiologists to figure out what we can eat and what we can't. Our food supplies aren't going to last forever after all."

Ryu nodded. "It's a good variety, so long as the lifeforms are dextro-based we should be fine," he took a sip. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"We also need you to make a decision though," Leon nodded, going to another file displaying the ship's stocks of seeds from native Earth. "We have seeds from Earth, but we're not sure if we should start planting them. Some of the people are arguing that they should have access to food they're familiar with, but at the same time we're not sure if we should introduce species that may become invasive to a foreign planet and disturb the local ecosystem."

"We could always detach one of the Greenhouses and use that for Earth-foods," Ryu pointed out. "The thing I'm worried about is the livestock in cryo."

"There's no room on the ship to rear them after all," Leon nodded. "And letting them out to graze will definitely put them at risk from local parasites, and we're not even sure if they can survive on local grass. Maybe we should just do it anyway? We'll keep them tightly corralled, and hopefully they can adapt to the local climate and evolve."

Ryu nodded in agreement. "Also," his voice lowered. "I've been hearing some… _disturbing _rumblings."

"Hmm?" Leon paused, lowering his tablet to look at Ryu. "It's not about the cult that's popped up worshipping MS Girls as messengers from a higher power, isn't it?"

"That one is fairly harmless, for the moment," Ryu dismissed. "And not all that hard to believe either, no, this one's a bit more quiet, like I said, only rumblings, but… some believe this is a chance to start carving an empire for ourselves."

"Ah, the expansionist faction?" Leon nodded. "But we don't even have the numbers. Our MS Girls are powerful, yes, but they do have limitations and we're a pretty damn small force too."

Ryu nodded. "They're talking about _forcibly _transforming people," he revealed, a deep frown on his face. "As in _making _people undergo the transgender operation and forcibly exposing them to the radiation."

Leon almost did a spit take at that as he looked at Ryu incredulously. "What the flying fuck!?" he growled out a rare curse. "That's taking it too far and treating the MS Girls like tools!"

Ryu nodded in agreement. "Not a word of it to anyone else, understand?" he ordered sternly. "I can't let them know that I'm onto them."

"Got it, Captain," Leon nodded, his expression tightly schooled. "I'll look into it personally and see what I can do. Maybe we need to start our own faction to counter their growing influence. Speaking of which, I've been checking up on Ymir Collase, the first artificial MS Girl."

"And?" Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"She hasn't unlocked her armoured form yet, but from what we can tell, her cells aren't completely adapted to those of an MS Girl yet. R&amp;D theorizes that she'll burn more energy in active combat compared to the other MS Girls who got the full brunt of it," Leon explained. "Her armoured form should also be somewhat weaker."

Ryu nodded. "Should probably expect the same from Kira and those who undertook the transgender operation," he mused. "Still, it's better to have the bolster to our ranks."

"Right, and she's expressed interest in studying the Unicorn girls in their NT-D forms," Leon nodded. "Says R&amp;D wants to try and reproduce the Psycoframes they use - the three of them are quite unique in the sense that so far in the series only they had full-body Psycoframes, not to mention the powers they exhibited because of it."

"I'll ask their opinion about it later," Ryu promised. "Maybe we could create a mimicry of some kind for the combat suits…"

"Be warned, they're supposed to have some unpredictable abilities," Leon cautioned. "And there's something else R&amp;D is seriously looking for. A MS Girl with a true GN Drive. Those things are the energy source of the future - efficient solar power. Even better if we can find the 00 or 00 Quanta Gundams. If we can reverse engineer a true GN Drive, it'll solve all our energy issues forever."

"That would be helpful," Ryu agreed. "If I remember correctly, the Quanta can jump through space, correct?"

"Yep," Leon confirmed. "With that power, we'd be able to visit other places of the universe, perhaps even take the fight to our buggy invaders."

Ryu hummed in response, his eyes tightening. "I hate defensive battles," he admitted. "Never been good at those…"

"So far we've seen MS Girls from Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Gundam UC, and Gundam Build Fighters," Leon added. "If every Gundam universe is represented, there's a very good chance that either 00 or 00 Quanta are represented by a MS Girl somewhere on the ship too. It sucks how we can't find out who's what without seeing their armoured form."

Ryu nodded. "The training camp should help us catalogue who transformed into what," he commented. "Nothing can ever be simple, can it?"

"It's still going to be hard to keep track of who's what for most people," Leon mused, before snapping his fingers. "How about we have the MS Girls use their parent Mobile Suit's name as their middle name? Like… Hanami would become Hanami 'Unicorn' Yukikaze. A little on the cheesy side, but I'd say it's practical enough."

Ryu nodded. "It'll be a good idea, it could also be their call sign in combat," he pointed out. "I'll be sure to bring it up."

"Katrina 'Kshatriya' Sanders does have a ring to it too… better than Hurricane Katrina," Leon mused, before he froze, feeling several presences behind him. "They're done, aren't they?"

"Oh? How could you tell… _dear?_" Katrina asked in a dangerously sweet voice, dressed in a pair of tight, hip hugging jeans that showed off her shapely hips with a tight black, gold trimmed tube top with an open dark green jacket that fell to just under her bust with the sleeves ending at her elbows with a pair of knee high boots finishing off the outfit. "And what was that about my nickname?"

"Well, it's high time you gave up that nickname, isn't it?" Leon turned around, drawing on all the suaveness he could to bullshit his way out of his predicament. "Wouldn't being remembered by your parent Mobile Suit be better than that old… one…" his mind went blank at the sight of Ryu's and his combined harems standing there. Hanami was conspicuously absent for a reason they all roughly knew.

Katrina's eye twitched before smacking the back of his head slightly. "Eyes on your harem, buddy," she said. "And I never chose 'Hurricane' for my nickname."

"We definitely are done, honey," Kyou answered in a sweet tone that was a few notches sickly. Her outfit was a steel-gray cleavage-showing tee with a dark blue miniskirt and five-inched heeled leather boots that went up to her knees, with red socks going up to her thighs.

Leon shook his head for a few moments. "I mean, think of it as a way to overwrite that nickname!" he said, even as he scanned his own harem, trying not to look over in the direction of Ryu's. "You girls all look… great."

Ryu nodded dumbly in agreement. "Hanami fainted?" he asked Chris.

The goldette giggled in response, she was clad in a cleavage showing dark gold corset top with a similarly colored miniskirt and a pair of thigh high leather five-inched heeled boots that went up to just a few centimeters from her miniskirt. "Not… quite," she informed mysteriously.

"Well… she's… agonizing over her choices. I'll go in there and drag her out later," Kaede scratched the back of her head, stepping forward in a black pair of shorts that were almost panties, as well as a black shirt with detached sleeves and gold trim, cropped to expose a good portion of her stomach.

Ryu chuckled, looking Kaede, Chris and Ibuki over. "You three look gorgeous," he said honestly. "Damn, if this was an anime I'd be nose bleeding right now."

"Well, with how much skin we're showing, shouldn't that be natural?" Ibuki grinned, doing a twirl and drawing Ryu's attention to the lacy white panties she was wearing under her blue and white miniskirt - so short they barely hid said panties, as well as the way her bust bounced within the confines of her sleeveless blue and red vest, a circular opening over her chest offering a full view of the valley between her breasts, as well as revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. White and yellow gloves going up to mid-forearm and simple white sandals completed her ensemble, leaving her shapely legs exposed to the world completely.

Ryu chuckled in agreement. "Very completely natural," he raked his eyes over them. "I mean… damn."

"Can't hold a candle to Hanami though," Ibuki shook her head. "I can't believe she's bigger than me… and she's not even full adult yet."

Chris giggled. "I guess the rumor about massaging breasts is true," she pointed out. "Helps that she _loves _the massages."

"Chris-chan!" a scandalized yell came from the bedroom.

"Gimme a moment," Kaede rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bedroom door and stepped into it.

Kira, for her part, had white hot pants that hugged her hips, which went down to a bit below her knees, blue and white sandals, and a black, blue, and white-striped cropped shirt that went down to above her stomach and hugged her other curves. "So… Leon-kun, how do you like my new look?" she asked in as sensual a manner that she could pull off… well, it didn't work as well as she'd hoped, sadly.

"For one," Leon began, "You don't seem to have the saucy expression down yet, you're not sticking your chest out far enough to project your confidence and your legs are too far apart for that to look comfortable. Oh, that's three."

Kira blinked, before she did as suggested for the last two suggestions. "I'm afraid I don't know how to do the expression yet…" she admitted, a sad tone in her voice.

"I think you just need some coaching from Katrina and Kyou," Leon smiled softly. "Nice first try though."

Kira blushed a slight crimson and was about to say something when—

"Ka-Kaede-chan!" Hanami's yelp could be heard.

—that happened.

"Just get out here already! You're already dressed!" Kaede shouted.

"B-But, this isn't being dressed at all!"

"Just go!"

And with that, Hanami was pushed roughly out of the bedroom by Kaede. She let out a small squeak and attempted to cover herself up - she was wearing a skimpy white half singlet that exposed her back and stomach and did nothing to hide her massive assets, the only thing preventing her from flashing everyone being a halter neck that held it up. A white set of lacy panties preserved her modesty, underneath a transparent frilly skirt that was even shorter than Ibuki's. The same frill also wrapped around her chest, only serving to emphasize her curves rather than hide them. She also sported a golden ribbon on the back of her head, as well as some silver bangles around her wrists and feet, completing her costume together with a set of white slippers.

"D-D-Dynamite…" Leon breathed, only for Katrina to step in front of him and block his view of the scantily-clad female.

Ryu smiled as he stood up and walked over to Hanami, gently placing his hands on her waist. "You look ravishing, Hanami," he informed her before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Hanami froze up, a red blush making its way down her neck to her shoulders. "B-B-B-But I can't go out like this!" she protested. "A-A-And the other me didn't… get anything that w-w-w-was d-d-decent!"

Ryu chuckled lightly. "You look amazing, Hanami, and if you feel so strongly, I can take you to get some more clothing," he promised. "But you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I feel so… indecent…" Hanami whispered softly, tugging at her skirt uncomfortably.

"I can't believe she's bigger than me by 2 full sizes…" Ibuki groaned, staring enviously at the younger woman's chest.

Chris giggled. "But Hanami, you look just so… _delectable,_" she informed with a lusty look. "Plus isn't it fun?"

"Mugyuuu…" Hanami shivered at the look in the goldette's eyes, and pressed herself further into Ryu, making him aware of exactly how big she had gotten without her other usual clothes making her seem smaller. "But they get in the way…"

"Not really," Ryu said idly, enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressing against him. "I rather enjoy them… and the massages you enjoy."

"What size did the shop say you were again?" Ibuki mused, seeing her chance to tease the girl in somewhat petty revenge.

"Ibuki-san!" a bright red Hanami complained, before looking up into Ryu's eyes and jerking when she saw his expectant look. She turned away from Ryu and fidgeted for a while, not quite able to meet his eyes in her shyness. "…J-J-cup…" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "That's… impressive," he said in an impressed tone. "Do you need… some massages?"

An impressive cloud of steam burst out of Hanami's ears. She looked back up at Ryu, her eyes quivering slightly, before she buried her head in his chest. She tried opening her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't say a word. In the end she settled for a barely perceptible nod.

Ryu chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing to be embarrassed about," he assured. "I enjoy giving them to you."

"O-Of course you do…" she whispered. "My body is so… lewd…"

"No, not because of that," Ryu answered. "But because you love it, and I love you."

Yet another cloud of steam escaped Hanami's ears, but she didn't look up. Instead she just wrapped her arms around Ryu. "T-Then take responsibility…"

"Of course I will," he said as he kissed her neck. "I always will."

Ibuki grinned, pulling out a compact camera and snapping a shot quietly. "She's too cute!" the mother squealed, keeping her voice down so the two lost in their own world couldn't hear her.

"Tch, that body should be illegal," Kaede folded her arms.

Chris giggled. "But isn't their lovey-dovey moment so _cute?_" she asked excitedly. "Plus we'll get our own soon enough."

"True," Kaede nodded. "But I'm still jealous of that body of hers…"

"Ryu is one lucky bastard," Leon commented from the couch, where one of his harem was covering his eyes with her breasts to stop him from watching.

Katrina giggled from her spot on his lap, grinding herself against him slightly as she made sure to keep his eyes covered. "I should be angry about you wanting someone other than us," she said musingly. "But personally, I'd like a piece of that."

"Well, I can't help it, it's a natural guy thing!" Leon complained. "But then again, this isn't too bad a feeling either. And I'm not so disloyal that I'd just forget about you girls and go running over to Hanami."

"And that's why I'm not mad," Katrina pointed out. "You know that you can look, but not touch others."

"Really though, Hanami, you look beautiful in that," Kaede sighed, looking down at herself and feeling slightly inadequate. "Maybe you should try wearing that thing out, try and build some confidence in yourself."

"I agree with Kaede," Chris announced with a fist pump complete with blazing eyes. "You need more _**GUTS!**_"

"B-But I'm not an exhibitionist like the other me is…" Hanami whimpered.

"But it's not exibitionisim, it's being _sexy!_" Chris argued. "And Sexy is awesome!"

"While I wouldn't put it in such extreme terms, you can start building confidence by trying to change the way you walk, for one," Ibuki chuckled, walking over to Hanami and adjusting her posture, setting her legs slightly further apart and pushing her chest out from behind. "Just start walking confident for now."

Hanami shrunk back into a bit of a slouch as if it would help hide how big she was topside. Ibuki rolled her eyes and adjusted her pose again.

"Hanami," Ryu said softly, getting her attention as he drew her head up by placing her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You are a shockingly beautiful, kind, compassionate, and passionate young woman," he told her firmly. "And with confidence, you could take the universe by storm."

Hanami let out another puff of steam from her ears at the praise. "I-I-I'll try…" she nodded slowly, stuck out her chest and tried out the most confident walk she could pull off…

"You're goose-stepping with the wrong foot," Kaede snickered.

Hanami paused mid-step with her left arm and left leg stretched out in front of her in an extremely unbalanced pose. "Mugyaa!" she yelped as she began to tip forward, only for Ryu to immediately catch her before she could hit the ground.

Ryu cradled her bridal style in his arms, giving her a proud smile. "A bit over the top, but a good first step," he announced. "Do you think she deserves a reward for that, dear?"

Ibuki let out a small chuckle as she flashed a thumbs up at Ryu and Hanami. "Yep, she does."

"Umm… Ryu-kun…" Hanami spoke up, her cheeks burning red.

"Yes, Hanami?" Ryu asked curiously.

"You… can put me down now…" she whispered, looking off to her side where Ryu's palm was resting on her breasts. The heat from his touch alone was making her feel a little… hot.

"Hmmm… nope," Ryu denied with a grin. "One: I like having you in my arms, Two: Your legs are shaking, leading to three: that wet patch on your panties."

Hanami froze up as she tried to crane her head around her chest to see. When she found out she couldn't do it anymore due to her oversized chest, she felt her crotch for a moment, before letting out a loud squeak and an especially large burst of steam from her ears. Her blush also finally covered her entire body somehow, and she went limp in Ryu's arms.

Ryu jostled her slightly. "Hey, no fainting," he scolded. "Don't want to be asleep for your reward now, do you?"

"Mugyaa?" Hanami blinked several times. "R-R-R-Reward…?" she whispered in a mixture between apprehension and anticipation.

"Well, if you're going to be putting in an effort to increase your confidence, I have to give you… _incentives, _correct?" Ryu asked temptingly.

The thoroughly embarrassed silverette sucked in a deep breath before letting out a slow nod, fighting to keep herself from fainting again.

"And keeping yourself from fainting, hmm… I think she's wanting the grand prize," Ryu commented to Ibuki in an idle manner.

"Well, she's clearly being very patient waiting for it," Ibuki grinned, noticing that the wet patch on Hanami's panties was growing.

Ryu chuckled as he looked at Hanami. "So, shall we adjourn to the bedroom?" he asked her. "So that you may be rewarded?"

Hanami shivered in arousal and anticipation, letting her agreement be known with a weak nod. She couldn't quite bring herself to care about everyone else in the room already when her beau was being this courteous to her. Hell, she didn't even notice that her peaks were hardened and erect from her excitement, and most definitely showing through her skimpy clothes, not to mention slightly damp.

"Okay, I'm jealous," Kaede sighed.

"So am I," Chris agreed with a pout as she folded her arms under her massive bust. "When's my sexy time with Ryu going to be?"

"You'll get it," Ryu assured over his shoulder as he moved towards the bedroom. "No worries on that."

"You could always go for sexy time with each other in the meantime…" Ibuki giggled, making to follow Ryu only to pause when the door to the bedroom closed in front of her. "Ryu-koi?"

"Sorry Ibuki," Ryu said apologetically through the door. "But this is Hanami's reward, remember?"

"Argh, right…" Ibuki slumped.

Katrina giggled from her spot on Leon's lap. "Did the wife get overthrown by the mistress?" she asked teasingly. "Will you be soothing your ego with the other two mistresses now?"

"Like hell I'm going to do it with my own okaa-san!" Kaede groaned, backing off from Ibuki.

"Or I could soothe my ego with you…" Ibuki grinned, looking at Katrina.

Leon had to let out a low groan as well. "Don't tempt her, Ibuki…"

Katrina grinned widely. "Aww, don't you want to share, _Leon?_" Katrina asked in a purring voice. "How greedy~"

"I'm not too sure how to explain to Ryu that my partner banged his partner," Leon raised an eyebrow. "Any red-blooded male would find that kind of thing hot, but I'm not sure if I want the added awkwardness between Ryu and I."

Katrina chuckled lowly, pinching and tugging on Leon's cheek like one would with a child. "So cute, you're worried about awkwardness with your boss."

"Besides, is it wrong to want you all for myself, Kat?" Leon grinned, pulling her closer and capturing her lips with his own.

Katrina shuddered into the kiss, feeling herself growing wetter by the second, when they separated she gave him a smouldering look. "You better get us back to _our _apartment before I make you shove your cock inside of me in front of everyone," she growled lustfully. "And you know what seeing sex does to us MS Girls."

"Well, I guess those three are going to have to find some way to relieve themselves while their harem master is in the bedroom with the mistress," Leon winked at the remaining three members of Ryu's harem as he gently patted Katrina's hip to get her off his lap. "Grab your purchases, girls. I'll carry a few."

It didn't take long for the three horny girls of his harem to gather their purchases before shoving a load into Leon's arms and began to push him earnestly to the door. "See you all later!" Katrina shouted over her shoulder.

"Argh, the nerve of that guy!" Ibuki growled, shaking her fist in Leon's direction even as his harem left the house, before freezing as Hanami's erotic moans floated out through the bedroom door. "Goddammit Ryu-koi!" she groaned, before turning to look at Chris and Kaede with an odd look in her eyes.

Chris grinned in response to the odd look as she grabbed a hold of Kaede and quickly pulled off her new shirt, being sure not to tear it in the process, showing off her breasts to Ibuki and proceeded to start molesting them, getting a mixed indignant squawk and aroused moan from the blackette. "Isn't your daughter just so… _molestable?_" Chris asked Ibuki.

"She is, isn't she?" Ibuki giggled, joining in the fun as she ran her hands down her daughter's sides, causing her to squirm.

"O-O-Okaa-san!" Kaede protested, even though she could feel herself getting moist down below as the sound of the other two going at it in the bedroom got louder.

"You're feeling it too, aren't you, Kaede?" Chris asked excitedly. "That bliss Hanami is feeling?"

Kaede blushed a bit, but nodded, somehow feeling the bliss of Ryu pushing into her, even though it was Hanami he was doing that to, in another room. "Yeah," she moaned out. "I do feel it…"

Ibuki blinked in surprise as she stared at the pair. "You can feel what Hanami-chan feels?" she asked in shock.

Chris nodded, letting out a low moan. "It's not as good as Ryu's is directly… it's almost like an echo," she explained. "But still… it feels _so _good…"

"That is just sooo unfair…" Ibuki groaned as she began to strip.

Chris giggled in response, letting out a pitched moan as she felt the phantom pressure hit against sensitive points in her body, before mimicking Ibuki and stripping her clothes off of her body. "I get to see the incestuous love of mother and daughter again!"

"We look more like sisters with radically different hair colour by this point!" Ibuki grinned, sidling up beside Kaede and showing that it really was true - their physical features and apparent age were similar enough for them to be mistaken as sisters.

"That doesn't help, okaa-san!" Kaede yelped.

"That just makes me even more aroused," Chris informed, groping Kaede even more. "This should be fun."

"Aaaahn~" Kaede couldn't help letting out an erotic moan as Ryu also just happened to start massaging Hanami's breasts and coincided with the goldette's grope. She blinked when she felt a slight trickle of liquid on her breasts… "Goddammit Hanami-chan!"

"Milk?" Chris as in surprise before grinning. "Why thank you, I was getting thirsty!" she announced before clamping down on a nipple with her mouth.

"Oooh, me too, me too!" Ibuki jumped at the chance, taking the other nipple.

"D-D-Don't!" Kaede protested fruitlessly, trying to hold on to her composure. "This is just wrong!"

"Why not? It reminds me of when I used to breastfeed you as a baby!" Ibuki chirped, releasing her daughter's nipple for a moment before diving back in.

"Plus this milk is really yummy," Chris pointed out, releasing her nipple briefly. "I think I might have this for breakfast tomorrow."

"Don't!" Kaede groaned, arching her back slightly. "Get it from Hanami-chan instead! I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Not _stopping~_" Chris sang before leaning back in to Kaede's nipple.

"Actually…" Ibuki stopped for a moment and turned to look at Chris, particularly at her moist peaks, before moving to her nipple instead and sucking on it.

"Ahn~" Chris moaned out as Ibuki began to suckle on her nipple. "Yes~ Like that!"

"So the echoes from Hanami are making both of you lactate too?" Ibuki grinned lustfully, as she reached down with one hand towards the goldette's thoroughly wet snatch, and pinched Kaede's free nipple with the other. "Interesting…"

Chris moaned as she felt Ibuki's hand tease her entrance. "Yes, please, fuck my pussy~" she pleaded.

"Well, I don't have Ryu's big meaty cannon with me to do it with, but I'll see what I can do," Ibuki chuckled and dove right in with two fingers.

* * *

**Later that evening - With Ryu**

* * *

Ryu hummed as he looked over the information displayed on his tablet with narrowed eyes. "Going to need to make this quiet," he muttered to himself. "So no heavy weapons, going to need some silencers."

"Umm… Captain?" an old man with balding white hair dressed in a formal military outfit spoke up in a thick Russian accent, staring at Ryu incredulously.

"How can I help you Major?" Ryu asked, looking up from the Tablet to look up at the officer.

"How are you doing… that?" Major Rogozin Ruslanovich, from the Marines' logistics division pointed at the floating holographic windows arranged all in front of Ryu, on top of the tablet he was holding. "Analyzing all that data at once… should be impossible for any normal human being…"

Ryu blinked as he looked around with a surprised look. "Huh," he said finally. "That's… new."

"We should get back to the point of the meeting though, Major Ruslanovich, as odd as our Captain's behaviour has been these past few days," another man sighed, rubbing his temples. The plate in front of him on the desk said Major Sakari Asikainen, Reconnaissance Division.

"Right, we need eyes on whatever's generating the power in the desert," Ryu announced, setting the tablet down. "And I don't quite feel comfortable in sending out a team without any of the MS Girls being apart of it…"

"If I'm not mistaken, some of the MS Girls have AWACS capabilities, right?" Sakari asked, scrolling through data on one tablet - secretly he was jealous of his captain's newfound ability to browse through several screens at once. "So far we've found four with them, two apparently with the same parent mobile suit. We can have them provide overwatch, and I'd really love to have them in my division after they complete training."

Ryu nodded. "After they complete the basic camp and if they agree," he commented. "For the ground team… have any stealth based MS Girls appeared?"

A pale-skinned woman with jet black hair falling down to her shoulder blades in a low ponytail spoke up, "I'll sortie myself if you need me to, Captain. Apparently my armoured form has a stealth function known as Mirage Colloid that allows me to basically become invisible."

Ryu looked over to the French Major MS Girl before nodding. "That would be _extremely_ helpful," he admitted. "We're going to need more than you though."

"Unfortunately I'm all you have at the moment, Captain," Major Charlotte Beauvilliers from the personnel division shook her head. "MS Girls with stealth capabilities as good as mine are a rarity, apparently. The only other ones I can think of from my analysis of the Gundam series are the N Dagger N, the Nero Blitz, Nebula Blitz, Gold Frame Amatsu and Gundam Spiegel. We haven't found them yet."

Ryu nodded. "I'll go myself then," he announced. "I'll have Ibuki, Hanami, Kaede and Chris on standby if we need heavy firepower."

"Do we really want to use heavy weapons on those ruins though?" Rogozin frowned. "They could hold priceless information about the natives of the planet. It would be a waste to end up destroying them with indiscriminate usage of heavy weapons."

"It can't be helped sometimes if we want to keep our people alive, Major Ruslanovich," Charlotte sighed. "The best we can do is bring along MS Girls that won't cause collateral damage."

"Well, if we're talking about less collateral damage, then Katrina is a no-go since her mega particle cannons will tear the whole ruins up," Leon frowned from his seat beside Ryu. "And she won't be able to use her funnels in gravity too… Kyou should be fine."

"So should my girls," Ryu pointed out. "They're highly adaptable in their use of weaponry, plus Ibuki can make sure that any enemies that might be there can't land reinforcements with that rifle of hers in the higher power settings."

"We can contribute a few UCAVs as well for close air support," Rogozin spoke up. "Retrofitting a few Hunter drones with the GAU-8 should work."

"You sure those drones can support the weight and recoil of those 30mm gatlings?" Leon blinked.

"We'll figure something out," Rogozin dismissed the technical officer's concerns with a wave and a grin. "We Russians have our ways, even if it's with American tech."

Ryu nodded. "Get it done then," he ordered. "Also… how does it go analyzing the MS Girl armor and capabilities?"

"We're getting somewhere at least, but each MS Girl has different equipment and they get more and more advanced as they correspond to the timeline of the original series," Dr. Sarisha Sastry, a native Indian from the R&amp;D department sighed, adjusting her round glasses and tossing her bright pink braid over her shoulder. "The more advanced technologies are beyond our capabilities to analyse for the moment, but we're making progress on building a usable personal beam rifle. Gundanium armour we've figured out how to make, but we're not sure if the elements we need even exist on this planet."

"How soon for prototypes to be rolled out?" Ryu asked curiously.

"We're trying to figure out how to miniaturize the heat dissipation systems and batteries for now," Sarisha replied, pulling up a file and throwing it over to the large projector in the middle of the conference table and causing it to project a blueprint of what looked like a bazooka. "But we'll have these inefficient models ready for use during this deployment. We're calling them Beam Bazookas for now - unimaginative, I know. They're heavy and bulky, and can't fire in rapid succession, but pack about the same punch shot-for-shot as the first Gundam's beam rifle."

"Still better than nothing," Ryu muttered. "Especially with those kinetic based shields the enemy uses."

"We'll be mostly relying on MS Girls for firepower then," Charlotte frowned. "I don't want to impose on the civilians too much… but we really don't have a choice."

"Same here, but remember, we were _all _prepared for an eventuality like this," Ryu announced. "The only thing we _can _do, is what we have, work as hard as we can to reverse engineer it and help them fight."

All personnel present in the room nodded resolutely.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to need a combat knife and a rapier if possible," Charlotte turned to Rogozin. "The beam rifle and beam sabers my armoured form comes with are hardly suitable for stealth use."

"No problem, though I have doubts as to their effectiveness," Rogozin frowned. "We don't know how effective our melee weapons are against their armour."

"With the strength boost MS Girls have, it shouldn't be a problem," Leon pointed out. "They can actually exert enough force to break bones with their bare hands when unarmoured. They just get even stronger in armoured form."

"I'm authorizing the usage of the monomolecular swords," Ryu announced, getting shocked looks from the group. "They're fragile yes, but if anything can break past armor, those things can."

"Not so much breaking through as just plain cutting through, Captain," Leon corrected.

"Those will definitely help a lot!" Charlotte grinned in anticipation. "Even if they're not quite optimized for the thrusting rapier style I learned."

Ryu hummed in response as he looked over the data. "I can see how that will be a problem," he admitted. "Do the best you can in this op, I'll have the boys down in Engineering build you a custom one."

"Right," the head of the personnel division nodded, before looking at Ryu hesitantly. "Is… it true that MS Girls get horny if they stay in their armoured form for too long?" she asked uncharacteristically timidly.

"Very," Ryu rubbed his forehead. "I take it you didn't reach that point?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I only had the form for long enough to help fight off the Miltians during the ship's fusion. After that I managed to deactivate it somehow and never reused it until R&amp;D asked to see those of us who had already transformed."

"What, I thought you French were some of the most romantic people in the world?" Sakari chuckled.

"It's precisely because of that that I'm worried about… about that happening," Charlotte confessed, shrinking back into her seat slightly.

"I can understand your concerns, believe me, I can understand," Ryu said with a heavy sigh. "For the most part, it doesn't seem to impact rational thought or your personality… the 'Unicorn' model girls are different due to the NT-D form."

"I mean… I'm just worried I'll go bonkers and start… trying to…" Charlotte struggled to find a word that would be proper in their situation. "Er… do _it _with the nearest guy in sight, a guy that I might not even know or want to do it with…"

"Well, from the way I understand it, from what the R&amp;D division extrapolated with volunteers, while most _do _experience the… _horniness,_ it _is _controllable and it does recede over time." Ryu explained, flipping through the notes. "It's just a slower process than if they… give in, to those urges."

"Did… you ever test the volunteers to the absolute limit?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.

Ryu nodded. "On our first and last try, the heightened lust period lasted for about two days, then they had to abort the test," he let out a wince. "It was too much and doing far too much psychological damage."

The black-haired MS Girl sank into her seat, rubbing her temples. "I-I'll have to be careful not to reach that limit…" a bead of cold sweat rolled down her brow.

Ryu nodded in understanding. "We need to work on pairing MS Girls up with compatible people," he muttered to himself. "Especially if they're going to be fighting…"

"I'm still a… a… virgin," Charlotte spoke up in a low whisper, fidgeting nervously in her chair.

"Well, I'd like to at least try it out once…" Sarisha chuckled. "The absolute limit I mean. I already have someone in mind…"

Ryu nodded. "Very well, I will have them pull you out, so to speak, if it proves to be too much of a mental strain," he informed sternly. "I can't lose my best when I need them."

"Oh, you never know what kind of new ideas you can get from experimenting," the Indian scientist smiled mysteriously, folding her arms under her ample bosom. "But yes, I'll take all necessary precautions and have my partner on standby should I need… relief."

Charlotte turned red at the mental image that Sarisha was apparently suggesting.

"Very well," Ryu nodded. "Charlotte, what should we do with your… situation?"

"I… don't know," the French MS Girl admitted, shivering slightly. "Captain… I'll leave it up to your judgement."

Ryu sighed, but nodded. "Right, how do your energy levels feel right now?" he asked curiously.

Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate. "I'm running on a full tank now, I haven't used my armoured form in a while," she replied, opening her eyes.

Ryu nodded. "We'll continue the mission and run reconnaissance then," he announced to the room. "When you feel that you are reaching your limit, inform me and we will pull out."

"I don't even know how to tell that I'm reaching my limit…" Charlotte sighed. "But alright, Captain."

Ryu stood up. "Alright then, the mission will begin at 0400 tomorrow," he said calmly. "Have everyone at their stations and ready for the worst, this meeting is now closed."

"Make sure to get your reports to me soon about your projected equipment and personnel usage," Leon added in, directing a glare at Sarisha. "And make sure your department's reports are properly written this time, Dr. Sastry!"

"Ack," Sarisha let out a very unconvincing gulp.

"Dr Sastry, do I have to make you take the writing course _again?_" Ryu asked in frustration.

"No, Captain!" Sarisha snapped a hasty military salute. "I'll make sure they're well-written, Captain!"

"Good," Ryu said with a hard look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pull the monomolecular blades out of lockup."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter Eight: Desert Assault

Disclaimer: Bandai and Sunrise are the undisputed Tyrant rulers of Gundam, RISE UP AND FIGHT THE OPPRESSORS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

"Alter Egos"

"_**Jigen Haoh-Ryu techniques**_"

**MS Girls**

Lesson Eight - Desert Assault

**The Next Morning - en route to Desert Area**

"Is everyone ready?" Ryu shouted out over the dull roar of the Converse's engines, clad in his combat suit while carrying his custom assault rifle and a monomolecular blade.

"I think I am…" Hanami fidgeted, back in her teenaged form and naked in preparation to immediately go into her armoured form upon their landing without tearing anything - compression suits were in relatively good supply, but if every MS Girl tore theirs upon transforming, they were going to run out pretty soon. And she was definitely not tearing up her new clothes, skimpy or not!

"Might've been faster to just fly there myself," Ibuki said, looking out the window similarly naked.

"Well not all of us can fly you know!" Chris protested, puffing her cheeks out angrily. "And I'm not about to let you carry Ryu all by yourself!"

"We could've taken one of those new Base… Base… Jumpers?" Kaede got the name of their new transports hilariously wrong.

"Base Jabbers," Ryu corrected absently as he looked over his weapons. "And they're still being tested."

"Useless flesh. Useless flesh everywhere," a certain midget muttered in disdain from her corner of the cabin, still clothed in a compression suit of her size.

"You didn't have to come along, Xiao Lin…" Ibuki looked sympathetically at the midget.

"She's just grouchy because everyone else is 'bigger' than her," Ryu said teasingly.

Ibuki's hand was once again in place to neatly catch the slash directed at Ryu from Xiao Lin's drawn sword - a Chinese _jian _this time.

"Shut up, little brat," Xiao Lin muttered, sheathing her sword and muttering something about insolent students and young people not having any respect for the old.

"But you look even younger than us…" Hanami asked in confusion, not having heard about the midget's actual age.

"You're her student, Ibuki?" Ryu asked, looking over to his fiance.

"For a short time," Ibuki shrugged. "The Yagyu Shinkage-ryu didn't quite fit me so well, but I managed to learn the basic techniques and master the Mutodori."

Ryu hummed in response. "Interesting," he mused. "That must have been fun to have this loli as your teacher when she was an old crone."

"I'm not old anymore!" Xiao Lin snapped, throwing her sword this time. Ibuki again caught it between her fingers. "Insolent brat!"

"She was an old crone before?" Kaede asked in a similar state of confusion as Hanami.

"Before she underwent the transformation process like you guys," Ryu explained. "Plus she was a lot taller and more… stacked."

"Useless flesh!" Xiao Lin repeated.

"They're not THAT useless…" Ibuki grinned, sidling up against Ryu and pressing herself against his side affectionately. "Ryu-koi loves them."

Ryu chuckled as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "I won't argue against them," he admitted. "But not the most important thing."

"What, breastfeeding our future children and you is the most important thing?" Ibuki grinned cheekily.

All of the Unicorn girls let out small gasps and went red together.

Ryu rolled his eyes, grinned at Ibuki. "You know what I mean," he scolded half heartedly. "_You _guys are the most important thing."

"Aww, such a romantic," Ibuki beamed and blinked a few times when Hanami of all people actually stepped up and hugged Ryu around his back too, although she did hesitate slightly.

"Ryu's such a sappy romantic~" Chris squeed, red dusting her cheeks. "Isn't it just… so… EEEEEEE~"

Xiao Lin had her cheeks puffed up as she looked away from the scene. "Useless flesh," she repeated with a huff.

"I think someone's jealous," Chris said perceptively, narrowing her eyes at Xiao Lin. "You want to be in the same position!"

"No way!" Xiao Lin groaned out loud, smacking her forehead. "This is why I can't stand insolent little brats…"

"You voice says no, your blush says yes," Chris countered with a cheshire grin.

"Stupid hormones!" the midget began banging her head against the side of the cabin, actually leaving a few dents in it.

"_What's going on back there, Captain? The computer's reporting damage to the interior of the cabin…" _the pilot asked through the intercom, politely not using video comms to avoid seeing the naked MS Girls with Ryu.

"Facewalling," Ryu answered. "For when the facepalm is not enough."

"_Er, right…"_ the pilot replied skeptically, but decided to let it be.

"Oh, right! You don't know what your parent Mobile Suit is, right?" Ibuki looked at Xiao Lin.

"Did you manage to awaken your armored form?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, but I didn't visit R&amp;D to get it analysed," Xiao Lin nodded. "Finding the core and unlocking it is easy peasy for a swordmaster like me!"

"Whoah, your way of speech really changed," Ibuki blinked. "You're… kinda using cuter phrases now."

"DAMNED HORMONES!" Xiao Lin resumed banging her head against the wall.

Ryu chuckled in amusement. "It's pretty cute," he said with a grin. "Rather adorable actually."

"ARGH!" Xiao Lin performed a particularly strong bang that set an alarm off in the cabin.

"_Captain, whatever is going on back there, stop it! Any more damage is going to rip a hole in the hull!"_

Ryu reached over and planted a firm hand on Xiao Lin's shoulder before yanking her away from the wall and into the seat next to his. "Enough of that, _young _lady," he said sternly. "Don't make me spank you."

Xiao Lin glared at the captain. "You're having too much fun with this," she muttered threateningly. Her size and the pout on her face ruined the effect.

Ryu ruffled her hair with a laugh. "Far too much," he agreed. "But admit it, you love it too."

"H-Hormones! It's only because of the hormones!" Xiao Lin protested.

"Uh huh, sure sure, whatever you say," Ryu said in faux agreement.

"Stop teasing me!" the midget pounded on Ryu's chest, or rather tried to. It was a little hard to do that when your arms were shorter than the person holding you back.

Ryu sniggered as he held her still. "Now now, no temper tantrums," he teased. "Don't want to crash us, do you?"

Xiao Lin stopped struggling and held still, though glared at Ryu defiantly. "I'm getting you back for this when we return to the ship."

"Sure you will," Ryu said with a chuckle. "I believe you and _shudder _in fear of your retribution."

Xiao Lin let out a low growl, but refrained from lashing out again.

"Is she really the best swordmaster on the ship now?" Hanami asked skeptically. The midget really wasn't acting the part.

"From what I saw on her file, yes," Ryu answered. "And the brief spar we had, also yes."

"I think it's the first time I've seen a desert for myself…" Kaede whispered in awe as she stared out the window, getting everyone's attention. "But I don't quite fancy getting sand in my armour… I hope it doesn't."

Chris giggled as a thought struck her. "Well, I'm sure Ryu wouldn't mind giving us a personal cleaning," she pointed out. "I think I'd rather enjoy that myself."

Hanami made a face. "I got a lot of sand in my bikini once when I went to the beach…" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Only because you lost your top in the waves, Hanami-chan," Kaede rolled her eyes. "She scooped it back up and put it back on without realizing there was sand in it."

"Ka-Kaede-chan!" a scandalized Hanami yelped.

"Oh my, Hanami flashed the entire beach?" Chris asked in excitement. "How many boys saw it?"

"She was mostly underwater the whole time it happened," Kaede chuckled. "I was the only one who saw it happen."

"Aww…" Chris pouted. "Maybe we can cause a repeat when _we _go to the beach!"

"No!" Hanami protested, smacking Chris hard enough on her back that she fell over.

"Ack!" Chris cried out as she fell before glaring at the silverette. "I know Pervy Hanami would agree with me."

"I'm not letting her out again!" Hanami declared resolutely, her face bright red in shame.

"You know you want to Hanami," Chris whispered in a seductive voice, getting in closer to her friend. "She does all that you _want _to do but are too shy to do it!"

Hanami turned an even brighter shade of red, a sign that Chris had hit the nail on the head. "S-S-Shut up!" she whimpered, running over to hide behind Ryu as if it would protect her from the goldette.

Ryu sighed as he patted Hanami on the head. "No teasing Hanami in attempts to get her to faint before deployment, Chris," he scolded lightly, making Hanami cheer up a bit, before paling at his next words. "After we get back you can."

"Ryu-kun!" Hanami squeaked.

"What, if I outright deny her she's just going to get worse," Ryu protested. "But, if you really feel strongly… you can sit in my lap."

Hanami stared at Ryu for a few moments before nodding slowly and planting herself down on his lap.

"Not fair! Me too!" Ibuki complained, suddenly joining Hanami and nudging her over slightly to make room.

Chris pouted as Ryu wrapped his arms around the pair to keep them steady in his lap. "Pooh, I should've thought about that," she whined. "Unless, I call dibs on Kaede's lap!"

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sitting," she pointed out in a perfect deadpan.

"Then you can sit on _my _lap!" Chris replied helpfully, patting her thigh.

"When I said I'm not sitting, that means I'm not going to put my butt down on _anything_," Kaede added.

Chris grinned before she suddenly grabbed Kaede and wrestled the blackette into her lap, using her surprisingly strong limbs to pin her into place. "See, isn't this better?" she asked cooingly, being sure to rub her bust against Kaede's back. "I thought you'd like this after last night's… _skinship._"

"Useless flesh." It didn't take a genius to guess who had said that.

"Hey, let go of me!" Kaede yelled, struggling to get free. A particularly strong thrust from her elbow put a dent in the cabin wall.

"_Captain, I thought I told you to tone it down!"_

Ryu let out a groan in response as he tried to prevent the oncoming migraine from hitting him. "It's going to be a _loong _recon mission…" he muttered, Hanami and Ibuki both stifling their giggles.

"_We're almost at the LZ, Captain. I trust you can keep things under control until then at least?"_ the pilot asked skeptically.

"Chris, Kaede, if you don't settle down and stop damaging the ship I _will _tie you _both _up in the corner and leave you there for _three _days, _without _potty breaks," Ryu warned, making the pair let out an eep as they stilled.

"Meanie," Chris pouted, letting go of Kaede.

"I don't want a repeat of the last time…" Kaede whimpered.

Inside the other Converse

"Looks like something interesting is happening in the other Converse," Leon blinked a few times as he looked out the window, watching it shake violently a few times and even noticing a few dents apparently from impacts to the cabin interior. "Wouldn't doubt it's Ryu's girls stirring up trouble again."

"Again?" Charlotte blinked from the other side of the cabin, clad in simple clothes that she was planning to discard later on before transforming. "Are they really that bad, Leon?"

"Probably way worse than what you're thinking," Leon rolled his eyes. "I swear, that Chris is even worse than Kat on a bad day. You remember that incident a while back where Kaede went berserk because Chris teased her too much?"

"Yeah… the maintenance crew submitted an interesting report slash rant on rampaging MS Girls messing up their hard work," Charlotte sighed, recalling that particular report that had left her staring in disbelief. "At least I'm not as bad…"

"Well, we still haven't seen you on low energy yet," Leon pointed out, ruining her moment. "I don't know how much using your Phase Shift Armour and Mirage Colloid will affect your energy usage… I'm not even sure if the GN MS Girls with true GN Drives can really have infinite energy either."

"Maybe they just have a higher limit than others?" Katrina suggested, sitting as close as she could to Leon. "Or the aphrodisiac-like substance has a different trigger for release?"

"We won't know for sure until it happens," Leon frowned. "And that's what worries me."

Charlotte gulped uncomfortably. "Don't make me lose my resolve to fight now!" she pleaded.

Katrina looked at her oddly. "Really, that makes you lose your resolve?" she asked. "The thought of getting Leon here pounding my pussy makes me fight even harder."

Charlotte turned bright red and opened her mouth to say something only to close it again and look away from Leon.

Katrina giggled as she turned to Leon. "Mm, I wonder how _hard _that makes you fight, Leon?" she asked temptingly.

"Hey, no fair, Katrina!" Kira shouted at Katrina. "Why is it that I can't experience the same fun you guys can yet?! This isn't gonna end up good at all, me running low on energy while incapable of recharging it faster!"

Leon groaned out loud. "You girls are just here for backup in case anything happens, Kat, Kira! And go easy on Charlotte, will you?"

"I… appreciate it," Charlotte nodded slowly, still trying to get the thoughts Katrina had unwittingly burned into her head out of her mind. It wasn't quite working.

"Pooh," Katrina pouted sticking her tongue out at Leon. "You're no fun Leon."

"You can have your fun when we get back to the ship, or if we can catch a break later," Leon sighed, looking out the window. "We're almost at the LZ, it's mission time. Kyou, have you memorized all the terms we'll be using on the radio yet? I know they're a little different from the Miltian ones."

"Yes, I managed to memorize them," Kyou nodded from her spot in the Converse. "Ready when you guys are."

Charlotte swallowed audibly, looking out the window. "It's going to be really hot out there…"

"Temperature's a toasty 43 degrees Celsius," Leon frowned, studying a readout on his tablet. "I'm just glad I'll be staying in the command suite for most of the time."

"Aww… is little Leon afraid of getting all hot and bothered?" Katrina asked in a cutesy voice as she reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Later, Katrina, later," Leon said firmly as he got up and moved over to a set of consoles in the back of the Converse and put on a headset. "Odin to Overwatch 00, how're things looking on the ground?"

"_This is Overwatch 00,_" a feminine voice replied, flying high over the battlefield was a MS Girl based off of the Murasame Reconnaissance Type in her jet form. "_There is no detected enemy presence above ground, and heavy metals are disrupting my penetrating scans, updating you with maps._"

Leon still found himself blinking when a file showed up on the console containing a high-resolution map of the whole area. "How in the world you MS Girls figured out how to send data to our consoles in perfectly readable formats I will never understand," he shook his head as he studied the map. "It looks like a good place for gunnery training, discounting the heat."

"_Just a heads up, I personally was a hacker before joining this expedition,_" the MS Girl, one Specialist Sam Conrad, informed. "_And I'll make sure to mark the location._"

"Those ruins… can I get a more detailed picture?" Leon frowned as he studied a large collection of dilapidated buildings arranged near an oasis. "Something doesn't seem quite right about them."

"_Give me a second,_" Sam responded, a few seconds later a high resolution picture of the ruins appeared on his screen. "_Is that better?_"

"A lot," Leon nodded, looking at a tall building with a frown. "The way the light is being refracted seems inconsistent with that of a desert mirage…"

"_You think it might be a holographic overlay?_" the MS girl asked. "_Hold on, IR might be useless due to the heat, but Magnetic Imaging may not._"

"Go ahead, but link up with Overwatch 11 and 22 first. Blast the whole area with the scan once and then get out of there. I hope they can't track you, but better safe than sorry in numbers," Leon agreed, glancing over at the other Converse that was already setting down.

"_Roger that, I'll report it when we find something,_" she informed.

"Ryu, I've got a possible camouflaged site, not sure who it belongs to but it's definitely a good idea to go in there armed," Leon switched to another channel to say.

"_Roger that,_" Ryu replied as he stepped out of his Converse, his rifle sweeping the area. "_Have your Bird remain in air for the moment, I'm going to do a quick recon._"

"Got it. Stay frosty…" Leon paused as he considered what he had just said. "Although that might be the wrong word considering what kind of climate we're in. But 'staying hot' doesn't seem to work…"

"_Very funny,_" Ryu commented. "_I'm just glad these combat suits are climate controlled, I don't feel any heat._"

"_I'm not feeling any heat either…"_ Ibuki added.

"_Really?_" Ryu asked in surprise. "_You're stark naked in a Converse, which I remind you has _no _air conditioning…_"

"_Um, MS Girl?"_ Kaede offered helpfully.

"_I mean, we're awesome like that, right!_" Chris chipped in happily. "_It's like we _are _air conditioners!_"

A small squeak was heard over the comms. _"Not really, Hanami's boobs are feeling a bit on the hot side, I think it's just that we can't exactly feel the heat inside,"_ Ibuki remarked.

Ryu's groan was audible over the radio as he shook his head. "_I'm going radio silent,_" he announced. "_If I don't report back in a half hour, scrub the mission and return to the ship._"

"Like that'll ever happen to you, Ryu," Leon rolled his eyes, looking out the window at the other Converse as they both set down on the ground gently. "Get your ass back here in one piece."

"_Roger that,_" Ryu announced. "_Later._" with that he slipped into the shadows being casted by the sun and disappeared into the ruins.

"You know something," Katrina announced as she looked out the window. "If the Captain can disappear like that on his own… imagine what he could do with actually working stealth tech."

"Ummm, like mine?" Charlotte fidgeted uncomfortably, looking at the sole male in the cabin.

Roughly getting the idea, Leon shook his head slightly. "I can't exactly leave this console to go out so you can change, Charlotte. If you do want to take your suit off so you don't bust out of it while transforming, I'll look away. Just tell me when you're done."

Kyou turned to Charlotte and asked, "Do you want us to distract him for you, Beauvilliers-san?"

Kira nodded at Charlotte enthusiastically. "Yeah, do you want us to, Char-chan?"

"C-Char-chan!?" Charlotte gasped in shock, looking over at Kira.

Leon made a face. "On most other names the -chan suffix would work, but when you add it to Char it just sounds… weird."

"J-Just call me Char! I'm not used to those Japanese suffixes anyway," the French Major sighed, rubbing her head. "And while I would appreciate you two distracting him, I… I think it'll end up distracting him from his work too. I'll be fine."

With that, Charlotte reached for the zip on the back of her suit as Leon looked away, focusing on the screens. "Kyou, you should strip too if you're going to sortie with her," he added.

"Alright, Leon," Kyou nodded and began to strip with Charlotte, even helping the other woman get her zipper down. "Here, Char."

"Thanks," Charlotte nodded gratefully, pulling her suit down with a quick look at Leon to make sure he wasn't peeking.

"You're welcome, Char," Kyou said. At that moment, she began stripping in full, making sure that her clothes stayed intact. "Kira-nee, why don't you strip, too?"

"She won't be able to deploy unless it's an absolute emergency," Katrina informed as she pulled off her jacket and shirt. "With her still adjusting to her new body we're not sure what the energy loss will be like for her."

Kyou, now fully undressed, blinked at that. "Oh… whoops," she chuckled nervously.

"Especially now that we know artificial MS Girls are less energy efficient than original MS Girls," Leon added offhandedly, making sure not to look back.

Charlotte finally got her compression suit off and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. A bright light started to radiate from her, and the Converse let out a slight creaking sound from the added weight as her armour formed around her - a plate formed over her breasts and a U-shaped piece covered her cleavage, although her underbust was left exposed. Spandex panties wrapped around her hips, with five plates of skirt armour forming over it covering her butt, sides of her hips and the front of her thighs. Greaves covering her legs from her knees downward and sharp shoulder pauldrons were the next to appear, followed by gauntlets. To finish off the ensemble, a tiara with a V-fin appeared on her head.

Except…

"It's all gray," Leon noted.

"Hm?" Katrina hummed. "Does that mean something, Leon?"

"So as I suspected, since you need to activate it yourself, Phase Shift armour seems to consume extra energy the longer it's operational, huh…" Leon frowned, watching as colour faded onto Charlotte's armour, turning it black with red highlights although the V-fin kept its traditional Gundam gold.

"Huh?" Katrina responded with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a special feature of the G-Weapons from Gundam Seed," Leon explained. "A special kind of armour that basically nullifies physical weaponry, but consumes power to do so."

"I can't activate it together with my stealth function," Charlotte sighed, materializing her weapons - a large shield on her right arm with three missiles under it, as well as a sharp, anchor-like object on her left arm.

"Well, handy to have strong armor I guess," Katrina mused, sliding off her shoes. "How should we do this, Leon?"

"Katrina, you're to escort Kyou and Charlotte to the mission area and then remain on standby in case anything happens," Leon quickly ordered. "Don't step in unless you absolutely have to, I hope it doesn't come to that. Kyou and Charlotte will link up with Ryu at the rendezvous point and await further orders. Make sure you retreat when your energy levels start running low."

"Roger that!" Katrina chirped, flipping off a salute before she transformed into her armor form. "You two ready for this?"

"I guess so…" Charlotte took a deep breath.

Kyou simply transformed into her MS Girl mode as well, before nodding. "Shall we get going?" she asked.

"Just a moment," Charlotte turned towards the monomolecular sword in its lightweight aluminium sheath in the weapons rack beside her. She paused for a moment to try and figure out where she could put it, before sighing and just slinging it around her so it rested on her back, slightly in danger of being toasted by her thrusters.

"Hmm, maybe we should talk to engineering to get mag plates to hold our extra equipment," Katrina commented as she saw Charlotte's conundrum. "But it should do for now," she turned to Leon. "Do I get a good luck kiss?"

Leon rolled his eyes and planted a quick one on Katrina's cheek. "Good luck out there," he smiled, turning to Kyou and doing the same as well.

Kyou and Katrina exchanged a look with each other before they suddenly grabbed onto him, Katrina being their first to capture his lips with her own for a half a minute long make out session, quickly followed by Kyou. "Now _that's _a good luck charm," Kyou informed happily.

Leon blinked a few times, his cheeks flushed. "Uh, okay…" he nodded absentmindedly.

Charlotte looked on with a very prominent blush.

Katrina gave Leon a saucy smirk before turning to the two armored girls. "Let's get going, don't want to keep the Captain waiting," she announced with a chuckle.

"R-Right…" Charlotte nodded slowly as she fought to regain her composure. As the girls turned to leave the Converse, she craned her head around to give Leon a long glance as he went back to his console, her blush still persisting.

"Oho… someone is crushing~" Katrina sang teasingly with a smug look towards Charlotte.

"Gaaah!?" Charlotte gasped, backing away from Katrina in shock. "I-I-It's nothing like that! I'm just… kind of… envious?" she added weakly.

"Mmhmm," Katrina hummed, an unconvinced look on her face. "Just so you know, _I'm_ the first wife, followed by Kyou, got it?"

"Geh," Charlotte took another step back, before slumping. "_Merde_, why am I feeling like this at my age…?" she groaned.

"Because we have new hormones flooding into our system and it makes us feel like puberty all over again," Katrina said blithely.

"And seeing people in love apparently makes MS Girls all the more hornier," Kyou added.

Charlotte fought her blush, but didn't quite succeed as the MS Girl side of her started filling her mind with images of herself and Leon in bed.

"Not to mention proximity to sex," Katrina added. "Also… there's a theory that even talking about it makes us hornier than normal women."

"_Merde!_" Charlotte exclaimed, not feeling comfortable at all about the feeling of something trickling down her thigh. She hoped no one noticed it.

All hope crashed down around her as Katrina spoke. "Yeah, I kinda do that to," she commented, pointing at the French women's thigh. "I wish these suits came equipped with absorbent pads."

"_NON!_" Charlotte shrieked in embarrassment, much to Katrina and Kyou's amusement.

"Such denial!" Kyou called out. "I wonder if she was thinking about Leon's thick meaty d-"

"_Se taire!_" the French Major hissed, clapping an armoured hand over Kyou's mouth while looking back at the Converse fearfully.

"Oh he doesn't care," Katrina said, waving off the girl's fear. "All you'd have to do is ask all nice like while showing off your dripping canal."

"_I'll pretend I heard nothing,"_ Leon announced over the comms in a flat tone.

Charlotte tripped and fell face first into the desert sand.

"You heard it all and it made you _hard,_" Katrina countered. "I'll be sure to bring her for the after mission fun time."

"_I heard nothing. Initiating communications blackout,"_ Leon said, before the comms went silent.

"He heard it," Katrina affirmed before becoming serious. "Charlotte, you're going to have to find the captain and link up with him, I'll be remaining behind incase you need heavy firepower, or in the case of Kyou here, a meat shield."

"_O-O-Oui_," Charlotte nodded, powering down her Phase Shift armour to conserve energy as she climbed back to her feet with a blush that could light up a whole room.

"Now now, don't heat up so much, they could have infrared scanners," Katrina said teasingly. "Good luck."

"The nerve of her…" Charlotte groaned quietly, wiping some sand off her face, instead finding herself pleasantly surprised when her hands brushed across a translucent barrier that wrapped around her body like a second skin that had apparently stopped the sand from getting into her armour. "But I wonder why he's acting so… standoffish…"

"Leon?" Katrina asked. "I think he's still getting adjusted to the fact he has a harem."

"Maybe it's conflicting with his own honour?" Charlotte suggested, trudging along across the sand, almost stumbling a few times before she got adjusted. "I know he's from somewhere in the East, the people there are known for their honour."

"Maybe, we'll sit him down and have a talk with him later, after this mission," Kyou agreed. "I know that in the men in Miltian are pretty reserved when it comes to relationships, it's up to the women to start them."

"It's usually the other way around on Earth," Charlotte explained. "But things seem to have taken a very big turn from our time on Earth - mainly because of the existence of MS Girls now."

"I think Leon is still adjusting to the fact," Katrina pointed out. "I mean, we normally don't need sex to make sure our lust doesn't go overboard."

"Neither did we Miltians," Kyou added. "I guess being with everyone here has… corrupted me slightly."

Charlotte opened her mouth for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. "I haven't felt this slaved to my emotions since forever," she muttered.

"Since puberty, right?" Katrina asked with a giggle. "Feeling like a crushing schoolgirl all over again?"

"Don't remind me," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Especially when my school was filled with prideful French males who thought they were suave gentlemen."

"I _know, _you could practically _see _the testosterone pouring off of them!" Katrina said in exasperation. "I got my 'Hurricane' nickname after I blew up on a group that kept pestering me."

"When you're in romantic France, it's a little worse," Charlotte chuckled, reminiscing back to her time on Earth. "But I think we should stop talking about old Earth. We left it behind when we decided to come on this journey after all."

"Yeah, we did," Katrina agreed soberly. "Time to face forward and move on."

"I… think I might… try things out with Leon after all," Charlotte sighed, rubbing her head. "He's a lot better than most of the guys from my childhood after all…"

"He's a lot better than a _lot _of people," Katrina amended with a wide grin. "_Especially _in the 'packaging' department."

"Packaging department?" Charlotte tilted her head to the side in confusion, before she eventually got it a few seconds later and started turning bright red again. "Oh… Oh my…"

Kyou giggled. "Plus his hands… his fingers can really hit those… sweet spots," she agreed.

"I can't hear a thing!" Charlotte hurriedly clapped her hands over her ears.

"Will you three quiet down," Ryu hissed harshly, appearing from one of the shadows, his helmet's faceplate depolarized to show his annoyed face. "I'm surprised we're not up to our balls in enemy forces with the noise you're making."

"_Merde!_" Charlotte froze at the sudden appearance of their commander. "S-S-Sorry, captain!" she quickly snapped off a military salute.

"Sorry," Katrina mumbled, an embarrassed flush on her face. "Not that we have balls anyway…"

In response Ryu sent her _The Look_, the one any commanding officer used when their subordinates said something that just created a new peg on the idiocy scale. "Fall in," he ordered, his faceplate polarizing, hiding his face one again. "I found a possible PoE."

"What's a PoE?" Hanami asked, coming up behind Ryu as she attempted to balance on the shifting sands.

Ryu sighed. "Point of Entry," he answered patiently. "Ibuki, remind me to include a crash course in military jargon for the training camp."

"They're likely to forget it all though," Ibuki chuckled at Ryu's expense. "We'll need to drill it into their heads for it to stick, and I don't think we can manage that in a short training camp."

"Drill it into them when their doing the physical training, anytime they can properly translate the jargon, add more of their current activity," Ryu commented. "It'll stick pretty fast then."

"I get the feeling they're discussing our impending doom," Kaede said in a perfect deadpan, looking at Chris and Hanami.

Chris nodded. "Like Death is walking over our graves," she agreed. "Should we run? Hide?"

"Umm, Ibuki-san would track us down easily…" Hanami pointed out.

"Damn," Chris muttered. "What do we do then?"

"Just brace yourselves for it," Ibuki appeared behind them grinning. "There's no escape."

"Double damn," Chris cursed as they started following Ryu.

"Right, our PoE is a collapsed house," Ryu announced as he led them into the ruins. "It's right on the edge of the holographic mirage Overwatch said was being emitted, primary entry into the holographic zone will be done by me and Charlotte, when we signal the all clear, the rest of you will follow in."

"So Leon's suspicions were right?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "There's an alien base of some kind in the ruins?"

"Possibly," Ryu affirmed. "I never entered into the holographic zone, but the house should provide cover for any surveillance that the enemy may have set up."

"I'm getting nervous…" Hanami confessed, squirming uncomfortably.

"Don't be," Charlotte encouraged, patting the younger girl's head.

"You guys are ready for this," Ryu assured, his faceplate depolarizing to allow her to see his calm smile. "I wouldn't bring you if I didn't think you were ready."

"T-Thank you, Ryu-kun…" Hanami whispered gratefully, blushing slightly at the praise before she clapped her cheeks once. "Right, I'll work hard!"

Chris nodded in agreement, pumping her fist into the air. "We'll kick their asses!" she shouted in excitement.

"Killing people is never anything to be excited about," Xiao Lin added gravely, stepping forward still in her compression suit. "You must be prepared to shoulder the burden of their lives as your blade cleaves through them."

Chris looked at Xiao Lin with an oddly serious look. "I don't take it lightly," she informed her with a solemn voice. "It _does _weigh on me, but I made an oath to my mother, that I would keep on smiling, no matter what."

Kaede had to blink as she checked to make sure Chris hadn't gone into her NT-D mode. "Chris, that was weirdly serious coming from your usual self," she remarked, before turning to Xiao Lin. "I must admit I've never thought of our enemies like that though…"

Hanami was oddly pale. Sensing her discomfort, Ibuki patted her young charge on the back softly. "Hanami, Xiao Lin may have a point, but remember who and what you're fighting for. We'll all be right behind you for support."

"I can put you in touch with a psychiatrist if you need someone to talk to," Ryu offered. "I know a pretty good one on this ship."

"N-No need, I'll be… fine, Ryu-kun," Hanami took a deep breath. "Because they were so insectoid, I… I never thought of the possibility of them having families in the same way we do…"

"Hanami, we don't know much about their way of life just yet," Ibuki advised calmly, looking at the door of the house they were headed towards with a frown. "It'll probably be better for you to focus on our current mission for now. We can worry about the aliens' lives when we get more intel."

"This is it," Ryu announced as he slipped into the house. "Not quite Five Star accommodations, but it'll do."

"Umm, Ryu-koi?" Ibuki asked as she stopped outside the door.

"Hm?" Ryu asked from where he was doing a weapons check.

"I… can't fit through the door," his partner blushed as she stretched her mechanical wings to make her point. While standing her wingspan reached much higher than the doorframe, even when she folded them back. Crouching wouldn't help enough either.

"Mugyaa!" Hanami yelped as she entered the house, only for her horn to catch on the doorframe and end up causing her to fall backwards onto the ground.

Ryu sweatdropped in response as he looked them all over. "Umm… have you tried turning off your armored form?" he suggested. "Then turning it back on when you're in?"

"Ack," Ibuki slumped, mentally berating herself for not thinking of it sooner. She quickly dismissed her armour, and yelped when the full force of the desert heat fell against her naked body. "HOT HOT HOT!"

"Better get in before we burn!" Katrina yelped as she leapt into the house, her wing binders no longer in her way, and quickly reformed her armor. "That's… better…"

"It must be troublesome being big," Kaede muttered, crouching down so she didn't suffer the same fate Hanami did as she entered the house.

"I don't know Kaede," Chris mused as she mimicked the action. "You seem to enjoy being 'big' with Ryu."

Kaede blushed. "You know what I mean!" she snapped, gesturing at Ibuki's now-reformed wings.

Hanami was turning an interesting shade of red as she sagged slightly beside Ryu, cradling her breasts.

Ryu chuckled lightly as he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You alright there, Hanami, aside from your ego I mean," he asked playfully.

"I… I'm scared of sagging," Hanami confessed with a blush. "My okaa-san always told me they'd start sagging if they got too big…"

"Useless flesh," Xiao Lin grumbled, _still _in her compression suit.

"You'd be beautiful even if they _do _happen to sag," Ryu assured, giving her a small peck on her cheeks. "Plus, if they didn't sag when you went into your NT-D Form, I doubt they will."

Hanami let out a timid squeak, before an impressive cloud of steam burst out of her ears. "T-T-T-Thank you, Ryu-kun…"

Ryu chuckled as he gave her a firm hug before letting go. "Charlotte, are you ready to go?" he asked the french MS Girl.

"Huh?" Charlotte snapped to attention from where she had apparently been… sizing herself up against the younger white-armoured MS Girl. "_O-Oui_!"

"We're moving out now," he said to the others as he finalized his weapon's check. "I'll radio if we're going to go loud."

"Man, I hate standby," Katrina groused. "I can't do _anything _fun then cause then 'I'm not ready for combat' or 'you're distracting everyone' or 'You revealed our position'."

"Xiao Lin, aren't you going to armor up?" Ryu asked the loli who was still in her unarmored state.

"I can't change with you around, insolent brat!" Xiao Lin snapped, even as she looked around the house for somewhere to discard her suit. "I'll go somewhere with more privacy first!"

"Just bust out of the suit like some of us like to do," Ibuki shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. "It's actually kind of fun."

Kyou looked around the room they were in, before noticing something. "Hey, wait a minute… what's a TV doing here?"

"Seems to be the same case as the first settlement we found," Ibuki remarked, walking over to the TV and inspecting it. It seemed to be some variant of an LED screen. "Inhabitants gone with no sign of where they ended up and minimal damage. Maybe the battle damage from the other one was because they put up a fight before whatever happened to them happened."

"This place is older though… a _lot _older," Ryu commented his eyes sweeping over everything. "This is… eerie…"

"T-T-T-There aren't any g-g-g-ghosts, are there…?" Hanami suddenly appeared behind Ryu, shaking as she pressed herself against him for comfort.

"_Very _unlikely," Ryu said with a repressed chuckle. "So, Xiao Lin, do you want us to turn around or something?"

"No need," Xiao Lin said as she walked into an adjacent room. Moments later, there was a bright flash of light, before she came back out in her armoured form.

Ibuki blinked. "That's… different." she whispered.

Xiao Lin's armour covered her upper torso in a blue and white armour with yellow vents over her chest. Oddly enough she didn't have any skirt armour at all, her hips were covered in white and gray spandex panties. Her armour featured white greaves and gauntlets with blue highlights, as well as blue pauldrons on her shoulders and a blue backpack that linked over the back of her shoulders to two frames holding significant-looking conical devices. Her V-fin circlet featured a standard white V-fin, but an additional set of two yellow fins in an almost vertical angle.

"Hey, I think those are the GN Drives Leon was talking about," Katrina commented, looking at the devices on Xiao Lin's shoulders.

Kyou blinked for a bit, before she asked, "Are they Tau or True?"

"Umm…" Katrina frowned as she mentally reviewed the information. "I think hers are the true version."

"Yeah… they're the true versions," Hanami gazed at Xiao Lin with wide eyes. "Xiao Lin… your parent mobile suit is the 00…"

"Er… could someone please explain to me what the 00 is supposed to do that makes it so amazing?" Kyou asked. "I only knew that there were two kinds of GN Drives from what Leon shared with me when I was paying attention, and that the true version has a TD Blanket, whatever that means."

"It's basically…" Ibuki paused as she tried to dig up the information recessed in the corner of her brain where she had chucked it after Leon's overly scientific explanation. "Argh, too much science. Yes, it's science!"

"Basically, while the 00 _is _a unit of interest due to the potential of the Twin Drive System, it's the upgraded form we're most interested in," Ryu answered. "The 00 Qan[T] is capable of Quantum Teleportation on a _massive _scale."

Kyou blinked at that. "Wow… does this mean we can get home to our proper dimensions this way?" she asked.

Hanami shrugged. "In the original series it was only capable of teleporting through space-time. I don't know if it can actually dimension jump… we can probably test it once Xiao Lin-san unlocks the ability. But it's dangerous to use without the 0 Raiser support unit…"

"I'm sure we can figure out how to develop the 0 Raiser when we get back," Ryu assured. "Alright, me and Charlotte are going to head out now, will you all be all right here?"

Kyou nodded. "I'll be alright… what about the rest of us?" she asked that last part to the others.

"We'll be on standby until Ryu-koi gets back from recon," Ibuki sighed. "I'd go as well but this armoured form doesn't lend itself well to stealth and I don't want to burn out there naked."

"Yeah, gold kinda sticks out," Chris agreed, sticking out her tongue childishly. "And I burn easy."

Kyou sighed a bit. "Alright, I guess we'll be alright here," she said.

"We'll have to be," Kaede frowned. "Incidentally what's the point of having overhead watch when we're under radio silence?"

"We're under radio silence from them as well," Ryu pointed out. "They'll only contact us in an emergency situation."

"Well, Overwatch should be making another pass soon," Ibuki looked up at the ceiling as if she could see through it. "I think Leon will probably break radio silence soon to report."

"Possibly," Ryu agreed. "Charlotte, we'll move in once they pass, see if there is anything that they have to report."

At that moment, a deafening crack shook the house, followed by the characteristic sonic boom of a projectile entering supersonic flight. Similar sounds, but more muted quickly followed indicating the presence of more of the same guns but further away.

"_Ryu, Overwatch is taking fire!"_ Leon chose that moment to do exactly what Ibuki had predicted, breaking military communication protocols slightly in his haste by referring to Ryu by name.

Ryu cursed. "Charlotte, on me, our priority is to sabotage those guns," he ordered before opening comms. "Lieutenant, keep Overwatch back until you get the signal."

"_They're already pulling back! Overwatch 00 and 11 are equipped with long-range guns, they'll provide cover fire while 22 and 33 hang back to cover them,"_ Leon said, taking a deep breath over the comms. _"At least we know there's something there now…"_

"Roger that, cutting comms," Ryu responded, cutting the link before turning to the others. "I'll send up a red flare to signal your attack, if it's black, pull out, ignore us and pull out."

"Like hell we're doing that!" Kaede growled, swinging her right arm to her side angrily. "If it's black, it's the signal for us to go rescue you, is that clear!?"

Ryu gave her a sad smile. "If it's black, then I'm dead already, Kaede," he said grimly. "My combat suit is rigged to send off a black flare when my vital signs flatline."

"Well then, why don't we all just go in right now?" Ibuki suggested. "They know we've spotted them, their defenses will be scrambling on high alert already. If we wait too long we'll give them time to respond."

Ryu shook his head. "You guys are the trump card," he pointed out. "All they know is that we have scouts in the air, if things go south, I need you in reserve to hit them hard on their flanks."

"Argh, fine," Ibuki slumped, before she walked up to Ryu and gave him a hard poke in the chest that even he felt through the armour. "But no matter what happens, you're not sending up that black flare."

Ryu gave her a grin, gripping her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the finger that the ring he had given her rested on. "I made a promise, didn't I?" he asked her softly, his voice filled with emotion.

Ibuki's eyes misted over. "I lost a lot of comrades back on Earth to ISIS," she murmured. "Make sure… absolutely sure that you're not the first one I lose on this new planet."

Hanami, Kaede and Chris nodded their agreement as well as they closed in to wrap their arms around their harem master.

Ryu nodded, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the closeness of his lovers. "I _will _return," he promised. "Never doubt that, I will _always _return."

"And for some added incentive…" Ibuki paused as she considered whether or not she should reveal the information with so many people around. In the end, she decided she needed to and started caressing her belly. "I haven't had my monthlies yet despite having de-aged and it being roughly a month since we've touched down…"

Ryu blinked as he stared at her. "You think…" he started, his mouth slacking slightly as he staggered a bit. "You think you might be…"

"I'll be checking with Dr. Wilson once we get back," Ibuki confirmed with a light blush. "Sheesh, I'm going to get fat again…"

Kaede was staring incredulously at her mother's belly.

"I… I don't know what to say," Ryu breathed. "I… when I joined this mission, my oaths were repelled due to the need for… well… _everyone_ to… put in an effort for population… but… this… wow…"

"Umm… Kaede?" Hanami looked at her black-haired friend, her brow creased as she tried to figure something out. "What are you going to call him or her? Nephew, niece or brother, sister?"

"Don't ask me. I think my brain is short-circuiting right now, too," Kaede muttered.

"I'm jealous," Chris admitted, puffing out her cheeks as she stared at Ibuki. "Man, not only did you get the ring, you also got the baby too."

Charlotte was squirming uncomfortably off to the side as she started thinking of her own future as well.

"Aw, isn't that just adorable, Kyou?" Katrina asked with a happy smile. "Man, I don't think I've seen the captain that flustered, even when that coven of stripper assassins attacked him."

Kyou blinked a few times. "Wait…" she started slowly. "_Stripper_ assassins?"

"Yeah, someone had a grudge against the captain and sent them after him, they were all dressed like some kind of fetish nuns," Katrina explained. "By the time security had arrived he had taken them all out with nothing but some garrote wire and his hands… it was kinda scary actually thinking about."

"_Captain, I hate to break up the party, but you _really _need to get going,"_ Leon reported in with an even voice.

"Right," Ryu agreed, slipping from the embrace of his lovers. "Charlotte, on my six."

"Right," Charlotte nodded, unsheathing the sword she had been holding on to, while she gradually faded away into the background leaving behind only an indistinct silhouette of distorted air.

Ryu nodded to the others before he pulled out his own sword and stepped out of the house, slipping into the shadows and heading towards the holographic zone.

"That was cool," Kaede gaped, looking at where Charlotte had basically disappeared to the naked eye.

"I think Ryu was cooler though, he doesn't need any fancy dancy equipment to disappear," Chris said with a proud look.

"His stealth training is on a completely different level compared to mine," Ibuki agreed. "But then again I think I have too much… bulk to make use of mine now."

"I kinda wish I had your… _bulk,_" Katrina muttered, eying Ibuki's bust as she folded her arms overtop of her own. "Why is everyone _always _bigger than me, or a freaking loli."

"Useless flesh!"

"She's… pent up, isn't she?" Chris asked in a low mutter.

"She is," Ibuki whispered back. "Funny how everyone else has their boobs exposed in some way, but hers are completely covered."

"Man, she's going to get hit hard when the aphrodisiacs hit, isn't she?" Katrina murmured. "At least you broke your dry spell first, eh, Ibuki?"

"I suppose so," Ibuki let out a small smile as she caressed her tummy. "I never thought I'd get to do this again…"

"Well, I can only think of one person better to do it on the ship with again," Katrina said, with a giggle. "But since I am fucking the other guy, I suppose my judgement _may _be affected by that."

"You guys are awfully carefree," Kaede commented with an odd look at the two older ones.

Katrina shrugged. "The way I see it, this can go one of two ways, red smoke pops out and we go in, or nothing happens until the Captain and Charlotte are out," she said. "Either way, I'm not keeping myself wound up, it's killer on my shoulders."

As they spoke, the gun nearest to them apparently ceased fire, judging by the lack of gunfire.

"My, my, Ryu-koi works fast," Ibuki giggled.

The holographic shield rippled and then fell from the kinetic energy of the explosion, allowing them to see the base. "Impressive setup," Katrina commented in an impressed tone, looking over the base defenses. "No defense against ground assaults though."

Arranged around the base, which was apparently centered around a large complex built right in the middle of the ruins, were what seemed to be large, shell-firing anti-aircraft guns mounted on towers. Judging by the glowing green tubes leading to them from tanks recessed into the sand, they seemed to be some kind of acidic rounds too. The one nearest to them had toppled over from the destruction of one of its supports, and was causing some added chaos when the barrel of its gun crashed into what seemed to be a barracks while firing.

"That doesn't look pretty at all," Ibuki wrinkled her nose at the sight of the melting building with insectoid soldiers running out of it in a panic, some half-melted from their own acid.

"Wow… they're so relaxed they're admiring the architecture while chaos is happening in the base," Chris commented. "Not even five meters away…"

"You can't exactly deny it's fascinating to see them get what's coming to them," Ibuki shrugged, watching a few of the insects approach the scene with large hoses that spewed out a liquid that seemed to neutralize the acid and cause the building to stop melting. "Hey, we need to grab some of that stuff later. It might be useful to help develop a counter for their acid weapons."

"Right, I don't think our combat suits are acid rated…" Katrina agreed eyeing the green acid. "Damn, Captain's _evil _for letting that out, good thing it's a desert, else the Agriculture Division would have his head."

Indeed, it looked like Ryu had intentionally targeted that particular support for demolition so the gun would crash into the barracks.

"Well, let's just watch him topple more of them, shall we?" Ibuki grinned, making sure to stay out of sight as she peeked over the windowsill. "He'll probably get the one on the completely opposite side of the base next."

Sure enough, seconds later an explosion tore apart the foundation of the vat, causing it to tip over, spilling the acid out in a large wave that crashed upon the buildings, including another AA Gun, burning away at the metal. "Damn, that's cool to see," Katrina said with a wide grin. "The Priests of Felra are something else, eh?"

"I'd rather he leave some stuff for us to shoot at least," Ibuki nodded. "At this rate he's going to kill everything before we can get to it."

She was proven wrong, however, as a column of red spoke appeared in the sky, signalling them for their attack. "Yay! Time to crush the enemy!" Chris shouted cheerfully as she hefted her Beam Magnum.

Hanami nodded slowly as she stepped forward, materializing her own beam magnum with a shaky hand. Ibuki noticed and laid a gentle, encouraging hand on the silverette's shoulders. "You'll be fine, Hanami. Just do what you did last time," the older woman smiled softly.

"R-Right…" Hanami didn't look too encouraged, but she nodded nonetheless and tried to steel herself for the battle.

"Alright then," Katrina announced as the Mega Particle Cannons on her chest began to charge. "Let's do this!"

She fired the cannons, obliterating the wall of the house that was facing the base, along with some poor mooks who just happened to get in the way,

"Could've let me open that one up, considering my Buster Rifle apparently has enough power to level a base in one shot…" Ibuki grumbled, roughly guessing where Ryu was before bracing herself and aiming her rifle at the other side of the base. A yellow sphere of energy began to build up in front of the barrel of her gun, before she released the trigger to fire.

A loud screech filled the air as a massive beam burst forward, obliterating one third of the whole base and superheating the sand beneath into molten glass. The mooks that were fortunate enough not to get vaporized by the beam quickly found themselves burning from the sheer heat left behind by its passage, or just sinking into the molten glass. Either way, they burned. And hard.

Ibuki stared at the smoking business end of her gun incredulously.

"Umm… maybe you should dial that back a bit…" Katrina said, staring at the destruction in awe. "Because Ryu and Charlotte are still there."

"Duly noted," Ibuki nodded dumbly even as she cracked open her rifle to eject a smoking energy cylinder and replace it with a new one from one of her racks. "… I wanna do it again."

"Of course you do, just tone it down will you?" Katrina asked. "I pretty sure you don't want to explain to your baby how your incinerated Daddy."

"Erk," Ibuki winced - that was something she definitely did not want to do. "Alright…" she pouted and pointed her rifle at an approaching soldier, frying him with a more normal-sized beam.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Hanami yelled out, squeezing off a beam that tore through an approaching ragtag group of insectoid soldiers… without hitting any of them.

Chris quickly covered for her miss as she fired her own blast that tore through the group. "Hanami, focus!" she shouted out. "We need your head in the game!"

"I… I…" Hanami whispered, her shaking arms struggling to keep a proper aim on her next target.

Xiao Lin calmly strode up and gave the younger girl a jab in the ribs, even as she casually flicked one of her beam sabers towards an enemy soldier and nailed him right in the forehead. "Remember who and what you're fighting for, Hanami," the loli said, walking over to retrieve her beam saber and leaning out of the way of several acid globs that flew her way, even as something inside the two GN Drives on her shoulders rotated to face backwards almost excruciatingly slowly, all the while emitting the green light characteristic of true GN Drives.

A moment later, she was gone, and four soldiers in front of her stopped moving before their heads rolled off. Xiao Lin herself reappeared behind the four corpses, sheathing the katana she had brought along with a loud click.

"Alright, that was cool," Katrina admitted. "And if I could use my Funnels I would _so _show you up."

"You're welcome to try, brat," Xiao Lin said smugly, folding her arms over her chest.

In the meantime, Hanami was taking several deep breaths to try and calm her raging heartbeat. "I… I need to fight to protect everyone else in our family!" she reminded herself verbally, before raising her rifle and aiming it at one of the AA turrets that hadn't been taken down yet. Narrowing her eyes just slightly, she squeezed the trigger with a loud yell of, "I'm sorry!"

The beam struck true and tore the turret apart, causing an explosion as debris fell upon the soldiers. "Like that Hanami, let's go!" Chris shouted as she started moving forward.

"_I need back up at mine and Charlotte's position!_" Ryu shouted out over the radio. "_We are pinned down in the center building of the complex, some kind of elite troops or something!_"

Xiao Lin immediately raced off in the direction of said building, tearing open a large gap in the enemy forces as she danced between them with her katana and a beam saber outstretched, one in each hand. Each blade traced a visible arc of green particles as they cut through the air, severing flesh and slicing clean through the armoured exoskeletons of the insectoid soldiers with little effort from the unseeming blademaster.

It struck a very large contrast with the rifle-equipped Unicorn girls, Katrina, Kyou and Ibuki, who were just shooting everything around them. Katrina had apparently taken to basically shotgunning anything that came near her with pink scattered beams from her mega particle cannons.

"Xiao Lin, get to the Captain!" Katrina shouted as she used a beam saber to bisect a soldier before blasting another group. "We'll keep these guys busy!"

Xiao Lin gave a nod in reply as she sheathed her katana and stood in front of a wall to the building. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she settled into an iaido pose, she calmed herself in preparation for her next strike. She then opened her eyes and drew the katana in one fluid movement, slashing at the wall so fast that anyone watching only saw her resheath it after pulling it out a little.

Nothing seemed to happen after that, at least until Xiao Lin stepped closer and tapped on the wall with the hilt of her katana lightly. A perfectly square section of the metal then fell backwards into the building, revealing a corridor.

"Why can't I do that?" Chris asked in shock. "I mean, I have freaking _lightsabers_!"

"Well, she _is _a swordmaster…" Kaede sighed. "She probably knows a thousand different ways to use a sword."

Chris pouted all the same. "Well, at least I got a cool gun," she mumbled hefting her Beam Magnum.

"W-We need to follow her!" Hanami said, racing off after Xiao Lin into the base.

"Hanami, wait up!" Chris shouted, following after her. "If it isn't one thing it's another with her."

"Argh, I don't want to get left behind…" Kaede growled, kicking a mook that had gotten too close hard enough to send him flying over the horizon - damn their enemies were light. "But I don't think I can go with so many enemies around!"

"Which is why I had sent Xiao Lin," Katrina growled. "Dammit, why did Hanami run off like that?"

"Well, we could always wipe them out…" Ibuki said with an ominous gleam in her eyes as she hefted her buster rifle. "After all, Ryu and Charlotte are inside the base now…"

"Just be careful," Katrina said with a sigh. "We don't know if they have prisoners here or not."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Leon would kill me for destroying potentially valuable sources of intel on the planet's original inhabitants…" Ibuki sighed, looking over at the glassed section of the desert that her buster rifle had torn through earlier. "He's probably going to be plenty pissed as is."

"_You're damn right I am,"_ Leon growled. _"But I'll let you off for that first shot since it took out so much of the garrison. Don't do any more collateral damage - and do tell the Captain that I have similar feelings about his wanton breaching of acid vats."_

"We'll let him know," Katrina groaned. "Xiao Lin and Hanami went to rendezvous with him, he's pinned down at the moment."

"_I heard,"_ Leon said. _"Just keep the rest of the grunts outside busy so they don't go in and complicate things for the Captain."_

"No worries on that end," Katrina muttered as she kicked the lizardman impaled on her sword. "They just keep coming."

Kyou used her armor's shield as a grenade launcher, promptly firing grenades at the lizard-like people, taking out a group at a time. "Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous," she said. "I'm starting to think my past experiences with kobolds is coming back to haunt me."

"Kobolds?" Kaede asked, disintegrating another with a blast of her Beam Magnum. "What are those?"

"Lizard people back in the general region of Miltia's territory," Kyou answered. "They're known to worship what they call in their tongue 'true-trueblooded', AKA dragons… and I don't know how those creatures are still alive either."

"Huh… Kinda wish we had a dragon right now," Katrina commented. "It'd be my pet, I'd call it snugglekins and it'd toast these guys with it's fire breath."

"Or, more realistically, it'd try to turn your armor into part of its treasure hoard," Kyou deadpanned. "Dragons are naturally greedy, so they say… which I'm afraid to admit is true."

Katrina sent a glare to Kyou. "Don't ruin the snugglekins dream," she pouted.

"Wait, actual fire-breathing dragons?" Kaede almost missed a shot thanks to the sudden revelation. "Your world sounds like something right out of one of Earth's fantasy novels."

Kyou shook her head. "No, more like this is one of the worlds we conquered half a millenium ago," she explained. "We're still trying to clean the place up tech-wise, but it's really slow going, sad to say."

"Conquered, huh…" Ibuki frowned, dropping a group of mooks with a few comparatively low-powered shots from her rifle.

"Would you rather we let that planet discover technology on their own with no way to spread it about the population?" Kyou asked, even as she fired a shot through a mook. "Believe me, one of our observations discovered that they had a ruined space ship lodged somewhere that had a fair bit of its tech stolen and replicated by locals… who were hoarding it like dragons would precious materials."

"Still, never tried this new thing called negotiation?" Katrina asked. "That's how we unified."

"We actually _tried_ it for once… unfortunately, the planet was not united itself," Kyou shook her head sadly. "When we tried negotiating with one country, well, we found out that it was being overrun by entities you'd expect in a typical evil setting… and had to fix their country from the outside. The rest… was history."

"Well what else do you expect, I take it your culture is heavily militarized?" Katrina asked. "When all you have is a hammer…"

"Er…" Kyou trailed off, unsure how that saying went.

Katrina groaned. "Everything looks like a nail," she finished.

"Oh," Kyou stated dumbly. "Still don't know the meaning to that… sorry."

"Gonna have to send you that book of phrases soon," Katrina sighed, blasting again with her Mega Particle Cannons. "_Real _soon."

"Can you girls discuss the differences between our worlds later?" Ibuki groaned as a few more mooks got too close for comfort due to the girls' gossiping, forcing her to run in close and shield bash them into a wall, before squeezing off a beam that vaporized them in one shot.

"Sorry, ma'am!" Kyou snapped a salute to Ibuki, before firing more beams out of her rifle at the forces advancing on their position.

"I hope Ryu's having a better time of this than we are," Katrina sighed.

_**With Ryu and Charlotte**_

"GET SOME YOU COCKFACE MOTHER FUCKERS!" Ryu shouted as he blind fired his assault rifle in full auto overtop of the overturned desk he was using as cover.

"I don't think my invisibility is going to be any good in a narrow corridor like this when they're just spraying and praying…" Charlotte sighed, poking just her shield over the top of the desk and popping off shots from the beam rifle built into it.

"Just keep their attention," Ryu retorted as he grabbed a grenade and threw it down the corridor.. "Xiao Lin should be here soon to flank them."

Just as Ryu spoke, the wall adjacent to the troops firing at them suddenly fell apart, along with one of the soldiers who just happened to be standing beside it. Some of the soldiers immediately spun around to face the new threat, only to be forced to back off when a katana covered in a translucent coating of green particles cut through the smoke and rubble.

"Now, advance!" Ryu shouted as he leapt out of cover, firing his assault rifle in short, controlled bursts as he and Charlotte moved down the corridor.

Xiao Lin herself stepped through the smoke menacingly, her glowing green eyes only further adding to the effect as she sheathed her katana once more and drew a beam saber to replace it. Her childlike proportions threw off the remaining enemies for a few moments, allowing her to make use of it and dash forward in a burst of GN particles and cut down two of their number before they even realized what was going on.

"She's… relentless," Charlotte commented somewhat fearfully, firing her rocket anchor at one of the distracted enemies and pulling him in close right into a beam saber.

Ryu shot a trio of bullets into the back of another lizard's head before reaching behind him to grab his knife and threw it at another Lizard that turned to face him and quickly reloaded his rifle. "Definitely impressive," Ryu agreed as he chambered a round before opening fire.

"Hmph, it's only to be expected!" Xiao Lin stated proudly, sticking her nonexistent chest forward. "I'm a master of the sword after all!"

"Save the arrogance until _after _we're home!" Ryu retorted as he fired another burst. "We're heading for the lower levels to perform a data dump on their mainframes."

"Cheeky brat! I don't need you to tell me what to do!" the midget swordmaster fired back, rushing in close to the ground before launching several upward jabs with her beam saber against a soldier, perforating the lizard thoroughly. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from exertion already.

"Tell that to your unadjusted body," Ryu snarked back as he fired over her head, pegging a sniper taking cover around a corner in the shoulder before finishing him off with a round to the head. "This way!" he called before heading to a flight of stairs.

"I'm getting used to it, and you're not supposed to be perving on your elders, brat!" Xiao Lin snapped, racing after Ryu although she had to use her GN particles to boost herself to catch up with the taller male's strides.

"I don't get those two," Charlotte shook her head as she followed behind.

"Breathing a little hard there Xiao Lin, having trouble keeping up?" Ryu taunted as he leapt over a banister. "I thought you were an almighty swordswoman?"

"It's hot inside here, alright!?" Xiao Lin groaned. "It has nothing to do with me being a swordmaster! What kind of desert base doesn't have air conditioning!?"

"The military kind," Ryu answered. "Plus, if you read the autopsy reports I sent you, you'd know these guys are cold-blooded and _like _the heat."

"But the heat feels perfectly alright to me…" Charlotte blinked a few times. "I thought our armoured forms had some kind of built-in climate control?"

"Oh, is our little Xiao Lin starting to develop an itch?" Ryu asked teasingly. "Are you finally hitting puberty?"

"Gah, I've had to go through that once already! Once is enough!" the midget snapped. "I couldn't stop thinking about the males at the dojo for months! It completely messed up my concentration!"

"Let me guess, you never lost that virginity of yours, did you?" Ryu asked humorously.

A blush spread across Xiao Lin's cheeks. "I tore it during training! And why in the world am I telling you all this!?" she groaned out loud, smacking her forehead.

Ryu laughed. "I meant sex!" he pointed out. "Even we Priests popped our cherries before we took our vows, something about hormones needing to be released."

"S-S-S-Sex!? W-W-Why would I think about something like that!" Xiao Lin momentarily lost her composure and stumbled, her cheeks a bright scarlet. "Love and romance are not needed as a swordmaster! Much less having t-t-t-that _thing_ jammed into me!"

"Who said anything about love and romance," Ryu countered. "I think someone has a regret or two! I was talking about sex, fucking someone, throwing them down onto the bed and riding them before discarding them like used tissues!"

"H-How shameless!" Xiao Lin shot back. "That is completely unacceptable for my code of honour!"

"Helps get those icky hormones out of the way and lets you focus," Ryu said as he stacked up against a door, pulling a breaching charge off a mag clip on his leg. "Breaching formation, close your eyes."

The other two did as they were told, although Xiao Lin did look reluctant to do so.

Ryu slapped the charge onto the door and held the detonator. "Charlotte, once the blast clears, go in and sweep, me and Xiao Lin will be right on your heels," he ordered, getting a nod from the french woman. "Breach in three, two, one…" Ryu pressed the trigger and a bright flash was quickly followed by a roar and smoke as the door was blown off.

Charlotte ducked into the room with her Phase Shift armour at full power, quite glad that she had done so because several globs of acid hit her as she did and slid right off without doing any damage. She raised her shield to deflect the rest, and when the gunfire eased up just a bit she took careful aim and fired off the three lancer darts carried underneath her shield. Each found their target in different soldiers and went right through their armour with enough energy to lodge themselves in the enemies further behind before detonating.

Ryu and Xiao Lin were in right on her heels as they quickly scanned the room. "Room clear!" Ryu called out. "Move up," he took off again in a light jog as they made their way deeper into the complex. "Hold up, picking up unknown life signs ahead."

"What do you mean unknown?" Charlotte asked curiously, keeping her sword drawn.

"As in it doesn't match known life signs," Ryu replied as they stacked up on the next door. "Close to human, but definitely different, hold up," he pulled out a small fibre optic camera and slid it under the door before linking his HUD to the camera. "Looks like a prison/surgery room, I think they were doing experiments here, one humanoid, can't get a good look at it though."

Charlotte bristled at the implications of the room. "Sick bastards," she growled.

"We going in," Ryu informed as he tested the door and found it unlocked before slowly easing it open, raising a hand he signalled for Charlotte to pull out her sword as he pulled out his combat knife before the trio quietly slipped into the room.

Whatever was inside the room, with only its silhouette visible, looked up and stared right at them, before speaking up in an unfamiliar language… and in a feminine voice.

Ryu raised a hand in a universal stop signal before gesturing to where his ears were and shook his head. "Leon, can you read me?" he asked, opening the radio signal.

"_Right here, Captain. Please tell me you're not about to ask me for permission to blow the whole base to kingdom come,"_ Leon replied.

"Not yet but I may be doing so without permission soon enough, I need you to bounce a signal to Sigurd and download that translation software she developed," Ryu explained. "We got a POW here and she doesn't speak anything close to our language."

"_Oh for the love of God…"_ Leon could practically be felt rolling his eyes. _"Keep as much of that base intact, because we can take it over and use it as an outpost for when we start the training camp. And I'm sending that software over now."_

"Roger that," Ryu confirmed, closing the link as soon as the download was completed before bringing it online and linked it to his external speakers. "Please, can you tell me your name?"

The Humanoid spoke again in her strange language, the program analyzing it quickly before translating it for Ryu. "What did you say, I cannot understand you?"

Nodding, Ryu tapped a few keys and fully synched it. "I am Captain Ryu Hisanaga of the Colony Ship Sanctuary," he spoke, the program translating it and projecting it over his speakers. "Are you alright, do you need medical aid?"

The figure tilted her head before a small gout of flame escaped from her mouth, momentarily lighting her features up. Her red eyes glowed slightly in the darkness, slitted like a serpent's, and she actually sported a pair of horns jutting out from the back of her head, and had long pointed ears. The silhouette of a pair of large wings spread out behind her, and she let out a serpentine hiss as she stood up. She still kept replying in her own language though, which was apparently different from that of the lizardmen.

"I-Is she…?" Charlotte blinked and took a step back.

Ryu listened carefully to the translation, grimacing as he hit a few keys on his gauntlet. "Damn, translation still not perfect," he muttered to himself. "She says her name is…damn translation still rough, couldn't pick it up…"

The woman hissed again and backed off away from the group defensively, all the while apparently cursing at them in her native tongue.

Ryu sheathed his knife and raised his hands placatingly before speaking. "We mean you no harm," he stated, the translator doing it's best to translate his words. "We want to help you."

"A… dragon?" Xiao Lin blinked.

The woman didn't exactly look reassured as she breathed out another gout of fire, although it was weaker than the previous one. The darkness was still concealing her appearance.

Ryu took a cautious step forward, keeping his hands in the dragon woman's view. "I'm going to be unlocking the cell," he announced calmly, a translation, sounding much closer to the woman's language chirping out.

The woman actually looked surprised as she jerked backwards at the sound of her own language coming out of Ryu's combat suit. Her moment of surprise over, she approached the wall of her cell cautiously, stepping into the light and provoking sharp intakes of breath from the rest of the group.

She really did look half-dragon, as the patches of red scales covering the sides of her hips, the large batlike wings spread out behind her, and the long, scaly red tail jutting out just above her butt attested to. She was quite curvy as well, not quite as well-endowed as Hanami was, but coming quite close already with a cup size in the G range and wide hips. Her long red hair, dulled from her period of imprisonment, fell to her waist in a right mess.

"You speak my language… Computers? The scaled ones never cared to translate for me," the woman spoke, the software working its magic.

"Yeah, well… we try to be a bit more… _civil _during first contact," Ryu said with a nod as he started to work on the lock of her cell. "Not quite sure if it translated properly, but I'm Captain Ryu Hisanaga of the Colony Ship _Sanctuary_, sorry for the rough start."

"Captain Ryu Hisanaga…" the woman mulled the words over for a moment. "I would give you my name, but it seems that it would be nowhere near pronounceable by your vocal chords. I thank you for rescuing me regardless."

Ryu nodded as he looked around. "Was there anyone else with you?" he asked curiously, eying a particular dark stain on the 'operating' table.

Tracking Ryu's gaze, the woman shook her head. "I took a bite out of one of the scaled ones that got too close while my sedative had not fully kicked in yet," she explained with a fanged grin, her tail wagging slightly to show her elation. "One of the more… interesting moments of my incarceration. The taste, on the other hand was not very enlightening."

"I bet," Ryu muttered to himself. "Never did like Fortu's fried lizard special." Shaking his head a bit he looked her over. "Do you need any medical aid? Not exactly a brain surgeon but I am capable of battlefield first aid."

"I will be fine, my race is built… tough," the woman shook her head, folding her wings before stretching her limbs to relieve some tension. Her body was actually still in good shape for a prisoner. "I only wish I could have done more to help my people… The scaled ones invaded my planet and took everyone by surprise. I was… useless as a defender."

Ryu eyes grew soft as he looked at the slumping woman. "At least you're still alive," he declared. "Where we come from, we believe that so long as one of us is still kicking and screaming, nothin' ain't over, so in the end, you ain't useless, you're a survivor."

The woman let out a snort. "Where I am from, the term would be kicking and roaring. And I suppose I do live again to avenge my planet… Captain Ryu Hisanaga, why are you here? People of your kind are supposed to have become extinct after the Age of Depravity."

"Huh… well… that one's a _bit _harder to explain," Ryu stated slowly. "Basically, best as we can figure, myself, my crew and another ship, are not from this dimension… we both got caught in the wake of a dying star and bad things happen whenever that does happen."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Dimension travellers? Interesting. I heard you say colony ship earlier as well, I assume you are here with the intent of locating a home away from home? This planet was only recently purged - I was only moved here to conduct genetic research together with the local inhabitants as punishment for my continued resistance in captivity."

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he listened to her. "Hold on, almost got the lock," he shimmied his combat knife into a small groove and with a harsh yank cleaved through the mechanism, allowing him to open the door. "There, and I suppose that would explain the light resistance we've been getting, they already conquered this planet."

"Precisely," the woman nodded. "They only left a token garrison behind for research purposes and in case they missed anything. Their deep penetrating scans usually mean they get everything sentient, though. Their space fleet should have mostly left already. You arrived at a very opportune moment."

Ryu nodded as he stepped away from the door, allowing it to swing open. "Agreed, and we've always been opportunists," he commented with a grin. "So, how would you like to start taking your pound of flesh?"

"I would very much love to, but I am not in any condition to do so," the woman sighed, stretching her arms and feeling her joints pop from disuse. "Today, the battlefield is yours, Captain Ryu Hisanaga. It pains me to ask you a favour on our very first meeting, but would you take me in? I have no means of returning to my home world alone, and I am no idiot so as to believe I can defeat the scaled ones alone."

"I thought it went without saying," he said as he held out a hand to her. "Welcome aboard… uhh… I have no idea what to call you if we can't pronounce your name…"

"I do not believe I can come up with a name suitable for your native tongue," the woman chuckled, studying the hand closely. "I will leave it to you and your companions. Is this a custom of your people?"

"Ah, right," Ryu muttered to himself. "We grip hands when we meet each other as a sign of peace and friendship," he explained as he began to withdraw his hand. "Sorry about that… really need to watch that in the future…"

"I… see…" the woman nodded slowly, mimicking Ryu's earlier pose from before he withdrew the handshake. "Peace and friendship," she intoned seriously.

Ryu let out a light chuckled as he reached out and gripped her hand lightly. "A pleasure to meet you," he returned. "Now, I'm sorry to say, but we've yet to actually complete our objective, we're going to be pulling whatever info we can from their mainframes before calling in the regular forces, I can have Charlotte here escort you to the rendezvous point with the rest of our squad if you wish."

"Very well," the woman smiled, turning towards the black armoured woman. "It seems I will be in your care then."

"Um, Captain, in case you forgot I don't have the translator installed…" Charlotte looked at Ryu in confusion.

Ryu nodded as he pulled a comm piece off of his belt and handed it to her. "It'll translate for the both of you," he explained. "Make sure you stay out of the line of fire."

Charlotte nodded, clapping the object into place behind her ear.

Ryu nodded and turned to Xiao Lin. "Ready?" he asked.

"I… I'm ready…" Xiao Lin panted, her cheeks a healthy shade of red as she stared at Ryu.

Ryu noticed the look and let out an internal sigh. "Xiao Lin, if you need us to pull out, say so now," he ordered sternly. "Are you good to continue?"

Xiao Lin turned even redder at the sound of the words 'pull out'. "T-That won't be necessary!" she declared as she brandished her beam sabers threateningly, although her posture was wavering somewhat. She was also trying not to look at Ryu and look at him at the same time.

"If you're sure," he turned to Charlotte and the alien woman. "We'll meet you topside."

"Umm, Xiao Lin, are you alright?" Charlotte had a sneaking suspicion as to what the midget swordmaster was going through, and she didn't like it one bit. Especially not when Leon was waiting for her back in the Converse… Her eyes widened as she realized she was starting to go through the same thing too.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Xiao Lin insisted, shaking her head to clear the mist that had fallen over her thoughts. "It's just the desert heat! I'm trained to resist it!" That done, she followed Ryu out the door, sticking a bit closer than she had been before.

"When we get back we're going to have to sit down and have a talk," Ryu commented as they moved. "But I hope _it _can wait till then?"

"I can wait!" the midget quickly replied, breathing heavily as she bumped slightly into Ryu's side, "Damn these hormones!"

"I'll make sure we'll have the Converse to ourselves, if you need for the return trip," Ryu said with a sigh.

"I… I can handle myself…" Xiao Lin's legs finally gave and she collapsed against the side of the corridor, the edges of her armour beginning to dissolve into particles. "I… I refuse to give in to my desires!"

"She's… really strong," Charlotte commented, having followed them out of the room and holding her hand to her chest as she found herself starting to breathe more heavily.

The alien woman was paying close attention to the ongoing conversation, her long pointed ears visibly flicking as she processed the incoming information.

Ryu bit his lip as he considered his options. "We're double timing Xiao Lin, or are you too horny to keep up with me?" he asked challengingly.

"H-Hmph! I can keep… keep up with you without breaking a… sweat…" Xiao Lin groaned out loud, forcing her body to move as she completely dissolved her armour, revealing her naked, childlike body to the world. She found that she couldn't care less for it at the thought of not being able to keep up with the warrior priest though. At least she still had her katana.

"Then I'll be heading the other way," Charlotte nodded as she turned around, the alien woman following her lead. "Stay safe, Captain!"

Ryu waved in acknowledgement as he took off in a near sprint, the child like warrior hot on his heels as they moved quickly through the base, sacrificing stealth for speed. "We only have to get down two more levels!" Ryu shouted over his shoulder. "We can do this."

"R-Right!" Xiao Lin shouted out, thinking a bit more clearly now that she wasn't constantly burning energy to keep her armour activated. "And don't you even t-think of perving on me, you perverted brat!"

"Why would I perv on someone that can't even keep up with me?" he taunted over his shoulder, using her competitive spirit to keep her moving.

"Tch, I will show you keeping up!" the midget roared, putting as much strength into her run as she could… which, even enhanced with her MS Girl powers only meant just barely keeping up with him because of her stature.

Ryu smirked as she seemed to become a bit more revitalized as they came up to the stairway a single, unfortunate, soldier intercepted them only to be bowled over by the pair who actually managed to beat his two story fall down the stairs on foot. "Wow… that was actually cool," Ryu commented as the soldier splattered against the ground.

"Heh… yeah… you're actually good for something, little brat…" Xiao Lin breathed, sheathing her katana again.

"What, you mean other than being a totally awesome and ruggedly handsome warrior priest?" he quipped back.

The midget tripped over, but turned it into a roll to conserve her own momentum before catching up with Ryu again. "I-Idiot! If you say stuff like that now, I will…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Ryu raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as they came up to the room they suspected was the Mainframe. "Here's hoping we're right and this is what we're looking for," he muttered as he quickly pulled out a breaching charge and placed it on the door. "I'm throwing a Stinger Grenade in and going in, stay out here until I call all clear, without anything between you and the gas…"

"Tha… that is fine… I will just… r-rest for a bit…" Xiao Lin heaved, collapsing against the side of the corridor, breathing heavily as her hand started to go down to her sopping wet lower entrance. "I… It pains me to say so after coming so far… b-but… I cannot take any more…"

Ryu bit his lip but nodded. "I'll be right back out," he promised as he quickly signalled for her to close her eyes before detonating the charge and tossed a spherical device into the room that exploded into a gas like substance, the guards that were inside quickly began choking as gasping for air as the airborne chemical was breathed into their lungs before it started absorbing the oxygen in the air.

Normally the Stinger Grenade was a restricted weapon, for good reason as if there was one little flaw in its creation, the half-life of the chemical would not trigger allowing it to spread until it absorbed all ambient oxygen on the planet.

Counting to five, Ryu entered the room to find a group of guards and scientist, collapsed onto the ground, oxygen deprived, but alive. Moving over to the computer terminal Ryu quickly located an optical port before firing a data laser into it, the program Sigurd installed into his suit's onboard computer quickly unlocked the computer and downloaded it's contents, just barely managing to store it all.

"Xiao Lin, objective secured, we're extracting," he called out as he stepped out and up to Xiao Lin.

"Ryu…" Xiao Lin moaned piteously. "T-Take me back… I cannot let myself be… s-seen in a condition like this…"

Ryu nodded as he quickly, and gently, picked her up into his arms, cradling her into his chest before he took off in a light jog, heading back to the surface. "Hold on Lin," Ryu whispered comfortingly. "We'll get you home."

"T-This is so shameless… I cannot believe I'm letting m-myself be manhandled like this…" Xiao Lin whispered, burying her head in Ryu's chest.

"Sorry," Ryu whispered regretfully as he ran through the base. "If I was a better Captain and made sure the route we took was safe… then we would have never have been caught in that star…"

"Psh…" the midget snorted weakly. "You were in… cold s-sleep at the time… l-luck brought us here, not y-y-your negligence…"

Ryu nodded slowly. "Still weighs heavily anyways," he admitted. "Having to rely on all of you to fight for us… it's… frustrating."

"Ryu-kun, where are you!?" a loud yell could be heard reverberating through the base.

"Hanami?" Ryu asked incredulously, coming across the silverette and the goldette. "Chris? What are you two doing here?"

"W-Well… there were no signs telling us where to go in the base…" Hanami scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Ryu looked at the two with a strange look. "We'll talk about this later," he said sternly. "We need to get out of here, you two are on point, I can't fight and carry Xiao Lin at the same time."

"Okie Dokie!" Chris said with a salute. "Umm… can you tell us which way to go?"

Ryu sighed before nodding. "This way." he said, jerking his head. "I'll call out directions as we come up to them."

"R-Right!" Hanami nodded, stowing away her rifle and drawing her beam saber for fear of causing too much damage to the base.

"Make a left at the next corner," Ryu called out as they moved. "How are youholding up, Lin?"

"Ugh…" Xiao Lin grunted, trying to restrain herself from moving her hand any further down.

"I-Is she…" Hanami whispered, eyes wide open in shock.

"I think her younger body in combination to her abstinence is causing the aphrodisiacs to hit her harder than others," Ryu said as he leapt over a dead lizard. "We need to get her back fast."

"I… I don't thi-think I can hold out until we… reach the ship…" the midget whispered, letting out a low moan.

"If you can hold out till we reach the ships, Lin, I'll shut up forever about calling you a midget," Ryu promised, flashing her a smile.

Xiao Lin groaned, forcing her hand away from her wet entrance with what seemed like herculean effort. "You… are one… incorrigible brat…"

"Unashamedly," Ryu agreed. "I blame the elder priests, they were worse than I was."

"Ryu, are you going to…" Hanami asked worriedly.

"Only if she wants me to," Ryu commented. "Turn right here, it's entirely up to her."

Hanami nodded, skidding around the corner and yelping as she came face-to-face with a lizardman. On reflex, her beam saber carved a wide arc across in front of her, and she gasped when its body separated from its head. "Ugh…" she whispered, trying not to look at what she had just done as she raced off further down the corridor.

"Ugh… why is this h-happening to me…?" the midget whimpered. "Is… Is this another of those… MS Girl things…?"

"You have goddess knows how much aphrodisiacs pumping through your system right now," Ryu explained. "Didn't you read _any _of the material the scientists sent to all those affected?"

"Too… too technical…" Xiao Lin groaned, wrapping her arms tightly around Ryu. "Tell your… scientists… t-to explain in English…"

"I'll threaten them with sparring matches against you," he swore, smirking as he heard her snort. "Hold on, we're just about there - third door!"

"I… I can't hold on much longer…" Xiao Lin whimpered. "G-Get the Converse here…"

"Leon, we need immediate Evac," Ryu said, breaking comm silence. "Everyone else, meet at Rendezvous point Charlie."

"_Way ahead of you, Captain,"_ Leon reported in. _"I took the Converses in the moment all AA guns went down."_

"Right, thank you Leon," Ryu said with a sigh. "And sorry to ask, but can you fit my girls onto your Converse?"

"_Hmm? No problem, but why…"_ Leon chose that moment to tap into Ryu's camera feed from his battlesuit and immediately connected the dots together when he saw what his captain was holding. _"Oh shit."_

"Yeah, she needs some privacy," Ryu agreed. "It's hitting her harder than the others."

"_Well, I suppose we do need to survey the whole base and see what we can repurpose anyway, so I'll kick out the pilots too_," Leon sighed, even as the sound of metal clinking could be heard. "_The girls outside are about done mopping up the place, I'm heading out myself as well._"

"Alright, see you back at the ship," Ryu said as the Converse came into view. "Hanami, Chris, link up with Ibuki and the others."

"Aw, do we have to?" Chris asked with a pout. "Hanami's just going to get us lost again."

"Y-You wouldn't exactly do much better either, right?" Hanami countered with a blush, even as she turned her head towards the source of some gunfire off to the side nearby. "And they're being too noisy not to find anyway…"

Chris huffed. "We wouldn't have gotten lost if you hadn't just run off like that Hanami," Chris pointed out. "Why _did _you do that?"

"Um… uh… I… was w-worried about Ryu-kun!" Hanami blurted out, shuffling her feet in the sand nervously. "After all he was talking about before we went in…"

Ryu sent her a careful look before being distracted by a groan from Xiao Lin. "Hanami, we can talk later alright," he said to the silverette. "Just the two of us, alright?"

Hanami ducked her head in shame and nodded softly.

"I'll meet you guys later," he said hurried giving the both of them a kiss on the cheek before dashing to the Converse with Xiao Lin in his arms.

Hanami was silent for several moments as she watched Ryu dash off, her eyes mostly focused on the midget in his arms. "Chris-chan, our family is getting b-bigger," she muttered.

"Yeah," Chris agreed, an unreadable look on her face. "But… I don't know, one part of me is okay with it, the other part…"

"Worried there's not enough room in his heart for all of us?" Kaede suddenly appeared beside them.

"Eek!" Chris squeaked in surprise. "Kaede! Don't do that!"

"Well, we're pretty much done mopping up the place without your help, thank you very much," Kaede grumbled. "So oka-san sent me to get you two."

"O-oh," Chris responded with an embarrassed flush. "And yeah, the whole, enough room in his heart thing worries me."

"Still…" Kaede glanced at the Converse nearby, where Ryu could be seen just entering it as Xiao Lin stole a kiss from him. She bristled slightly but kept going, "I'm a little less worried about there not being enough room in his heart and more worried about how… illegal that looks."

"Right… Loli," Chris agreed. "Well… we're not exactly _of _age… _yet._"

"But then… will R-R-R-Ryu f-f-f-f-fit in…" Hanami trailed off with a massive blush adorning her face, poking her fingers together shyly.

Chris and Kaede blinked as they considered what Hanami said. "Oh," Chris murmured. "Never thought of that."

"Um," Kaede simply said, her mind trying to process the mental image Hanami had just given them and struggling at it.

"I think we should find something to keep ourselves busy," Chris announced looking over to the Converse as it lifted off. "_Very_ busy."

"Y-Yeah…" Hanami silently agreed. Trying to imagine their intended sheathing himself inside a loli was just a little bit disturbing.

Inside the Converse Ryu gently set Xiao Lin down on one of the chairs after setting the aircraft onto autopilot. "Do you want me to leave you alone here?" he asked her. "I can go into the cockpit and seal it for your privacy."

"N-No… Don't l-leave me here…" Xiao Lin tugged at his sleeve weakly with her free hand. The other was down below, although she was keeping her fist clenched in an impressive show of willpower.

"Are you sure?" he asked her gently. "I don't want to force you into this…"

"I… I never planned on giving myself to any men… but in the past… during my h-hormonal teenage years…" Xiao Lin sucked in her breath to calm herself. "I… I always envisioned myself b-being with a s-s-s-strong w-warrior of a man…"

"I guess I fit that description," Ryu agreed with a sigh. "Alright, if you're sure," he pulled off his helmet before he picked her up again, placing her into his his lap as he sat down. "Can you wait, or is it that bad?"

"I-It's really bad…" Xiao Lin whispered, closing her eyes. It didn't help much considering she could feel the man's… thing poking her thigh.

Ryu nodded as he undid the clasps for the ceramic armor that sat overtop of his suit before shrugging them off. "Alright then," he whispered, gently clasping her chin. "Having sex with a pre-pubescent looking girl, and still only the _second _most awkward thing I've done in my life."

"I d-don't want to get torn open…" the midget whimpered meekly, even as her body began to emit a soft pale green glow. "B-But I can't take it… anymore…"

Ryu looked as her in surprise as she let out something that was a mixture of a uncomfortable groan and an aroused moan as her body seemed to age at a rapid rate in his lap, stopping around twenty, that of a woman caught in between her adult and teen years, Ryu shifting uncomfortably at the increased weight, feeling her bottom press against him, he could feel the muscles rippling underneath her soft skin, her arms growing as she held them around his neck, her bust filling out to a decent D-cup size, causing them to press up against his chest, making her moan as her hard nipples raked against him, with her hips growing to match the growth, pressing even tighter against his privates. Even her hair grew out, her bun loosening and causing her hair to naturally fall in two tails down to her waist. "Huh… _that's _new."

"I… I have no need for such… u-useless flesh…" Xiao Lin groaned in a much less childish voice, even as her hands went up to her newly grown assets and began rubbing them.

Ryu blinked but passed it off for now. "Well, I find that the flesh has some… _interesting _uses," Ryu informed as he placed his hands on her, drawing his head closer to hers. "Do you want me to show you?"

Xiao Lin nodded meekly, turning her head around and capturing Ryu's lips in her own.

As the two kissed Ryu pulled her body tighter against his own, one of his hands reaching to her breasts to begin slowly massaging them. "You have a strong body, Lin," he whispered to her as they separated. "And a beautiful one."

Indeed, Xiao Lin's new body showed some clearly developed muscle definition, even more than Ibuki's. It showed off her hard work throughout the years mastering the sword. She let out a small chuckle, only to get interrupted by a moan when Ryu began pinching her nipples. "M-My voice is so weird…" she whimpered.

"It means your body is enjoying this," Ryu explained assuringly as he kiss her neck. "Does it feel good for you?"

Xiao Lin nodded, letting out another erotic moan. "I… I've never felt like this before…"

Ryu let out a chuckle. "This is just the beginning," he promised, one of his hands leaving her breast to travel down lower. "I take it you never explored your own body?"

"N-Never…" Xiao Lin groaned. She froze when Ryu's finger brushed across her clit, and suddenly tensed up and let out a rather loud cry as her juices spilled out onto his lap.

"I see you've discovered what an orgasm is," Ryu murmured as he eased up on his ministrations to allow her to recover. "Did you like it?"

"I… It felt…" Xiao Lin breathed, unable to find the words to describe what she had just been through. "... indescribable…"

"Yeah, I guess it would be hard," Ryu agreed. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Y-Yes…" the not-midget had recovered enough sanity to reply more or less clearly. "Just so you know, b-brat, I chose this myself, not because of the influence of being an MS Girl!"

Ryu chuckled. "Glad to hear it," he affirmed as his hand reached down for her pussy once again. "I'll make sure you don't regret it," he slowly pressed against her wet slit, sliding a finger inside of her. "You're warm inside of here."

"R-Really?" Xiao Lin asked, sliding a finger into her slit herself to join Ryu's and shivering as she did so. "So it is…"

Ryu began to slowly pump his finger in and out of her pussy as his other hand began to slowly tease her nipple, making her moan. "Still think the flesh is useless?" he asked with a smirk.

"I-It is not fair that everyone else is still bigger than me…" Xiao Lin whispered, finally letting out her true thoughts on the matter. "And I was stuck in the body of a midget…"

"Well, you are a cute midget," Ryu commented with a smirk. "Still, you have nothing to be jealous over just because you're a loli, some people go crazy over them."

"The first impression _you _give off is that of a man who prefers… curvier women," Xiao Lin pointed out. "Considering all the girls in your… harem are fleshy…"

Ryu snorted. "You don't think I realize how that looks?" he asked in amusement. "But, I find beauty in more than skin, I find beauty in things like your passion for your swordcraft, in Ibuki's unending love for others, Hanami's innocence, Chris' ability to find joy in anything, Kaede's inner strength, all those things are more beautiful to me than your physical forms."

"That may be the case…" Xiao Lin admitted, testing her arms as she hugged Ryu tight. "I admit, those years of abstinence have prevented me from learning much about love and romance. I hope you can help me… remedy that."

"Of course," Ryu whispered as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. "I don't have much, but, I'll give everything I can to help you find some happiness."

"You had better take responsibility for this, you brat," Xiao Lin smirked, looking down and finally seeing exactly what kind of package the male was packing. "So this is a…" she trailed off, trying to look for the right word. "A man's… t-thing…"

Ryu chuckled. "Yeah, this is a man's dick," he said as he pulled off the rest of his combat suit, leaving him as nude as she. "You're free to touch it if you want."

A very fascinated Xiao Lin reached down and wrapped her hand around it only to let go a moment later in surprise. "It's so… hard and warm…" she whispered, poking at its tip.

Ryu groaned lightly in pleasure as she touched him. "Yeah, it definitely gets like that when a beautiful woman is in my lap," he agreed.

"How flattering," Xiao Lin enunciated with a smirk, still staring at Ryu's rock hard member. "I… I am not sure what to do with it…" she confessed in shame.

"You'd be surprised," he informed with a smile. "But, we don't have to do actual penetration if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"N-No… I need it," Xiao Lin shook her head. "I… can feel my body… y-yearning for it…" she pointed down at her sopping wet entrance.

Ryu nodded as he lifted her slightly, positioning her so that her entrance was positioned over his member. "Lower yourself down nice and easy, take it at the pace you feel comfortable with," he instructed softly.

Xiao Lin nodded as she gently lowered herself down onto Ryu, bracing for whatever feeling she was going to experience. She shivered when his rod came into contact with her soft, moist folds, and closed her eyes. She ended up buckling from pleasure and yelping when she accidentally went too fast and felt it jab at her walls. "Y-You're inside me…" she breathed in shock.

Ryu nodded, doing what he could to ease the pain of being split open. "Told you I'd fit, quite snugly too," he commented. "Get used to the size before you start moving, you'll just hurt yourself otherwise."

A teary-eyed Xiao Lin nodded in understanding, wrapping her arms around Ryu and squashing her breasts into him as she adjusted herself while still impaled on him. After a while, she started lifting herself up slowly, gasping as the pleasure invaded her brain again and almost made her blank out. "M-My midget body would never have been able to fit this…" she commented.

"Yeah, might be why you suddenly grew," Ryu speculated with a slight grunt as her wall rippled tightly around him. "To protect you."

"I… could get used to this," Xiao Lin let out a small smile, letting herself drop back down on top of Ryu, this time with a little more control so she didn't accidentally impale her own walls on him.

"You're really tight, Lin," he whispered to her. "I think I'm going to be cumming soon."

"I… I don't know what that is… but something's coming!" Xiao Lin got out.

"It's your orgasm," Ryu explained as her movements became erratic. "Lin," he breathed out. "Cum with me."

"I'm cumming!" Xiao Lin groaned out, arching her back as her juices poured out from within her.

Ryu let out a moan as she clamped down around him, her juices spilling into his lap as he came inside of her, pouring his seed into her pussy. "Ha… ha… how… do you feel?" Ryu panted out as he recovered from his intense orgasm.

"I… I don't know how to describe it…" Xiao Lin whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back against Ryu as she felt her energy returning to her slowly. "It… it felt so good…"

"Still think it's a waste of time?" Ryu asked with a small grin.

Xiao Lin shook her head, still panting from exertion.

Ryu chuckled. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he gently rubbed her back.

"Like I missed out on a lot of things due to my abstinence…" Xiao Lin whispered softly.

"Well, I think we have time to catch you up another round," Ryu offered with a grin. "There's much more to teach you about."

"Well, I do not think I will mind doing that for the foreseeable future…" Xiao Lin grinned saucily, turning around and straddling Ryu with her legs so she was looking right into his eyes and squashing her bust against his chest.

Ryu grinned at her as he gently held her. "Just so you're aware, the family dynamic is… chaotic," he admitted. "Expect confusion, orgies, and fashion induced hysteria."

Xiao Lin rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and began using him as leverage to start gyrating her hips on his lap. "I believe I have seen enough to figure that out from our previous… interactions before we landed," she pointed out.

Ryu let out a groan as she gyrated against him. "Yeah, we do make an impression, don't we?" he asked humorously as he began to slowly massage her ass. "They definitely keep me on my toes."

"Mmm…" the white and blue-haired woman hummed, savouring the moment. "Will the others mind me joining in? I do believe I have insulted them with the term 'useless flesh' far too many times… ahn~"

"Honestly, I think Ibuki was expecting this to happen," Ryu admitted, grinding his hips against her, willing to follow her slow place. "As for the three girls, I think they understand your position, not sure what they'll do in retaliation to your comments though."

"I… hope my body stays like this…" Xiao Lin panted as she began picking up the pace slightly. "It would help with my reach issues when I swing my swords…"

"Can't say for certain, I ain't no expert on the way your bodies work," Ryu said, letting out a small grunt. "Although I think I'm quickly gaining mastery on how to please them."

"You do have a lot of… sex partners," Xiao Lin groaned out loud. "And you… you are hitting that sweet spot… every time! Are you psychic?"

"Actually, I seem to be," Ryu admitted, pressing his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "_Something called a 'Newtype' or something from what the tech heads said,_" he explained, speaking telepathically to her.

Xiao Lin let out a cute squeak and jerked backwards, letting out a groan when she remembered that Ryu was still sheathed inside her. "Do… do not scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he said with a grin, making it up to her as he hit one of her sweeter spots. "But, it is rather helpful."

Xiao Lin's only reply was a loud squeak and a pout.

"_What's wrong?_" he asked mentally. "_Want to know some of my weak points?_"

"O-Of course I do!" Xiao Lin shouted, mashing her breasts against his chest once again. "But my code of honour demands that I find them out myself instead of you telling me!"

Ryu chuckled as he met her eyes. "Of course, it's more fun like that," he told her before capturing her lips with his own before lifting her up and pushed her against the wall. "Shall we begin exploring?"

"You will regret this," the former midget declared with a confident smirk, leaning in close and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "I'll have you submitting to me in no time!"

"Really?" he asked as he started pushing into her, angling himself to hit certain points. "Not even if I do this?"

A loud yelp escaped Xiao Lin's mouth before she hurriedly covered her own mouth to stop herself. "S-Stop that!" she squeaked indignantly.

Ryu chuckled. "Well, you were challenging me, weren't you?" he asked with a wide grin. "Shouldn't I try to 'beat' you?"

"T-That is n-not fair!" Xiao Lin protested, struggling to get off Ryu, if a little reluctantly. "Not when you have your… t-thing stuck in me!"

"Do you really want it out of you?" he asked as he ground against her cervix.

"Y-Y-Ye… No!" she forced out in between sensual moans. "I-I-I mean no! What am I s-saying!?"

"That you like having me inside of you?" Ryu pointed out.

"Ye-Ye-!" Xiao Lin clamped her mouth shut before she could dig her grave even deeper than it already was. It didn't quite work out considering Ryu had caught the opening syllable.

"You can go ahead and say it," Ryu said temptingly. "After all, it is just the two of us."

Xiao Lin shook her head, a hand still clamped over her mouth even though she stopped her own resistance and resumed sliding up and down Ryu's shaft, causing her breasts to bounce violently.

Ryu grinned as he leaned over a bit to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, nibbling on it slightly before sucking, watching her reactions carefully.

A high-pitched squeak escaped Xiao Lin's mouth before she could block it, and she began squirming as Ryu continued to suck on it. Beads of cold sweat rolled down her neck as she constantly let out low moans of pleasure.

Ryu began to pick up the tempo and strength of his thrust, pushing her harder against the wall. "Well, Lin?" he asked as he could feel her ripple around him. "Do you want me to pull out now?"

Xiao Lin shook her head, gasping as she felt Ryu repeatedly thrust into her.

"Are you sure, you were so vocal about it earlier…" Ryu commented, slowing his thrusts into her.

"I-If you slow down now, I will make you regret it later on!" Xiao Lin ground out between her teeth, smacking Ryu's back as hard as she could… which wasn't very hard at all given her current state of weakness.

Ryu chuckled in response. "Alright, then," he announced as he suddenly hammered into her with harsh thrusts. "If that's what you want."

"This is… so good!" Xiao Lin moaned, feeling her mind start to blank out despite her impressive willpower.

Ryu panted as he kept pounding into the Chinese woman's body. "Lin… I'm going to cum soon," he informed as he began to massage her breast.

"R-Release it anywhere but inside me and you will regret it!" she whispered, hugging Ryu tight and clenching her eyes shut as she felt her impending release as well.

"If that's what you want," Ryu agreed as he let out a low groan. "Here it is!"

Xiao Lin's mind went blank with pleasure as she let out an erotic moan. Ryu's discharge was accompanied by her own, the explosion of juices inside her leaking out onto the floor of the Converse. With a heavy, blissful sigh, she sank onto Ryu. "I regret not knowing this p-pleasure earlier…" she whispered softly.

"Well, you know about it now, and we apparently have a _lot _of time to catch up with," Ryu commented as he sagged back into a seat, carrying her with him. "Y'know, regained youth and all that."

"Very well," Xiao Lin nodded, pulling herself off him with a small wince and settling into the seat beside him. "And what will you do should we have any… accidents on the way?"

Ryu shrugged. "Deal with them as they come," he said as he place an arm around her shoulders. "I honestly wouldn't mind having kids, and if it turns out that your oven is cooking, then… I'll do everything I can to help."

"I… am not sure if I want more young brats crawling around us…" Xiao Lin confessed shyly, leaning on his shoulder and using it as a pillow. "Those three are enough of a handful it seems."

Ryu chuckled. "I can agree to that," he said in amusement. "I won't force you into anything Lin, just know I've got your back."

At that moment, Xiao Lin's body started glowing again as her eyes began drooping. "It seems… that was more exhausting than… I initially… thought…" she yawned, her body falling from Ryu's shoulder onto his lap.

Ryu looked down at her as she began to shrink back into her childlike form as she slowly drifted into sleep. "Well, looks like she'll be annoyed when she wakes up," he muttered to himself as he gently lay her across the seats as he stood up, the loli swordswoman whimpering slightly at the loss of his presence as he quickly pulled his combat suit back on, moving over to her next he looked around for something to cover with before settling for an emergency blanket that he draped over her tiny body before pulling her head into his lap. "Still, she is rather adorable like this."

Chuckling slightly as she seemed to growl in her sleep in response, he leaned back against the hull of the Converse. "One hell of a long day," he muttered, yawning himself. "Napping sounds really good right now."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
